Amor Cigano
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Universo Alternativo Fanfic baseada no livro de "Lynne Hayworth" ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POSTADO!
1. Capítulo Um

**Sinopse: **Duas pessoas de origem diferentes: um proprietário de terras e uma cigana. De um casamento arranjado, nasce um amor arrebatador, capaz de quebrar barreiras e exterminar as diferenças sociais. Basta se entregar a esse amor. **Fanfic baseada no livro de Lynne Hayworth **

**Aviso: **Todos os personagens pertencem a JK (menos Mick e Célia, e Mercury, que são de Lynne) e o texto, a Lynne. Eu apenas modifiquei e transformei-a numa fic H/G. Enjoy it!

**Capítulo I **

_Londres, 1763. _

Ginny Weasley mordeu o lábio e analisou a própria imagem no pedaço de espelho pendurado na parede da cervejaria. Seis séculos de fumaça haviam enegrecido o reboco e a madeira que revestiam o ambiente miserável. O nevoeiro que penetrava pela janela aberta era responsável pelo aspecto fantasmagórico. A Taverna da Sereia, freqüentada por marinheiros locais e estrangeiros, era um local excelente para o exercício de suas fraudes. O estabelecimento ficava a poucos metros das águas lamacentas e malcheirosas do Tamisa onde flutuavam, ancorados, pequenos barcos, brigues e navios de guerra.

Ginny suspirou e fitou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Afligia-se com a própria situação. Mas quando pensava em fazer uma escolha entre a prostituição e a gatunagem, a segunda opção era sempre a preferida.

Ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. Não podia negar. Era uma ladra. Nos últimos dez anos, o fato melancólico e sombrio lhe acenara com as muralhas da prisão. Durante esse tempo, os rigores da sobrevivência tinham sido muito mais importantes do que seus sonhos de respeitabilidade. Não duvidada de que acabara nas galés, mas tinha um motivo crucial para justificar seus atos. Sua determinação em não seguir os passos da mãe. Aquela vida fora um caminho destinado à ruína. Tão certo quanto o Tamisa desaguava no mar.

De repente, como que saído das profundezas do inferno, o padrasto de Ginny assomou às suas costas. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a aparência asquerosa refletida na superfície ondulada do vidro espelhado. Nem chegou a verbalizar uma praga em idioma romani.¹ Anthony Dolohov deu um passo à frente e agarrou-a pela cintura. Ele cheirava a urina cediça, dentes estragados e cerveja barata.

- Não há mais tempo para ataviar-se, _princesa_. Trate de ocupar logo essa cadeira e agradeça ao demônio por seu pai cigano ter lhe deixado como herança alguns truques e esse rosto bonito. Embora, sem a minha sábia orientação, jamais teria aproveitado alguns desses atributos.

Dolohov virou-se, segurou o xale escarlate, um presente que Mick esmolara de uma alcoviteira, e com ele cobriu a mesa velha no centro do quarto.

Ginny amarrou um lenço desbotado nos cabelos ruivos e ondulados. Não adiantaria argumentar. Discordar de Dolohov lhe valeria alguns tapas dados com a mão calosa e imunda. Ou pior. A ameaça de forçá-la a ir para as ruas como uma... Oh, Deus! Meretriz! Ginny estremeceu, apesar do calor que fazia no recinto de teto baixo, naquele anoitecer do começo de junho. Dolohov, alma amaldiçoada que haveria arder nas chamas do inferno, forçara a mãe de Ginny a ganhar dinheiro nas ruas. O destino dela fora uma morte precoce devido a maus tratos e à fome. Ginny não deixaria que o ogro fizesse o mesmo com ela ou com Mick, seu irmão.

Dolohov saiu do quarto e arrastou-se escada abaixo. Ouvia-se o lamento de uma rabeca e o som desafinado de uma canção lasciva. Os primeiros fregueses da noite já haviam chegado. Um casal de amantes chegados há pouco ao país e ansiosos por conhecer as emoções dos quarteirões populares de Londres. Dolohov lhe dissera que o sujeito estava bêbado e a moça, ansiosa para conhecer a própria sorte vaticinada pela famosa madame Zora. A cartomante era mais conhecida como Ginny Weasley entre os fanfarrões, os vadios, os ladrões e as prostitutas dos cortiços londrinos.

Mick saiu detrás das cortinas comidas pela traças que cobria a parede dos fundos. Era o seu esconderijo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e brindou-a com um sorriso que mostrava uma falha nos dentes.

- É só mais uma vez. Ginny. E nós precisamos de dinheiro, não é?

- Claro que sim. - Ginny sentou-se e segurou as cartas de tarô de sua avó. Fora o último presente que recebera de seu pai, Arthur. Ginny embaralhou as cartas e fechou os olhos. Se o pai estivesse vivo, ela nunca teria descido tão baixo. E se não fosse pela vilania de Dolohov, não estaria ali naquela noite.

Naqueles dez anos após a morte do pai, Ginny poupara todos os vinténs. Moedas preciosas ganhas dançando nas ruas, servindo cerveja nas tabernas e prevendo o futuro para os incautos possuidores de mais dinheiro do que juízo. Gastara somente em comida extra para o irmão raquítico. A pequena sacola de couro crescera mês a mês, ano após ano.

Ginny abriu os olhos, espremeu a carta entre os dedos e olhou ao redor. Jurara tirar Mick daquele lugar infecto. Afastá-lo das doenças, dos ratos, das ruas imundas. Para longe dos criminosos e dos batedores de carteiras ansiosos para recrutar para suas fileiras pérfidas um rapazinho esperto como Mick. Acima de tudo, jurara escapar das garras de Dolohov, daquela espelunca vizinha de estrebaria, levando junto o irmão.

Ginny suspirou. Na semana passada, ao voltar para casa, encontrara Dolohov mais bêbado do que o costume. E debaixo da tábua sob o catre, a preciosa bolsa... vazia.

Dolohov negara tudo e dera-lhe uma surra pela ousadia de esconder dinheiro dele. A bebedeira de conhaque francês que se prolongou por vários dias era a prova de que o dinheiro de Ginny se evaporara junto com seus sonhos.

- Não temos escolha, Ginny. - Mick falou, com sua voz estridente. - Ou vou juntar-me à gangue dos _Black Jack _ou lesamos os tolos ou roubamos. - Tirou as cartas da mão de Ginny e espalhou-as da mesa. - Depressa, eles estão chegando.

Mick apagou as velas e deixou acesa apenas a lamparina de óleo de baleia. Escondeu-se detrás da cortina. A chama lançava sombras misteriosas sobre a minúscula bola de cristal, e Ginny sorriu.

Um jovem alto entrou. Trajava um gibão de couro e calções rústicos. Piscou, desorientado pela fantasmagoria. A moça vinha atrás, de olhar arregalado no rosto pálido.

Ginny sacudiu os cabelos longos que lhe chegavam à cintura e virou-se para a luz dar brilho aos brincos de ouro falso que a todos enganavam.

- Bem-vindos, sejam - Ginny cumprimentou-os com voz maviosa. - Por favor, fechem a porta.

Ginny estreitou os olhos negros e sorriu enigmaticamente. Era um truque para intimidar. Apontou duas cadeiras próximas ao esconderijo de Mick.

- Sentem-se e digam-me. Por que vieram procurar madame Zora?

O casal entreolhou-se, nervoso.

- Uma questão os preocupa, não é mesmo? - Ginny acentuou o sotaque romani e o olhar mediativo, pegou a bola de cristal rodou-a entre os dedos. Voltou-se para a consulente. - É bastante grave, suponho. Seu belo rosto é expressivo, senhora, mas começaremos com sua palma.

A moça corou e estendeu a mão. Ginny tomou-a, analisou as linhas e arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, senhora, vejo muita grandeza em seu futuro. - Ginny inclinou-se para frente e continuou, com voz rouca. - Estou vendo muita sorte em sua palma... muita sorte. A senhora se lembrará por toda sua vida de que madame Zora lhe disser esta noite. - Soltou a mão da outra e recostou-se na cadeira.

- O que madame está vendo?

- Poderei dizer-lhe mais por uma coroa.

- Pague a ela, Simas. - A moça cutucou o namorado.

O rapaz, a contragosto, enfiou a mão no bolso do colete e atirou na mesa a moeda de prata que valia cinco xelins. Ginny guardou-a rapidamente e, de viés, mirou a cortina. A obscuridade era favorável às habilidades de Mick. Os ingênuos não perceberiam o logro.

Ginny alisou a saia listrada de amarelo e vermelho e ergueu as cartas. Reconheceu na estranha a pronúncia de Yorkshire, local de origem de sua mãe.

- Os senhores vieram de longe. Do norte. - Percebeu os sorrisos, os olhares atônitos e o abdômen dilatado da jovem sob o capote. Embaralhou as cartas com a prática adquirida ao longo dos anos. - O trajeto é longo e os senhores têm muita coisa em jogo. Um porvir frutífero. - acentuou a última palavra. 

A cortina ondulou levemente, e a ponta da bota enlameada de Mick veio para a frente.. Estava na hora de avançar na encenação. Ginny estendeu o baralho na direção da rapariga.

- As cartas revelam tudo, senhora. Corte, por favor.

A cliente obedeceu. Ginny passou a bola de cristal por cima da chama azul da lamparina e começou a cantarolar uma melodia cigana, com estudada expressão corporal. Simas quedou-se boquiaberto. Nem percebeu a mão miúda de Mick que se insinuava em seu bolso.

- Ah! - Ginny lamentou-se.

Os gestos encenados continuaram até Mick voltar para trás da cortina e cessar a ondulação do tecido roto. A operação fora completada com sucesso. Ginny sacudiu o baralho sobre a cabeça. Ela odiava roubar e enganar pessoas. Mas não havia alternativa. Era preciso tirar Mick perto de Dolohov e sair de Londres. Não poderia falhar. Mick confiava nela.

Lucy pôs três cartas sobre a mesa. A Roda da Sorte, o Cavaleiro da Espada e o Sol.

- Uma grande mudança à espera, senhora. E um grande sofrimento. - Ginny fitou o casal com olhar penetrante e depois piscou para a jovem. - Um homem foi o causador disso... como sempre. Mas o desfecho será promissor!

- Que tipo de desfecho? - a moça perguntou.

- Impossível dizer. - Ginny recolheu o baralho com presteza. - As cartas guardam seus segredos. - Os tolos deviam ser despachados com urgência.

- Mas eu quero saber! - a moça apertou a barriga. - Simas, pague mais...

- Por favor, senhora! Não é uma questão de dinheiro... - Ginny sentiu o sangue congelas nas veias.

Simas enfiou a mão na algibeira... vazia. Ele pareceu confuso e franziu o cenho.

Ginny ficou em pé.

- Por favor, desculpem-me...

- Espere aí! - Simas ficou de pé, furioso. - Minha carteira desapareceu. A senhora roubou-me!

- Ladra! - a moça gritou com voz esganiçada. - Ladra! Ajudem-nos! Fomos roubados!

Ginny disparou em direção da porta. Queria afastar o casal de Mick. Tarde demais. O estalajadeiro entrou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui dentro?

Simas sacudiu Ginny pelo braço.

- Essa cigana roubou meu dinheiro!

- O senhor está enganado! Por acaso não olhava para minhas mãos o tempo inteiro?

Um som de tecido rasgado interrompeu o protesto. Mick saiu de trás da cortina e expôs-se ao perigo que Ginny sempre tentara afastar dele.

- Pare com isso! - Mick deu um pontapé na canela de Simas. - Não ouse tocar em minha irmã!

O taberneiro segurou Mick pelo braço fino e empurrou-o rumo à escada.

- Não quero nenhum truque de ciganos ladrões em minha hospedaria. Terá de enfrentar Newgate, meu rapaz.

Os fregueses da taverna acorreram, recendendo fumaça e gim barato, ansiosos por diversão.

- Ladrões! Ladrões! - gritavam. - A árvore de Tyburn para eles!

- Eles trabalham juntos! - A voz de Dolohov era inconfundível. - Procurem no bolso do fedelho!

Ginny desanimou. Não adiantava lutar.

O magistrado bateu o martelo, e Ginny adiantou-se. A corte de Old Bailey era como Dolohov descrevera. E ele era um _freqüentador_ antigo do local. As janelas estreitas e imundas deixavam entrar pouca luz e nenhum ar fresco. Insetos zumbiam. Pessoas tossiam e cochichavam e se mexiam sem parar. Ginny estremeceu de nojo. O cheiro de suor e de mau hálito infectava o ar. Provavelmente ela também exalava aquele odor, depois de uma semana na prisão imunda de Newgate.

Ela e Mick tinham sido trancafiados no labirinto subterrâneo de celas fétidas, ao lado de assassinos, devedores, ladrões, prostitutas e salteadores. Pasma, constatara que os ali confinados andavam para todos os lados, brigavam, namoravam e faziam sexo nos cantos escuros das paredes de pedra.

A beleza exótica de Ginny atraiu logo os olhares cobiçosos masculinos. Temerosa, passara a primeira noite em Newgate abraçada com Mick. Um pouco antes, ela dera seus brincos de ouro falso ao carcereiro, em troca de um pedaço de pão amanhecido e de um caneco de água malcheirosa para Mick. Como objeto de valor, só lhe restava o baralho de tarô. Nunca pensara em separar-se do mesmo. Mas, em Newgate, comida, roupa e proteção eram comprados. Sem nada para barganhar, ficaria à mercê de um bando de homens grosseiros e lascivos.

A autoridade tornou a bater o martelo e os circunstantes ficaram em silêncio. Ginny endireitou as costas, segurou a mão de Mick e aproximou-se do juiz com a cabeça erguida. Perguntou-se a si mesma se a sorte não a abandonaria. Seu pai lhe dissera que os ciganos eram muito afortunados. Na primeira manhã em Newgate, ela começara a acreditar naquilo.

- _San to Rom_? Acorde, doce menina. _Tacho Rat? _

Ginny sentou-se, espantada. Quem estaria falando romani em Newgate?

Era o homem mais horrível que já vira. A pele escura e marcada pela varíola brilhava sob a luz da tocha. Um dos olhos era negro e amendoado com os dela. O outro, coberto por uma crosta amarela. Os cabelos rebeldes eram negros, assim como a barba longa. Uma gola de ouro verdadeiro balançava em cada orelha.

_- Mandi Rom._ - Ginny sussurrou. - Eu sou cigana.

O gigante riu, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos. Levantou-a e depois abaixou-se para sacudir Mick.

- Levante-se, _pralo_. Está na hora de comer. - Fez uma mesura diante de Ginny. - Sou Kingsley, conhecido pelos _gorgios_ como o Egípcio.

O homenzarrão piscou e levou-os até uma cela bem maior com palha fresca no catre, uma mesa de carvalho, cadeiras, veras de cera de abelha e...

- Um frango assado! - Ginny não conteve o grito.

Kingsley riu e estendeu uma coxa.

- Coma, é _chavo_. Vejo que está _bokhalo_... faminto. - Notou o ar espantado de Mick. - Ele não é _tacho rat? _

- Não. Mick e eu somos irmãos apenas por parte de mãe. Ele tem oito anos e se chama Malachy Weasley Dolohov e eu sou Ginny, isto é, Ginevra. Meus pais morreram.

Assim começara a amizade. Sob a proteção de Kingsley, nenhum homem ousara tocar um dedo na _parente_ do Egípcio, com receio de perder a vida.

- Essa é uma questão de honra romani - Kingsley dissera na noite anterior do julgamento. - Esses _jakals_ não enxergam que a senhora é uma grande dama. Não se preocupe, eu a ajudarei.

Kingsley explicara o que ela deveria fazer para evitar a forca. Roubar uma bolsa com cinco libras era considerado um crime sem perdão.

Ginny matou discretamente um piolho do braço e desejou que o entendimento de Kingsley com os carcereiros resultasse pelo menos num banho. Apesar de sentir-se muito suja, encarou o magistrado com orgulho. O homem de peruca e longas vestes negras a fitava do alto.

- Meirinho, qual é o crime cometidos por estes dois?

Um homemzinho, com cara de rato e vestido de fraque, precipitou-se para frente.

- Roubo, excelência. Cinco libras surrupiadas em uma taverna. - O homúnculo fitou com desprezo a roupa rasgada e colorida de Ginny. - Foi durante uma encenação de leitura de sorte cigana. Prova evidente de que os dois são desonestos e batedores de carteira.

O magistrado estreitou os olhos de lince por trás dos óculos de armação de ouro.

- O que a senhora tem a dizer diante dessa acusação.

- Houve um mal-entendido, milorde..

- Não diga asneiras, senhora. - O juiz leu a folha que estava à sua frente. - Aqui diz que o menino foi apanhado com a carteira no bolso. Há também uma testemunha. Meirinho, onde está ela? - Ele perscrutou a platéia lotada.

Ginny gelou. Se Dolohov soltasse a verborragia irlandesa, Mick e ela estariam perdidos.

- Parece que não está presente, excelência.

O magistrado voltou a se sentar-se na poltrona de espaldar alto.

- Não importa. A senhora foi acusada de roubo. Todos sabem que os ciganos usam de inúmeras artimanhas para roubar. Por isso, os dois terão de retornar a Newgate até que sejam feito os preparativos para a execução do patíbulo de Tyburn.

- Milorde, espere! - Ginny gritou, com um sorriso ingênuo e o olhar estreitado. - A justiça inglesa não é a mais famosa do mundo?

- Sim, senhora - O juiz não escondeu a paciência. - Por isso mesmo eu a estou sentenciando...

- Nosso parlamento sempre justo e nosso amado rei não protegem os cidadãos que têm o privilégio de servir a igreja da Inglaterra?

- Ora - O juiz revirou os olhos. - A senhora pretende reivindicar o beneplácito do clero?

- Pretendo, meritíssimo. - A expressão de penitência não poderia ser mais convincente. - Pelas leis inglesas, os seguidores da Igreja não podem ser punidos pela forca. Meu irmão e eu queremos a chance de provar que fomos educados segundos os ritos da Igreja e por isso estamos sob sua proteção.

Ginny sabia que nem os presentes nem o juiz esperavam um discurso coerente de uma cigana originária oriunda das entranhas do distrito mais perigoso de Londres.

- A senhora não fala como uma cigana nem como uma...

Ginny sorriu. Felizmente sua mãe fora uma mulher culta e seu pai, um excelente ator.

- Milorde, repito que fui educada dentro das normas da igreja da Inglaterra. Minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, era filha do vigário de St. Boltoph, perto de York. - Ela omitiu o fato que o avô se tornara um ferrenho pregador metodista.

O juiz tirou os óculos, abaixou a cabeça, coçou a base no nariz e suspirou. Ginny pensou ter notado um leve sorriso.

- Meirinho, traga a Bíblia. - Fitou Ginny com olhar faiscante. - Estou farto de ouvir os larápios dizer que sabem ler e repetir alguns versículos decorados para dar a impressão de que foram instruídos segundos princípios religiosos. Asseguro-lhe que essas artimanhas não funcionam na minha corte. - Entregou-lhe o grande livro encadernado em couro. - Abra-o, ao acaso, e leia uma passagem.

Ginny refletiu, abriu a Bíblia em uma das passagens dos Salmos e leu um trecho em voz baixa e clara. Depois levantou a cabeça.

- Devo continuar, milorde?

O magistrado apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos.

- Por favor.

Ginny retornou a tarefa e a assembléia começou a agitar-se. Uns cutucavam outros, admirados. O juiz recorreu novamente ao martelo para acalmar os ânimos.

- É o suficiente. - A autoridade sentenciou e virou a cabeça de lado, deslocando a peruca. - Diga-me, o menino também sabe ler:

- Sim, milorde.

Ginny cochichou no ouvido de Mick e entregou-lhe o livro sagrado. O menino folheou algumas páginas e, enrubescido, leu um trecho devagar, mas sem cometer erros. A platéia aplaudiu, delirante, e pediu a absolvição dos irmãos.

- Silêncio! - O juiz tornou a fazer o uso do martelo e esperou que a multidão se calasse. - Muito bem, a senhora provou que sabe ler. Isso não a absolverá do crime, mas lhe dá o direito à comutação da pena. A senhora terá o braço marcado com o estigma de ladra. Depois será levada para uma colônia americana e vendida em regime de contrato de servidão, ou seja, servirá de escrava durante sete anos.

A batida do martelo selou a sentença.

Exausta, Ginny pendeu a cabeça para frente, embalada pelo balanço do navio. Acordou instantes depois, assustada.

Como se permitira cochilar, com Mick tão doente? Encostou a palma na testa dele. A temperatura continuava alta. Encostou-se na parte interna do casco do _Eillen Snape _e abraçou os joelhos. Oh, Senhor, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Seu dever era proteger Mick. Não deveria deixá-lo morrer. E mais uma dezena de condenados sucumbiram àquela febre terrível que assolara o navio. Depois de gritos de delírio, a vítima morria em menos de uma semana.

Uma vez ao dia, o terceiro imediato abria a escotilha e atirava a escada de corta para dentro do porão pútrido do barco. Dois marinheiros o seguiam com balde e colherão. Serviam aos degredados, sopa de ervilhas carunchadas ou mingau rançoso. Era quando aproveitavam para levar embora os defuntos. Ginny pensava que os mortos eram jogados ao mar, com um mínimo de serviço fúnebre.

- Não seja tola - Lalau Shunpike, um ladrão de cavalos irlandês, fez pouco da singeleza dela. - Eles os atiram aos tubarões, sem uma palavra de oração!

Ginny mirou a tênue que se insinuava pela escotilha. Quando Mick ficara doente, os companheiros haviam-no levado ao canto mais escuro do porão, perto dos baldes usados como latrinas. O cheiro de fezes, urina, vômito que se misturavam ao de alcatrão e de óleo de baleia era insuportável. Ginny sentia o gosto de bílis toda vez que inalava o ar. Além de passar o tempo inteiro afastando hordas de moscas que refestelavam nas fezes e depois vinham pousar nela e em Mick.

Nem mesmo ousava esconder a cabeça entre as mãos. Estavam sujas demais. Os marinheiros forneciam aos condenados três canecas de água fétida por dia. O suficiente para mantê-los vivos, não limpos. Esse era um dos motivos por que a febre corria solta pelo navio.

- Olá, Ginny? Como vai passando Malachy? - Lalau Shunpike chegou com o andar gingado de quem passara muito tempo no navio. Um mês inteiro.

Ginny tirou uma mecha dos cabelos ensebados olhos, incapaz de sorrir para Lalau, apesar de ele se mostrar tão bondoso. O novo amigo dissera que alguém com um nome tão bonito como Malachy merecia respeito. Mick dera boas risadas com Lalau, até que a febre o derrubara.

Lalau ofereceu a própria caneca de água para Ginny.

- Beba. Quem cuidará de Mick se a senhora ficar doente?

- Se me permite, prefiro oferecê-la a Mick. - Ginny molhou os lábios ressequidos do irmão.

Mick murmurou algo e virou a cabeça. O garoto apresentava olheiras escuras e uma das faces estava com uma ferida infeccionada. Cortesia de um rato.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa. O senhor me ajudará com os marinheiros trouxerem comida? Talvez se eu implorar...

- Jesus, Maria, José! Em que mundo de fantasia a senhora está vivendo? Esses sujeitos não importam com nenhuma de nós. Para eles, somos a escória. Não se incomodarão com nada, nem mesmo com um menino que está morrendo de febre. - Lalau abaixou-se perto de Ginny. - Só há uma coisa que a senhora pode fazer, como eu já lhe disse...

- Cale essa boca. Nunca farei isso! - Jamais aceitaria a sugestão de entregar-se aos marinheiros, em troca de remédios e comida.

- Não seja tão melindrosa. A sua tão prezada virgindade é a única maneira de salvar Malachy.

Ginny olhou para o rosto cinzento do irmão, abriu a escotilha e apressou-se rumo aos marinheiros.

**Continua...**

**Nota: Como já disse, a fic é uma adaptação de um livro. Não é plágio. Seria se eu o reescrevesse e publicasse. Mas como fic não há fins lucrativos... Quem leu o livro aqui? Digam o que acharam. Eu amei. **

**Até a próxima. Juh**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo II **

_Williamsburg, Virgínia, 1763 _

Harry Potter desmontou e amarrou o cavalo no travessão de ferro. Mal-humorado, nem mesmo reparou no sol que se insinuava entre os bordos da rua Duque de Gloucester e que deixava nas sombras os degraus de madeira na taverna Raleigh. Era uma manhã cintilante de final de setembro.

Subiu correndo a escada e notou a algazarra de um grupo de homens brancos libertos do lado de fora da forja do ferreiro. Eles praguejavam e dirigiam comentários obscenos a uma jovem escrava. Um trabalhador obeso percebeu o olhar gélido de Harry, levantou o dedo médio e cuspiu no chão, Harry inspirou fundo e voltou correndo. Santo Deus! Depois daquelas horas terríveis, nada melhor do que descarregar sua raiva em algum imbecil.

Uma carruagem parou bruscamente a poucos centímetros de Harry.

- Santo Deus, Harry! Por acaso pretende bancar o herói, jogando-se debaixo da sege? Posso garantir-lhe que há maneiras melhores de defender a honra de uma dama. Sangrar até a morte nas ruas não enternecerá o coração de uma lady, nem abrirá suas pernas.

Neville Longbottom, o melhor amigo de Harry, apeou da carruagem. Harry fez uma mesura e reparou que Neville estava bem vestido, segundo os últimos ditames da moda. Casaco de tafetá chamalote e calção de veludo que simulava musculatura nas pernas finas.

- Vejo que Rathall esmerou-se no alcochoado. - Foi o comentário ácido.

- Crina de cavalo e musselina. Milagres de um alfaiate. - Neville melindrou-se com o olhar sardônico do amigo. - Não caçoe, Potter. Nem todos os homens são abençoados com uma forma física igual à sua. Para isso existem os artifícios.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Como sempre, os ditos jocosos de Neville melhoravam seu humor.

Neville atirou as rédeas para um dos meninos que imploram para tomar contar dos cavalos por um centavo.

- Por que esse olhar fúnebre, Harry? O administrador de Stanton Grove deve ter coisas melhores para fazer do que castigar um bando de bêbados por causa de algumas palavras obscenas.

- Tem razão. - Harry virou e tornou a subir os degraus com a postura orgulhosa de um homem nascido nas Terras Altas da Escócia. Não gostava de lembrar à pequena nobreza da Virgínia por que chegara naquela colônia.

Entrou na tasca e arrependeu-se de imediato. O recinto de teto baixo fervilhava de homens que se entregavam ao prazer da bebida, apesar do horário matutino. O taberneiro Jack Sloper¹ despejava cerveja nos grandes canecos de estanho. Vários fregueses jogavam uísque, perto do bar. Um grupo de mercadores gordos e de aparência próspera vociferava sobre a inferioridade da mercadoria dos competidores. Em outra roda, jovens ricos fumavam e congratulavam-se por estar matando aula do Colégio Hogwarts.

Harry e Neville abriram caminho com dificuldade para chegar ao balcão, onde foram recebidos com um sorriso por Jack.

- Uísque ou conhaque francês, Sr. Potter?

- Uísque. - Harry respondeu. - Por que essa aglomeração? O que houve?

Jack limpou a mão no avental de couro de pôs um copo verde na frente de Harry.

- O _Eillen Snape _ancorou rio abaixo. O capitão Snape decidiu vender seus prisioneiros aqui em Williamsburg, à procura de um preço melhor. Os fazendeiros não gostam de subir a bordo para comprar escravos. - Sloper pegou o conhaque de pêssego da Virgínia, o favorito de Neville. - Draco Malfoy, seu vizinho, esteve aqui logo cedo, na certa para examinar a mercadoria, antes do leilão público.

Harry largou com rudeza o copo sobre o balcão. A menção a criminosos degredados deixava-o profundamente irritado.

- Ah, então temos aqui um bando de abutres que vieram aproveitar-se do infortúnio alheio. Por Deus...

Neville segurou o braço do amigo com os dedos de unhas manicurados.

- Talvez devêssemos ir embora. Sei que não aprova a prática de...

- Não irei a lugar nenhum. - Harry jogou o copo vazio na direção de Jack. - Vim afogar minhas mágoas e é o que pretendo fazer.

Neville jogou uma moeda sobre a superfície riscada e enegrecida do bar. Fez sinal para Sloper afastar-se.

- Harry, conheço sua tendência ao mau humor e hoje ela está mais acentuada do que nunca. Por acaso Malfoy preparou mais uma de suas brincadeiras?

Harry de de ombros.

- Dessa vez não foi Malfoy quem me tirou do séio. Trata-se de Célia.

- De novo um desentendimento? Depois de tantos anos, os dois ainda não se cansaram de duelar? - Neville riu, revelando os dentes alvos. - Lembra-se de quando Célia não queria deixá-lo velejar para Charleston? Os dois discutiram durante dias e ela pôs óleo de rícino no seu pudim de milho. A diarréia foi tão intensa que o meu querido amigo acabou perdendo o barco. - Neville tornou a rir e bateu com o punho na coxa. O enchimento do calção deslocou-se e foi para um local inadequado.

Harry torceu os lábios e foi até a janela dos fundos. No pátio fora erguida uma plataforma baixa de madeira e coberta com lona. O leilão dos degredados logo teria início. Os homens da taverna começavam a agrupar-se na frente do tablado.

- Ora, Harry, se não queria ouvir-me repetir a censura, por que falou de Célia? Agora, diga tudo. O que foi dessa vez?

- Aquela bruxa mandona deu-me um ultimato. Se eu não me casar com Parvati, ela venderá Stanton Grove para Draco Malfoy. - Harry cerrou os dentes. Não poderia dar um passo falso. Havia muita coisa em jogo.

Harry chegara à Virgínia há dezesseis anos e devotava a sua vida a Stanton Grove. Tivera casta branca de Célia Stanton Patil, sua arrogante empregadora, e transformara Stanton Grove na maior fazenda de tabaco do James. As maneiras aristocráticas, a boa educação e um charme excepcional haviam conquistado o coração da velha. Se é que a megera tinha coração. E há três anos, para sua grande alegria...

- Ela prometeu que deixaria Stanton Grove para mim. Sabe que ninguém ama a fazenda como eu e que o local nunca foi tão bem administrado. E agora vem me dizer... - Harry atirou na lareira o copo vazio que explodiu em milhares de faíscas verdes.

Neville segurou-o pelo braço.

- Calma, Potter. Quer aumentar os boatos? Já não chegam os sussurros de que enfeitiçou madame Patil? Muita gente inveja um empregado poderoso.

Neville estava certo. Apesar da ascendência nobre que permitira a aceitação de Harry na sociedade de Virgínia, muitos fazendeiros não viam com bons olhos um simples administrador ter o controle da melhor propriedade da colônia. Diziam que Harry poderia ter exercido algum poder na Escócia. Mas ele não estava mais nas Altas Terras e chegara à Virgínia como um traidor condenado.

Harry encostou-se na parede manchada pela fumaça.

- Sei no que está pensando, Neville, e sei que fui acusado de traição. Mas eu lhe pergunto. Por que chamar de traição o apoio ao verdadeiro rei da Inglaterra? O príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart...

Neville levantou a mão e os babados de renda do punho dançaram.

- Chega de arengas jacobitas, Harry.

- Neville, o termo _Jacobus _vem do latim e significa Jaime. O príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart, filho de Jaime III, neto de Jaime II, bisneto de Carlos I, foi o herdeiro escolhido da rainha Elisabeth I. Os Stuart são os legítimos reis da Inglaterra.

Neville bocejou.

- Todos esses nobres homens estão me deixando com dor de cabeça. - Neville debruçou-se na janela o observou o capitão Severo Snape subir na plataforma de madeira. - O ultimato de Célia é muito mais interessante de que seus velhos Stuart empoeirados.

Harry pensou em estrangular o amigo, mas desistiu. Neville só pensava em futilidades. Seria inútil esperar que ele se interessasse pelas políticas da monarquia.

- Ela me disse que deixaria Stanton Grove legalmente para mim, se eu me casasse com Parvati.

Neville endireitou-se.

- Meu amigo, qual a dificuldade em casar-se com a sobrinha de Célia? Afinal, sou testemunha de um cortejar que dura anos. Todos nós esperávamos ouvir os proclamas.

- Neville - Harry cruzou os braços -, eu já lhe disse que terminamos tudo. Eu a surpreendi dando uma chicotada em Mercury, quando ele ousou banhar e aplicar um linimento nas feridas do cavalo dela. Ferimentos provocados por aquelas malditas esporas que ela usa...

Harry interrompeu-se perdido em memórias avassaladoras. Escócia, guerra e traição. Uma mulher mais bela e insensível do que Parvati. A atração que sentia por mulheres egoístas e interesseiras devia ser patológica, com toda certeza.

Neville ergueu as palmas à francesa.

- Perder uma fazenda por causa de um cavalo doente e de um escravo presunçoso...

Harry virou e agarrou Neville pelo colarinho.

- Jamais diga uma coisa dessas. Mercury pode ser um escravo, mas é um ser humano.

Harry soltou Neville e largou-se em uma cadeira afastada da janela. Ninguém entendia a amizade de Harry com os escravos que trabalhavam para ele. Como também ninguém compreenderia seu dilema. Harry James Potter, um guerreiro que sacrificara tudo por causa da liberdade, poderia tornar-se proprietário de duzentos escravos.

- Peço-lhe desculpas, Harry. - Neville fitou o cenário externo. - Minha mulher sempre diz que só um idiota se casaria com uma cobra como Parvati. Eu deveria dar mais atenção às palavras de Luna.

Uma jovem magra estava em pé no centro da plataforma. Suja e patética, conservava a cabeça erguida, apesar dos comentários obscenos dos estudantes bêbados. Os cabelos ruivos e engordurados chegavam até a cintura e, apesar da sujeira, a beleza exótica da escrava era inegável. A luz do sol refletiu-se nos grilhões e Harry abaixou a cabeça, vencido pelas recordações.

- O dilema é claro. Não quer casar-se com Parvati, mas quer herdar Stanton Grove.

Harry anuiu e tornou a fitar a jovem.

- Meu caro Potter, acredito que encontrei a solução perfeita. É impossível evitar o enlace com Parvati, dar o troco a Célia pelo incidente da diarréia e, se é mesmo inteligente como dizem, ainda poderá herdar Stanton Grove.

A jovem escarnecia das jacotas dos rapazes. Harry cismou se ela seria escocesa. Era raro ver tanta valentia em uma inglesa. Reclinou a cadeira nas duas pernas traseiras e fitou o amigo com tolerância estudada.

- Meu caro Neville, sobre o que está falando?

Neville abriu os braços.

- Simples. Não poderá casar-se com Parvati, se já for casado!

Harry deixou a cadeira voltar para o chão com um estrondo.

- Ficou maluco? Sabe muito bem que não quero me casar!

- Harry, como todas as pessoas autoritárias, Célia se renderá quando vir que perdeu a partida. Se continuar a mantê-la sobre controle de deu charme e de sua competência, ela não tardará a mudar de idéia, principalmente se gostar de sua esposa. Então Stanton Grove será sua, sem que tenha de apelas para a pérfida Parvati - Neville andou de um lado a outro. - Agora teremos de encontrar a esposa certa.

- Não pretendo me casar. - Harry teimou. Aprendera que mulheres não passavam de seres calculistas. Não pretendia unir-se a mais nenhuma. Havia muitas viúvas solitárias dispostas a aquecer-lhe a cama.

- O que acha de Ana Abott? - Neville lembrou de uma viúva exuberante, mãe de três filhos e dona de uma centena de acres de terra. - Ela se alegraria de aceitá-lo como marido, mesmo que não a amasse. Escute, desde quando casamento tem algo a ver com amor?

Harry ignorou o comentário e fixou a atenção na escrava de cabelos ruivos. Provavelmente tratava-se de uma cigana. Ela provocava Dennis Creevey com a gíria dos mendigos londrinos, dos ciganos e dos larápios.

- Dance para nós! - Dennis gritou.

Para surpresa de Harry, a jovem começou a dançar. Era esguia e conseguia ser graciosa, apesar das correntes que lhe prendiam os tornozelos delicados. O busto ereto se sacudia debaixo do corpete rasgado. Harry sentiu calor na virilha. As, as mulheres eram mesmo umas desavergonhadas. Até uma escrava infeliz sugeria prazeres exóticos com sua dança. Harry corou e procurou disfarçar o embaraço.

- Chega de tolices. - Harry foi até o balcão do bar. - Prefiro casar-me com aquela cigana de que desposar Ana Abott ou Parvati, ou qualquer outra mulher da colônia.

Harry serviu-se de uísque e tomou a bebida de um só gole. Ao escutar risadas do lado de fora, voltou a fitar o pátio. Neville aproximou-se do amigo.

- Eu já lhe disse que Norberta deus cria? - Norberta era o bem mais precioso de Neville. Uma égua castanha que vencera o garanhão de Harry em todas as corridas da colônia.

Harry serviu-se de outro drinque, sorveu-o de uma só vez e fulminou o amigo com o olhar. Cavalos eram a sua paixão. Desejava Norberta tão intensamente quanto ansiava por Stanton Grove.

- Quando decidirá vender-me essa égua? Sabe muito bem que não pode dar ao luxo de conservá-la.

- Pelo contrário. Não posso permitir-me de vendê-la. Ela me rende quinhentos barris de tabaco a cada corrida. Porém... - Neville pegou o copo vazio de Harry e atirou-o no ar. - Podemos fazer uma aposta com ela.

- Como assim?

- Bem, se ganhar, meu caro Potter, levará Norberta e quem sabe... Stanton Grove.

Harry apanhou o copo no ar.

- Qual seria a aposta?

- Não precisa ficar tão carrancudo. Sua bela fisionomia fica transfigurada. - Neville tirou uma poeira imaginária da manga. - Se eu ganhar, ficarei com mil barris de tabaco, com Norberta e com a satisfação de saber que meu ilustre amigo não é tão brilhante e bem-educado como pensa que é.

Harry endireitou-se e olhou de cima o amigo.

- Do que se trata?

- Muito simples. Em três semanas terá de casar-se com a rameira cigana que está cobiçando tanto. Terá também de transformá-la em uma dama capaz de conquistar Célia Stanton Patil.

Harry saiu abruptadamente do recinto, mas ainda escutou a voz de Neville.

- Terá de casar-se com ela, Harry!

Ginny estremeceu e rezou para que os mamilos endurecidos por causa do frio não ficassem salientes por baixo da blusa rasgada. Era horrível permanecer no meio daqueles sujeitos asquerosos. Mas ergueu o queixo, apesar dos cabelos emaranhados, da sujeira dos comentários de baixo nível. Era preciso reverter àquela situação humilhante. Teria de demonstrar o próprio valor ao homem que a comprasse. Só assim poderia convencer seu dono a ajudá-la a encontrar Mick.

O capitão Snape ordenou-lhe para dar um passo à frente e ela teve de engolir as lágrimas. Não se conformava com o que acontecera. Na última noite a bordo do porão pestilento do navio, prometera uma vida nova nas colônias.

_- Virgínia não é um belo nome? - Ela murmura, segurando a mão pequena e esquálida. - Eu lhe garanto que seremos felizes ali. Teremos uma bela casa, comeremos rosbifes, pães quentes e pudim de ameixas todas as noites. Não passaremos frio. Usaremos roupas limpas, renda de Bruxelas e seda chinesa. _

_- Não precisamos de tantas coisas, Ginny. - Os olhos azuis haviam ficado ainda maiores no rosto encovado. - Nós temos um ao outro. _

_Apesar da febre maligna, ela conseguira manter Mick vivo. O menino fechou os olhos, demonstrando sentir dor. Em pânico, Ginny debruçou-se sobre o irmão. _

_- Não tente falar, Mick. Ainda está muito fraco. _

_- Onde estão aquelas cartas? Ainda as tem? _

_Ginny anuiu. Ela as escondera debaixo de uma tábua solta que ficava atrás dos baldes cheios de urina. O mau cheiro afastaria qualquer um que fosse mais curioso. _

_- Mas elas servem somente para ludibriar os incautos. _

_Mick insistiu e Ginny teve de satisfazer-lhe a vontade de ouvir algumas palavras sobre o futuro. Pegou as cartas e embaralhou-as. Pediu a Mick para cortar o monte e pegar um dos retângulos de ouro. Era o Ás de Espadas. _

_Mick empalideceu e Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração. Aquele naipe significava destruição, revolta, sofrimento, separação e até morte. Prognóstico de um péssimo porvir. Ginny relacionou a carta com a doença terrível de Mick e a incerteza do que os aguardava. _

_- Esse é um mau sinal, Ginny - Mick arregalou os olhos. _

_- Ah, meu tolinho, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que ninguém é capaz de prever o futuro? - Ginny tirou-lhe a carta da mão. - Isso depende de como nossa vida transcorre. Nós somos os responsáveis pelo nosso destino. _

_Era o que ela sempre pensara, embora a dúvida começasse a incomodá-la. _

_O navio chegava ao porto. O balanço da atracação soltou um pedaço de corda do catre suspenso de Mick. _

_- Já sei. Papai ensinou-me isso. - Ginny amarrou uma das pontas no pulso fino de Mick. - É como o cordão que se usa em casamentos ciganos. _

_- Faremos um juramento? - Mick franziu a testa. _

_- Isso mesmo. Na cerimônia romani, o casal promete ficar junto, enquanto durar o amor. Depois cada um seguirá seu caminho. Mas como somos irmãos e sempre nos amaremos, ficaremos juntos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça. Nada haverá de separar-nos. Promete? _

_- Sim, Ginny. _

_Ela amarrou a outra ponta no próprio pulso. _

_- Agora estaremos presos de corpo e alma. Nada haverá de nos separar. Se isso acontecer, não descansaremos enquanto não resolvermos a situação. _

- Agora há uma opção excelente.

Ginny foi arrancada de suas fantasias e fitou a multidão aglomerada nos fundos da taverna Raleigh. Observou vários homens respeitáveis de meia idade vestidos com casacos feitos por encomenda, calções de casimira, sapatos de couro brilhante, fivelas de prata nos joelhos e chapéu de três pontas. Pareciam bastante prósperos. O capitão Snape lhe dissera que, na Virgínia, encontravam-se as maiores plantações de tabaco do mundo.

Ginny teria de parecer dócil e meiga, se pretendia ser comprada por um desses cavaleiros.

- Adiante-se. Mostre-nos seus valores.

Ginny observou um grupo de janotas que não passava dos dezoito anos. Cheiravam rapé, sacudiam as perucas empoadas, fumavam cachimbos entalhados e bebiam em garrafas de prata. O que fizera pouco dela encostou-se na plataforma. Migalhas de comida espalhavam-se pelo paletó e marcas de varíola, no rosto sardento. O rapaz piscou com lascívia.

- Afaste-se, sir - O capitão Snape pediu com energia. - O senhor está muito bêbado. Este é um leilão respeitável dos melhores servos ingleses. Não queremos patifes por aqui.

O rapaz puxou uma algibeira recheada e fez uma mesura.

- O senhor está se excedendo. Sou Dennis Creevey e vim à procura de uma criada para minha mãe. - Ele tentou guardar a bolsa no colete. A mesma se abriu e moedas caíram no chão. Dennis nem notou.

Ele levantou a barra da saia de Ginny.

- Vamos lá, beleza. O que me diz de uma inspeção privativa?

Os amigos dele gritaram, e Ginny percebeu o desastre. Os respeitáveis fazendeiros haviam se desinteressado dela. Na certa por achá-la não adequada para um trabalho sério. Rezou para que a sorte não a abandonasse. Analisou o rosto de Dennis. Apesar de ébrio, os olhos castanhos revelavam bondade e as roupas eram caras. Ela se afastou e estreitou os olhos.

- O senhor pretende fazer graça, mas minha privacidade é meu valor, e isso é particular.

Dennis enrubesceu. Os colegas tornaram a gritar e cutucaram suas costas.

- A senhora parece cigana - Um deles falou. - Poderia dançar para nós?

- Isso mesmo, pode começar. - Dennis não lhe desfitava o busto.

Ginny inspirou fundo. Ela não era uma peça de carne para ser avaliada, cutucada, apertada e vendida no mercado. Por que não a enxergavam como uma pessoa respeitável? Palha nos cabelos e sujeira no rosto não a tornavam uma meretriz? Muito menos uma blusa rasgada e uma saia listrada de amarelo e vermelho. Gostaria de cuspir em todos eles.

Lembrou-se de Mick, doente e fraco por causa da febre. Ela o amava mais que a própria vida. E teria de encontrá-lo, custasse o que custasse. Caso contrário, nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria. Por ele, faria qualquer coisa. Até mesmo dançar como uma louca. Agarrou a saia, fechou os olhos e começou a dançar. A multidão urrava a aplaudia.

Ginny rodava, rodava, zonza. As correntes machucavam-lhe o tornozelo e a dor subia pelas panturrilhas. Sentia o cheiro do próprio suor e escutou o trinado de um tordo. A brisa fria acariciou-lhe a face corada. Virgínia era um belo nome. Conseguiria encontrar Mick e juntos começariam uma nova vida? Ou o Ás de Espadas lhe traria pobreza, moléstia, sofrimento e morte?

- Pare com essa dança ridícula!

Ginny abriu os olhos. Um homem gritara com ela. E não fora um desclassificado qualquer. A voz forte, profunda e ressonante lembrou-lhe um aristocrata ou um guerreiro poderoso. E na certa pertencia a quem se aproximava dela a passos largos. Os jovens turbulentos afastaram-se de seu caminho.

O homem era alto, bem proporcionado, musculoso, tinha ombros largos e se movia com a graça de felino predador. Os cabelos rebeldes eram negros e brilhantes. Trajava-se com a sobriedade de um clérigo ou de um erudito. Camisa branca, calção impecável e casaco preto com botões de prata.

Ele subiu os degraus podres e Ginny pôde analisar seu rosto. Era muito atraente e tinha traços bem definidos. A fisionomia severa era impenetrável.

O cavalheiro ignorou-a e dirigiu-se ao capitão com que falara em voz baixa, mas audível para Ginny.

- Bom dia, Snape. Quero comprar essa jovem, mas não pretendo fazê-lo em público. Vamos entrar? Eu lhe asseguro que minha oferta será superior à que o senhor pode auferir com o leilão. - Sem esperar resposta, o desconhecido afastou a cortina de lona que servia de porta e entrou na tenda.

O capitão não se fez de rogado. Agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e apressou-se para dentro. Ginny tropeçou na beira da plataforma, as correntes de prenderam na madeira e ela caiu para frente.

- Olhe por onde anda. - O estranho levantou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a para o interior da cabana. - Eu mandarei tirar esses grilhões em seguida. Na verdade, isso é uma barbárie que ninguém deveria ser obrigado a suportar.

Ginny não teve tempo de agradecer. O estranho soltou-a e afastou-se. Confabulou em voz baixa com o capitão por alguns segundos e, depois de Snape ter deixado o abrigo, virou-se para Ginny.

- A senhora dança com muita desenvoltura. Suponho que seja cigana.

Ginny teve certeza que nunca vira olhos tão verdes em sua vida. Pareciam duas esmeraldas envoltas em uma nuvem de cílios negros. O contraste com a pele queimada de sol era surpreendente.

Recriminou-se por ter ficado fascinada. Sua situação não lhe permitia ter fantasias. Era preciso agir com tino para que a negociação se desenrolasse em temos favoráveis a ela.

- Sou cigana, meu senhor, e orgulho-me de minha origem.

- É mesmo? - Ele a fitava com indiferença.

Ginny pôs as mãos na cintura, aborrecida.

- Os _rom_ fazem parte de uma raça muito antiga que incluem reis e rainhas. Somos mais afortunados, mais inteligentes, mais espertos, mais limpos e mais orgulhosos de que os_ gorgios_... ingleses.

- Na verdade, sou escocês. - Ele franziu a testa. - Mais limpos, a senhora disse?

- Exatamente, milorde. Não se fie nas aparências. O Eillen Snape não é nenhum exemplo de capricho. É cheio de ratos enormes e piolhos descomunais... - Ginny interrompeu-se. Se o cavalheiro a supusesse infestada de doenças e vermes, jamais compraria seu contrato de serviço.

Para desgosto de Ginny, ele desviou o olhar. Ela percebeu a atenção que o acometia. Ora, se aquele interessado não podia ouvir falar de sujeira, paciência.

- Se o senhor não pretende comprar-me, será melhor não perdermos tempo. - Ginny agarrou a barra da saia e ergueu o queixo.

Ele segurou-a pelo pulso, com olhar penetrante.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de comprá-la. Planejo casar-me com a senhora.

Se não fosse a mesa de nogueira do capitão Snape, Ginny teria caído. Apertou o estômago faminto, completamente zonza. Na certa era a fome que a fazia escutar absurdos.

- Perdoe minha brusquidez. Não tive intenção de perturbá-la. Sou Harry James Potter, de Stanton Grove. - Ele fez uma mesura elegante. - Por motivos que não posso esclarecer, preciso de uma esposa imediatamente. Pareceu-me que... - Ele fitou os sapatos com fivela de prata e ensaiou um sorriso -... a senhora seria uma esposa conveniente.

- O senhor é doente mental? - Ginny correu até a entrada com a rapidez que as cordas lhe permitiram. - Capitão Snape! Tire-me daqui! Esse homem é maluco?

Harry divertiu-se.

- Maluco? Talvez eu seja mesmo. Mas de nada adiantará gritar. Pedi ao bondoso lobo-do-mar para conceder-nos alguns minutos a sós... assim poderemos travar um pequeno conhecimento.

Ginny virou-se, furiosa. Não a agradara nem um pouco o tom malicioso embutido naquelas palavras. Fosse ele quem fosse, não haveria de aproveitar-se dela.

- Conhecer, é? Pois fique sabendo de uma coisa. Embora eu esteja com uma aparência lamentável, não sou nenhuma rameira que pode comprar com meia dúzia de palavras e alguns centavos. Eu jamais me deitaria com alguém como o senhor. - Disse várias imprecações em romani. - Não perca seu tempo!

Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e passou-lhe o dedo nos lábios.

- Tenha calma. Rainhas ciganas não devem praguejar. - O sorriso dele era fascinante e duas convinhas aumentava o encanto da boca sensual. O lábio inferior tinha uma minúscula depressão central. Irresistível.

Harry soltou-a e ficou sério.

- Senhora, minha solicitação é a mais respeitosa possível. Por motivos particulares, preciso de uma esposa por algum tempo. Se a senhora aceitar meu pedido, eu lhe dou minha palavra de cavaleiro de que o enlace será inteiramente casto. Eu lhe asseguro que não tenho pretensões de comprometer sua virtude. - Ele não pôde deixar de fitar-lhe o busto, com um sorriso provocativo.

Ginny afastou-se e avaliou a fisionomia de Harry. Sincera, prepotente, selvagem. Uma pequena cicatriz marcava um dos lados do lábio superior.

- Onde conseguiu esse sinal? - Ele apontou a marca.

Harry passou o nó do indicador na marca.

- Nada importante. Agora diga-me, senhora. Concorda com minha proposta?

Pelo sotaque, Ginny não duvidou de que o pretendente fosse escocês.

- Mas por que eu? Um figurão como o senhor certamente terá muitas conhecidas entre as quais poderia escolher a que...

- Digamos que eu não preciso de uma dama, mas sim de uma... rainha. - Harry tornou a sorrir e a prudência de Ginny desvaneceu-se.

- O capitão Snape explicou-nos que há uma lei proibindo os servos de se casarem até que a pena seja comprida.

- Sei disso. Se consentir com minha proposta, eu a libertarei antes do casamento. Em troca, terá de concordar em agir como minha verdadeira esposa... durante um certo período. Depois de cumprir nosso acordo, eu lhe entregarei o comprovante de alforria.

- Por quanto tempo terei de representar o papel?

- Calculo que seja de um mês... até um ano. Até que eu herde Stanton Grove.

- Por acaso é uma fazenda?

- Sim. A mais bela da Virgínia.

Ginny entendeu que o plano de Harry lograria as intenções de alguma ou de algumas pessoas. O que, no entanto, não a intimidou. Pelo contrário. Excitou-a. Suportara um verdadeiro inferno naquele navio que a trouxera da Inglaterra. Nada poderia ser pior. Além disso, precisava encontrar Mick.

- Eu poderia concordar, sir - Ela estreitou os olhos -, mas também tenho uma condição.

- A senhora não está em circunstâncias de impor normas. - Harry falou com frieza, embora fosse perceptível um tremor no canto dos lábios.

- Sei disso. Mas se vou ajudá-lo, o senhor pode prestar-me um favor.

- Do que se trata?

- Tenho um irmão de oito anos que está muito doente e que poderá morrer. Ele foi vendido esta manhã pelo capitão Snape. Não sei quem o comprou. O capitão Snape recusou-se a dizer-me o nome da pessoa.

- A senhora está abusando de minha paciência. Repito que não está em condições de impor nada. Não preciso de nenhum menino bisbilhoteiro.

- Mas...

- Não discuta. Sou eu quem dá as cartas por aqui. Uma cigana deve entender do que estou falando. Ou a senhora concorda com meus termos que incluem um período rápido de casamento pró-forma de ambiente de conforto, ou será levada de volta ao navio do capitão Snape... Dali será levada até Barbados, onde cumprirá dez anos de trabalho forçado nos campos açucareiros.

Harry segurou-a pelo braço e aproximou o rosto do dela. Ginny sentiu o cheiro de uísque.

- Posso assegurar-lhe, minha senhora, que os fazendeiros de barbados não se parecem com os cavalheiros da Virgínia. É raro um servo sobreviver à pena.

Ginny desvencilhou-se. Disfarçou o tremor das mãos, segurando a saia. Recriminou-se por tê-lo achado atraente. Harry Potter não passava de um monstro sem coração que ousava dar as costas a um pobre menino doente perdido nas selvas da Virgínia. Mas também como poderia ajudar Mick, se fosse para Barbados? Teria de agarrar a chance de liberdade e a oportunidade de encontrar Mick. Não havia outra opção.

- Milorde - Ela fez uma cortesia -, concordo com suas condições.

Ginny prometeu a si mesma usar Harry da mesma forma como ele a usaria. Representaria o seu papel com perfeição, encontraria Mick e ambos fugiriam daquele lugar rumo à nova vida que ela lhe prometera.

**Continua... **

**Antes de mais nada, explicando: **

**Romani: Língua que os ciganos originados de Portugal falam. **

**1- Jack Sloper (ou Juca Sloper, na língua da Wyler) foi aluno da Grifinória, que aparece pela primeira vez em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", na página 372, para substituir um dos gêmeos no Quadribol. **

**N/A (adaptadora). Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Até "Uma Segunda Chance". Beijos da Juh. **


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo III**

- Seja bem-vinda em minha casa, Srta. Weasley. - Neville Longbottom fez uma mesura, convidando Ginny para entrar.

Ginny sorriu. Pelo menos, Neville Longbottom era um cavalheiro. Bem diferente daquele homem daquele homem de coração empedernido¹ que em breve se tornaria seu marido.

Naquela manhã, depois de ela ter concordado com as condições de Harry Potter, ele a deixara na tenda bolorenta do capitão Snape durante horas, sem ao menos ter-lhe perguntado se queria um copo com água ou uma fatia de pão. Ele voltara ao anoitecer e a fizera entrar na carruagem de Neville Longbottom. Era evidente que não desejava ser visto ao lado de uma degredada imunda. Depois de percorrer as ruas desertas de Williamsburg, a sege parou diante de uma belíssima mansão.

Ginny entrou e ficou pasma diante de tanto esplendor. O largo hall estendia-se por todo o comprimento da casa. A escadaria central era em mogno, e balaústres torneados erguiam-se nas sombras. Velas olorosas de ceras de abelha tremeluziam em candelabros de bronze. O papel de parede era uma verdadeira obra de arte. Um lustre de cristal iluminava o rosto malicioso do anfitrião.

- Maravilhoso - Ginny extasiou-se.

- Isso não é nada. Espere até ver Stanton Grove. Potter é um felizardo por viver em meio a tanto luxo. E será ainda mais, depois de casar-se com a senhorita. - Ele levou a mão suja de Ginny até próximo dos lábios.

- Ah, senhor, não seja mentiroso. Apesar das circunstâncias, percebe-se bondade em seu olhar.

Ginny tirou a mão e admoestou-se². Não deveria ter falado com grosseria. Era preciso agir e falar como uma dama. Felizmente herdara do pai o talento para a imitação. Se quisesse, poderia falar como a rainha Charlotte. Olhou-se no espelho de moldura de ouro na parede. Horrorizou-se. As unhas estavam pretas. Mingau seco e manchas de cerveja coexistiam no corpete rasgado. Nos cabelos, palhas e insetos. Mas o pior era a consciência de seu próprio cheiro. Esgoto londrino nos dias de verão.

Harry adiantou-se.

- Talvez fosse melhor chamar a senhora. Longbottom - Ele sugeriu ao amigo. - O sacerdote não deve demorar e a Srta. Weasley precisa muito de um banho.

- O senhor não precisa lembrar-me! - Ginny irritou-se e lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. - Sei muito bem disso! Estou um lixo, isto é, seria impossível estar melhor - Odiava mostrar fraqueza - depois de dois meses em um navio pior do que uma pocilga. Se isso houvesse acontecido com o senhor, não se mostraria tão orgulhoso!

Harry fitou-a e pareceu entendê-la.

- Perdão, não pretendi ofendê-la. - Segurou-lhe a mão e beijou-a levemente.

A vergonha de Ginny elevou-se ao extremo. O orgulho era a única coisa que manteria sua determinação de prosseguir na trajetória. Não poderia deixar que Harry Potter, com encanto ou piedade, abalasse essa decisão. Ginny tirou a mão.

Uma jovem senhora desceu a escada. Era loura, magra, usava touca de musselina, avental branco e verde sobre a saia e anágua de chintz amarelo. Tinha cabelos longos, sardas no nariz e olhos azuis que se arregalaram.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Neville, o que é isso?

- Minha querida, permita-me apresentar-lhe a Srta. Ginny Weasley. - Neville adiantou-se com Ginny. - Srta. Weasley... Luna, minha esposa.

- Como está, Sra. Longbottom?

- A Srta. Weasley acabou de chegar de Londres. Foi uma viagem terrível e ela perdeu toda a bagagem.

- Não há necessidade de inventar nada. - Harry segurou a mão de Luna, inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Jamais se acostumaria àquele sorriso fascinante capaz de fundir uma montanha de mármore.

Harry levou Luna para a sala da frente e, depois de alguns minutos, ambos voltaram. A esposa de Neville pegou na não de Ginny e sorriu.

- Minha querida, aceite minhas felicitações! Apressemo-nos. Precisamos deixá-la deslumbrante. Harry explicou-me que o sacerdote virá logo. Não devemos deixar o noivo ansioso esperando! - Luna indicou a escada.

Ginny segurou a saia e subiu correndo.

Luna levou-a até um quarto de hóspedes decorado com simplicidade. Uma arca, uma cadeira Windsor, uma cama de baldaquim e dossel de renda. No ar, fragrância de cera de abelha e verbena (4).

Luna puxou o cordão da sineta.

- Minha querida, pode tirar a roupa. Pedirei à criada para preparar a água e dar-lhe um banho. Terá de contentar-se com um de meus trajes, até que Harry possa providenciar outros.

Animada com a idéia de limpeza, Ginny obedeceu. Lembrou-se, tarde demais, da marca no antebraço. Um "L" profundo, cheio de bolhas. Ladra! Luna arregalou os olhos, mas logo mirou a cintura fina.

- Terei de ajustar o vestido apenas no cós, pois o busto é farto como o meu.

A porta foi aberta e uma jovem negra entrou, carregando um balde com água fervente. Atrás dela, uma negra idosa lutava com uma tina de cobre.

- Srta. Weasley - Luna indicou a mais velha -, está é Garnet, minha criada. Ela a ajudará a banhar-se.

Ginny e a mulher se entreolharam. Garnet era magra, negra e ereta. Usava roupa de algodão castanho e um turbante branco na cabeça.

- Prefiro lavar-me sozinha. - Ginny escondeu a maldita marca do braço. Estivera muito perto da escravidão. Não lhe agradava a subserviência alheia.

- Que bobagem - Luna interveio e mandou Ginny entrar na banheira. - A Sra. Patil já está muito velha e doente. Ela haverá de querer que a senhora assuma a administração do lar. Como esposa de Harry, terá sob seu comando cerca de duzentos servos. Será melhor acostumar-se desde já.

Ginny notou que Luna não dissera escravos. Na certa para não a ofender.

Entrou na cuba, envergonhada pela magreza, pela sujeira e pela nudez. O que pensariam os escravos, ao ver a marca em seu braço?

Uma idéia fez piorar a dor em seu estômago. Sua Alteza nada dissera sobre administrar uma mansão.

Garnet despejou água quente sobre Ginny e ela engastou.

- Quem é a Sra. Patil?

Luna pegou uma pedra de sabão com cheiro de cravo.

- É a proprietária de Stanton Grove. Harry é seu administrador, embora seja mais de que um filho para ela. A bem dizer, um filho obstinado.

Garnet despejou mais água sobre os cabelos de Ginny e ensaboou-os vagarosamente. Ginny descontraiu-se, encostada na beira do tacho. Pensara que a fazenda pertencia à família de Harry. Ele nada dissera sobre um empregador. Ginny passou levemente o esfregão nos tornozelos feridos.

- Quantos anos tem a Sra. Patil?

- Perto de setenta e cinco. É uma mulher irascível (5), apesar da doença cardíaca. Metade da colônia morre de medo dela. A outra metade a serve obsequiosamente. Harry é a única pessoa que sempre a enfrentou.

Ginny enfiou a cabeça na água para tirar a espuma dos cabelos. Então era isso. Harry planejava arrancar a fazenda da pobre velha. Interesseiro! Ginny voltou à superfície, inquieta. Não sabia se admirava as táticas de Harry ou as abominava. Os guetos londrinos haviam-lhe ensinado a importância de sobreviver a qualquer custo de nunca pensara em criticar esse modo de vida. E não entendia o motivo de aborrecer-se com a deslealdade de seu futuro marido.

- A senhora e o Sr. Longbottom conhecem Harry há tempos? - Ginny fez a pergunta com aparente desinteresse.

- No começo foi um pouco difícil, por causa da história de Harry... - Luna interrompeu-se, corada.

- Que história?

Luna fez sinal para Ginny e apertou-lhe uma toalha nos cabelos longos.

- Não se importe com o que eu disse. Harry logo será seu marido. Se achar necessário, ele mesmo lhe contará tudo.

Ginny bateu um pé e espalhou água no piso de madeira.

- Por Deus! Vou casar-me com um desconhecido e a senhora se recusa a dizer-me algo sobre ele?

- Perdoe-me, minha querida, mas nada devo dizer.

Ginny sentiu um frio intenso no coração. Estava para entregar seu futuro e o de Mick a um estranho, dono de um passado misterioso e de um coração de pedra. Ele fora capaz de ignorar a sorte de um menino doente. Harry era um canalha da pior espécie.

Ginny estremeceu. Harry prometera castidade no matrimônio. Só uma idiota para acreditar num patife daqueles. Um homem atraente e acostumado a dominar deveria ter apetites físicos intensos. Ele exalava virilidade por todos os poros. A postura e os trajes severo não disfarçavam o calor do olhar intenso. Imaginou-se indefesa, a mercê dele.

Luna enrolou-a em uma toalha e começou a desembaraçar-lhe os cabelos com um pente de tartaruga. A cada puxão dos fios enevolados, mais lágrimas juntavam-se em seus olhos. Seria preciso acautelar-se e não se deixar vencer pelos encantos de Harry. Não entregaria sua virtude a um tratante perverso como Harry Potter.

No dia em que a mãe morrera, jurara não seguir-lhe os passos. Casada ou não, seria uma rameira se entregasse a um marido a quem não amava, em troca de favores.

O episódio com o capitão Snape veio-lhe à mente. Ainda a bordo do navio, ele oferecera mandar os cirurgiões para examinar Mick, se Ginny lhe concedesse a virgindade. Ginny fizera uma contra-oferta. Notara um baralho sobre a mesa na cabina de Snape. O terceiro imediato a trouxera até ali, depois de muito insistir.

_- Os marinheiros me disseram que o senhor gosta de jogar cartas._

_- Sim, e daí?_

_- Qualquer homem iria preferir ganhar o prêmio de que tomá-lo à força. Vamos fazer uma partida de zanga. Apostos os serviços de seu médico contra a minha virgindade._

Ginny sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena. Com dedos ágeis e muita esperteza, ganhara o jogo rapidamente. Snape ameaçara chicoteá-la pela trapaça, mas ela se livrara do castigo ensinando-lhe algumas trapaças. Depois daquela noite, os lucros do capitão aumentaram miraculosamente, e Mick passou a receber cuidados médicos.

Luna notou o sorriso de Ginny.

- Imagino que tem afeição por Harry. Então escute o que vou lhe dizer. Seu noivo é o homem mais distinto da colônia, exceto Neville, é claro. O governador Fauquier pede-lhe conselhos com freqüência, pois Harry é muito culto. Contabilidade, comércio, leis, administração, plantio, política. Nenhum dos deputados estaduais compara-se a Harry em instrução. E ele ainda tem uma magnífica criação de cavalos de corrida. - Luna foi até a porta. - Garnet lhe prenderá os cabelos, enquanto vou buscar um vestido.

Ginny sentou-se junto à pequena penteadeira. Garnet trançou-lhe os cabelos e fez um penteado para o alto. Os olhares das duas se encontraram no reflexo do espelho.

- Vejo que não lhe falta coragem e energia. - A serva comentou. - Seus olhos são negros e selvagens. - Ela deu um assobio longo. - Acredito que o Sr. Potter encontrou um par à altura.

Ginny segurou a mão de Garnet.

- Qual é o verdadeiro caráter do Sr. Potter?

Garnet prendeu-lhe uma fita de seda vermelha nos cabelos.

- A Sra. Luna está certa. Não há ninguém mais refinado e inteligente do que ele. Eu sempre disse que um homem que ama os cavalos é bondoso para as pessoas. Ele também é popular com as damas. Elas o disputam com unhas e dentes. Principalmente a Sra. Parvati Patil.

- Quem é ela?

- Sobrinha da Sra. Célia. O pai dela é um magistrado importante, mas ela não é flor que se cheire. A senhora verá por si mesma. Dizem que ela e o Sr. Potter têm sido mais que amigos, mas ele nunca a pediu em casamento. Se quer minha opinião, ele já deve ter sofrido muito. As maneiras frias e os belos livros não passam de uma máscara que lhe permite sobreviver.

Ginny pegou uma toalha, ajoelhou-se e enxugou uma poça de espuma. Garnet tirou-lhe o pano das mãos.

- Nós duas entendemos de sobrevivência, não é mesmo?

Harry andava de um lado a outro no salão de jantar da casa de Neville. Luna deixara, a seu pedido, uma garrafa do mais fino xerez sobre o aparador. Ela, Neville e o sacerdote esperavam na sala de estar da frente. Todos ansiosos pelo início da cerimônia. Só faltava a noiva.

Noiva!

Ah! Nem em seus piores pesadelos, imaginara-se casar com uma ladra cigana que escapara de ser enforcada! O capitão Snape o informara do motivo da prisão de Ginny. O talento de ludibriar com as cartas, além de roubo. O pior seria passar o tempo todo vigiando a esposa, para evitar recaídas.

Para seu espanto, a perspectiva de vigiar Ginny não o incomodava tanto como deveria. Admitiu que Ginny demonstrava coragem e era graciosa. Nada mau agitar um pouco sua vida que transcorria tão monótona ultimamente. Um belo exercício seria procurar domar a bela jovem.

Harry serviu-se de xerez e tomou um grande gole da bebida. Perguntava-se como as sarjetas de Londres haviam gerado uma jovem tão inteligente. Ginny mudava a maneira de falar como ele próprio costumava fazer. Pulava da linguagem chula para a requintada com a maior facilidade. A bravura de Ginny e sua determinação de vencer eram admiráveis. Na verdade, fora o que o encantara desde o início e por isso aceitara a proposta absurda de Neville.

Aborrecia-o admitir que o plano maluco do amigo tinha sua lógica. Não teria de casar-se com Parvati e não duvidava de que Ginny pudesse transformar-se em uma dama tão fina e elegante que até Célia a receberia de braços abertos. Ele ficaria com Stanton Grove e com Norberta. Deu um riso sardônico. Uma égua de pés leves e uma ladra de mãos leves. Era mesmo um homem de sorte.

A porta foi aberta. Ginny entrou e fez uma mesura conveniente. Harry quase engasgou com a bebida. Ficou estático por um momento e em seguida deixou o cálice sobre a mesa.

- Peço-lhe perdão, milorde - Ginny estreitou os olhos e deu um sorriso fascinante. - Uma dama precisa de um tempo mais longo para aprontar-se. Posso contar com sua aprovação?

Harry não acreditou em seus olhos. Seria aquela a mesma jovem magra, suja e malcheirosa que ele livrara do leilão e de Barbados? Nunca vira uma beleza tão exótica. Os cabelos ruivos brilhavam sob a luz dos castiçais. Pequenos cachos soltos emolduravam-lhe o rosto, caíam pelo ombro e chegavam ao busto.

Harry curvou-se e beijou-lhe a mão aveludada.

- A senhora deixa-me sem palavras e isso nunca me ocorreu. Neville haverá de expressar melhor a magnitude do cumprimento que lhe faça justiça.

Ginny corou, o que lhe aumentou o encanto.

- Obrigada. Eu... nunca havia visto, e muito menos usado, um vestido tão maravilhoso. Em East End, as pros... isto é, as mulheres da noite usam roupas bonitas, mas nada que possa comparar-se com esta.

Ginny segurou a barra das saias de rodopiou, sem saber a perturbação que causava. Harry serviu dois cálices de xerez.

- Devo concordar que Luna lhe emprestou um belo traje.

Travava-se de um vestido de seda vermelho-cereja de corte arrojado, mangas justas, com uma fenda da saia que deixava à mostra a anágua vermelha e dourada. Luna não ousara em emprestar-lhe nenhuma jóia. Apenas uma fita de ceda do mesmo tecido adornava o pescoço delicado.

- A senhora sempre observa as mulheres na noite para copiar os modelos?

- O senhor gosta de zombar e de lançar armadilhas, milorde. - Ginny abanou-se com o leque e aceitou o cálice que lhe era oferecido.

Nos olhos grandes e amendoados de Ginny, laivos ambarinos brilhavam intensamente. Os cílios espessos, eram pretos.

Ginny tornou a enrubescer ao sentir-se analisada e tomou um pouco de xerez.

- Este é um vinho excelente, milorde. Na taberna onde trabalhei, a Sra. Rosmerta só servia cerveja para as garçonetes. Quando ela não olhava, bebíamos os restos.

Ginny parecia tão frágil e delicada... até esvaziar o cálice e solicitar uma repetição.

- Senhora, embora seja costume beber nas colônias, seria melhor manter a moderação. Em público, as damas não devem permitir-se ao excesso.

Ginny tomou a segunda dose.

- Elas bebem escondido?

Ginny tinha um pequeno sinal de nascença sobre a sobrancelha esquerda. Cativante! Harry afastou-se depressa, procurando a segurança relativa da distância. Neville, Luna e o sacerdote esperavam. Seria inútil desperdiçar tempo desejando uma mulher na qual não deveria de tocar.

Desejo.

O xerez o deixara perturbado. Ele era Harry James Potter, guerreiro das Altas Terras da Escócia, filho de um grande proprietário de terras, confidente do príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart, grande amigo do real governador da colônia da Virgínia e administrador de Stanton Grove com plenos poderes. Fora educado em Paris, Florença, Edimburgo E Roma. Não podia perder a cabeça por uma ladra desmazelada dos bairros populares londrinos. Além do mais, prometera a Ginny um casamento casto e ele não quebrava promessas.

Jamais poderia ter imaginado que sob aquela sujeira, escondia-se uma beleza sedutora. Ficara surpreso. Pele sedosa como pêssego, olhos faiscantes, busto capaz de alucinar qualquer homem. Ninguém em Williamsburg questionaria o súbito casamento. A beleza de Ginny seria uma excelente explicação e tornaria a tarefa dele mais fácil. Ginny conquistaria o governador em pouco tempo. Até mesmo Jorge III e seu abominável coração germânico.

Ginny apanhou a garrafa de bebida e, com um sorriso provocante, tornou a servir-se e a beber sofregamente.

Era o que faltava a Harry Potter. Uma larapia cigana que tinha um fraco por álcool.

- Basta, minha senhora! Temos pouco tempo e preciso explicar-lhe meus propósitos. - Harry tirou o frasco do alcance de Ginny. - A senhora passará as próximas três semanas sob minha tutela. Quando eu decidir que está pronta para freqüentar a sociedade, compareceremos a um evento público Se conseguir enganar os fazendeiros e suas esposas, estará pronta para o teste final. Célia Stanton Patil.

Harry cruzou as mãos atrás das costas de foi até a janela.

- Célia deverá convencer-se de que somos marido e mulher... de fato. - Ele interrompeu um protesto. - Já lhe disse que não tenho a menor intenção de consumar o casamento. Embora eu não entenda por que insiste tanto em proteger uma virtude que...

Ginny apressou-se em pegar novamente o xerez.

- O senhor nada sabe a meu respeito. Por isso não adianta torcer esse seu nariz nobre. Posso ter sido uma ladra, mas o senhor é...

Harry alcançou-a e tentou tirar-lhe a garrafa da mão. Com um sorriso maroto, Ginny agitou o frasco de bebeu do gargalo. Furioso, Harry conseguiu segurar o alvo da disputa, arrancou-o de Ginny e atirou-o na mesa. Por pouco, o cristal não se estilhaçou.

- Não me provoque! - Harry gritou, já com o sotaque escocês selvagem e segurou-a com força. Os seios fartos de encontro ao seu peito despertaram-lhe o furor físico. - Nada me agradaria mais de que virá-la de bruços no meu colo de dar-lhe umas boas palmadas.

Ginny largou a cabeça para trás, o penteado desfez-se e os cachos se soltaram.

- O senhor teria dificuldade em conseguir... - Ela arrastou as palavras, antes de desfalecer nos braços do noivo.

Harry correu com ela em direção da sala de jantar. Não pretendera assustá-la, mas a insolência de sua futura esposa o tirara do sério. Ginny estava inerte, leve e pálida como um pássaro ferido. Por um instante, teve vontade de conservá-la para sempre junto de si.

Abriu com violência a porta do salão de jantar. Neville, Luna e o sacerdote deram um pulo.

- O que fez com ela, Harry? - Neville acorreu, seguido pelos outros dois.

- Nada! - Harry deitou Ginny no sofá. - Não me olhe desse jeito, Neville!

- Nós o escutamos gritando daqui.

- Parem com isso! - Luna ajoelhou-se e esfregou as mãos de Ginny que não tardou em descerrar as pálpebras. - Está tudo bem, querida. Sente-se melhor?

- Peço-lhes perdão... - Ginny murmurou. - Não comi nada o dia todo e a comida no... na viagem foi escassa. Acho que o xerez teve o efeito potencializado.

- Meu Deus! - Luna constrangeu-se e deu um pulo. - O que não deve estar pensando de mim! Sou eu quem deve pedir-lhe desculpas. - Começou a tocar a sineta sem parar.

Ginny fitou Harry com desalento nos olhos enormes. Harry franziu o cenho. Como poderia casar-se com ela e, depois de herdar Stanton Grove, mandá-la embora? Claro que lhe daria dinheiro suficiente para viver com conforto... longe da Virgínia. Mas aqueles olhos assustados e tristes não tinham fome de dinheiro, mas sim de amor.

E amor era a única coisa que ele não lhe poderia dar.

Ginny fechou porta do quarto e saiu no corredor escuro. Devia ser uma hora da manhã... do dia de seu casamento. Uma pena que não veria a expressão de espanto de Harry quando descobrisse que ela fugira da gaiola dourada onde foi colocada com tanta arrogância.

Pé ante pé, desceu a escada. Ao primeiro rangido da madeira, colou-se na parede, temerosa de ter acordado Harry. A porta do quarto dele - Harry exigira aposentos separados- continuou fechada.

Ginny prosseguiu a trajetória, lamentando o que estava por fazer. Neville e Luna tinham sido muito bondosos. Mandaram preparar comida, deram-lhe conhaque para fortificá-la e ficaram ao seu lado enquanto o vigário da paróquia de Bruton oficializava a cerimônia. Apática durante o tempo todo, lembrava de ter sido cutucada por Harry, no momento de dizer os votos. Pensara em fugir, mas desistira, ao ver o olhar severo do noivo.

Chegou ao pavimento inferior e, no escuro, foi até a sala de jantar, sem fazer o menor ruído. Notara antes a excelente qualidade da prataria do casal Longbottom. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpada. Nunca furtava de pessoas com quem simpatizava, de conhecidos ou de quem não merecia ser roubado. Mas não havia outra maneira.

Harry deixara claro que ela não poderia escapar. Ele ficara com o documento de alforria assinado pelo capitão Snape. O então futuro marido lhe informara que o papel ficaria trancado até que ele desse o caso por encerrado.

_- Não cometa nenhum erro. Libertos não podem andar pelas ruas sem os documentos de manumissão. Se for apanhada sem ele, será presa e atirada em uma masmorra. E esteja certa, minha senhora, eu não a libertarei uma segunda vez._

Irritada pela recordação, Ginny aprumou os ombros e seguiu em frente. Odiava prejudicar Neville e Luna, mas precisava de dinheiro para resgatar Mick.

Mastigou a ponta de uma unha. Se não houvesse dormido tão profundamente na noite anterior, o capitão Snape jamais teria levado Mick para longe dela. Ginny massageou a nuca para aliviar a tensão. Como pudera ser tão imprevidente?

Por um instante, pensou em ouvir a voz miúda do irmão que a apressava para não perderem a hora do início do teatro de variedades. Mick amava, sobretudo as peças que versavam sobre piratas. Os irmãos se esgueiravam até chegar ao fosso, em geral com os bolsos cheios de guloseimas surrupiadas das vendedoras distraídas em flertar com os rapazes. Ela e Mick riam e atiravam papéis de bala nos atores maquiados.

Ginny pegou um castiçal de prata e o temível Às de Espadas veio-lhe à lembrança. Não havia outra maneira de agir. Teria de salvar Mick a qualquer custo.

Sorriu, nervosa, e escondeu a peça no corpete. Recordou-se que, dos dois, Mick representara o papel de salvador. Trazia filhotes sarnentos para casa. Ele sempre desejara um cachorro. No entanto, cavalos eram a sua paixão. Quando conseguia escapar de Dolohov, disparava rumo à estrebaria de aluguel. Ali passava horas escovando os velhos cavalos de carga ou dando água aos infelizes que puxavam as carroças pesadas de carvão. Ela podia ouvir o barulho das rodas nas ruas de pedra.

Estremeceu. Havia outra carroça que nenhum londrino queria ver de perto. Era a carroça do carregador que vinha levar os mortos.

No dia em que Molly Weasley morrera, Ginny jurara livrar Mick das misérias que sofriam nas mãos de Dolohov. Prometera reparar os danos que sua mãe, fraca e tola, lhes causara. A ilusão do sucesso sucumbira quando Mick adoecera na viagem e depois desaparecera. Agora o Às de Espadas acossava seu sono, junto com o antigo pesadelo.

Ginny enfiou as colheres em um bolso escondido sob a saia. Santo Deus, Molly, em constante estado de embriaguez, fraqueza e servidão, nunca cuidara dos filhos. Ela se curvava sob as surras de Dolohov e ainda lhe beijava a mão.

Ginny jamais deixaria que um homem tivesse tal poder sobre ela. O amor por Dolohov arruinara Molly Weasley. Ele a forçara abandonar os filhos à própria sorte. Ele a levara a morte e, talvez, ao inferno.

Ginny fitou a sala pela última vez e endireitou as costas. Jamais seguiria os passos de Molly. Salvaria Mick e lhe ofereceria uma vida digna. Nem que para isso tivesse de roubar os amigos.

Voltou para o saguão e foi até a sala da frente. Na passagem pegou mais dois castiçais, e apressada, caminhou devagar por cima do tapete persa. Algumas brasas persistiam na lareira apagada. A cada passo, escutada o tilintar das colheres. Um verdadeiro estrondear em meio ao silêncio. Ginny praguejou e apertou o vestido no meio das pernas.

Se pudesse escapar sem acordar ninguém, esconder-se-ia na mata até a passagem de alguma carroça que a levasse até a cidade. Vestidas com as roupas de Luna, passaria por alguma nobre empobrecida. Venderia as peças de prata quando as lojas abrissem. Se conseguisse chegar na taverna Raleigh, poderia fazer indagações. as garçonetes sempre sabiam das coisas.

Prosseguiu seu caminho a apoiou-se no braço de tecido adamascado de uma poltrona. Tateando, deu a volta por trás. Escutou um ranger de molas. Alguma coisa se moveu na escuridão e uma pequena luz amarela apareceu no consolo da lareira.

Ginny piscou, aturdida.

- Boa noite, minha senhora. Quer dar uma tragada?

Harry estava encostado no consolo da lareira, com um cachimbo aceso na boca. A luz tremeluzente sombreava o rosto atraente e deixava nuanças demoníacas. A chama foi extinta e Harry curvou-se. Com um graveto, tornou a acendê-la. A boca sensual e os dentes alvos foram iluminados. Harry tragou o fumo e o aroma do fumo de Orenoco espalhou-se pelo ar.

Ginny só pensava em fugir, mas seus pés ficaram colados no chão. Harry estendeu a mão e segurou-a pelo antebraço. Com firmeza, sem machucá-la, puxou-a e Ginny sentiu a ameaça no toque aveludado.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos. Ginny sentia a respiração e a batida ritmada do peito de Harry. Uma mistura de aromas de conhaque, tabaco e xerez. Harry riu, desafiador.

Ginny pensou que seu coração fosse saltar pela boca. Levou a mão ao peito e sentiu o castiçal entre os seios. Horrorizada, perdeu a coerência dos pensamentos.

Harry tocou-lhe a ponta da orelha com os lábios.

- Eu adoraria pensar que a senhora veio até aqui impulsionada pela paixão por seu marido. - A risada baixa e rouca gelou o sangue de Ginny. - Mas é óbvio que não se trata de uma verdade.

Harry deixou o cachimbo sobre o consolo e, sem largar o braço de Ginny, avivou as chamas que lhe iluminaram a pele bronzeada e o perfil austero. Voltou-se e levantou a mão. Ginny encolheu-se e ele pareceu surpreso.

- Eu jamais lhe bateria, senhora, independentemente do que tivesse feito. Posso deduzir que apanhou, não é? - A bondade em sua voz era perigosa.

Irritada pela demonstração de fraqueza, Ginny ergueu o queixo.

- Dispenso sua piedade. Isso foi uma reação natural diante de um bruto.

Harry franziu o cenho e puxou-a mais para perto.

- Estranho. Eu estava sentado no escuro, pensando nos problemas que Ginny Weasley Potter poderia causar-me e, de repente, a senhora surgiu. Será sonho ou realidade?

Ginny percebeu uma garrafa de conhaque francês quase vazia em cima de uma mesa. Então o refinado Harry Potter apreciava a bebida e tivera a audácia de recriminá-la!

Harry acariciou-lhe o rosto com a ponta do indicador e Ginny estremeceu.

- Afinal, a senhora é uma rainha cigana ou uma feiticeira que tonteia os adversários, confundindo suas mentes? - Harry deslizou o polegar no lábio inferior de Ginny, e ela pensou que brasas houvessem lhe tocado. - Hum, esses olhos negros também conseguem exprimir ternura, além de acusação e ódio.

- Não o estou acusando de nada, milorde. Talvez esteja vendo sua própria consciência.

Harry abaixou a cabeça até ficar bem próxima de Ginny.

- Não brinque comigo. Casar-se comigo foi uma tortura? A senhora age como uma condenada à forca. Logo comentarão na cidade que a esposa de Potter tem medo do próprio marido. - O sotaque escocês permeou as palavras e o olhar faiscou. - Por acaso foi uma crueldade salvá-la da escravidão? Dar-lhe uma vida de luxo e liberdade? Serei um brutamontes tão grande que a senhora receia tocar-me?

De início, o beijo foi apenas uma carícia quente e sensual. Depois ele agarrou-lhe os cabelos e abriu-lhe os lábios com a sedução da língua urgente e rítmica. Ginny sentiu o desejo percorrer-lhe as veias e estremeceu, entregue.

Harry percebeu a resposta e pressionou o corpo no dela, achatando-lhe os seios de encontro à rigidez do peito largo.

Santo Deus, ele não deixaria de perceber a saliência metálica!

Harry soltou-a de imediato e agarrou-lhe os ombros com ferocidade.

- Sua pequena ladra sem consciência! É assim que retribui a bondade de Neville e de Luna?

Ginny procurou soltar-se. Teria de escapar, antes que ele descobrisse as colheres...

Harry prendeu-a com maior força e enfiou-lhe a mão dentro do corpete. Roçou-lhe a curva do busto, agarrou a haste de prata, arranhando a pele de um dos seios que acabou exposto.

- Como ousa? - Ginny endireitou o corpete, recuou e desvencilhou-se de Harry. Uma colher soltou-se do bolso interno e tilintou ao atingir o chão.

- Eu? Como a senhora ousa?

Harry adiantou-se e prendeu-lhe os braços para trás, segurando-a contra o próprio corpo.

- Como se atreve a furtar meus amigos? A senhora deu-me sua palavra do que honraria nosso acordo. Mas o que é uma promessa para uma... para alguém como a senhora? Atos desleais devem fazer parte do cotidiano de pessoas de sua laia! - As sobrancelhas de Harry juntaram-se em uma carranca diabólica. - A senhora deve divertir-se vendo-me cair em seus estratagemas pouco dignos, não é mesmo? A tristeza em seus olhos foi um engodo destinado a afastar minhas suspeitas.

Harry passou as mãos pelos quadris de Ginny e apalpou as camadas grossas de seda até encontrar o bolso escondido. Sem titubear, ergueu a barra da saia. Ginny deu um grito e acertou a canela do marido. Gemendo de dor, Harry passou-lhe uma rasteira. Ginny caiu de costas sobre o tapete persa e perdeu o fôlego.

Harry não lhe deu tempo de se recuperar. Jogou-se sobre Ginny e, com as pernas escarranchadas, prendeu-a no solo. Segurou-lhe o ombro com firmeza e enfiou a outra mão por baixo da saia.

Ginny não conseguia gritar e, apavorada, sentiu os dedos de Harry na pele desnuda das coxas. Se ele subisse mais...

Harry encontrou o que procurava. Com um grito de triunfo, ele arrebentou o cordão fino que prendia o bolso na cintura. Nesse movimento, roçou as partes mais íntimas e Ginny, mortificada, imaginou que fosse desmaiar.

Impossível! Não protegera sua virgindade a vida inteira para entregá-la a sanha(6) arrogante desse patife escocês colonial!

- Ah, finalmente encontrei seu tesouro, minha rainha. - O duplo sentido era evidente. - Por acaso deverei pilhá-lo?

Harry passou a ponta da língua no lóbulo da orelha. Ginny arrepiou-se e conteve um gemido. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso. Esticou as pernas e deitou sobre Ginny, acariciando-lhe a essência da feminilidade.

Ginny continuou imóvel. Constrangida, em desespero... e envolta em ondas de desejo. Harry beijou-a, enquanto prosseguia com as carícias. Ginny procurou controlar os espasmos involuntários, mão não conseguiu reprimir a umidade quente que extravasava.

- Minha pequena rainha cigana, agora a senhora me pertence. - O sotaque das Terras Altas da Escócia fez-se presente mais uma vez. - E a senhora me libertará de minha promessa, não é verdade? Por que nos torturamos com essa bobagem de castidade, sendo que desejamos a...

Ginny fez um esforço supremo. Conseguiu libertar um braço e esbofeteou o marido.

- Ai! - Harry recuou e esfregou a face vermelha.

Ginny levantou-se, e a algibeira cheia de colheres caiu no chão.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar-me! - Ginny gritou, sem se incomodar que a escutassem. - Não sou sua escrava e nem sua rameira! O senhor pode ser meu marido, mas jamais me possuirá!

Ginny cambaleou, tremendo de raiva de si mesma. Como pudera ser tão débil de permitir que ele a tocasse com tal intimidade? O pior era que a insanidade a agradara. Era não era melhor do que a mãe, que sempre ansiara por libertinagem.

Harry levantou-se e tentou acalmá-la.

- Ginny... - Estendeu a mão num gesto de paz. - Acabará acordando os mortos. Não pretendi assustá-la. Fique sabendo que jamais a forçarei. Apenas pensei que houvesse correspondência. - O ar de espanto era inequívoco.

- Pare! - Ginny pressionou as duas mãos nas orelhas, desesperada para escapar da sedução daquela voz. Preferia mil vezes o ódio de Harry do que sua compreensão.

Harry achou divertida a reação de Ginny e tentou abraçá-la.

- Venha cá, minha linda jovem, e controle seus modos. Não creio que seja uma donzela...

- Como pode ser tão vil? O senhor nada sabe a meu respeito, seu patife sifilítico! Tenho mantido minha virtude... - Ginny interrompeu-se. Harry caiu na risada. Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e bateu o pé. - Estou dizendo a verdade, biltre! Por que persiste em acreditar que sou uma mulher leviana? O senhor é um imprestável, mal-intencionado... e dominador!

Harry abaixou-se e pegou as colheres, sem parar de rir. Endireitou-se e levou as costas da mão na boca, tentando ficar sério.

- Estou começando a acreditar que a senhora é mesmo uma rainha... ou, pelo menos, uma excelente atriz.

- Pare de provocar-me, suíno sem coração. Comparada com o senhor, sou mesmo uma rainha. Pelo menos, tenho sangue quente em minhas veias.

- Verdade? - Harry zombou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Há pouco pensei que eu fosse explodir de tanto calor...

- O senhor ignorou meu pobre irmão doente. Eu lhe implorei para que o encontrasse e comprasse de volta o compromisso dele...

- A senhora não implorou. Apenas pediu...

- Não me interrompa! Mick é a única família que me resta. Jurei protegê-lo. Eu... o amo muito. - As lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto de Ginny e ela as afastou com os dedos.

- Por favor, Ginny. Peço perdão por não lhe ter dado atenção. Eu não tinha idéia da verdade. É horrível perder um irmão a quem se ama, não é?

Ginny fitou-o. Circunspecto, ele a analisou por alguns instantes e, sem seguida, sorriu. Ginny bateu o pé em descompasso.

- Venha cá. - Harry segurou-a pela mão, sentou-se na poltrona e acomodou a esposa sobre os joelhos. - Que tal fazermos outro acordo?

- Com alguém do seu naipe? Nem que a vaca resolvesse tossir.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Esse seu olhar temeroso faz com que eu me sinta um ogro. - Harry limpou-lhe as lágrimas com um lenço de cambraia(7) que tirou do bolso do colete. - Bem, se me prometer atender ao meu pedido e interpretar o papel de minha esposa, não roubar mais nada, nem tentar fugir, eu me empenharei em encontrar seu irmão.

- Verdade, Harry?

- Senhora, é a primeira vez que emprega meu nome de batismo. - O sorriso de Harry fez Ginny ter vontade de beijar a pequena depressão do lábio inferior. - Estão, está de acordo, Sra. Potter?

Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- Sim, meu amo e senhor.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Neville Longbottom entrou. Usava uma touca ridícula de dormir ornada com borlas(8).

- Escutei um grito? O que houve?

Ginny percorreu o ambiente com olhar apavorado. O que Harry fizera com as colheres? Rezou para que não a surpreendessem depois da promessa de Harry para encontrar Mick.

Harry piscou e sorriu.

- Tudo transcorrendo na mais perfeita ordem, Harry. Eu estava mostrando para a minha mulher como um cavalheiro da Virgínia prefere passar a noite de núpcias.

Harry puxou-a mais para perto e deu-lhe uma palmada nas nádegas. Ginny escutou um leve tilintar. As colheres estavam no bolso do colete.

**_Vocabulário:_**

_1- Empedernido: Insensível, duro._

_2- Admoestou-se: Censurou-se._

_3- Verbena: Espécie de erva._

_4- Baldaquim: Tipo de dossel com cortinas_

_5- Irascível: Pessoa que se irrita facilmente. _

_6- Sanha: Ranco ._

_7- Cambraia: Linho._

_8- Fios de seda._

**Nota: Eu sei que é estranho Harry fumando, mas eu pensei em deixar como estava na obra original. Afinal, ele cuida de uma plantação de tabaco, né?**

**Bom, aqui está o 3°, espero que gostem. Desculpem pela demora. Agora, aguardem "Uma Segunda Chance", ok?**

**Bjokas da Juh.**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo IV**

- Potter, não queira-me fazer de tolo. - Neville abriu uma pequena caixa de ouro, tirou uma pitada de rapé e inalou. Seguiram-se três espirros. - Eu já lhe disse que esse é um plano maluco.

- Já escutei! - Harry suspirou e recostou-se no muro de pedras de delimitava o jardim de Luna.

Em volta, a sucessão de montanhas arredondadas e as flores de Sugarplum, a fazenda dos Longbottom, exuberantes em pleno outono. No pomar, as macieiras vergavam-se com o peso dos frutos. Os bordos, ao redor da casa grande, tingiam-se de laranja e dourado. Os celeiros de fumo, ali e em Stanton Grove, estavam lotados com pilhas marrons do fumo Orenoco postas para secar.

Harry e Neville haviam fugido do caos que reinava na casa. O barulho e a confusão seguiam Ginny por toda parte.

- Não precisa me morder. - Neville fungou. - Estou dizendo isso só para seu bem. Mesmo que Ginny engane todo mundo e Célia deixe Stanton Grove para o ilustre administrador, alguém terá de arar os campos.

Harry tirou o frasco do bolso. Já ingerira quatro - ou cinco? - dose de uísque, embora estivessem no meio da tarde. Tomou um grande gole e fechou os olhos. Ah, como era bom! Aquele estado de euforia sempre o lembrava de casa. Loch Linnhe, a ilha de Mull e Taig Samhraidh, a propriedade dos Potter. Tudo perdido, graças ao sanguinário exército inglês. Ele e seu irmão Jeremy pagaram caro a chamada traição jacobita.

Pelo menos, Jeremy fora leal ao clã e ao príncipe Carlos, ao contrário de Lachlan, o irmão mais velho. Harry cerrou os dentes. Não considerava mais Lachlan como irmão. Estava tão morto como o amado tio Alexander e quase duas centenas de parentes do clã Potter que haviam perdido a vida e encharcado de sangue o campo de batalha de Culloden. Diziam que era o campo de honra, mas fora um matadouro para os jacobitas e a sentença de morte para os parentes de Harry.

E por sua culpa.

- Harry! Sua esposa deixa-o tão cansado que nem mesmo presta atenção à conversa? - Neville abanou-se com um leque perfumado com bordas de renda.

Harry voltou devagar à realidade. A dor no peito ainda era grande. Muitos anos e muitas vidas tinham sido perdidos por causa dos erros do passado. Era preciso uma reparação e havia somente um meio de fazer isso.

- Ginny cansa qualquer um, como já deve ter notado. - Harry passou a mão no rosto.

Neville sabia muito bem que eles dormiam em quartos separados, por insistência de Ginny. Harry torceu a boca. O cansaço devia-se à colheita do fumo e não dos folguedos matrimoniais.

Pensativo, encostou o frasco de prata no rosto. Ginny deixava qualquer um nervoso. Era orgulhosa, insolente e exigia muito. Mas também era inteligente e encantadora. Meiga e desamparada em alguns momentos. Em outros, turbulenta ao extremo. Desejou virá-la sobre os joelhos e dar-lhe uma boa sova. Imediatamente a ansiedade o acometeu.

- Neville, estou exausto. Não quero ouvir sermões. Quanto ao meu projeto que você acha maluco, nunca falei tão sério em minha vida. Sei que haverá dificuldades...

- Milhões delas! Acredita mesmo que os fazendeiros aprovarão a sua idéia de libertar duzentos escravos? Eles morrerão de fome e sede.

- Chega. - A voz baixa conteve uma ameaça velada. - Não estamos falando de animais. Nenhum ser humano deve ficar agrilhoado sob o julgo de um professor.

Harry fora libertado há doze anos, mas ainda se sentia escravizado. As correntes do passado jamais o soltariam.

- Meu caro, a colônia não permitirá que cometa um ato tão insano. À primeira sugestão de que pretende libertar os escravos, muita gente irá aos tribunais, ao governador e provavelmente às armas.

- Para com essa **litania**¹ de dúvidas. - Harry separou-se do amigo e caminhou rumo à horta.

Embora lhe doesse admitir, Neville estava certo. Não poderia libertar os escravos depois de tornar-se dono de Stanton Grove. Não existia trabalho para africanos libertos. Além disso, eles estavam familiarizados apenas com o trabalho pesado. Não poderiam aprender uma profissão e nenhum branco da Virgínia os empregaria.

Harry abriu o pequeno portão de madeira da horta e andou por entra as folhas largas das abóboras. Havia apenas uma alternativa naquele plano ousado. Se Célia deixasse Stanton Grove para ele, poderia libertar os escravos, após a morte dela, e depois contratá-los como meeiros. Assim precisaria obter do magistrado uma renúncia especial de direitos. Para o infortúnio de todos, o juiz era Barnabas Patil, o pai beberrão de Parvati.

Por que persistir em um sonho? Harry colheu uma flor e esmagou-a entre os dedos. Os escravos poderiam nunca ser dele. Não adianta desgastar-se. Atirou no chão a folha amassada. Era terrível pensar que suas esperanças dependiam da ladra cigana com quem se casara. Se ele não conseguisse a aprovação de Célia, Stanton Grove e os escravos jamais seriam libertos.

- Harry! Harry!

Neville desceu correndo o declive que conduzia à horta. Atrás dele vinha Olímpia Maxime, a professora francesa de dança de Williamsburg. Harry a contratara para ensinar Ginny a dançar outra coisa além de giga. Ginny provara ser mais teimosa de que ele próprio. Além disso, estivera muito ocupado com a colheita de Stanton Grove e não pudera discipliná-la de maneira conveniente.

A francesa aproximou-se afobada, com o penteado desgrenhado e com o rosto corado. Parou diante de Harry e pôs a mão na cintura. Os olhos pareciam prontos a saltar das órbitas.

-_ Monsieur_, pra mim chega! Madame Potter é irascível e jamais aprenderá nada, por mais que eu ensine ou implore.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da postura da esbelta francesa.

- _Pardon_, _madàm_. Entendo muito bem seus esforços pedagógicos. Concordo que madame Potter é muito voluntariosa. Talvez as coisas melhorassem se a senhora tentar pensar nela como uma jovem que nunca fez parte da sociedade.

Ofereceu o braço à francesa e levou-a para dentro.

- Vamos, Madame Maxime. Vamos ensinar um pouco de boas maneiras à sua aluna.

*****

Harry encontrou Luna largada em uma poltrona Chippendale, suando em bicas.

- Onde está Ginny? Ela deveria estar na sala ensaiando as danças.

- Harry, não aguento mais. Ela passou o dia provocando a Madame Maxime e caçoando dela, invocando Júpiter, subindo na mesa de jantar e dançando uma coisa cigana chamada flamenco. Madame Maxime contou que essa dança foi abolida em todas as capitais da Europa. - Luna corou. - Ela incita paixões indecorosas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Verdade mesmo, Madame Maxime?

A francesa endireitou as costas.

- _Monsieur_, sinto-me ultrajada por sua dúvida.

Luna levantou a mão direita.

- Por favor, Madame Maxime, chega de discussões. - Luna voltou o olhar cansado para Harry. - E não é só. Depois do jantar, ela esgueirou-se até o canil e soltou os cachorros. Trouxe-os até a cozinha, alimentou-os com o presunto que sobrou e depois os deixou correr pela casa. Latindo e pulando nas cadeiras.

- Quem fez isso, Ginny ou os cachorros?

Apesar de tudo, Harry teve vontade de rir. Seria preciso pulso firme com ela. Umas boas palmadas. Novamente uma excitação inconivente o envolveu.

- Harry Potter, não ouse caçoar de mim. - Luna levantou-se e ajeitou as saias.

- Não posso deixar de sorrir quando me defronto com sua beleza, Luna. - Harry fez uma mesura e piscou com malícia. - Onde está aquela diabrete desavergonhada?

- No quarto, com a Madame Malkin, a modista. Ela trouxe os vestidos e os chapéus que o senhor encomendou.

Harry beijou a mão de Luna e subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Ao chegar no corredor, escutou as risadas de Ginny.

- Se a senhora continuar a me fazer rir, não conseguirá experimentar nada. Espere. - Ginny enunciou uma adivinhação obscena e gargalhou.

Harry entrou no quarto e encontrou a Madame Malkin dobrada sobre si mesma de tanto rir, com uma camisa branca apertada no ventre. Chapéus, capas, meias, sobressais, corpetes, fitas e luvas de todos os tons e tecidos enchiam o aposento. Nas janelas abertas, cortinas ondulavam ao vento. Um cachorro estava sobre a cama, roendo um osso.

Harry não viu Ginny de imediato em meio à desordem.

- Ah, se o sr. Potter pudesse ver isso... - a voz de Ginny soou do outro lado da cama. - Ele teria um colapso e eu ficaria viúva. Fantástico!

Harry intimidou Madame Malkin com um olhar gélido e deu a volta na cama. De costas, curvada até o chão, Ginny experimentava um sapato e a visão foi indescritível. Ginny usava uma camisa diáfana, espartilho apertado e um chapéu de palha de abas largas enfeitados com penas de faisão.

- O que achou, Madame Malkin? Não é exagerado? - Ginny endireitou-se e fez uma pirueta. Empalideceu e ficou boquiaberta ao ver o marido. - Ha... Harry.

- Deixe-nos a sós. - Harry ordenou à temerosa costureira.

Madame Malkin apressou-se a sair. Harry fez uma reverência casual, tirou o chapéu, jogou-o no chão e observou-lhe o busto. - Exagerado? De maneira nenhuma.

Ginny enrubesceu. Harry segurou-lhe a mão e puxou-a de encontro a si.

- Minha senhora, se pretende matar-me do coração, garanto que conseguirá.

E como! O volume do busto sobressaía como enormes pêssegos em uma bandeja. A camisa de gaze nada escondia. Nem o triângulo aveludado entre as coxas, nem o rosa escuro dos mamilos. Harry sentiu a ameaça de uma cupidez intensa.

- Tire suas mãos e seus olhos de cima de mim, devasso! - Ginny mostrou-se indiferente ao sorriso devastador de Harry. - Solte-me! Está machucando meu braço!

Irritado, Harry teve vontade de jogar Ginny na cama e fazê-la suplicar por seu amor. Não entendia por que ela tentava proteger uma virtude inexistente.

- Se a senhora não se arrumar, pretendo fazer muito pior!

- O senhor sempre abraça mulheres à força?

- Nunca forcei uma mulher a nada!

- Espera que eu acredite nisso? O senhor possui duzentos escravos. Não venha me dizer que não fez coisas terríveis com as coitadas inúmeras vezes.

Harry virou-se e tocou o cachorro para fora da cama.

- Seria muito melhor se a senhora falasse um pouco menos. Não pretenda julgar fatos sobre os quais nada sabe.

Ginny ignorou o tom ácido.

- Conheço muito bem as pessoas como o senhor. Embusteiros, mentirosos, tratantes. Lidei com eles no dia-a-dia. Mas o senhor, com esse coração de pedra, é pior deles.

Harry cruzou os braços na altura do peito, cravou as unhas na palma e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Minha senhora, sua impertinência se deve ao seu ciclo mensal ou eu lhe causei algum transtorno?

Ginny vestiu um robe de seda e amarrou-o com fúria.

- O senhor sabe muito bem por que estou nervosa! Estamos aqui há uma semana e o senhor nem se preocupou com meus apelos diários. Ainda não moveu um fio de cabelo para encontrar Mick. Por que deverei bancar a esposa diligente, aprender a dançar, a falar e a usar os talheres de maneira correta, se nem mesmo posso confiar no senhor, meu marido? O senhor prometeu.

- Não prometi. Apenas disse que iria procurá-lo. Passei a semana toda ocupado com a colheita de Stanton Grove. Não tive tempo para eventualidades...

- Eventualidades? Mick é meu irmão...

- Acalme-se. Entendo seus sentimentos...

- Vá para o inferno! Um bloco de gelo não pode entender a chama de uma vela! O senhor só se preocupa com Stanton Grove e com seus belos livros em grego. O senhor nunca fala comigo, talvez porque eu não domine cinco idiomas como Vossa Excelência. Passei a semana tentando agradá-lo...

Harry gargalhou com vontade.

- Agradar? A senhora pôs esta casa de cabeça para baixo e transformou os moradores em lunáticos.

Com indiferença, Ginny começou a experimentar um par de sapatos verdes de pelúcia, virando-se de um lado para o outro.

Aquela jovem petulante não tinha a menor ideia de como conversar com o marido. Harry teve vontade de estrangulá-la. Mas contentou-se em abaixar-se e arranca-lhe o calçado dos pés.

- Diga uma coisa que a senhora tentou aprender - Harry aproximou o chinelo no focinho do cachorro - e impedirei Padfoot de estraçalhar um calçado tão bonito.

- Não faça isso, por favor. - Ela agarrou o sapato. - Nunca tive nada tão lindo. Por favor, Harry.

A fisionomia atormentada de Ginny deixou Harry com remorso. Entregou-lhe o sapato e reconheceu que a achava irresistível, ainda mais quando ela sorria em agradecimento. Um calor há muito esquecido aqueceu-lhe as veias.

Mas não deixaria vencer pelas artimanhas dela. Ginny não passava de uma cigana acostumada a ludibriar. E de uma jovem esperta e egoísta capaz de destruir um homem. Harry tivera uma triste experiência nesse campo, com consequências desastrosas. Para ele e para os outros. Virou-se a raciocinou com frieza. Não abrandaria novamente seu coração. Aliás, seus sentimentos estavam congelados há muito tempo, que nem conseguiria amar, mesmo se quisesse. E por certo não queria.

Voltou a fitar Ginny. Ela escondera o sapato sob a cama e calçava uma meia de seda. Fitou-o e sorriu. Harry teve vontade de abraçá-la e garantir-lhe que nunca mais enfrentaria a fome e a pobreza. Mas não o fez, apesar de desejar aquela jovem bela que o enlouquecia. Inspirou fundo para acalmar-se.

- Eu lhe perguntei o que havia aprendido nessa semana - Harry insistiu. - Devo lembrá-la de que faltam apenas catorze dias para transformá-la um uma dama. Neville me disse que o governador Fuch está planejando uma reunião no Palácio do Governo para daqui a duas semanas.

Ginny animou-se de imediato. Bateu palmas e pulou no mesmo lugar como uma criança.

- Uma festa do Palácio do Governo! Ah, Harry, será maravilhoso... e talvez possamos encontrar uma pista do paradeiro de Mick.

- A senhora não irá a lugar nenhum, se persistir em seu comportamento inadequado.

Ginny mostrou-lhe a língua e levantou-se com graça.

- Meu pai, Arthur Weasley, foi um ator muito conhecido por seu talento em Londres e arredores. Desde Convent Garden até o Whitehall, de Blackfriars até o palácio de St. James. Ele interpretou Romeu, Rei Lear e Hamlet, Otelo e MacBeth. Ele cantava e dançava. As mulheres desmaiavam ao ouvir suas poesias e amor e soluçavam com os lamentos de uma tragédia.

- Isso explica muita coisa. - Harry retrucou seco. - Por acaso, seu nome é derivado de Guinevere?

- Sim. Ginevra é derivado de Guinevere.

- A senhora abreviou para Ginny?

- Sim, por quê?

- Ginevra Weasley. Muito bonito.

- Era como papai me chamava. Ginny.

Harry beijou-lhe a mão e sentiu um aroma excitante. Tornou a beijar-lhe mais uma vez a mão e não resistiu. Provocou-lhe a palma, adejando a superfície com a ponta da língua.

Ginny deu um gemido leve e desvencilhou-se de Harry.

- Diga mais a respeito da festa do governador.

- Para quê? - Não lhe agradaria ir...

- Ora, eu adoraria. - Ginny sentou-se na cama e pegou uma liga. - Passei minha vida imitando os outros, desde o sotaque até a maneira de agir. Posso falar com qualquer matrona colonial. - Vestiu-a sobre a meia e apertou-a.

- Não adianta, Ginevra. Não convenceria ninguém. A senhora não sabe comportar-se à mesa nem como dirigir-se aos nobres. Há membros na Câmara dos Lordes que moram na Virgínia.

Ginny esticou a meia e analisou o efeito da liga preta sobre a seda verde-clara da meia.

- Não me chame de Ginevra. Prefiro Ginny. Se eu quiser, posso aprender qualquer coisa em uma hora. - Apontou o cão. - É tão simples, que até ele poderia fazer isso.

- Não duvido. Cães de caça são muito inteligentes. - Harry segurou-lhe o pé. - E pelo que vi, a senhora não conseguiu aprender a dançar um simples minueto. - Sorriu com arrogância - Eu não ousaria envolvê-la em assuntos mais complexos. Não desejo envergonhá-la por seus deslizes.

Ginny estalou a língua em protesto e tentou acertá-lo com o pé livre. Harry segurou-lhe os dois.

- Não zombe de mim, senhor todo poderoso. Sei dançar muito melhor do que Peyronny, aquele ridículo pombo gaulês. Se eu quiser, posso enganar até o governador. Poderia passar-me por uma duquesa...

- Por favor, senhora. Suas afirmações são frívolas. - Harry segurou-lhe os dois tornozelos com uma das mãos e abafou um bocejo com a outra.

- Vá para o inferno! O senhor é insuportável! Já fui muito insultada por hoje. Aposto que poderei enganar qualquer um dos convidados imbecis. Eles pensarão que a rainha Charlotte compareceu ao evento.

- O que deseja apostar? Pense bem, pois perderá com certeza.

Ginny endireitou os ombros e o encarou.

- Se eu ganhar, e é o que acontecerá, o senhor irá procurar Mick imediatamente. Terá de comprá-lo e libertá-lo, como prometeu que faria. Ele ficará comigo até o senhor achar que eu posso ir embora. E quando partimos, o senhor nos dará dinheiro suficiente para começarmos vida nova.

Harry começou a arrepender-se de ter concordado com Ginny. Não tinha tempo rastros de um garoto por toda a Virgínia. Como um homem inteligente e educado pôde ter subestimado as confusões em que a esposa degredada iria se meter?

Harry fitou-a, decidido a ser energético. Doce ilusão. O penhoar deslizara por um ombro deixando expostos os seios magníficos. Um dos mamilos espiava através dos tecidos transparente. Por ter-lhe levantando os tornozelos, apareceram as pernas bem torneadas. Um banquete digno dos deuses. Insolente, ele acariciou-lhe as coxas com leveza. Ginny sufocou um gemido e Harry sentiu a masculinidade palpitar em desespero.

- Aceitarei de bom grado suas condições, minha senhora - Harry murmurou, mirou-a com intensidade e afastou a liga do lugar. - Agora escute as minhas.

**N/A: Pessoal, zilhões desculpas pela demora. Eu comecei outras fics e abandonei esta. Desculpinha. Mas agora, me organizei melhor e vou atualizar assim que puder, ok? Espero que gostem desse cap. Comentem.**

**Bjos da Juh.**

**Litania:** O mesmo que inúteis, bobagens.

**Cupidez:** Ambição, cobiça.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ginny encostou o rosto na vidraça e espiou Williamsburg. Pessoas azafamadas fervilhavam nas ruas já escuras. Há pouco, as árvores e as casas de ripas brancas haviam refletido o pôr-do-sol que fora magnífico.

Naquela manhã, ela, Harry, Neville e Luna haviam voltado de Sugarplum em um coche de duas parelhas. Criados a cavalo precediam o veículo e outros de libré postavam-se na parte posterior da carruagem. Na estrada haviam cruzado com fa­zendeiros ricos em comitivas semelhantes. Todos iam em direção ao evento social mais importante da estação em Wil­liamsburg. O baile no Palácio do Governo. Harry insistira para que a esposa se escondesse durante a viagem. Ainda não queria revelar-lhe a verdadeira identidade.

Voltou-se e analisou o próprio reflexo no espelho de báscu­la. A imagem agradou-a, mas não apagou sua irritação. Era impressionante a maneira como o marido arrogante a vinha tratando. Como se ela fosse uma retardada. Mas ela estava decidida a não deixar que um escocês pretensioso lhe estragas­se a noite. Trabalhara muito para um triunfo que lhe parecia certo.

Arrepiou-se pela expectativa da noite que a aguardava. Mal podia esperar que Harry a visse no novo vestido de baile. Madame Malkin tomara-se de amores por Ginny e, com uma pisca­dela, fizera pouco da história que dava Ginny como parente afastada de Neville e que viera da Inglaterra para uma visita.

— Felizmente este lugar atrasado hospeda uma beldade dig­na de meu talento.  
Era verdade. O vestido era fadado ao sucesso. Madame Malkin inspirara-se na última moda, com penachos, debruns e folhos.

— Minha querida, uma tigresa não pode ser fantasiada de cãozinho de estimação — a costureira afirmara.

O vestido rugia, Ginny refletiu, sorrindo.

Madame Malkin escolhera seda escarlate que destacava ainda mais a pele trigueira de Ginny e seus cabelos negros. Para con­trabalançar a cor viva, o modelo era discreto e elegante. A saia drapeada tinha uma fenda que permitia a visão da anágua de tafetá preto. Bordados com contas de âmbar escuro brilhavam na saia e nas luvas compridas. Meias de seda negra, sapatos de brocado da mesma cor e fivelas de ébano completavam o traje.

O decote em "V" do corpete era ousado, mas com certeza Harry nem mesmo repararia. Ginny usaria uma abertura até o umbigo, se com isso conseguisse chamar a atenção do marido.

— Ginny, querida, por favor, não demore — Luna chamou da escada. — Harry quer lhe falar antes de sairmos.

Ginny não suportava mais sermões. Ainda mais naquela noite.

Nas duas últimas semanas, ela se empenhara em decorar o papel de grande dama, disposta a ganhar a aposta. Só assim conseguiria resgatar Mick. Durante horas a fio desfilara pelos salões da mansão com livros na cabeça. Fizera tantas cortesias que acabara com dor nas costas. Decorara uma infinidade de frases ocas em francês. Praticara boas maneiras à mesa. Memo­rizara os títulos dos nobres e o modo de dirigir-se a eles. Até mesmo aprendera a comer ostras! Mas recusara-se a dançar.

Pensara que esse pequeno desafio faria Harry abandonar a frieza habitual. Ledo engano. O aristocrático marido limita­va-se a perguntas formais sobre sua saúde. Quando não estava em Stanton Grove, trancava-se na biblioteca de Neville e enter­rava o nariz nos livros de Plutarco, Platão ou qualquer outro pensador cujo nome começasse com "P".

Há poucos dias, Ginny entrara na biblioteca e lhe perguntara se ali havia algum livro a respeito das colônias. Harry fizera pouco caso e a dispensara com um aceno.

— Não precisa iludir-me sobre suas qualidades de leitora. Aqui nas colônias são poucos os que se interessam por livros. Ninguém notará que a senhora é iletrada.

A lembrança daquelas palavras ainda era dolorosa.

Quando a atitude de Harry se tornara tão glacial? Fora Ginny quem o recusara e impedira-lhe os avanços. Quando ele pedira para dormirem juntos em troca do resgate de Mick, ela fizera pouco caso e preferira ganhar a aposta. Se Harry se mostrara tão ansioso para possuí-la, por que se desinteressara tão rapidamente?

Ginny gemeu e cerrou as pálpebras. Imagens do marido se sucederam. Sentado ao lado da lareira da biblioteca, com os óculos de aro de ouro na base do nariz. Galopando o garanhão pelos campos de Sugarplum, controlando os movimentos do animal com os músculos das coxas. Oferecendo-lhe, com uma mesura elegante, a última rosa que florescera no jardim de Luna.

Nisso, outras memórias vieram à tona. Silêncio, mau humor, portas fechadas. Evitava-a pura e simplesmente. Há muito tem­po não o via sorrir.

— Ginny, vamos logo! — Luna insistiu.

Ginny pegou o xale de seda preto e escarlate e admoestou-se. Não precisava mais preocupar-se com a falta de humanidade do marido insuportável. Em poucas horas atingiria seu objetivo. Ela e Mick se reuniriam e nunca mais haveriam de sepa­rar-se. E a atração por Harry que fosse para o inferno!

Desceu correndo a escada e os saltos sapatearam nos de­graus de madeira.

— Meus Deus! — Luna abraçou-a, extasiada. — Está ma­ravilhosa! Nunca vi vestido mais bonito.

— Ora, finalmente uma mulher, exceto minha adorada Luna, é claro, cujo esplendor mereceu a espera. — Neville beijou-lhe a mão. — Está pronta para deixar todos de queixo caído, minha querida?

Nervosa, Ginny deu uma risadinha.

— Acho que sim. Será que Sua Excelência — Ginny apontou a porta fechada da biblioteca — pensará o mesmo?

Luna abanou-se com o leque.

— Ele está esperando. Irritado pelo atraso. Ginny revirou os olhos.

— Quando foi que esse escocês autocrático não ficou irri­tado? — Ginny abriu a porta e entrou na sala de leitura. — Meu mui amado esposo, perdoe-me pelo atraso.

Os últimos raios de sol se esvaíam e as estantes lotadas de livros encontravam-se na penumbra. Harry, pensativo, esta­va encostado no consolo da lareira e fitava as chamas. Virou-se ao ouvi-la e fez uma reverência. Nos olhos azuis, um brilho de exasperação. Com um passo largo, ele chegou perto da esposa.

— Minha senhora, eu não faço outra coisa a não ser descul­pá-la. — Harry fitou-a da cabeça aos pés. Da perfeição do penteado até as fivelas em forma de coração dos sapatos. — O que a senhora me dará em troca?

— O senhor se tornará objeto de inveja de todos os homens das colônias, milorde.

A risada de Harry causou-lhe arrepios, e o olhar fixo em seu busto lembrou-lhe ferro em brasa.

— Não posso discordar, senhora. E essa é uma grande van­tagem. Quanto à sua teimosia, não posso dizer o mesmo. É um passivo irritante.

Ginny abriu o leque.

— O senhor fala como um contabilista tedioso.

— Hum... tédio... para ser sincero, uma qualidade pouco usual quando a sra. Ginny Potter está presente. — Insolente, Harry ergueu uma das madeixas soltas de Ginny e roçou-a na face. — Diga-me, senhora. Será que esta noite terei autori­zação para banir de vez a sua tão decantada castidade?

Com o olhar impregnado de desejo, Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e deslizou o polegar pela curva do lábio inferior de Ginny. O sorriso dele lembrava interesses libidinosos.

— Escute, minha rainha. Estou cansado de bancar o cava­lheiro. — Harry encarou-a e passou a ponta do indicador na pele sedosa do colo. Ginny sentiu tontura. — Continue exer­citando seus encantos e verá como os escoceses podem ser selvagens.

Por um instante, o ar de provocação desapareceu da fisio­nomia de Harry. Ele beijou Ginny e o aroma de conhaque aqueceu os lábios dela. Ginny ficou imóvel, com o coração aos saltos. Queria experimentar a paixão que escurecia as águas-marinhas e as transformava em jade.

Harry caiu na risada e fechou-lhe o queixo caído.

— Senhora, acredito que esta foi a primeira vez que a vejo muda.

Ginny afastou-se depressa, apavorada por quase ter cedido à fraqueza. Mas acabou encontrando uma desculpa para si mes­ma. Harry era muito atraente e exercia uma atração capaz de deixar em dúvida os votos de uma freira.

Ele se vestira com apuro, esquecido da severidade costu­meira. Casaco de veludo negro e camisa branca enfeitada com renda de Bruxelas no colarinho e nas mangas. Os cabelos es­tavam rebeldes como sempre, mas brilhantes. O colete verde era bordado com fios prateados e fivelas de prata adornavam os sapatos.

Ginny fitou-lhe as coxas poderosas. O calção era em tafetá negro, confortável e elegante. Reparou no tecido esticado na parte da frente, por causa do volume excessivo.

Ginny não ocultou ter reparado nos atributos masculinos.

— Devo dizer-lhe, milorde, que seu traje deixou-me sem palavras. Por favor, envie meus cumprimentos a seu alfaiate. Todos os acabamentos, inclusive os do bolso, são perfeitos.

— E o bolso é o lugar preferido dos larápios, não é mesmo? Ginny ficou mais uma vez sem saber o que retrucar. Era como travar um duelo de palavras com um rei cigano.

— Senhora, a carruagem está a nossa espera — Harry encerrou o assunto com frieza. — Entretanto, não deixaremos esta casa antes que demonstre sua habilidade no minueto. A dança é o melhor divertimento aqui na Virgínia. E não quero que a minha esposa inglesa me envergonhe.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

— Quando sua majestade vai aprender a confiar em mim? Eu já lhe disse...

Harry não conteve uma gargalhada.

— Confiar na senhora? Ora, seria mais fácil confiar no duque de Cumberland, o cão inglês que destruiu meu clã.

— Milorde, seu senso de humor é de muito mau gosto...

Ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos, prendeu-lhe as mãos para trás em um abraço feroz. Ginny receou que o busto escapasse do decote profundo.

— Esta noite a senhora terá de provar que é uma dama ou estará perdida. Apostei muito mais do que a senhora poderia imaginar nessa experiência maluca. Se me envergonhar, se der um passo em falso, será deportada para um canavial em Bar­bados em um piscar de olhos. — Com força e velocidade es­pantosas, ele a virou na abertura dos passos de um minueto. — Agora dance!

Paralisada, Ginny receou não conseguir mover os pés. Não podia tirar os olhos da face ameaçadora de Harry, do queixo bem delineado, dos lábios sensuais e do nariz reto e perfeito.

Mas o orgulho de Ginny foi maior de que a atração exercida por Harry. Levantou o queixo e, mesmo sem música, exe­cutou com perfeição todos os passos exigidos pela dança. Afi­nal, ela era uma exímia dançarina e a ascendência cigana falava alto. Mas a graça e o talento titubearam quando Harry fixou um olhar insolente nos lábios de Ginny. Ela tropeçou.

— Estou desapontado, senhora — Harry criticou-a. — A senhora jactou-se de suas habilidades e eu acreditei que fosse mesmo uma deusa da dança. E o que aconteceu? Pisão nos dedos e sapatos arranhados.

— Pois então eu farei verdadeiras as suas palavras! — Ginny mirou os sapatos impecáveis de seu marido e preparou um pontapé violento, mas Harry desviou-se no momento exato.

— Esclareça-me, senhora, quais são exatamente seus talen­tos ciganos? — Harry afastou uma poeira imaginária da manga. — Além de furtar colheres de prata, é claro.

Ginny pensou em acertar-lhe as canelas, mas reconsiderou a atitude. Pagaria a ele com a mesma moeda.

— Espere e verá milorde — Ginny caprichou na entonação de madame Zora. Prometo que ficará atônito com o futuro que o aguarda.

O cocheiro dos Longbotton virou a carruagem na rua Duque de Gloucester e parou diante do imponente Palácio do Governa­dor. Ginny apertou as mãos de encontro ao peito. Nunca vira nada tão deslumbrante. Desejou estar ao lado de Mick e que o pai a visse naquele momento. Ele não acreditaria que ela saíra de um cortiço para entrar na mansão do governador real.

Sorriu, corajosa, e enterrou as unhas na palma da mão en­luvada. Finalmente teria oportunidade de livrar-se do passado. Não poderia cometer falhas. Seria a única maneira de conquis­tar o respeito e conseguir as informações necessárias para encontrar Mick.

Aprumou-se. Recordou mentalmente o sotaque londrino e as boas maneiras aprendidas com garra. Agradeceu ao pai o treinamento recebido. Ele sempre dizia que os rom faziam parte da raça mais digna do mundo. Apesar de ser uma ladra e quase ter sido condenada, era uma grande atriz e agiria como uma dama.

O coche parou diante dos portões do palácio e um criado de libré ajudou Ginny a descer. Naquele crepúsculo azul aveluda­do, o palácio parecia fazer parte das histórias fantásticas de Cinderela que ouvira seu pai contar.

Encimando os portões, um belo trabalho de ferro forjado representando o leão e o unicórnio da Grã-Bretanha. O palácio tinha três pavimentos e uma cúpula de vidro que parecia um grande topázio em contraste com o lápis-lazúli do céu. Águas-furtadas interrompiam o declive elegante do telhado. Tocheiros faziam reluzir o trabalho primoroso das paredes de tijolos.

Harry ofereceu-lhe o braço e brindou-a com um sorriso iluminado.

— Vamos, minha rainha? — Os olhos verdes refletiam o brilho das tochas.

Entraram no grande hall, e o burburinho alegre da sociedade da Virgínia envolveu-os. O som melodioso dos violinos e de um cravo mesclava-se com as gargalhadas dos cavalheiros e a tagarelice afetada das damas. Centenas de velas tremeluziam em candelabros de prata. Guirlandas de rosas pendiam de mag­níficos lustres de cristal. Ginny teve a impressão de estar sob o efeito de alguma magia.

Próximo às janelas, mesas laterais de mogno cobertas com toalhas de renda e taças de cristal para o ponche. Flores colo­ridas e perfumadas enfeitavam vasos de porcelana chinesa. Em todos os cantos, aromas de café, chocolate e cerveja, rosbife, pães de diversos tipos e presunto da Virgínia. No meio da mesa de jantar de seis metros, uma fruteira de prata com abacaxis frescos e laranjas, azeitonas e amêndoas confeitadas. Ginny sen­tiu água na boca.

As vestimentas deixaram-na extasiada. O colorido intenso lembrava um imenso arco-íris ondulante. Veludo competia com cetim e rendas douradas. Bordados e pedrarias enfeitavam os coletes dos cavalheiros.

— Santo Deus, e eu que pensei que meu vestido fosse vis­toso e que chamaria muita atenção!

— Minha rainha, a senhora se destacaria até no Paraíso. — Harry sorriu, sem ironia, e beijou-lhe a mão.

— A sua imitação de ternura, milorde — Ginny afastou a mão —, rivaliza com as atuações de meu falecido pai.

Harry franziu a tesla, mas não chegou a responder. Um cavalheiro se aproximara. Olhos aguçados, cabelos empoados e nariz adunco. Fisionomia bondosa e inteligente.

— Meu caro Potter, que prazer em encontrá-lo! E quem é essa adorável criatura?  
Harry fez uma mesura.

— Boa noite, sr. Dumbledore. Tenho a honra de apresentar-lhe minha esposa. — Harry fitou Ginny com carinho e sorriu. — Minha querida, apresento-lhe o sr. Alvo Dumbledore, o advogado mais talentoso, o professor mais eficiente e o erudito mais bri­lhante da Virgínia, na verdade, de todas as colônias.

O senhor idoso mostrou-se maravilhado.

— Sua esposa! Meu caro Potter, o senhor me deixa sem palavras. — Ele fez uma bela reverência e beijou a mão de Ginny. — É uma grande e inesperada felicidade conhecê-la, sra. Potter. Seu estimado esposo é um de meus melhores amigos e faço votos para que a senhora também me honre com sua amizade. — A voz grave e ressonante chamou a atenção de várias pessoas.

— A honra é minha, sir. — Ginny fez uma cortesia e aliou um sorriso encantador. Consciente das pessoas que se agrupa­vam, ergueu um pouco a voz. — O senhor leciona no Colégio Hogwarts, não é verdade? Mesmo na Inglaterra, temos ouvido falar dessa instituição exemplar. Alegro-me de conhe­cer um mestre tão ilustre.

O nariz de Dumbledore ficou vermelho.

— A senhora é inglesa, pois não? Poucos aqui nas colônias falam com tanto refinamento. Também é amante dos livros, sra. Potter? Nenhum homem resistiria a uma beleza tão exótica como a sua, mas eu conheço Potter. Ele aprecia a beleza ao lado da inteligência.

O agrupamento aumentou e os murmúrios se sucediam. Ginny percebeu o olhar ameaçador de Harry. Com certeza, por temer que ela o envergonhasse diante de pessoa tão notável. E viu que o sr. Dumbledore também notara a expressão gelada de Harry.

— Bem, sr. Dumbledore, o senhor sabe como são os maridos. Eles admiram as esposas não pelo muito que elas possam saber, mas pelo que elas acham que eles sabem.

Dumbledore admirou-se pela resposta inteligente e os espectado­res não controlaram o riso.

De repente, Ginny percebeu o olhar fixo de uma mulher que a encarava. Uma beldade de fisionomia maldosa. Pele alabastrina, nariz arrebitado e boca muito vermelha. Os cabelos pretos empoados estavam presos em um penteado de cachos, laços e plumas. O corpete de cetim adamascado verde realçava o busto amplo. Os olhos amendoados e as faces coradas brilhavam de fúria.

— Parabéns, Potter! — a voz de Dumbledore sobrepujou as risadas. — Vejo que o senhor acabou encontrando uma esposa à sua altura. Uma dama tão inteligente quanto bonita.

Harry levou a mão ao peito e inclinou a cabeça, com um ar de derrota irônica.

— Sr. Dumbledore, a sra. Potter sempre me surpreende. Posso afirmar que nenhum homem conseguirá tirar o melhor dela, exceto, talvez, com pistolas a vinte passos. E nem mesmo assim...

— Potter! Que prazer!

A platéia afastou-se para dar passagem a um cavalheiro vis­toso que usava peruca e um casaco vermelho de tafetá chama-lote. Pela profusão de fitas e medalhas que lhe adornavam o peito, Ginny supôs que se tratasse do governador. Ela fez uma mesura profunda.

O governador dispensou a reverência de Harry e bateu-lhe no ombro.

— Eu ia perguntar-lhe onde o senhor tem estado. Indagação supérflua, pelo visto. — Ele pôs um monóculo de ouro diante do olho e fitou o colo de Ginny. — Será  
que ouvi bem? Sua esposa?

Harry ajudou Ginny a se erguer.

— Sim, milorde. Permita-me apresentar-lhe a sra. Ginny Potter. Ela é de Londres e prima distante de Neville Longbotton.

— Muito prazer, senhora. Muito prazer. — O governador Slughorn beijou a mão de Ginny, sem tirar a vista de seu busto. — Eu o vi há três semanas, Potter, e não ouvi falar em ca­samento.

Harry sorriu com malícia e Ginny abaixou o olhar, aflita pela vontade repentina de beijar a pequena depressão central do lábio de Harry.

— Casei-me por impulso, milorde — Harry não mentia. — Na verdade foi uma decisão repentina.

O grupo deliciou-se e Ginny ficou mortificada. Mas o que ela esperava? Palavras de amor diante das pessoas a quem era ne­cessário enganar? Mentiras eram desnecessárias, diante do tipo de acordo que eles haviam feito. Assim mesmo, ela teve a im­pressão de ver um raio de ternura fugaz no olhar de Harry.

Que absurdo! Harry a enfeitiçara. Ele lhe encantara os sentidos como o perfume mais raro, a música mais doce, a seda mais suave. Ele a intoxicara como o vinho mais generoso ou o ópio mais forte. Sonhava com ele todas as noites. Durante o dia perguntava-se a todo instante se o agradava, se poderia melhorar, se ele a ajudaria ou se a desprezaria.

A risada de seu marido, profunda, rouca e sugestiva, a dei­xava arrepiada. O som de suas passadas no hall provocava-lhe palpitações. O mais leve contato de seus dedos, firmes e suaves, lançavam-na em um tumulto de desejos. A fragrância dele des­pertava-lhe o instinto mais primitivo. Queria ser abraçada e amada por ele. Mas Harry Potter era o fruto proibido. Ma­duro e suculento, pedindo para ser beijado, mordido e sugado.

Agarrou o leque e uma haste de ébano quebrou-se entre seus dedos. Uma fusão ígnea de desalento, medo e terror passou-lhe pela mente. Tudo não passava de um imenso engano. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Presenciara as conseqüências devasta­doras de um amor. A crueldade e os abusos de um homem que mantinha uma mulher sob seu poder. As ansiedades vazias e o amor sem esperança de uma vítima voluntária. Ginny Weasley Potter jamais permitiria que um erro daqueles lhe estragasse a vida.

Mas acontecera. Ela se apaixonara por um homem autocrá­tico, mordaz e profundamente irritante. Inconformada, desviou o olhar do marido atraente e enganador.

— Nosso querido Potter credita-me uma grande erudição — Alvo Dumbledore fitou-a com simpatia calorosa. — Mas, na verdade, ele me ultrapassa em todas as coisas. Sobretudo na clarividência que teve ao casar-se com uma jovem tão adorável como a senhora.

Harry olhou de soslaio a face enrubescida de Ginny e não perdeu a altivez.

— Fico honrado com seu cumprimento — Harry respon­deu. — Porém receio que o senhor não tenha avaliado bem a compatibilidade da inteligência e da união matrimonial. Quan­do uma está presente, a outra desaparece.

- Discordo de meu marido, sr. Dumbledore. Mas estou de pleno acordo com o senhor. O sr. Potter é muito inteligente. Na verdade, penso que ele está perto de ser um gênio, assim como todos os maridos. — Dirigiu ao marido o mais cativante dos sorrisos e soube que estava perdida. — Eles têm de ser, para competir com as esposas.

**Nota: ****Sim, eu voltei. Agora, é pra valer. Nany, eu atualizei, menina =D. Comentem. Bjos a todos.**


	6. Capítulo Seis

** Capítulo VI**

Ginny, ansiosa por um pouco de solidão, abandonou o es­plendor do salão de baile e dirigiu-se aos jardins do Palácio do Governador. Estremeceu com a temperatura baixa não usual para o início de outubro, segundo lhe dissera Slughorn. Mirou a lua e as estrelas encobertas pela névoa. Apesar da pouca luminosidade, os canteiros apresentavam-se com brilho pálido, os terraços transformavam-se em espelhos de estanho e as co­pas das árvores tinham aspecto perolado. Nas alamedas, as rosas pareciam ter recebido uma leve pintura em tom prateado. Feliz, Ginny desceu os degraus e caminhou entre a profusão de flores dos cercados.

Mal podia acreditar que houvesse desfrutado de tanto su­cesso em uma noite tão importante. Desde sua chegada, os cavalheiros da Virgínia disputavam galantemente sua atenção, a começar pelo próprio governador. Slughorn insistira em acompanhá-la no primeiro minueto, exaltando a honra que Ginny lhe concederia.

— A Inglaterra perde e nós ganhamos — ele declarara.

Harry a fulminara com o olhar, antecipando algum erro na coreografia. E o governador afirmara que jamais tivera, nos braços, dançarina tão perfeita. Daquele momento em diante, ela não parara mais.

Dançara com Corner, Davies e Zabinis. Conversara muito com o coronel Fudge e aceitara um convite do coronel Davies para jantar no Sabine Hall. Pareceu-lhe que todos ali tinham patentes militares. Passara mais de meia hora em conversa ani­mada com Thomas Jefferson, um aluno de Alvo Dumbledore. Harry percebeu o interesse da esposa e, carrancudo, afas­tou-a do jovem alto, ruivo e inteligente.

O único senão da noite fora a loira que se vestia de maneira vulgar e que parecia segui-la com evidente desagrado. Mas isso pouco importava.

Resolveu voltar para a mansão, disposta a esquecer a arro­gância do marido e conversar com ele a respeito do acordo. Era preciso encontrar Mick!

— Por mim, aquela vadia deveria ser enforcada.

Ginny escutou as palavras, viu a loira e escondeu-se atrás de uma cerca de roseiras.

— Parvati, por favor — a mulher mais baixa falou — mo­dere sua linguagem. Alguém pode escutar.

Então aquela era Parvati Patil! Nas últimas duas semanas, Luna e Neville haviam-se referido casualmente à sobrinha de Célia Stanton Patil. Garnet fora mais incisiva. Afirmara que Parvati não era uma pessoa confiável, ainda mais em relação a Harry.

— E acha que eu poderei ficar calma? — Parvati abanou-se de maneira furiosa. — Harry é meu! Ele me amou durante anos! Ele nunca poderia casar-se com outra. Acha mesmo que vou aceitar uma coisa dessas?

— Pois eu acho que é o melhor a ser feito. Ele parece apai­xonado pela esposa. Não tirou os olhos da sra. Potter a noite inteira...

— Não chame aquela desavergonhada de sra. Potter! — Parvati começou a andar de um lado a outro, no terraço. — Oh, Senhor! Por que não insisti para Harry se casar comigo antes? Ele parecia tão satisfeito na minha cama que...

— Parvati!

Ginny teve vontade de vomitar. Claro que um homem atraen­te e viril, como Harry, deveria ter conhecido muitas mulhe­res. Ginny sempre pensara nelas como pessoas distantes, no tempo e no espaço.

Mas uma ali, de seu lado? E logo Parvati Patil?

— É a mais pura verdade, Lilá. Fomos amantes durante anos. E, se quer saber, ninguém se compara aos prodigiosos talentos de Harry sob os lençóis! Como viverei sem ele?

Lilá deu um gritinho de interesse.

— O patife deixa qualquer mulher louca, e eu farei qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Harry não poderia tratar-me dessa maneira.

Todos esperavam que nós nos casássemos. Tia Célia até exigiu, há umas três semanas, que ele se casasse comigo!

— Parvati deu um sorriso astucioso e passou a mão na barriga.

— Convencerei minha tia de que a família Patil jamais sobre­viverá ao escândalo de um filho bastardo.

Ginny sentiu as pernas bambas. Sentou-se na grama molhada, abraçou os joelhos e apoiou neles o queixo.

Por que tivera de ouvir uma coisa daquelas justo naquela noite tão promissora? Provara a Harry que era uma dama, apesar de sua origem desapontadora. Ela fora o sucesso da festa e Mick seria logo encontrado.

Mas como pudera ser tão ingênua? Acreditara que se poderia mudar o destino e imaginara que, transformando-se em uma dama, conquistaria o amor de Harry.

Apertou as mãos ao redor das pernas, na tentativa de minorar a dor lancinante no peito. Era horrível imaginar Harry nos braços de Parvati, beijando-lhe os lábios, murmurando pala­vras de amor e de paixão...

Santo Deus! Harry não era melhor de que Dolohov ou de que a centena de outros que haviam abusado do corpo frágil de sua mãe, sem se importar de ela ser uma mulher que nascera no vicariato de Yorkshire.

Como poderia amar um homem tão prepotente e vil? Deve­ria ser chicoteada por tanta burrice. A vida dura, nas vielas sujas dos bairros pobres de Londres, não lhe ensinara que os homens não passam de cães vadios que saciam a fome e vão embora?

Ginny Weasley seria tão idiota a ponto de amar um mentiroso indigno que abandonava uma mulher grávida e se casava com outra, movido por propósitos egoístas?

Levantou-se. A barra da anágua encaixou-se em um ramo e foi preciso agarrar-se em uma roseira para não cair. Um es­pinho feriu-lhe a mão, trazendo a realidade de volta. Levou o dedo aos lábios para estancar o sangue.

Deveria agradecer a Parvati por revelar-lhe o verdadeiro caráter de Harry. A falsa loira a salvara de uma vida de penúrias, pois amor e sofrimento eram inseparáveis como a rosa e o espinho. Se Parvati quisesse, poderia tornar-se amante de seu marido. Ginny Weasley não sofreria por Harry Potter.

— Eu o terei de volta — Parvati declarou a Lilá, de volta ao salão de baile. — Ele não pode ter se esquecido dos momentos que passamos juntos. Farei qualquer coisa para li­vrá-lo daquela rameira inglesa.

Ginny esperou algum tempo depois que as duas se afastaram. Se aquele presunçoso pensava em descartar a esposa assim que conseguisse apoderar-se de Stanton Grove, estava muito enga­nado! Ela iria embora apenas quando achasse o momento opor­tuno. O jovem Thomas Jefferson lhe explicara um fato impor­tante. O divórcio era ilegal na Virgínia.

Ginny passou pelas janelas francesas e levou o segundo cho­que da noite.

— O senhor!

xxxx

Harry escondeu-se na alcova sob o vão da escada. Queria evitar um encontro com Parvati. Quando a saudara no início da festa, as pessoas que os rodeavam impediram uma cena escandalosa. Falaria com Parvati mais tarde.

Dois jovens, os primos Corner, passaram por Harry sem notá-lo.

— A sra. Potter é a criatura mais encantadora da face da terra — o mais alto comentou.

— Boa demais para Potter — o companheiro completou. — Aquele branco liberto tem uma sorte diabólica. Primeiro foi Stanton Grove. Agora conquistou a sra. Potter, que parece um verdadeiro anjo... ruivo, é verdade!

Harry riu pela comparação, depois mordeu-se de ciúme. Admitiu que admirava Ginny e que fora injusto. Ela alcançara os objetivos e os superara. Até Slughorn se declarara escravo de seus encantos, diante de uma centena de convidados. E o tal de Jefferson? Só faltara babar.

Entendia a reação dos cavalheiros. A cintura fina e o busto farto de Ginny formavam um apelo irresistível. Mas quem mais o surpreendera fora Alvo Dumbledore.

O erudito o levara até a sala de jogos, onde se refugiaram atrás da grande poncheira.

— O que está acontecendo, Potter?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar ingênuo.

—Não adianta fingir. Eu o conheço há dezesseis anos, desde que chegou, acusado de traição, no navio de degredados. Não fui eu quem o conduziu a Stanton Grove? Sei o que lhe acon­teceu na Escócia e conheço as cicatrizes. Pode contar o que está planejando, Potter.

—Eu queria arriscar-me em uma experiência nova. — Harry tentou um sorriso falso. — O casamento é a maior aventura de todas, não é? É como ir para a guerra.

— Custo a crer que tenha posto em risco o coração de uma jovem doce e sensível, só por causa de um capricho.

Dessa vez Harry riu com vontade.

— É a primeira vez que ouço alguém dizer que Ginny é doce e sensível!

— Potter, eu vi como a contemplou a noite toda. Estou começando a pensar que o meu amigo está apaixonado.

Harry tomou o uísque de uma vez só e largou a taça na mesa com força.

— O senhor conhece muito bem meus pontos de vista a respeito do amor! Isso não existe. Homens e mulheres são atraídos pelo desejo. Se resolvem ficar juntos, é por interesse econômico, letargia mútua ou entendimento que não encon­trariam nada melhor. No pior dos casos, para controlar, ator­mentar e trair uma pessoa da qual não se consegue escapar.

— Meu caro Potter, não queira convencer-me de que essa sua alma celta selvagem e apaixonada não acredita em amor.

— Eu não acredito em amor porque ele não existe.

— Se não existe, para que esse empenho em negá-lo com tanta veemência?

Harry recordou-se da cena e admitiu que pensara no as­sunto a noite inteira. O que ele ainda não enxergara? Dumbledore era esperto como uma raposa e nunca se enganava.

O som de aplausos, vozes femininas e murmúrios mas­culinos atraíram a atenção de Harry, e ele voltou ao salão principal.

O salão de baile retangular era revestido de mogno, tinha pé direito alto e cadeiras Chippendale distribuídas pelo perí­metro do recinto. Harry teve a impressão de que todos os convidados estavam ali reunidos. Em um dos cantos, havia uma pequena orquestra composta de violinos, viola, violoncelo e cravo.

Viu Ginny em um colóquio animado com um dos violinistas africanos e mais dois outros músicos negros. Eles anuíram. Ginny virou-se e chegou ao meio do salão.

Harry sentiu o coração bater em descompasso, ao reparar na luz de uma infinidade de velas que tornava a tez de Ginny semelhante ao âmbar egípcio. Tudo o mais se apagou de sua mente. A orquestra começou a tocar e um ritmo sincopado elevou-se acima das conversas.

Ginny ergueu o queixo, em uma postura régia. Com um flo­reio, levantou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, virou-se lenta­mente em círculo e manteve a atenção da platéia com os me­neios sensuais de seu corpo. Ninguém mais falava. Escutava-se apenas o rufar de um instrumento primitivo que Harry não conhecia.

Ginny estava corada e o tom róseo se estendeu ao busto. Harry teve vontade de acariciar-lhe a curva da cintura. O brilho do vestido vermelho sob a luz tremeluzente era provo­cativo. Os cabelos negros brilhavam como a noite. O corpo de Ginny era uma tentação e ela, uma beldade. Imaginou como seria deitá-la e...

O desejo foi imediato. Inflamado e potente. Sentiu coceira nos dedos. Ansiava por passá-los no busto que aparecia de maneira tão sugestiva. Gostaria de segurar-lhe a face entre as mãos e mergulhar no mistério daquele olhar negro. Almejava sugar-lhe os lábios e lamber a pinta acima do olho.

Um dos escravos tocou no violino um lamento exótico. O ritmo sincopado, em tom baixo, era cativante. Lembrava mon­tanhas escarpadas, bandidos com tapa-olhos e mulheres belís­simas de cabelos negros que dançavam ao redor de uma fo­gueira, sob a luz das estrelas.

Ginny começou a dançar. Com um floreado veloz, assumiu uma pose dramática. Saias na mão e um braço para cima em um gesto de desafio. Devagar, começou a sapatear e a estalar os dedos. Ginny inclinava-se e dava volteios, com paradas para aumentar a tensão das posturas trágicas. Cabeça de lado e mãos nos quadris. Costas arqueadas e braços erguidos.

A música tornou-se mais rápida e mais intensa, e a multidão começou a responder. Todos batiam palmas no ritmo do sapa­teado e do meneio dos quadris. O suor cobria-lhe a testa e a parte superior da face. O penteado se soltou e os cabelos caíram pelas costas como um manto de seda negro. Ao perceber que Harry a encarava, estreitou os olhos por um instante e pros­seguiu numa cadência ainda mais selvagem. Sem desfitá-lo, Ginny transmitiu, no olhar, a fúria interior e um convite secular.

Nisso, um homem adiantou-se e caminhou até Ginny. Ela sorriu para Harry com desdém e acolheu o estranho nos bra­ços. A música mudou do flamenco proibido para um ritmo apaixonado. O homem virou-se e Harry reconheceu-o.

Era Draco Malfoy, o pervertido, sádico, desprezível e ga­nancioso.

Irado, Harry atravessou o salão e aproximou-se do casal. Daquela vez, Ginny fora longe demais. Poderia tolerar muita coisa de sua bela esposa. Porém dançar com o rival odiado era além da tolerância de seu espírito escocês.

Harry agarrou Malfoy pelo ombro.

— Perdão. — Harry cerrou os dentes e lutou para manter a calma. — A sra. Potter prometeu dançar com o marido.

— O senhor deve ter esquecido esse detalhe tão importante. Na verdade, devo cumprimentá-lo. Sua sorte perde apenas para sua arrogância. Quem, a não ser o senhor, acreditaria que sua esposa e sua posição estão além do alcance dos outros?

Harry conteve a ânsia de esganar Malfoy. Soltou-o, re­cuou e fez uma mesura.

— O senhor lembrou-me de que tenho sido relapso em res­guardar minhas posses. É um erro que não repetirei no futuro. — Sem esperar resposta, Harry puxou Ginny para fora do salão.

— Largue-me, seu bastardo! — Ginny sibilou, com ódio, tentando soltar-se, enquanto era quase arrastada, desfiando um rosário de imprecações.

Harry segurou-a com ainda mais força e admitiu que a resistência de Ginny era tentadora. Passaram pelas portas du­plas, chegaram ao terraço e Harry virou-a de frente para ele.

— A senhora deveria ficar de boca fechada! Não vê que é uma desgraça para o meu nome, para essa cidade e para a colônia da Virgínia? Devo lembrá-la de que o Palácio do Go­vernador não é a prisão de Newgate nem um bordel das docas. Nunca vi tamanha devassidão...

Ginny se contorcia, sem conseguir desvencilhar-se.

— A devassa aqui não sou eu! Não sou eu quem vagueia pelo país como um touro no cio. Não sou eu quem mente e arquiteta planos escusos...

Harry sacudiu-a com violência.

— A senhora é a rainha das mentiras, das artimanhas e dos larápios, pois roubou a atenção de todos os homens da colônia. Agora controle-se. Sairemos imediatamente.

— Não vou a nenhum lugar com o senhor, tratante sangui­nário! E também não vou ajudá-lo a enganar uma pobre velha. Posso ser ladra, mas não sou nenhum desclassificado lascivo que larga moças e bastardos embaixo do colchão!

Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo. Ginny fitou-o, orgulhosa e desafiadora.

— Espere um pouco. — Harry desconfiou do tom das acusações. — Andou conversando com Parvati?

— Eu não falaria com aquela infeliz de cabelos pintados, nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Agora tire suas patas de cima de mim! — Rápida, Ginny deu uma joelhada na virilha de Harry.

Apesar do golpe ter sido de raspão, a dor foi violenta e Harry soltou Ginny. Ela recuou e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— O senhor pode ficar com sua preciosa fazenda e sua águia pintada! Eu ganhei nossa aposta de maneira justa e tenho caráter suficiente para não ficar em seu caminho. Honre nosso compromisso. Nada mais me interessa.

Harry agarrou-a pela cintura e o ímpeto desequilibrou-o. Eles tropeçaram para trás e Ginny bateu com a cabeça no muro.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Um remorso desconhecido abateu-se sobre Harry. — Eu não pretendia machucá-la. — Segurou-lhe a cabeça e acariciou-lhe os cabelos em busca de ferimento. As mechas deslizavam por seus dedos como seda. — Não su­portei vê-la com Malfoy, rindo e dançando em seus braços...

— Eu o desprezo, Harry! — Apesar das lágrimas, Ginny tentou desafiá-lo. — Por que me ofereceu a oportunidade de ser uma dama? Por que me enredou em uma armadilha e dei­xou-me acreditar que eu poderia ser feliz? Ambos sabemos que fui destinada para a sarjeta. — Ginny fechou as mãos em punho e golpeou-o, gritando.

Harry abraçou-a e penteou-lhe os cachos com os dedos.

— Ginny, não há por que alterar-se. Por que luta comigo e me desafia? Não enxerga quanto a desejo?

Harry não esperou resposta e beijou-a. Ginny sufocou um grito de espanto, mas entreabriu os lábios com uma inocência que quase o fez acreditar na virtude dela. Quase. Aproveitou-se da confusão momentânea de Ginny, moldou o corpo no dela e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu o sabor de pêssego com creme e pureza.

Ginny socava-lhe os ombros, gemia e se contorcia. Cada vez mais ansioso, Harry pressionou-a contra a parede e segurou-lhe a cabeça para evitar novos choques. Harry impediu-a de afastar-se, pressionando-lhe o queixo com o dele.

— Por favor, Ginny, liberte-me de minha promessa — Harry murmurou de encontro aos lábios dela. — Eu a desejo demais.

Ginny retesou-se e Harry gemeu sua frustração. Sem se dar por vencido, invadiu-lhe novamente o interior da boca com a língua. Ginny deu um puxão violento e acabou com a perna entre as de Harry. Ele segurou-lhe os quadris e levantou-a do chão. Para equilibrar-se, Ginny segurou-se na perna dele com as coxas. Beijando-a com paixão, Harry deslizou as mãos para cima do corpo de Ginny e por dentro do corpete. Sentiu o peso dos seios magníficos. A resposta de sua virilidade foi aflitiva.

A promessa de um casamento casto que se danasse! Harry prosseguiu as carícias eróticas no busto até vencer a resistência de Ginny. Depois beijou-lhe o queixo e a garganta. Ginny arre­piou-se, e Harry sentiu a ameaça perturbadora da tensão in­suportável. Com palavras doces, trouxe os seios de Ginny para fora do decote. Impossível resistir à tentação e Harry entregou-se ao deleite divino de saboreá-los. Ginny assustou-se no primeiro instante, mas depois agarrou-se nos ombros de Harry e pressionou-lhe a coxa com as suas.

- Permita que eu a ame sob a luz das estrelas. — Harry segurou-a pela cintura e continuou com as carícias eróticas. Pretendia seduzi-la e fazê-la entregar-se com a mesma sexua­lidade que ela usava para aturdir os afortunados.

Com um gemido tímido, Ginny agarrou-se nos cabelos de Harry, que estava desesperado pela realização. Ginny balan­çava os quadris, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade do atrito. Louco de desejo, Harry friccionou-se de encontro a ela.

— Harry — Ginny murmurou com voz rouca. — Por favor...

De repente, Ginny arqueou as costas e retesou-se. Gritou em agonia. Harry mal teve tempo de camuflar o som com um beijo. Em seguida Ginny largou-se, fraca e indefesa nos braços do marido.

xxxx

Encostada no muro frio de pedra, Ginny lutava para retomar a respiração e entender o que acontecera. O prazer agudo e imenso que experimentara a fizera pensar que fosse despeda­çar-se em mil pedaços e morrer. O êxtase viera aos borbotões e a deixara cega... e morta.

— Minha rainha... — Harry murmurou.

A respiração de Harry era úmida e recendia a uísque. O corpo era uma fornalha que a consumia. Ginny fechou os olhos c perdeu-se no cheiro tentador. Couro, tabaco e estímulo mas­culino. Por alguns momentos, o coração de ambos bateu no mesmo ritmo. Em seguida, Harry a deixou em pé no chão, deslizando o corpo de Ginny pelo seu. Ela sentiu as pernas trêmulas. Temeu desmoronar ali mesmo, no terraço. Sentiu-se ainda mais confusa pela paixão com que Harry a fitava. Era doloroso confrontar-se com a vulnerabilidade que sempre a apavorara. Choramingou, pouco inclinada a ceder. Ele poderia tomar-lhe o corpo, mas não se apoderaria de seu coração.

Harry sorriu e os dentes brilharam sob a luz do luar.

— Uma pena não poder possuí-la aqui mesmo. Minha rai­nha, a senhora vale o conforto e a privacidade de minha cama, e não o piso frio de um dos terraços do jardim do governador. — Harry deu-lhe um tapa amigável e casquinou uma risada quase demoníaca. — Vamos, Ginevra. Não posso esperar mais pelo prêmio de nossa aposta.

Mortificada, Ginny apertou os olhos. Os homens eram uma praga... e as mulheres fracas também. Fora o que destruíra sua mãe. O desejo, o prazer e aquela indescritível alegria selvagem.

Harry inclinou-se para a frente e passou-lhe o indicador no rosto.

— Ora, minha rainha. Não fique com remorso. Sou seu ma­rido e, afinal, não sou o primeiro em sua vida.

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Meu senhor, sou sua esposa apenas no papel. Se está lembrado, o senhor prometeu que o nosso casamento seria cas­to. Não tenho o menor desejo de aquecer-lhe a cama. — Ginny corou. — Isto é, bem... Mas que droga! Posso ter desejo, mas não sou uma meretriz. Eu já lhe disse que sou uma donzela.

Harry retribuiu com um sorriso divertido.

— Nesta altura, minha senhora, a sua falsa modéstia...

— Cale-se! — Horrorizada, Ginny percebeu que não conse­guia controlar os soluços. — O senhor aproveitou-se de mim, como parece ser seu hábito. Quanto à aposta, mesmo com toda sua arrogância, o senhor não pode negar que eu a ganhei. Todos acreditaram que sou uma lady inglesa de alguma posição social e muita inteligência.

— Por enquanto a senhora não ganhou nada. Enganar Célia será o teste verdadeiro.

Excitada, Ginny fez um gesto de pouco caso. Harry aban­donaria as exigências, quando soubesse da novidade.

— Eu facilitei seu trabalho — afirmou, triunfante. — Sei quem comprou Mick.

Ginny bateu palmas e rodopiou, ignorando o cenho franzido de Harry. Em pouco tempo estaria reunida com seu irmão.

— O senhor falou com o cavalheiro esta noite — ela con­tinuou. — Embora quase tenha comprometido a chance de comprar Mick de volta por suas maneiras rudes. Parece que o sr. Malfoy...

— Malfoy? Quer dizer que Draco Malfoy é o homem que comprou seu irmão?

— Sim. E por isso concordei em dançar com ele. Ele é meio estranho, mas...

Harry passou uma das mãos nos cabelos e afastou-se, tenso.

— O senhor não ficou contente de poder resgatar Mick?

— Minha querida Ginny, o caos parece persegui-la. Tem cer­teza de que foi Malfoy quem comprou Mick?

— Claro. Acha que não o reconheceria? Ele mesmo admitiu, em parte é verdade. Afirmou que comprou um menino da últi­ma leva do capitão Snape, mas não quis dizer-me onde ele estava nem por que o havia comprado. Quando descobriu que eu era a sra. Potter, ficou ainda mais esquivo. — Estremeceu. — Ele me olhou como se pudesse ver-me através das roupas.

— Hum, dele não duvido nada. Malfoy concordou em ven­der Mick?

— Bem... não exatamente. Explicou-me que o senhor tem algo que ele deseja muito e que seria possível chegarem a um acordo. Pediu que o senhor o encontrasse em Resolute, a fa­zenda dele. Sabe a que ele se referiu?

— Claro. E é um pedido impossível. — Harry franziu a testa e deu um sorriso irônico. — Não, minha rainha. Se Malfoy quer algo de mim, receio que Mick ficará nas mãos dele.

— Nem pense em uma coisa dessas! — As lágrimas desli­zaram sem parar pelo rosto de Ginny. — O senhor é ainda pior do que eu pensava que fosse. Primeiro abandona um filho que ainda não nasceu e depois quebra a promessa a respeito de um menino inocente. O senhor é um vilão!

Ela ergueu a mão para atingi-lo, mas Harry segurou-lhe o braço facilmente.

— Do que está falando? Não tenho nenhum filho nascido nem por nascer.

— O senhor é falso e mentiroso!

Ginny cambaleou para trás, quase cega de ódio. Harry não a enganaria uma segunda vez!

— O senhor sabia que Parvati estava grávida e abandonou-a, assim como pretende fazer com Mick. Graças ao senhor, sofremos todos como se fôssemos seus escravos.

Daquela vez, Ginny conseguiu seu intento. Esbofeteou Harry, o vilão odioso que a ludibriara. Virou-se e saiu correndo.

xxxx

— Parvati, suas mentiras já estão me cansando. — Harry suspirou, procurando acalmar-se.

Será que aquela noite não teria fim? Ginny dançando com Malfoy. A cena de amor nos jardins do palácio. Só de lembrar ficou tenso, e finalmente as acusações de Ginny.

Sua esposa era mesmo uma feiticeira, fosse ela ladra ou não. Nunca sentira uma paixão tão intensa por nenhuma mulher. E, nos últimos anos; ele as tivera às centenas. Como Ginny dissera: Não sou eu quem vagueia pelo país como um touro no cio. Sem dúvida ela o enfeitiçara.

Depois do comportamento de Ginny, que dera pontapés, o esbofeteara e praguejara como um marinheiro, seria permitido chicoteá-la ou mesmo mandá-la para Maryland. Mas ele jamais a venderia nem a mandaria embora. Harry sorriu convicto de que, sem ela, a vida perderia a graça.

— Tire esse sorriso do rosto e diga-me os motivos por que o estou cansando. O senhor prometeu casar-se comigo e, em seguida, largou-se atrás de uma inglesa de última categoria que ainda por cima parece uma cigana...

— Já escutei muito por hoje.

Harry empurrou o portão da casa do pai de Parvati na rua Duque de Gloucester. Neville e Luna haviam levado Ginny para casa, na certa envergonhados por seu comportamento ina­dequado. Assim que os viu partir, Parvati descera e exigira publicamente a presença de Harry em sua casa. Como um cavalheiro, ele não pudera recusar.

Harry refreou a vontade de verbalizar uma imprecação. No dia seguinte, todos em Williamsburg estariam comentando sobre a tresloucada sra. Potter, a pobre Parvati abandonada e Potter, o administrador sem coração.

Parvati aproximou-se, segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a ao rosto.

— O senhor sabe quanto o amo! Imagine o choque que tive ao saber que estava casado após prometer-me...

— Nunca lhe prometi nada, Parvati.

— Mas tia Célia disse...

— Eu falei para Célia que irá considerar o ultimato. Por falar nisso, como foi que convenceu Célia a falar comigo? Ela nunca morreu de amores pela senhora.

Parvati abaixou as pálpebras.

— Eu lhe disse que estava grávida.

Harry gargalhou alto e com cinismo. Então fora por isso que Ginny ficara tão furiosa.

— De um filho meu? A senhora deve ter lido uma bola de cristal, se consideramos a magnanimidade com que distribui seus favores.

— Não queira disfarçar. — Parvati levou a mão dele ao busto generoso. — Seu filho cresce dentro de mim e, em pouco tempo, sugará meus seios. Nós dois fomos destinados a ficar juntos, Harry. O senhor nunca foi capaz de resistir a meus apelos sensuais.

— Chega! — Harry tirou a mão, enjoado. Não se confor­mava de algum dia ter achado aquela mulher desejável. Ginny, uma batedora de carteiras, em comparação com Parvati, era pura como um regato cristalino. — Sei que não há nenhum bebê. E, se houver, não é meu. Parvati estreitou os olhos.

— Como é que o senhor sabe?

— Da última vez em que estivemos juntos, a senhora estava nos seus dias de fluxo mensal.

— Como é?

— Não se esqueça de que sou entendido em biologia huma­na. É fisicamente impossível uma mulher engravidar quando está menstruando. Há um mês, nós não temos nenhum relacio­namento. Portanto... E se meus cálculos estiverem corretos, a senhora deverá estar em seu fluxo menstrual agora.

Harry dardejou-lhe um olhar gélido.

— Se a senhora não quer que eu a leve até o Dr. Walker e converse com sua tia Célia, sugiro que volte atrás em sua his­tória. — Harry voltou para a rua e bateu o portão para fe­chá-lo. — Ou, se quiser, poderá encenar um pequeno acidente.

xxxx

Draco Malfoy embalava-se na cadeira de balanço que ficava próxima da lareira e escutava a chuva bater na janela de seu quarto. Pensativo, olhava o crepitar das chamas, tamborilando com os dedos no braço da poltrona estofada em damasco ver­melho. O tecido lhe custara uma fortuna. Duzentos barris de tabaco, mas era o tecido mais fino que encontrara à venda.

Tomou um gole de conhaque para relaxar. Era tarde, mais de dez da noite, e o dia seguinte seria atribulado. Mover dois mil barris de tabaco contrabandeado não era tarefa fácil. Ainda mais depois da proibição de Harry Potter de usar o cais de Stanton Grove. Aquele era o último ponto do rio James onde os mercadores podiam ancorar para carga e descarga. Os fa­zendeiros menos afortunados, Malfoy inclusive, tinham de le­var seus barris em chatas rio abaixo e pagar uma taxa para Célia Stanton Patil pelo direito de usar o cais de Stanton Grove.

Carrancudo, Draco tirou a peruca e afagou os cabelos ralos. Durante anos, Célia permitira que ele usasse as docas por um preço exagerado a mando de Potter. Isso porque o adminis­trador despótico se opunha ao comércio mais lucrativo de Draco, o de escravos. E nos últimos seis meses o odioso jacobita passara a controlar definitivamente Célia e Stanton Grove e lhe negara o uso do cais a qualquer preço.

— Maldito seja — Draco murmurou.

Há mais de um ano, não trazia um carregamento de escra­vos, e suas dívidas haviam crescido em demasia, assim como as taxas que pagava a outro fazendeiro para descarregar seus navios. Mas Potter não haveria de vencê-lo. O contrabando haveria de salvá-lo novamente.

Recostou-se, no espaldar alto, e revisou os planos. Contra­bandeava fumo há vinte anos e ainda não fora apanhado. Isso porque previra sempre as menores possibilidades de erro. E fora essa cautela que o ajudara até então.

Amaldiçoada Inglaterra e suas leis desprezíveis! O rei e o Parlamento haviam decretado que o fumo da Virgínia deveria ser levado para a Inglaterra e vendido por intermédio de um grupo de comerciantes controlados pela Coroa. Esse monopó­lio permitiu à Grã-Bretanha estabelecer um preço baixo para os fazendeiros da Virgínia por um produto mais importante de que o próprio alimento. No começo, quando os colonialistas reivindicaram a construção de uma igreja, o procurador-geral do rei dissera: "Que se danem suas almas! Plantem tabaco!"

Draco serviu-se de outra dose de conhaque de uma garrafa de cristal espanhol. Nenhuma lei inglesa lhe impediria o trajeto. Na verdade, ludibriar as leis fizera dele um homem rico. Se conseguisse retomar o comércio escravocrata, tornar-se-ia o homem mais rico da colônia. Havia apenas uma pessoa em seu caminho. Harry Potter.

Draco praguejou e deu um pontapé na cadela branca e preta deitada a seus pés. Ganindo, o animal saiu do quarto e Draco tornou a encher a taça. Depois de achar um dos cães com o pescoço quebrado, dissera aos negros para não deixar os ani­mais entrarem.

Considerava seu destino uma crueldade. Embora houvesse conseguido riqueza a custa de trabalho duro, pessoalmente não fora beneficiado. Apurou os ouvidos para detectar outros sons que não fossem a chuva e o crepitar na lareira. Tudo em silên­cio, graças aos céus, ou melhor, ao inferno, pois era nele que vivia.

Levantou-se e apanhou o robe e a touca de dormir. Era um conjunto de seda da última moda francesa vindo de Paris es­pecialmente para ele. O contrabando tinha suas recompensas. Os franceses, os holandeses e os espanhóis dobravam o preço inglês do fumo da Virgínia. Eles, assim como Draco, também não gostavam dos britânicos.

Amarrou o robe na cintura, vestiu a touca e tornou a sentar-se. Nisso, viu seu reflexo na vidraça escura. Estremeceu. Pa­recia-se com o falecido pai. Amaldiçoou a semelhança e esperou que os outros não a notassem. Seu pai fora um fazendeiro que trabalhara duro e só acumulara dívidas, além de ter si­do desprezado pelos pequenos burgueses da Virgínia. Lúcio Malfoy e sua esposa haviam morrido de malária quando ele contava dezoito anos e Emmaline, sua irmã, com dez. Uma prima distante cuidara da querida Emmie e Draco embarcara em um navio mercante de Norfolk que fazia comércio ilegal com os virginenses. De Charleston a Boston, conhecera os me­lhores pontos de comércio ilegal e descobrira um prodigioso talento para o jogo. Habilidade que o ajudara a camuflar... seus desejos mórbidos.

Anos mais tarde, de volta a Norfolk para uma consulta com um curandeiro a respeito de Emmie, sentara-se em uma mesa de jogo com um jovem inglês e levantara-se, quatro horas de­pois, com a posse de uma fazenda improdutiva. Daquela vez o destino lhe sorrira.

Escutou um rangido no forro. Apurou os ouvidos. Nada se seguiu. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Indagou a si mesmo se o destino o recompensaria pela tentativa impulsiva de repara­ção ou se o puniria pela tolice sentimental?

Estremeceu. Tentou espiar através da nuvem escura da chu­va. Pouco viu, mas acalmou-se, como sempre acontecia ao fitar Resolute. A fazenda abandonada havia florescido sob seus cui­dados, graças aos lucros obtidos nos jogos de azar e ao con­trabando das índias Ocidentais que lhe possibilitaram aumentar a área das terras e incrementar o plantio de fumo. Na segunda viagem às índias, conhecera o tráfico de escravos. Trouxera africanos para a Virgínia, através de Barbados. Embora a Assembléia Legislativa colonial da Virgínia há anos estivesse tentando acabar com a importação direta de escravos da África, todos receberam de bom grado a última safra de ouro negro que Malfoy jogara no mercado.

Irado, lembrou-se de que a primeira queda de braço com Potter fora por causa daqueles negros miseráveis. Harry odiava a escravidão. Quando descobrira o comércio ilícito de Draco, denunciara o caso à Assembléia e forçara os membros a tomar a decisão fatídica. Depois convencera Célia a cortar os privilégios das docas. E Draco afundara em dívidas por cau­sa daquele jacobita tirânico.

Maldição! Na Virgínia, proteger os negros era uma baixeza. Mesmo assim, ninguém se importava com a intervenção de Potter na suposta injustiça da escravatura. O governador Slughorn ria, atribuindo a obsessão ao espírito escocês das Ter­ras Altas. O que era uma posição perigosa, pois Potter lutara com os jacobitas para destituir Jorge II.

Draco andou de um lado a outro, sem lembrar-se de que pisava no caríssimo tapete turco. Não suportava a idéia de que Potter, um criminoso acusado de traição, pudesse ser ado­rado pelas melhores famílias da colônia. Alvo Dumbledore o ele­gera o protegido mais próximo. Os Davies, os Zabinis e os Corner haviam-no convidado para jantar e para cortejar-lhes as filhas. E o pior eram os comentários de que Célia, doente car­díaca, o elegera herdeiro.

Parou diante do espelho de moldura de ouro. Por que um estranho conquistara o coração da aristocracia fazendeira? Por que Draco Malfoy era apenas tolerado?

Avaliou as marcas na tez amarelada e os lábios finos. Eram as seqüelas da malária e da varíola. Não era bonito, mas também não era repulsivo. Não tinha o quase um metro e noventa de Potter, mas era mais alto de que a maioria. Muitas mu­lheres preferiam sua constituição esguia aos músculos bem de­lineados de seu inimigo. Desconsiderou o fato de que suas poucas admiradoras interessavam-se apenas em deitar as garras no dono de Resolute.

Se não fosse por Potter, Draco ocuparia lugar de destaque na sociedade da Virgínia. Resolute fazia divisa com Stanton Grove, e essa proximidade era danosa. Uma ovelha negra nas redondezas poderia ser tolerada. Duas era um número exage­rado. Os fazendeiros não ignoravam Draco por causa de Re­solute, mas deixavam claro que preferiam o nobre escocês.

— Sr. Malfoy, venha depressa!

Draco foi arrancado de seus sonhos. Marieta, sua criada negra favorita, hesitava na entrada do quarto, de olhar arregalado e torcendo o avental de algodão entre os dedos calosos.

— O que foi?

— Não tive culpa, senhor. Eu disse a ela que o senhor não gostaria. — Marieta recuou, amedrontada.

— Fala de uma vez! O que houve?

— Por favor, não me bata. — Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto bonito da escrava. Juro que tentei, mas ela não quis escutar. Não sei onde ela encontrou o chicote. Não consegui arrancar a tira de couro das mãos dela. Ela está ferida e continua se flagelando. Ah, sr. Malfoy, é horrível!

Draco agarrou o cotovelo de Marieta.

— Onde está o menino?

A moça gritou e ficou paralisada. Draco sacudiu-a e o tur­bante balançou em cima da cabeça de Marieta.

— Diga-me, ou arrancarei a resposta a chibatadas!

— Eu disse a ela para não fazer aquilo! Mas ela estava com muita força. Não consegui segurá-la.

Um grito ecoou pela escada em caracol. Draco correu, e uma brisa inexplicável apagou a vela. Tudo escureceu. Ele apertou o castiçal pesado de encontro ao peito e subiu correndo a es­cada, no meio da escuridão.

**Nota: Não falei que viria rápido? Ai está. Enjoy it! =D**


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo VII**

Ginny contemplou as margens verdes do regato e recordou todas as maldições ciganas que conhecia. Havia a da moe da de prata, a do porco morto e a do pedaço de pano junto ao corpo. Entretanto era proibido atingir o desafeto, com substân cias urticantes em lugares comprometedores, embora fosse o que Harry mereceria. Mas onde conseguir um porco defunto ou uma moeda de prata? O ilustre marido não a deixava perto de nenhum objeto de prata, desde o roubo das colheres.

A carruagem chacoalhou em um buraco, e Ginny agarrou-se no assento estofado, determinada a não encostar em seu mari do. Não deveria ter aceitado fazer o trajeto até Stanton Grove na sege de dois lugares. Íntimo demais.

Harry piscou, fitando-a com malícia.

— Ainda me evitando, minha rainha? Célia não a verá como uma noiva em lua-de-mel, se continuar insistindo em afastar-se de mim como um gato escaldado!

Harry sorriu e os dentes alvos brilhavam sob os raios do sol matinal. Ginny empinou o nariz e desviou o olhar. Não o deixaria levar a melhor nas palavras. Depois da situação cons trangedora do baile do governador da última noite, ela insistira em manter silêncio absoluto. Não o perdoaria jamais.

Harry roçou levemente o chicote no lombo do cavalo e riu. Arrepiada com o tom de escárnio, Ginny cobriu os ombros com o xale, em uma imitação perfeita das damas puritanas. Harry observou-a com o canto do olho.

De repente, Harry chicoteou o cavalo e gritou. O animal, assustado, disparou pelo caminho estreito de terra.

— Leve o coche! — Harry entregou-lhe as rédeas, com aparente indiferença.

Uma curva fechada surgiu do nada e o animal começou a galopar. Ginny agarrou as rédeas com toda a força, mas o eqüino não diminuiu a velocidade.

— O que pretende fazer, cavalo estúpido? — Ginny prague jou. — Quer nos matar?

Um ramo mais baixo raspou-lhe o rosto. Sem conseguir pa rar o animal amedrontado, teve de guiá-lo no trecho sinuoso, Ficou em pé e puxou a rédea direita com toda a energia que conseguiu. O cavalo deu um salto para diante e foi forçado a virar. Os eixos guincharam e o coche inclinou-se em duas rodas.

O caminho estreitou-se e a sege voltou a seu lugar. O choque fez Ginny morder a língua. O animal diminuiu o passo até um trote. Ginny freou-o bruscamente e virou-se para Harry.

O senhor perdeu completamente o juízo! Nós poderíamos ter morrido!

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e retomou o controle do cavalo.

— Minha querida esposa, os ciganos não se gabam de ser exímios cavaleiros? — As íris azuis faiscaram como jóias. — Além disso, eu não suportei mais o silêncio.

Sinto ter de admitir que já me acostumei com sua tagarelice constante.

— Tagarelice? Ah! — Ginny pensou em chicotear o marido, mas as covinhas laterais, nos cantos da boca de Harry, con venceram-na do contrário. — O senhor quer se divertir às mi nhas custas, não é mesmo? Eu gostaria de ver a graça nisso, se o senhor houvesse quebrado o pescoço! — Procurou o aga salho. — Harry, pare, por favor. Perdi meu xale.

Harry deu uma risada e mirou-a com afeição. Ginny sentiu arrepios no estômago. Era um despropósito. Depois da noite passada, em que ela deixara claro que o desprezava, Harry ainda tentava desarmá-la com o charme habitual. Ginny virou-se e lançou um último olhar para o xale perdido.

Naquela manhã, ao acordar, jurara pelo taro de sua avó que abandonaria Harry. Nem mesmo esperaria a pobre sra. Patil, velha e doente, morrer. Não confiava na promessa de um ca samento casto. Ah! Na noite anterior, Harry provara a pouca consideração que tinha pela esposa. E ela teria de ser esperta. Nada de fugir com os bolsos vazios ou sem os documentos que provavam sua liberdade.

Tivera a sorte de descobrir o comprador de Mick. Naquela manhã, comendo cereais e ovos, ocorrera-lhe a possibilidade de usar a prerrogativa de esposa de

Harry para convencer Draco Malfoy a vender o contrato de Mick. Depois, com o verniz social recém-adquirido, e com o que pudesse tirar dos bolsos de Harry, fugiriam e começariam vida nova na colônia de Maryland.

O único empecilho eram os papéis da alforria. Ela e Mick precisariam deles para viajar. Por isso teria de dominar os avan ços de Harry até encontrar uma maneira de comprar, forjar ou roubar os documentos necessários.

— Não se preocupe com o xale. Engane Célia, como fez com o governador, e eu lhe comprarei uma carga inteira da última coleção da moda parisiense.

Harry deveria mesmo estar ficando maluco! Ginny virou-se e fixou no marido um olhar intenso e indagador. Ela o es bofeteara e o insultara. O padrasto Dolohov, que ao morrer tiraria o lugar do demônio no inferno, lhe torceria o pescoço por tal comportamento. Ele batera na esposa por ofensas bem meno res, como demorar alguns segundos a mais para servir-lhe a cerveja. Era o que o amor fazia. Destruía corações e deixava ferimentos pelo corpo.

De maneira disfarçada, apertou as cartas de taro que estavam escondidas no bolso de musselina sob a saia. O Ás de Espadas estava por ali, burilando o destino lúgubre. Mas Ginny Weasley haveria de resgatar Mick. Dali para a frente contaria apenas consigo mesma e com a velha dama da sorte. Não confiaria mais nas promessas vazias de Harry e muito menos em seu coração empedernido.

— Por que essa mudez toda? Ginny Weasley, a cigana de dedos leves, não se entusiasmou com a perspectiva de novas roupas? Ora, a senhora me desaponta. Eu já contava com um brilho excepcional em seu olhar.

Ginny não gostou do tom provocativo, mas não lhe daria o gosto de irritar-se.

— Por que o senhor faz isso?

— O quê?

— Algumas vezes o senhor emprega a linguagem grosseira de um biltre escocês, em outras, fala arrastado como um virginense nato, e em outras fica tão enfunado como se fosse o rei Jorge em pessoa.

Harry estremeceu de maneira dramática.

— Ah, Ginny, a senhora feriu-me profundamente. Não me compare ao germânico Jorge. É um insulto capaz de provocar minha ira escocesa. Quanto ao meu sotaque variável, digamos que é devido a uma vida crivada de mudanças, nem todas agradáveis.

Harry sorriu e Ginny não detectou nenhuma zombaria.

— A senhora também sabe como a vida muda, não é, minha rainha? Aliás, a senhora também é mestra em diversificar acen tuações de linguagem.

— Se me permite a pergunta, senhor meu marido, o senhor nasceu onde?

— Na costa oeste da Escócia, mais precisamente na ilha de Mull, que fica na enseada do canal Caledoniano. Faz fronteira com Sound of Mull, Firth of Lorn e o oceano.

A pequena lição de geografia não teve nenhum significado para Ginny, mas o sofrimento presente na fisionomia de Harry deixou-a alarmada. Luna nada contara de específico sobre a história dele. Mas certamente havia um grande mistério em seu passado.

— O senhor sente falta das ilhas?

— Muito. A Escócia é minha vida, minha herança, meu coração. Tudo foi destruído pela traição, cobiça c confiança indevida.

— Mas agora Stanton Grove é sua vida.

— É. — O pesar toldou-lhe a face sempre impassível. — Mas, em meus sonhos, sempre vejo as ilhas.

Seria possível que Harry, tão austero e rude, tivesse um coração? Penalizada, Ginny segurou-lhe o pulso com a mão en luvada.

— O senhor ama sua pátria. E sua família? O ódio foi imediato.

— Não adianta perguntar! Jamais falarei sobre minha famí lia escocesa. — Harry estalou as rédeas, e o cavalo começou a trotar. — Eu amo as Terras Altas da Escócia. Aprendi, há muito tempo, que a terra é a única fonte segura para ser amada.

****

Algum tempo depois, atravessaram os dois pilares de portão cobertos de hera. O da direita tinha uma placa discreta de bron ze onde se lia: STANTON GROVE-1725. Ginny esperava que a maior e melhor fazenda da Virgínia fosse mais vistosa de que o Palácio do Governo de Williamsburg. A austeridade dos portões sugeria uma elegância mais refinada. Em comparação com Stanton Grove, o palácio parecia vulgar.

Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta. A fina camada de refina mento com que ela enganara os freqüentadores da festa de Slughorn seria sólida o suficiente para não se desfazer, ao ser observada por Célia Stanton Patil?

Passaram por um caminho sombreado por carvalhos cente nários que formavam uma cobertura em verde, vermelho e ouro. Os raios de sol filtravam-se, através dos ramos, e lança vam modelos exóticos de luz e sombra no atalho de pedras.

Ginny estremeceu e Harry fitou-a com a frieza de um aristo crata de berço. Sangue azul, dinheiro e educação impecável. O que ele fizera para ser condenado?

— Está muito pálida, Ginny. Espero que se lembre de suas lições.

Ginny anuiu feliz, já que o medo não paralisou sua nuca.

— Excelente. E, por favor — a ênfase foi desnecessária —, não tome nenhuma atitude intempestiva. Não preciso lembrá-la de nosso acordo. Terá de fazer Célia acreditar que está pro fundamente apaixonada. Ela me avisou que deseja ver-me ca sado e feliz antes que eu herde a fazenda. Reconheço que é uma tarefa difícil, mas sua recompensa será régia. Se a senhora for bem-sucedida.

— Não se preocupe Excelência — Ginny retrucou, mordaz. — Eu lhe asseguro que fingirei amor por Harry Potter no melhor desempenho de minha vida.

Ginny alisou as saias. Seria bem-sucedida, com certeza. Os ciganos conheciam a importância do ilusionismo e da dissimu lação. Harry e Célia acreditariam no modelo de devoção conjugal até o momento da fuga.

Subiram uma ladeira e saíram da floresta. Abaixo deles, uma imensidão de verde rodeava a casa grande da fazenda. Ovelhas pastavam ou refestelavam-se ao sol. Dois pavões de cauda aberta caminhavam majestosos pelo atalho de pedras brancas. À direita e à esquerda, os famosos campos de fumo perdiam-se no horizonte. A colheita terminara. A terra vermelha fora gra dada e esperava um cultivo protetor.

Atrás da casa, um jardim com canteiros, um caramanchão e uma touceira de buxo. Além do jardim, a planície se estendia pantanosa e irregular nas margens. No final, as docas de ma deira que se estendiam desde os jardins, pelas terras úmidas até chegar ao caudaloso rio James.

Ginny ficou embasbacada. A partir de Williamsburg, haviam seguido um riacho estreito, curvo, que permitia a navegação apenas de pequenos barcos. De repente, o James se estendia diante deles até o horizonte. Um rio plano, muito largo e de águas prateadas que se reuniam no mar.

Não era de se admirar que Harry fosse tão obcecado por Stanton Grove. Ginny passara a vida em Londres. Vira os palá cios de St. James e de Kensington, a abadia de Westminster e a catedral de St. Paul, o Pall Mall, o Hyde Park e o palácio de Westminster. Nada se comparava à beleza de Stanton Grove.

A fazenda ficava no meio de uma extensão infinita de cam pos verdes, rodeada por jardins floridos que se espelhavam no James. Nenhuma construção anexa empanava a pureza da man são isolada. O caminho a rodeava com a perfeição oblíqua de uma casca de ovo. Era formada por dois pavimentos, um telha do de proporções exatas e duas chaminés enormes. Os tijolos das paredes tinham tonalidade rosada, e os desenhos tinham influência flamenga. Janelas altas e simétricas ladeavam uma porta alta de mogno. Outra touceira reta de buxo adornava o piso de pedras arredondadas que conduzia aos jardins e às docas.

Harry parou a sege diante da porta principal. Desceu e estendeu os braços para Ginny.

— Harry, a sua serenidade é de tirar o fôlego. E eu estou morta de medo.

Harry ajudou-a a descer como se ela nada pesasse.

— Uma rainha cigana com medo? Impossível. A senhora me disse que os _rom_ eram mais orgulhosos, mais fortes, mais inteligentes e mais afortunados de que os ingleses. A senhora já provou que é orgulhosa. Agora está na hora de usar o cérebro e a sorte. Aliás, a senhora sabe como empregá-los — Harry olhou para o decote do vestido. Uma referência muda e óbvia às colheres de Luna. — Seu talento criativo poderá ser-lhe útil ou não.

Sem aviso prévio, Harry tomou-a nos braços, subiu as escadas e levou-a para dentro de Stanton Grove.

— Bem-vinda ao lar, meu amor. — Harry riu diante do espanto de Ginny e beijou-a.

Provocou-lhe os lábios com a língua até Ginny permitir-lhe a invasão. O sabor doce do beijo fez Ginny ficar com vontade de sugar-lhe o lábio inferior e de morder a pequena depressão central. O beijo intenso despertou nela a paixão, o desejo inun dou-a e fez com que o abraçasse pela nuca.

— É assim, escocês pilantra e mesquinho, que o senhor re tribui todos esses anos de bondade?

O tom penetrante e rabugento só poderia ser de Célia Stanton Patil. Harry não se alterou e continuou beijando a esposa até que se ouviu a bengala batendo no chão.

— Agora chega! O senhor já demonstrou demais sua mas culinidade... Parvati que o diga.

Harry deixou Ginny em pé no piso de madeira, aproximou-se de Célia e segurou-lhe a mão. Fez a mesura com elegância surpreendente para um homem tão grande.

— Minha querida senhora, como sempre, é um prazer imen so revê-la.

Ginny endireitou as abas largas de seu chapéu de palha e deu um sorriso nervoso. Disse a si mesma que a tendência de Harry de encantar as pessoas estendia-se até sua tirânica empre gadora. Ele erguera uma das sobrancelhas e um sorriso con vincente aprofundara as covinhas. Com uma piscadela, soltou a mão de Célia, virou-se para Ginny e fez sinal para que se aproximasse.

— Sra. Patil, permita-me apresentar-lhe...

— Eu sei quem ela é. — Célia franziu a testa e brandiu a bengala de mogno encimada com uma cabeça de macaco em marfim. As mãos finas e enrugadas tremeram. — O pai de Parvati veio aqui esta manhã, lamuriando-se sobre os abusos cometidos pelo senhor. Harry Potter é mesmo um homem arrogante e insensível! Como pôde fazer uma coisa daquelas?

De uma certa maneira, o lamento frustrado de Célia traduziu o que Ginny sentia quando Harry tentava enganá-la. Curiosa, observou a mulher de quem tanto ouvira falar.

Com setenta e cinco anos, segundo Harry lhe dissera, ain da guardava uma aura da beleza de outrora. Fios de cabelos grisalhos espiavam para fora da touca de renda. Na testa e ao redor dos olhos, um exagero de pó-de-arroz. Nas faces maci lentas, duas rodelas de ruge. Nos lábios finos, mais ruge. As sobrancelhas eram pintadas.

Célia fixou em Ginny um olhar ameaçador, segura em sua habilidade de intimidar. E Ginny entendeu o ponto fraco de Célia. Harry Potter.

— Apesar disso — Harry fez nova mesura —, insisto em apresentar-lhe minha esposa, sra. Ginny Potter.

— Como está a senhora? — Ginny fez uma reverência correta.

Célia ignorou a saudação.

— Ouvi dizer que a senhora é parente de Neville Longbotton, aquele janota enfeitado. E que metade dos homens da colônia já caíram a seus pés. Hum. Homens são sempre iguais. Ficam enfeitiçados diante de um rosto bonito e de uma cintura estreita.

— Tem razão, senhora. As mulheres apaixonam-se com o coração e os homens com... os olhos.

— Bobagem! Mulheres apaixonam-se por algibeiras cheias. — Célia pegou o monóculo pendurado no corpete de seda lilás e examinou Ginny através da lente de aro de ouro.

— Meu querido pai, que Deus o tenha, teria concordado com a senhora. Ele costumava dizer que o casamento é uma instituição falida. A menos, é claro, que alguém se case com o príncipe de Gales.

Ginny não soube dizer se o sorriso de Célia era de escárnio ou de diversão.

— Jovem esperta... Agora, Potter, vamos para a sala de estar. Temos um assunto para discutir... a respeito da pobre e querida Parvati.

— Senhora, tudo o que tiver de dizer sobre Parvati ou sobre qualquer outro assunto, pode ser ventilado na frente de minha esposa.

— Não seja ridículo. O senhor não vai gostar que sua esposa escute o que tenho para lhe dizer.

Os dois se entreolharam com soberba, em um duelo de von tades.

— Seja como quiser. A sua teimosia ó intolerável. — Célia adiantou-se, batendo a bengala com energia. Vamos.

Os dois seguiram a mulher idosa que caminhava ereta, imponente. Ginny ficou impressionada com os revestimentos de mogno, os ricos tapetes persas e a escadaria larga o suficiente para acomodar um coche com três parelhas. Dois enormes re tratos a óleo de velhos cavalheiros em molduras de ouro esta vam colocados no meio dos degraus. Entre eles, a pintura de uma mulher belíssima trajando vestido de baile. Sem dúvida, era de Célia. O olhar imperioso continuava o mesmo.

A sala de estar tinha pé direito alto e decoração brilhante, em contraste com a grandiosidade opressora do hall. Estilo georgiano, papel de parede azul, tremós emoldurados em ouro. Na lareira de arenito vermelho, crepitavam chamas alegres.

— Sente-se, Harry Potter, e escute o que tenho para lhe dizer — Célia ordenou. — Depois saia daqui para sempre.

— Senhora, por acaso sua bela sobrinha enfrentou um aci dente infeliz?

Ginny deduziu que Parvati havia perdido o bebê e fitou o marido com simpatia. Para sua surpresa, ele sorria com cinis mo. Embora desprezando Parvati, Ginny não se conformou com a frieza demonstrada diante da morte de um ser, mesmo que em gestação.

— Como é que o senhor sabe? Isso aconteceu hoje pela manhã e o pai de Parvati contou somente para mim.

Harry cruzou os dedos e reassumiu a postura de erudito.

— Fui eu quem sugeriu a história. Célia e Ginevra se entreolharam.

— Eu... eu não entendi — Ginny gaguejou. — Será que su geriu àquela loira falsa para livrar-se do bebê?

Ginny corou assim que acabou de falar. Célia e Harry fita ram-na com espanto. Célia, apavorada, com receio que a esposa soubesse do comportamento impróprio do marido, Harry, entre divertido e desaprovativo.

Ginny levantou-se, enjoada com tanta insensibilidade, lamen tando o próprio envolvimento, embora involuntário, em tama nha perfídia. Para conseguir Stanton Grove, Harry usaria qualquer recurso.

— Não sei por que o senhor me olha como se fosse o macaco do tocador de realejo.

Harry ficou em pé e agarrou o pulso de Ginny. Sentou-se e acomodou-a no colo.

— Perdoe-me, minha querida — ele falou em tom condes cendente, ao fitar Célia. — O grande amor e o respeito de Ginny por mim a deixa com ciúme.

Ginny tentou soltar-se, mas Harry beliscou-lhe a coxa, sob a saia de tafetá azul.

— Na verdade, devo uma explicação para as duas. Ginny escutou Parvati afirmar que estava grávida. Tratou-se de uma invencionice destinada a provocar ciúme em uma esposa apai xonada pelo marido. E foi o que aconteceu.

Ginny tentou novamente desvencilhar-se, mas Harry segu rou-lhe a cintura com dedos de aço.

— Psiu, minha querida — ele murmurou. — Sei que está abalada. Darei um jeito nisso. — Beijou-a na ponta do nariz e, sem Célia perceber, beliscou-lhe a nádega.

— Chega de absurdos, Harry James Potter! — Célia agitou a bengala e quase derrubou um candelabro de prata. — A pobre Ginny pode ter sido ludibriada por seus mé todos velhacos. Mas agora o senhor esta falando comigo! Faça-me o obséquio de esclarecer tudo.

— É simples. Parvati estava determinada a casar-se comigo e sabia que só conseguiria isso se a senhora me forçasse a tomar tal atitude. Por isso inventou uma suposta gravidez. Ela nunca esteve grávida.

Célia bateu a bengala no chão, Harry hesitou e Ginny con seguiu ficar em pé.

— Como pode mentir a respeito de uma coisa dessas? O pai de Parvati...

— Barnabas Patil é um idiota — Célia respondeu por Harry, com energia. — E Harry, ao contrário de Parvati e de Barnabas, nunca mentiu para mim. Ah, sou mesmo uma ve lha imbecil. Como pude acreditar nas manobras ardilosas de Parvati? Não é a primeira vez que ela tenta ludibriar-me para apoderar-se de Stanton Grove. Harry, por que ela planejou um acidente? Barnabas encontrou-a no degrau infe rior da escada...

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Célia e segurou-lhe as mãos com carinho.

— Ela precisava ser convincente. Ela contou a invenção para outras pessoas. Lilá Brown deve ter sido uma delas. Um acidente a tornaria vítima e eu seria o vilão. — Harry fitou Célia com ternura e beijou-lhe a mão.

Ginny encontrou dificuldade para respirar diante do sorriso embriagador de Harry.

— O senhor é mesmo um patife — Célia retomou a aspereza habitual. — E deve imaginar que sua reputação será arruinada. Barnabas vai desafiá-lo. Ah, aquele retardado. — Suspirou e torceu os lábios finos. — Terei de explicar algumas coisas a ele. Assim, pelo menos, o senhor não será forçado a matá-lo em um duelo. O ébrio não consegue mais atirar direito, nem conseguiria manejar um sabre. Como ele me deve dinheiro, fará o que eu disser. Quanto a Parvati, acho que preciso fazer algo para salvar as aparências. Talvez na recepção para Jamie e a esposa...

Ginny achou que deveria redimir-se, pois quase estragara tudo há pouco. Caso contrário, iria cortar cana em Barbados e teria de esquecer-se de Mick. Harry fitou-a com frieza. Em bora nada pudesse provar a versão de Parvati lhe parecera correta. Não acreditava nas mentiras de Harry que pretendia conseguir Stanton Grove a qualquer preço.

— Sra. Célia — Ginny dirigiu-lhe o mais cativante dos sor risos. — Embora eu tenha nascido em Londres, morei pouco tempo lá. Meu querido pai viajava bastante, mamãe e eu o acompanhávamos.

— Ele era diplomata? — Célia fitou-a, desconfiada.

— Não. Era poeta e erudito... como Harry. Harry ergueu-se e avivou o fogo.

— Ginny quer dizer...

— Fique quieto — Célia atalhou. — Deixe-a falar. Conte-me sobre sua mãe.

— Mamãe cresceu em Yorkshire e eu passei lá a minha infância. Meu avô era vigário em St. Boltoph. Passávamos a maior parte do tempo em obras beneficentes, como convinha à família de um clérigo. Cuidávamos dos doentes. Levávamos alimentos, remédios e outras coisas mais. Sempre com orações, por certo. Ajudávamos os pobres. Meu avô dizia que os pobres eram os abençoados.

Harry engasgou, e Ginny fitou-o com inocência. Ela o en sinaria a não beliscá-la outras vezes!

— Também tínhamos uma escola — continuou.

— O quê? — Harry quase gritou.

— Meu amor, eu já lhe contei isso antes, lembra-se? Quer continuar a história por mim? Não? — Pelo olhar faiscante de Harry, Ginny supôs que o castigo seria iminente. Voltou-se para Célia e pestanejou. — Homens. Esquecem tudo, não é verdade? Bem, onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Tínhamos uma escola, onde ensinávamos crianças, sem recursos, a ler.

Célia tirou de cima de uma mesa Chippendale uma caixa minúscula, abriu-a, encostou a ponta do dedo no rapé e ina lou-o. Partículas de tabaco em pó caíram sobre o colo.

— Uma escola, que interessante. Ler era a minha distração preferida, mas minha vista não me permite mais fazê-lo. Harry costumava ler para mim, mas outras tarefas — Célia fitou o busto de Ginny com reprovação — deixaram-no com pouco tempo. Agora que está aqui, minha jovem senhora, será a minha leitora.

— Célia, infelizmente Ginny terá muito com o que se ocupar.

— Bobagem, meu amor.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Célia e viu sobre a mesa um livro ricamente encadernado. Pegou-o e folheou algumas páginas, consciente do olhar fixo do marido. Que arrogância! Pensava que ela não sabia ler por ser uma ladra e ter vivido em cortiços. \i nem mesmo tentara ensiná-la, como se ela fosse incapaz de aprender. Sorriu, amável.

— Ah, esse era um dos favoritos de meu pai. Ele amava John Donne.

Ginny leu com voz musical.

_Venha viver comigo e seja meu amor,_

_Provaremos prazeres inusitados,_

_Nas areias douradas e nos regatos cristalinos,_

_Com fios sedosos e anzóis de prata._

— Favorito de seu pai, por isso o memorizou? — Harry indagou, irônico.

Ginny sentiu a dor e a fúria oprimir-lhe o peito. Harry era incapaz de elogiá-la e sempre a avaliava com soberba. Mordeu o lábio e folheou mais algumas páginas.

— Eis um aqui de sir Walter Raleigh! Eu não sabia que ele era poeta! — Ginny tornou a ler.

_Adeus, falso amor, oráculo das mentiras_

_Descanse, inimigo mortal;_

_Um menino invejoso que não merece desvelo,_

_Um bastardo vil, uma besta possuída pela raiva;_

_Um caminho de erros, um templo de traição,_

_Tudo contrariando a razão._

— Agora chega! A senhora logrou o seu intento. — Harry fez uma mesura seca e virou-se para sair. Parou na porta e falou, sem se voltar. — Desde que a senhora é tão grande admiradora de John Donne, sugiro que leia A Canonização. Apenas a primeira linha.

Harry saiu e bateu a porta. Ginny e Célia ficaram em silêncio. Depois Célia pegou o livro, procurou o poema e leu. Deixou cair o monóculo e gargalhou.

—O que diz aí?—Ginny indagou. Como obteve mais risadas como resposta, pegou o livro e leu: _"Pelo amor de Deus, segure sua língua e permita que eu a ame"._

****

Harry observava a imensidão do rio silencioso, sozinho na beira do cais de Stanton Grove. Nessa época, escurecia mais cedo. As primeiras estrelas começavam a aparecer, pequenas e brilhantes. A brisa suave revolvia-lhe os cabelos e brincava com a renda do colarinho. O deslocamento de ar formava de senhos estranhos na superfície da água e soprava sobre o brejo. Àquela hora da noite, Stanton Grove lembrava-lhe a ilha de Mull, embora os dois lugares não fossem fisicamente seme lhantes. Em comum havia a paz, a melancolia e a beleza.

Gostaria que Ginny estivesse a seu lado. Ou melhor, em seus braços.

Desconcertado por essa idéia, Harry voltou-se e mirou a residência majestosa em meio à imensidão verde. No segundo pavimento, um candelabro aceso em uma das janelas. Cami nhou de volta à mansão com passos largos, que ecoavam nas pranchas do ancoradouro, e sorriu sem vontade. Ginny deveria estar dormindo. Mas fazer suposições a respeito de Ginny quase sempre resultava em engano. Uma tainha pulou para fora da água e mergulhou de novo. Harry parou e examinou a mar gem juncácea do rio. Teria de recomendar a Mercury para vir com a rede na manhã seguinte. Duvidou que Ginny já houvesse comido tainha defumada. Mercury ficaria feliz de trazer uma montanha de peixes para Ginny. Ela já cativara a maioria dos criados. Até mesmo Pince, a pertinaz governanta de Célia, sucumbira aos estratagemas de Ginny que, ansiosa para conhecer os dezesseis netos de Pince, insistira para ir até o aloja mento dos escravos após o jantar.

Imaginou-se na cama ao lado de Ginny e a luz das velas iluminando-lhe o corpo desnudo. Os seios fartos que subiam e desciam com a respiração. Inflamou-se de desejo. Por que Ginny insistia em rejeitá-lo? Pensara nela a tarde toda. Irritava-se, admitia o orgulho ferido, mas sempre com o erotismo pre sente. Recomeçou a andar sobre as tábuas de teixo e chegou na casa grande. Entrou. Urgia não pensar mais em Ginny, nas pernas longas e bronzeadas que se agarraram em sua cintura.

Nunca desejara tanto uma mulher. A tentação de possuí-la levava-o a beber. Se forçasse mais alguma intimidade, Ginny por certo gritaria e desmaiaria no melhor estilo da dramatização cigana. Oh, Deus! Ela o enfeitiçara!

Senão, por que ansiava tanto por ter aquela mulher nos bra ços que quase lhe arruinara os planos? Depois de repetir exaus tivamente a importância de contar com a aprovação de Célia, Ginny fizera acusações que uma dama não poderia entender. Não contente, fizera uma encenação com o livro de poesias.

Subiu a escada correndo, sentindo uma ponta de remorso. Como imaginar que Ginny sabia ler? Gatunos não eram alfabe tizados, com certeza.

Chegou ao segundo pavimento e atravessou o tapete persa do hall. Não se desculparia por ter-lhe ferido os sentimentos. Ginny, com certeza, torceria as intenções honradas em vantagem dela. Não era o que faziam todas as mulheres?

Teve vontade de invadir os aposentos comuns, aplicar-lhe um bom sermão e exigir os direitos conjugais. Nisso, um som leve o espantou. Colou o ouvido na porta.

Lágrimas.

Ginny chorando? Ah, era uma cena que não poderia perder. Sorrindo com malícia, virou o trinco de prata. A porta estava fechada.

— Ginny, por favor, deixe-me entrar — Harry falou em voz baixa, para não chamar a atenção de Célia.

Era preciso fazer a velha dama pensar que, no momento, ele se entregava a seus deveres matrimoniais. E era o que tinha em mente executar.

O fungar parou, mas a porta não foi aberta.

— Ginny, deixe-me entrar — chacoalhou a maçaneta. — Senhora, tenho de lembrá-la de que sou seu marido e a senhora terá de fazer o que eu lhe disser. — Escutou um som abafado. — O que foi que disse?

— Vá para o inferno!

O grito fora suficiente para acordar os dois maridos mortos de Célia. Harry rangeu os dentes e imaginou mil maneiras de punir a esposa.

— Estou o avisando. Deixe-me entrar, ou derrubarei essa porta e lhe darei uma surra nessa sua...

A porta foi aberta.

— É o que o senhor mais gostaria de fazer, não é? Harry virou-a de costas contra seu peito e entrou. Ginny começou a gritar. Harry tapou-lhe a boca com a mão, fechou e trancou a porta. Ginny esperneou e atingiu-lhe a canela, depois mordeu-lhe a palma.

— Ai! Sua... — Harry soltou-a.

— Ora, por que não me bate? Os patifes são todos iguais, não importa a ascendência. Só querem beber, fazer sexo e bater nas mulheres quando elas não se curvam diante de seus dese jos! Pois muito bem, eu não me importo! O senhor já me in sultou demais.

Com um soluço dramático, Ginny atirou-se de bruços na cama. A camisola grossa de algodão castanho ia dos pés à cabeça. Calçava meias. Os cabelos caíram pelas costas num emaranhado de cachos negros. Harry nunca vira traje mais recatado. Na certa destinado a afastar os afoitos, no caso, ape nas um. Evitou rir.

Ginny sabia que teriam de compartilhar o quarto na mansão de Célia. Seria necessário ficar no mesmo aposento. Por isso vestira aquela roupa horrível.

Deitou-se na cama ao lado da esposa, estirou as pernas e deu-lhe uma palmada no traseiro, o que ocasionou uma reação masculina imediata.

— O que acha, minha rainha? Como a senhora é especialista em avaliar o caráter abominável dos homens, ouso perguntar-lhe. Devo coagi-la ou dar-lhe a sova que merece?

Não houve resposta. Apenas soluços sentidos e silenciosos sacudiam o corpo esguio, repercutiam no colchão de penas e penetravam no coração de Harry.

Duvidou que o sofrimento de Ginny fosse fingido. O que deveria fazer?

— Por favor, não se aborreça. — Acariciou-lhe as costas. — Sabe que eu nunca lhe faria nenhum mal, não é? E também está convencida de que eu a desejo, correto? Então por que lutar contra mim? Estamos legalmente casados.

Os soluços aumentaram de intensidade e Harry estranhou a própria comoção. Murmurou palavras de carinho em idioma gaélico e tomou-a nos braços. De início, Ginny resistiu, rígida.

Mas, aos poucos, a tensão cedeu. Harry embalou-a e acari ciou-lhe a nuca.

— Por que todas essas lágrimas, _mo cridhe_.

Ginny fungou e enxugou os olhos na manga da camisola.

— Eu o desprezo, Harry James Potter.

— Tenho certeza disso.

O calor de Ginny nos braços de Harry era uma chama incandescente que pedia para ser consumida.

— Diga-me, _mo cridhe_, esse drama todo é resultante de um pouco de orgulho ferido?

Ginny fitou-o com olhos injetados e nariz vermelho. Harry suspirou, inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-lhe as lágrimas bri lhantes coladas nos cílios. Ginny estremeceu, espantou-se e fez beicinho. Harry concluiu que nunca a vira tão linda.

— Nada disso! — A negativa veio acompanhada de sarcas mo. — Eu adoro ser tratada como uma imbecil. Alegrei-me quando o senhor supôs que eu não soubesse ler. Sinto prazer quando o senhor apregoa suas façanhas sexuais com aquela loira falsificada. Aplaudo quando o vejo quebrar suas promes sas, como se eu não merecesse nenhuma consideração.

Ginny recomeçou a soluçar com maior intensidade e Harry receou que ela vomitasse pelo esforço. Procurou no quarto algo para acalmá-la. Viu um frasco de conhaque vazio meio escon dido embaixo da cômoda alta.

Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Ginny, esteve bebendo?

Ela franziu o cenho e deixou cair a cabeça.

— Se não me disser a verdade — Harry advertiu — eu mesmo a arrancarei.

Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás e, em um gesto de desafio, mostrou-lhe a língua.

Harry inclinou-se e beijou-a intensamente. Confirmou que Ginny estivera bebendo. E, pelo sabor quente e adocicado, tratava-se do melhor licor de cerejas de Célia. Abraçou Ginny e apertou-a junto ao corpo. Sua masculinidade manifestou-se com veemência. Emoções estranhas e exóticas o envolviam. Era como se estivesse intoxicado. Fazer amor com Ginny estra garia seus planos. Por Deus, não conseguia mais separar o de sejo primitivo da ternura que insistia em insinuar-se dentro de seu coração.

Harry soltou-a e fitou-a no melhor estilo de mestre-escola.

— Eu não a preveni para ser cuidadosa e comportar-se de maneira correia? Tomar o licor de Célia não me parece a me lhor maneira de assegurar o sucesso de nossa aposta. Stanton Grove...

— Para o inferno com Stanton Grove! Dane-se, Harry Potter! — Ginny ficou em pé e pôs-se fora do alcance de Harry. Lágrimas deslizavam por sua face. — Odeio isto aqui. Não sou boa o suficiente para sua fazenda e Célia sabe disso. Ela é muito esperta. Alfinetou-me o dia inteiro, procurando decifrar meu passado. E o senhor...

— Sim?

— Nem ao menos veio jantar comigo.

Harry não conteve as risadas, diante da expressão ultra jada. Ginny voou para cima dele, com os punhos erguidos. Harry segurou-lhe os pulsos e forçou-lhe os braços para trás. Ginny contorceu-se e praguejou à maneira dos habitantes dos cortiços. Harry levantou-a no colo e deitou a na cama. Estirou-se por cima da esposa, segurou-a com o peso dos quadris e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para não machucá-la.

— Minha senhora, fico lisonjeado em saber que minha com panhia lhe fez falta. Se eu soubesse disso, teria abandonado meus afazeres e comparecido ao jantar.

Ginny preparou-se para responder, mas Harry insinuou-se de encontro a ela com um movimento sugestivo de quadris. Ginny estacou, surpresa. Harry foi acometido por ondas vio lentas de desejo nunca antes experimentadas.

— Pode fechar a boca, _mo cridhe_. Senão acabará engolindo moscas. — Harry passou a ponta do polegar nos lábios de Ginny. — Quanto a não ser boa para Stanton Grove, nada mais longe da verdade de que isso.

— Mas...

Harry silenciou-a com um beijo.

— Se mantiver a compostura e as boas maneiras, moderar a língua e o temperamento, certamente conseguirá enganar Cé lia. Então Stanton Grove me pertencerá.

Tantas coisas dependiam desse sucesso... Harry pensou em Jamie, seu irmão mais moço, que viria visitá-lo em poucas semanas. Ele e Jamie eram unidos no ódio à escravidão. Harry rezava para que seus planos de libertar os escravos da fazenda de certa forma apagasse um pouco do sofrimento amargo do passado. Também poderia compensar Jamie pelas perdas que lhe ocasionara. O melhor seria manter a mente afas tada de memórias tão cruéis.

Mas, com a proximidade da vinda de Jamie, esquecer tor nava-se impossível.

Fitou os olhos brilhantes de Ginny e inspirou fundo. Ela era linda e inteligente. Ficava chocado ao admitir como Ginny se tornara importante para sua vida. Mas, devido à traição de Cho, jurara nunca mais amar ou confiar em nenhuma mulher. Aquele relacionamento trouxera conseqüências desastrosas para Harry, Jamie e para o clã Potter como um todo.

Harry cerrou os dentes. Nada acontecera com Lachlan, irmão mais velho e dono de Taig Samhraidh, propriedade dos Potter na ilha de Mull. O desprezível Lachlan sobrevivera. Estava, vivo e bem, nas Terras Altas. Porém estava morto para Harry e Jamie. Morto por trair seus irmãos e seu clã.

Harry foi preso por uma dor sufocante no peito. Ah, em que armadilha cruel caíra no dia em que se apaixonara por Cho. No fundo de sua alma, estava convencido de que nunca chegaria a reparar os pecados que cometera. Mas admitir isso destruiria seu último lampejo de esperança.

Teria de tentar reparar os erros. E, para isso, precisava de Stanton Grove. A fazenda se tornara sua vida, em substituição a Taig Samhraidh. A propriedade dos Potter fora confiscada, entregue ao irmão de Cho como recompensa por haver destruído os jacobitas. Quando Harry entendeu que Deus não o queria morto, pôs sua alma em Stanton Grove e a fazenda se tornara sua obsessão. Não suportava imaginar mais uma perda.

De repente, deu-se conta de que Ginny o fitava com desespero e tristeza.

— O que foi? — Harry esperou nova crise de choro.

— Nada.

Pensou em beijá-la, mas o encanto havia passado. Ele se recordara do passado, e Ginny se recolhera nas profundezas de um mundo obscuro, onde ele não poderia entrar.

Harry saiu da cama, avivou o fogo, tirou as botas e o casaco, desapertou a gravata. Ensaboou as mãos, na bacia de porcelana azul e branca, e mirou Ginny pelo espelho. Ela não se movera. Harry pegou uma toalha e virou-se.

— Está na hora de dormir, _mo cridhe_. Acredito que deve estar ansiosa para dormir a meu lado pela primeira vez, é isso? — A pretensão de descontrair o ambiente de nada serviu.

Ginny sentou-se devagar, com os ombros caídos, distante do orgulho habitual. Balançou os pés que não tocavam o chão. Harry refletiu que pediria ao carpinteiro para fazer uma es cada de dois degraus. Assim Ginny subiria na cama com maior facilidade. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da esposa e segurou-lhe um dos pés delicados. Ela lhe pareceu uma criança assustada e indefesa.

Como poderia assegurar-lhe que não pretendia causar-lhe dano? Como fazê-la ver quanto...

Quanto o quê?

Acariciou-lhe o arco do pé. Quem diria que uma jovem de origem tão humilde teria um pé tão elegante? Deslizou os dedos pelo tornozelo e pela panturrilha. Ginny prendeu a respiração e o sangue de Harry disparou nas veias.

Harry levantou a camisola grosseira até a cintura de Ginny c escondeu o rosto nas coxas macias. A fragrância feminina intoxicou-o. Lembrava aleli, almíscar, especiarias. Entretanto, o desejo físico intenso não afastava a vontade de ter Ginny para sempre a seu lado. E isso era o que mais o perturbava.

Outros haviam tido aqueles privilégios... muitas vezes!

Era uma idéia tenebrosa que ele não queria enfrentar. Passou as mãos nas pernas de Ginny e segurou as ligas. Não, não queria pensar em Ginny com outros homens, servindo-os, satisfazen do-lhes as mais sórdidas vontades. Com um gemido, arrancou-lhe as meias das pernas.

— Não faça isso — Ginny implorou, apertou as coxas e afas tou-se de Harry. — O senhor prometeu que nosso casamento seria apenas uma formalidade.

Cheio de ódio, Harry levantou-se. Como ela ousava rejeitá-lo? Eram legalmente casados, e ele já fora paciente demais.

Ginny engatinhou na cama para sair, mas Harry agarrou-a pelos tornozelos. A visão da nudez de Ginny da cintura para baixo era de enlouquecer qualquer mortal. Praguejou e prendeu as pernas de Ginny em volta do próprio corpo. Ela tentou sol tar-se, mas Harry a segurava com mãos de ferro. A resistên cia da esposa elevava sua paixão aos píncaros.

— Pare de se mexer!

Harry decidiu que algumas palmadas poderiam resolver a questão, além de aumentar o calor do relacionamento. Sol tou-lhe as pernas, deitou-a de bruços e levantou a camisola. Ficou paralisado.

No dia em que ele a comprara do capitão Snape, o bom ho mem lhe dissera tratar-se de uma ladra marcada. Como se mar car a pele tenra com ferro em brasa fosse uma coisa normal. Harry vira a marca, um "L" no alto do braço, no dia em que ela experimentara as roupas novas em Sugarplum.

Mas jamais teria imaginado o que viu no momento. As cos tas de Ginny eram inteiramente marcadas por uma infinidade de cicatrizes, além de apresentar equimoses amareladas não muito antigas.

Harry fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu apagar nem essa imagem nem o passado. Há dezesseis anos, presenciara, horrorizado, um soldado inglês espancar Jamie e deixá-lo qua se à morte. Harry não recebera as chicotadas por que fora seriamente ferido em Culloden. Estremeceu. Preferia carregar as cicatrizes de centenas de tiros de mosquete e de mil chico tadas, de que a culpa letal que o acompanhava.

Ginny contorceu-se e chamou-lhe a atenção para o presente.

— O que foi que lhe aconteceu? — Harry soltou-a. Ginny abaixou a camisola e sentou-se.

— Guarde sua piedade para quem dela precisar.

— Acredito que seja esse o caso. Diga, _mo cridhe_, quem fez isso?

— Queira desculpar-me por ferir sua sensibilidade, milorde. O senhor precisava ver como está pálido. —Ajeitou os cabelos, de cabeça erguida. — Por acaso, o senhor nunca bateu em seus escravos?

- Sabe muito bem que não. — Embora, de maneira incoe rente, tivesse vontade de sacudi-la pela impertinência e beijá-la até apagar as marcas da agressão.

— Há pouco o senhor estava ansioso para...

— Isso foi antes de eu ver essa... essa brutalidade. — Harry apontou-lhe as costas.

Ginny fitava-o como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo, sem reconhecer a preocupação na fisionomia de Harry.

— Por que essa surpresa, Excelência? Eu não insinuei que meu padrasto estava muito longe de ser gentil?

— Mas ele era um monstro! Ele poderia tê-la matado!

— Sim, e quase o fez muitas vezes. Por isso eu roubei, enganei e menti, sempre com esperança de fugir de Dolohov. Eu sabia que depois de matar-me, ele faria o mesmo com meu irmão. — Levantou o queixo, ao ver a compaixão nas feições de Harry. — Isso já foi. Agora meu receio é por Mick. Quem me garante que Draco Malfoy não seja um carrasco? Royal me contou que ele cortou a língua de um dos escravos...

Ginny inclinou-se para a frente e segurou-lhe a mão. A curva do busto roçou-lhe o ombro e Harry sufocou um tremor de desejo.

— Harry, não me faça implorar. Vi como ficou horrori zado há pouco. O senhor sabe o que é ser espancado, não é mesmo?

— Eu nunca fui, mas meu irmão Jamie...

O que acontecera? Alguns momentos na presença de Ginny foram suficientes para esquecer dezesseis anos de rígido trei namento e começar a matraquear como um garoto.

— Pensei que o senhor não tivesse família.

— Nunca falei nela, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha parentes. Conclusões precipitadas, como sempre...

— Ah! Célia falou em uma recepção para Jamie e a esposa. É seu irmão?

— É. — O entusiasmo de Ginny animou-o. — Um patife adorável, dado a brincadeiras e provocações. Vai gostar dele.

— Um Potter patife e provocador. Inusitado, não é mes mo? — perguntou.

— Não seja sarcástica.

Ginny tratou de aproveitar a novidade.

— O senhor tem um irmão e é fácil deduzir que o ama. Então deve entender o que sinto a respeito de Mick. Por favor, Harry. Ajude-me a tirá-lo das garras de Malfoy.

Ginny saiu da cama, foi até a mala de roupas, voltou correndo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Inclinou-se e Harry viu novamente, de relance, os contornos do busto exuberante. Ah, como gos taria de sentir o sabor daquela pele aveludada. Abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Preste atenção — Ginny pediu, coquete. Espalhou um baralho velho e procurou uma carta, inconsciente do olhar cú pido de Harry. — Eis aqui! — Acenou com uma delas. — Esse é o Ás de Espadas.

— É mesmo?

— Por favor, não caçoe! E o destino de Mick. E uma carta horrível, presságio de desgraça, desintegração, lutas, perda, so frimento...

— Tudo isso em um pedacinho de couro retangular? Ginny bateu-lhe no braço.

— Não ouse provocar-me, Harry Potter! Isso é muito sério. Li o futuro de Mick na noite anterior a ele ser vendido, e isto — bateu com a carta na coxa de Harry — é o destino dele. O Ás de Espadas está ligado às tragédias ou até mesmo as mortes que acontecem no final do outono. E nós estamos no fim do outono. — A voz tremeu. — O Ás de Espadas é usado contra uma pessoa de maneira cruel, impiedosa e tirâ nica. Será que não entende?

Ginny estava corada, e seus olhos brilhavam como se esti vessem febris.

— _Mo cridhe_, a senhora não acredita nesses absurdos, não é mesmo?

Com um grito de exasperação, Ginny pulou da cama e co meçou a andar de um lado a outro.

— Mas é claro que acredito. Meu pai ensinou-me como enfeitar o futuro para os incautos, mas uma leitura séria é... séria. Tenho certeza de que Mick está com problemas que so mente vão piorar com o decorrer do outono. — Ginny parou, com as mãos na cintura. — Milorde, tentei fazer as coisas a seu modo. Acreditei em suas promessas, aceitei o acordo e o desa fio. Observei e fiz perguntas. E tive a sorte de encontrar Draco Malfoy. Mas agora o senhor tem de ajudar-me. Preciso tirar Mick das mãos daquele homem, antes que seja tarde demais.

No silêncio que se seguiu só se escutava o crepitar do fogo e a respiração agitada de Ginny. Sem desfitar do marido, seu rosto exótico espelhava o medo e a preocupação. Harry re conheceu que não adiantaria tentar demovê-la de pontos de vista ciganos e ridículos tão arraigados quanto a crença na San tíssima Trindade do vigário Bruton. Para a mente fervilhante de Ginny, Mick estava em perigo.

Harry virou-se de costas. Teve de admitir que ela ganhara a partida. Todos haviam se encantado com ela e acreditavam que era uma fina dama inglesa.

Sorriu, satisfeito com a própria criação. Até mesmo Célia parecia ter creditado um pouco de respeito a Ginny, depois de descobrir uma afinidade de espíritos. Na certa era na teimosia, mas não deixava de ser uma analogia. De qualquer forma, pro metera ajudá-la, mesmo sem ter intenção imediata de sair pelo mundo procurando um pequeno delinqüente.

Não havia como negar. Mesmo com o nariz escorrendo, os cabelos emaranhados e a camisola mais horrorosa do mundo, Ginevra Weasley Potter era a mulher mais bela e desejável que ele já conhecera. Nunca encontrara jovem mais vivaz e inteli gente, excetuando-se, era evidente, o absurdo de acreditar na cartomancia. Por Deus, seria capaz até de apaixonar-se por ela.

Lembrou-se de uma estrofe do poema de Raleigh que Ginny não chegara a ler.

_Adeus falso amor, desejo e bela rapariga! _

_Mortas estão as raízes de onde todas as ilusões se desenvolveram._

Se o passado estivesse morto, Harry poderia ser livre. Porém as raízes malformadas e perniciosas permaneciam fir mes. A obsessão que trouxera desgraça e ruína para todos ainda não perdera o alento. Não amava Cho, mas a praga daquele amor parecia imune a qualquer poder de destruição.

— Sei que não acredita em mim, Harry. Para ser sincera, também não tenho confiança no senhor. Mas fiz um juramento de que jamais deixaria nada separar-me de meu irmão. Ele é tudo o que eu tenho — Ginny expressou-se com humildade e pôs uma das mãos nos braços cruzados de Harry. — Será que não poderíamos confiar um no outro, pelo menos dessa vez? Apenas o tempo suficiente para tirar Mick das garras de Malfoy?

Harry deteve-se no olhar sedutor. Amaldiçoou as artima nhas dos ciganos. Ginny descobrira as frestas da armadura que ele forjara a duras penas. Fechou os olhos para não ver a face encantadora. De nada adiantou. Enxergou Ginny desnuda, de costas, e com as pernas mais bem torneadas que já vira.

Por Deus do céu!

Descerrou as pálpebras e encarou um olhar de triunfo no rosto expressivo.

Ah, Ginny não devia ser tão diferente de Cho. Se era assim que ela queria brincar...

Sem perda de tempo, tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a na cama. Ginny deu um pequeno grito agudo e escondeu o ventre com as mãos.

— Está bem, Ginevra, farei o que me pede. Trarei seu irmão de volta, e a senhora me libertará da promessa de um casamen to casto.

Devagar, foi para a cama e estendeu-se ao lado de Ginny.

— Como não confiamos um no outro e já que a senhora terá seu irmão de volta, nada mais justo de que eu fique com alguma coisa, não é?

Por alguns minutos, Ginny ficou em silêncio, tentando ler-lhe os pensamentos. Finalmente, com os lábios torcidos e as pál pebras fechadas, anuiu com um pequeno gesto de cabeça.

Foi a glória com que Harry sonhava. Deitou-se sobre Ginny e afagou-lhe os seios. Beijou-a e sentiu-a estremecer sob a pressão de sua masculinidade. Quando o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, Harry notou que Ginny se enrijecia e tentava afastar a cabeça.

Harry praguejou no idioma materno.

— Pelo jeito, pretende brincar comigo, Ginevra Weasley. Muito bem, nós dois faremos um jogo daqui para a frente. — Harry sentou-se para trás, segurou-lhe o queixo e encarou-a.

— Não a forçarei a nada, nem depois de ter-me dado seu con sentimento. Nunca precisei de uma parceira relutante. — Pas sou o polegar nos lábios carnudos de Ginny. — Oh, não, _mo cridhe_. Eu somente a possuirei, depois de a senhora implorar-me, de joelhos, para que eu o faça.

Harry tornou a beijá-la, com toda a maestria de sua ex periência. Ginny gemeu e arranhou-lhe as costas. Ergueu os quadris e pressionou-se de encontro ao marido.

Harry deu uma risada áspera, levantou-se e foi para o quarto de vestir. Decidiu dormir ali, até que Ginny lhe suplicasse para aliviar-lhe a falsa virtude.

**Nota: Ehh, demorou (um pouco) mas aqui está. Sorry a demora, povo! Meu PC queimou e demorei pra atualizar. Esse é o mais longo. Espero que gostem e aproveite o H/G. Beijo me liga e comentem.**


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo VIII**

Parvati atravessou os portões de Stanton Grove, esporean do a égua suada. Era um final de tarde do primeiro dia de frio do outono. Os carvalhos, os castanheiros e as nogueiras brilhavam em tons de vermelho e dourado.

Uma rajada de vento levantou um redemoinho de folhas, e o cavalo assustou-se. Parvati praguejou e tornou a chicotear o animal, sem piedade. Se ela sofria, outros que também so fressem.

Parvati não imaginava o que era sofrimento até o baile do governador. Ela não acreditava que havia passado apenas uma semana desde que a meretriz inglesa lhe roubara Harry e seu mundo desmoronara. Ainda não aceitava o fato de Harry ter se casado com outra. Supusera que seus atrativos físicos fossem suficientes para prendê-lo, embora, no íntimo, sempre suspei tasse de não ser amada.

Harry caíra em seus braços, da mesma forma que a maio ria dos homens, como um barco sem leme. Solitários e fogosos, eles chegavam no primeiro porto que lhes satisfizesse as fantasias. Ali flutuavam até que algo mais atraente lhes chamasse a atenção.

Parvati deu um puxão violento nas rédeas e deteve o cavalo em uma subida. Observou a fazenda e olhou o relógio de ouro preso no corpete. Eram seis horas. Royal e as outras negras deveriam estar preparando a mesa de mogno para o jantar, no centro do imenso salão de refeições. Era o momento perfeito. Falaria com Harry diante de Célia e da medíocre esposa dele. Exigiria seus direitos de amante de longa data. Ordenaria que ele se divorciasse de Ginny e que se casasse com ela!

Afinal, estavam comprometidos. Todos, em um raio de dois dias de viagem, esperavam pelo casamento.

Irada e com dor de cabeça, perguntou a si mesma, o que teria feito para sofrer tanto. Amava Harry e, se não fosse por aquela horrível inglesa, ela seria Parvati Patil Potter.

Pela centésima vez naquela semana, um pensamento voltou à tona. Havia algo estranho a respeito de Ginny Weasley.

Parvati, que se recusava a chamar a rival pelo nome de casada, passara aquela semana na casa do pai em Williamsburg, recuperando-se ostensivamente de uma crise de depres são. O pai, um tolo, acreditara na história de cair da escada e perder o bebê de Harry. Fora correndo até a tia Célia em um arroubo ridículo de preocupação paterna. Com efeito! Seis dias por semana, Barnabas Patil ficava tão bêbado que nem podia comer ou se vestir sozinho. A morte da esposa lhe dera uma desculpa perfeita para afogar as mágoas na bebida. Nunca de monstrara a menor preocupação pela filha, na infância ou na juventude. Para que esse rompante naquela altura?

Parvati alisou, com a mão enluvada, a saia de casimira do traje de montaria. Tia Célia pagara por essa roupa e por todas as outras. Esse conjunto encantador, saia rodada longa e so brecasaca de corte masculino, custara caríssimo e seguia a úl tima moda londrina. Duvidava que a esposa de Harry tivesse algo parecido.

Ah, havia mesmo algo estranho a respeito de Ginny. Durante a sua recuperação, todas as amigas que a visitaram tocaram no assunto.

— Onde foi que aquele janota tagarela do Longbotton conseguiu uma prima tão charmosa? — Lilá questionara. — Ele nun ca falou nela. Muito menos que esperava a visita de uma pa rente de Londres.

Aquele assunto seria discutido, na Virgínia, durante muitos meses.

— Harry e a sra. Potter são parecidos. Mas ela me parece culta demais. O sotaque, as maneiras, os chistes espirituosos... bem, são finos demais para uma dama que não é da nobreza. Afinal, os Longbotton são mercadores e não nobres.

O assunto passara para as roupas de Ginny. Lilá notara primeiro, e Romilda Vane repetira a mesma pergunta.

— Por que uma dama inglesa comparece no Palácio do Go vernador com um traje feito por Madame Malkin?

—Vi o mesmo tecido na loja da Madame Malkin há duas semanas — Lilá declarara. — Ela não quis vender-me, embora eu o desejasse muito. Disse que o tom me deixaria pálida. Por isso sei que a sra. Potter usou uma roupa feita por nossa humilde costureira.

O vestido causara furor, Parvati teve de admitir. Harry fora da mesma opinião, pois vigiara a esposa o tempo inteiro, só faltando arrastá-la para fora do salão para que não a admi rassem.

Parvati teve vontade de vomitar. Jamais se esqueceria da fi sionomia de Harry quando vira Draco Malfoy dançando com Ginny. Por pouco Harry não se incendiara de ciúme. Nesse momento, Parvati entendera que Ginny roubara o coração dele.

Parvati conduziu a égua até a porta da frente, desmontou e chamou um menino negro cuja função era cuidar dos cavalos dos visitantes.

— Leve Electra ao estábulo — Gritou, agarrando o ombro fino do garoto. — Eu me demorarei um pouco.

Parou diante dos degraus da entrada, sem saber o que diria. Naquela manhã, aproveitara o sono de ébrio do pai que insistia em vigiá-la. Movida pelo ódio, saíra de casa com a idéia de irromper em Stanton Grove, exigir seus direitos e forçar Harry a se divorciar.

Diante da imensa porta de mogno, entendeu que imposições nunca haviam funcionado com Harry. Por que dariam certo naquela altura?

Percebeu um movimento em uma das janelas fronteiriças. Seria sua tia ou uma das escravas? Como se não bastasse que as mulheres brancas de Williamsburg murmurassem às suas costas e se congratulassem por nunca terem sido rejeitadas! Seria um vexame pavoroso tornar-se alvo da piedade de uma negra.

Endireitou os ombros, segurou a saia e subiu os degraus. Não adiantaria fazer exigências a Harry. O inimigo não era ele, mas sim Ginny. Aquela mulher fora a causa da dor em seu coração, de seu orgulho ferido e da vergonha de ser objeto de boatos maldosos. Ela deveria pagar por isso. Teria de fazer com que Ginny desaparecesse. Só assim Harry voltaria a ser seu. A porta foi aberta e Célia apareceu.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Ouvi dizer que sofreu um aci dente.

Como sempre, Célia vestia-se com exagero, até mesmo para jantar. Sua tia era a mulher mais rica da Virgínia, mas tinha gosto vulgar. Naquele dia, usava um traje amarelo-canário de cetim. A anágua era azul, cheia de laços e renda de Bruxelas. O decote exagerado revelava as rugas do colo branco de tanto pó-de-arroz.

— Quanta bondade, interessar-se por minha saúde. — Parvati curvou-se para beijar o rosto macilento. — Estou bem melhor, obrigada. Se me permite, prefiro não falar disso.

Entrou, sem ser convidada. Com Célia era preciso demons trar firmeza. Boas maneiras não resolviam. A velha dama se guiu-a, resmungando e batendo a bengala no chão. As duas pararam diante da escadaria palaciana.

— Sem dúvida, veio para jantar — Célia resmungou, em pertigada como uma duquesa, impedindo a passagem da sobri nha. — Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo a bela Parvati levaria para controlar os nervos e aparecer. Harry e sua adorável esposa descerão daqui a pouco. Eles estão tão apaixonados... — os olhos brilharam com malícia —... que é difícil tirá-los do quarto.

Parvati passou pela tia, rumo à sala de jantar. Preferia mor rer a presenciar afagos e sussurros entre Harry e Ginny. A dor de cabeça piorava. A parede, com janelas em estilo italiano Palladio, permitia uma vista maravilhosa dos jardins e do rio, mas Parvati nada viu. Tirou as luvas e, com mãos tremulas, apoiou-se no encosto de uma graciosa cadeira Chippendale. Sentiu-se zonza. Estaria doente?

Inspirou fundo, tirou o pequeno chapéu de pele de castor e jogou-o sobre uma mesa lateral. Tudo por culpa de Ginny. Até o mal-estar e a má vontade de Célia.

Pelo menos, a tia não poderia deserdá-la. Todos sabiam que ela era a herdeira da tia velha e bruxa. Parvati e o pai contavam com a herança. Contraíram dívidas diante da expectativa da fazenda mais produtiva da Virgínia vir a lhes pertencer. Por isso, os comerciantes abriam-lhes as portas e as contas.

Afastou a cadeira da mesa, arranhando a madeira encerada do chão. Sentou-se. O coração andava aos saltos. Há um mês, Célia engolira a mentira de que a sobrinha estaria grávida de Harry. Um trunfo para conseguir Harry e Stanton Grove.

Royal entrou na sala, trazendo uma travessa fumegante com caranguejos fervidos. Parvati ignorou a saudação murmurada da escrava e olhou as cascas vermelhas de cheiro pronunciado. Sentiu-se enjoada. Tia e sobrinha nunca tinham sido grandes amigas, mas Célia sempre satisfazia as vontades de Parvati. Talvez por nunca ter tido filhos. Rusgas surgiam aqui e acolá. Mas Célia sempre as relevara.

— Sra. Parvati? Parvati encarou Royal.

— O que é?

— Todos nós simpatizamos muito com a sra. Potter. Fico imaginando se a senhora concorda conosco, agora que se tor naram parentes.

— Aquela rameira inglesa não faz parte de minha família! — Parvati pegou um pedaço de picles de abóbora da mesa e mastigou-o. — Por favor, guarde seus comentários para si mes ma ou sentirá o peso de meu chicote!

— Parvati!

Parvati virou-se incontinenti. Harry estava na entrada. De braço com Ginny, não escondeu a raiva.

— Royal trabalha para sua tia e não para a senhora — ele declarou, com frieza. — Por isso, ela dirá o que tiver vontade, sem a sua interferência.

Parvati calou-se, e o pedaço de abóbora ainda sem engolir teve gosto de chumbo. Ginny Potter estava ainda mais des lumbrante do que no baile do governador. Usava um vestido de seda azul-turquesa sobre anágua creme bordada com moti vos florais em vermelho, cobalto, verde e dourado. Mangas justas até os cotovelos com babados em renda. No pescoço, um medalhão de esmeralda e ouro pendia de uma fita da cor do vestido. Parecia uma cigana.

Harry nunca lhe parecera mais impositivo nem mais de sejável. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em contraste com a pele bronzeada e era possível ver os músculos contraídos do queixo.

— Ginny, minha querida — Célia apareceu atrás de Harry e cutucou-lhe o braço. — Já foi apresentada à Parvati, minha sobrinha?

Parvati sentiu o gosto da bílis. Pelo brilho nos olhos can sados da tia, era indiscutível que Ginny encontrara um lugar em seu coração.

— Já nos conhecemos — Ginny respondeu formal, e fez uma pequena cortesia.

Harry estendeu a mão e ajudou a esposa a erguer-se. Ginny corou, e ele dirigiu-lhe o sorriso deslumbrante antes reservado para Parvati.

Parvati enterrou as unhas nas palmas. Ardia com a vontade de estrangular o pescoço de cisne daquela que lhe arruinara a vida! Roubara-lhe o homem amado, conquistara o coração da bruxa e daria um jeito para que a velha a deserdasse!

Em pânico, Parvati só pensou em fugir. Célia ria, Harry a esnobava e Ginny a fitava com piedade! Mas seu olhar foi atraído pelo aparador de mogno envernizado e marchetado com filetes de madeira mais clara. Lembrou-se da animação de Cé lia, ao receber a encomenda que viera de Londres de navio, alguns meses atrás. Em cima do aparador, cestas com biscoitos quentes, vasilhas de prata com pudim de milho, batatas doces, maçãs assadas e a montanha de caranguejos vermelhos. No centro do aparador, um magnífico presunto da Virgínia des cansava em uma travessa de porcelana azul e branca do Cantão. Uma faca de cabo entalhado estava espetada na iguaria.

Parvati fitou a lâmina afiada e acalmou-se. Anuiu para Ginny e sentou-se à direita de Célia, o lugar de honra. Tudo daria certo. Ginny pagaria pelo que fizera. Parvati, com um sorriso astucioso, espetou outro picles com o garfo. Afinal, jurara tra zer Harry de volta. Nem que para isso tivesse de matar.

XXXXX

Ginny subiu a escada correndo e as saias rodavam ao redor dos tornozelos. Quando aprenderia a não confiar em Harry? Ele afirmara que Parvati pertencia ao passado. Por que então a atrevida o olhava daquela maneira, como se Harry ainda lhe pertencesse?

Ginny raspou um dedo no corrimão e praguejou em romani. Além de tudo, ainda confiava no próprio coração! Chegou ao pavimento superior sem ver as cornijas do teto, os painéis ri camente entalhados e os candelabros de prata que brilhavam como espelhos. Entrou nos aposentos que deveria compartilhar com o marido e bateu a porta.

Por causa do tremor nas mãos, atrapalhou-se para desamar rar o corpete e quase caiu ao tirar a saia. Tinha de sair dali. Era preciso afastar-se de Harry, de Célia e daquela águia loira que se empoleirara, na sala de jantar, e flertará com seu marido, como se a sra. Potter não existisse. E o desclassifi cado entrara no jogo da outra.

Enfiou as botas de montaria. Chegou a admirar a coragem de Parvati que se sentara à mesa com a rival, trocara olhares entendidos com Harry e aludira a assuntos particulares aos dois. Durante a refeição, várias vezes a americana apoiara a mão pálida e cheia de anéis no antebraço dele. A cada vez, fitava Ginny com ar de triunfo.

Ginny endurecera o coração e fingira indiferença, mas a ver satilidade de atriz a abandonara, quando Parvati anunciara que ficaria em Stanton Grove até a corrida e a recepção em home nagem a Jamie Potter.

Fugira.

Em meio a imprecações em romani e uma interminável fi leira de botões, Ginny lutava com o traje verde de montaria. Iria até Resolute e, mais uma vez, tentaria resgatar Mick. Com a ajuda da velha dama da sorte, ela e o irmão começariam vida nova.

Pegou o chicote e procurou a escada dos fundos que dava acesso à cozinha. Teria de sair dali, antes que Harry, Célia e Parvati terminassem o bolo umedecido com licor de cerejas. Escutou a voz do marido, mas não distinguiu as palavras. Es taria ele planejando um encontro secreto com Parvati?

Harry dormira todas as noites no quarto de vestir em um catre que Moses, o criado de quarto, retirava todas as manhãs. O criado jurara nada contar sobre o arranjo e, pelo que Ginny escutara dos escravos, Moses mantivera segredo.

Ginny percebeu alguém cantar e deteve-se no meio da escada. Royal e a cozinheira deveriam estar lavando a louça do jantar. Mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Não queria que as escravas a vissem esgueirando-se como um cão sarnento. Não ousava sair pelo saguão principal, onde Harry e Parvati poderiam surgir a qualquer momento.

De repente, imaginou a própria aparência. Uma mulher bem vestida com cabelos desarrumados, amedrontada e com a testa franzida.

Oh, Deus, onde se escondera seu orgulho? O que diria seu pai se a visse fugindo como um padre de um bordel?

Inspirou fundo. Ali estava Ginny Weasley, com a dignidade pisoteada e cheia de ciúme. Cansada, sentou-se no degrau es treito. Apesar de seus esforços para rejeitar Harry, seu co ração sucumbira. Teria de enfrentar uma verdade. Amava e amaria para sempre aquele escocês irritante e maravilhoso. Ele a transformara em escrava, tal como acontecera com sua mãe e Dolohov. Harry trabalhara com afinco para esse resultado, e ela entrara voluntariamente na armadilha. O marido promete ra fazê-la implorar por seus carinhos e usara todas as armas masculinas para assegurar a vitória.

Ginny começara a desconfiar quando ele se tornara um modelo de atenção. Acompanhara-a em um passeio pela fazenda e apresentara-lhe os escravos. Nenhum gesto romântico apre ciado pelas mulheres foi esquecido. Enchera a cama com as últimas rosas de outono do jardim de Célia. Pedira à cozinheira que preparasse os "pratos favoritos de minha querida esposa". Fizera questão de mandar preparar especialidades da Virgínia, tais como nabiças e o pão de tigela.

Ginny desconfiou que estava sendo atraída para o cativeiro, quando Harry pessoalmente selecionou para a esposa um cavalo de seu estábulo famoso. Dessa vez, a estratégia quase naufragou. Trouxe-lhe um velho capão malhado que mal podia andar. Ela pedira um animal fogoso, lembrando que os ciganos tinham muita habilidade com cavalos. Harry limitou-se a rir e ergueu-a sobre a montaria.

Todas as noites, os dois cavalgavam pelos campos. Em meio ao crepúsculo, Harry trazia à baila histórias fascinantes sobre as Terras Altas. O dom de narrador a encantava, embora ele se recusasse a falar sobre a família. Na hora de dormir, receava que ele invadisse o quarto e exigisse o que lhe cabia por direito. Em parte desejava que isso acontecesse, em parte, era o que temia.

E, após apenas uma semana, nada mais receava. Harry triunfara.

Ele ignorava que a vitória viera há três dias. Após o desje jum, em uma manhã brumosa, ele a levara até a estrebaria. O garanhão castanho dele e o velho malhado esperavam, encilhados. Nisso, fizera-lhe uma surpresa maravilhosa. Levara-a até Resolute, para comprar de Malfoy o contrato de Mick.

Ao chegar à casa de Malfoy, uma cópia imperfeita de Stanton Grove, o administrador lhes informara que Malfoy estava em Charleston, sem previsão de volta.

Harry tentara entrar na casa, mas o camarada congregou uma porção de escravos armados com foices, forcados e machados. Harry e Ginny não tiveram alternativa a não ser retirar-se. Ginny, arrasada e Harry, mostrando desalento pelo fracasso da missão.

Naquela noite, ela adormecera nos braços fortes de Harry. De manhã acordara sozinha na cama fria. Harry já havia saído.

Ginny voltou ao presente, ao escutar as batidas da bengala de Célia no saguão. Seguiram-se as risadas de Parvati e o riso abafado de Harry. Agachou-se para não ser descoberta. A porta da frente foi aberta e fechada. Se tivesse sorte, o casal iria passear no jardim ou nas docas. Assim ela ficaria com o caminho livre até a cavalariça.

Nervosa, levantou-se e foi até a porta dos fundos. Iria até Resolute, daria um jeito de entrar na casa e resgataria Mick. Depois venderia o broche de esmeralda que Harry lhe em prestara e os irmãos iriam para Maryland.

Pensando nisso, fechou a porta dos fundos e atravessou a horta. Mais adiante, um muro coberto de hera que separava o jardim do prado. Depois, um caminho de pedras levava à es trebaria.

Ginny rodeou o muro e levou um susto. Harry e Parvati estavam a menos de cem metros, no alto da escada que levava ao jardim. Harry estava com a mão no busto de Parvati, em meio a uma discussão emotiva. Parvati chorava. Ginny não soube precisar se era de alegria ou de tristeza.

Nisso Harry curvou-se e beijou os lábios vermelhos de Parvati.

Ginny teve a impressão de ter sido atingida por um raio. Cha mas percorreram-lhe as veias e queimaram o estômago. O co ração despedaçou-se.

Recriminou-se amargamente. Quando deixaria de ser tão tola? Harry não passava de um vilão reles e mentiroso. Ele mentia nas vinte e quatro horas do dia. Era um poço de enganos com a consciência de uma cobra. Pior ainda. Cascavel comia ratos e vermes. Harry alimentava-se da infelicidade alheia. Ginny chegou na cavalariça e enxugou as lágrimas. Não ha via ninguém para encilhar um cavalo.

Embora soubesse en frentar a tarefa, não podia perder tempo. Era preciso partir imediatamente.

Nisso viu uma magnífica égua negra em uma das baias. Reconheceu o pescoço curvo, as orelhas eretas e o focinho delicado de um puro cavalo árabe. Feito de encomenda para uma rainha cigana. E estava selada.

Ginny segurou as saias e o chicote com uma das mãos, pôs o pé esquerdo no estribo, deu um impulso e atirou a perna direita sobre a desajeitada sela feminina. Segurou as rédeas com a mão esquerda, inclinou-se para frente, desamarrou a corda e cutucou o animal com os calcanhares. A égua disparou para fora. Ginny escutou um grito, mas não se virou.

Inclinou-se sobre o pescoço do cavalo e incitou-o com um comando em romani. A esplendorosa égua entendeu de ime diato. Segundos mais tarde, as duas galopavam na floresta ou tonal. Não havia trilha entre as árvores. Mas, pela posição do sol poente, Ginny dirigiu-se para leste, rumo a Resolute. As nogueiras e os carvalhos centenários rarearam e o caminho tornou-se mais claro. Um ramo mais baixo rasgou-

lhe o cha péu, e uma teia de aranha colou-se em seu rosto.

Mais um grito ecoou atrás dela. Ginny instigou a égua a um galope mais rápido. Não se deixaria apanhar. De repente, o caminho estreitou-se perigosamente. Ginny conduziu o animal ao redor de uma árvore troncuda e prendeu a respiração.

A menos de trinta metros, havia um enorme tronco caído. Não adiantaria desviar-se para a direita, pois as raízes torcidas estavam sobre uma pedra de grandes proporções, bloqueando a passagem. À esquerda, os ramos emaranhados, na certa, pren deriam as pernas da égua. A única alternativa era pular.

Escutou um terceiro grito, bem próximo. Ginny fez uma prece e conduziu o cavalo na direção do meio da árvore. O obstáculo era tão alto quanto largo. Inclinou-se para a frente e para o alto. O animal acompanhou-lhe os movimentos. Sentiu como se ela e a égua fossem um único ser, fluido, forte e poderoso. Os plátanos vizinhos formavam uma mancha prateada. Ela estava voando.

O animal deu uma investida desesperada, como se naquele momento houvesse percebido a largura do tronco. E elas mer gulharam. Ginny escutou o barulho dos cascos esmagando a madeira e um estalar como se fosse de ossos, quando as patas dianteiras atingiram o solo.

Ginny foi lançada para frente e quase voou por cima do pescoço suado do animal. Ela perdeu o chapéu e o chicote, e bateu os dentes com força. A égua caiu para frente, quase de joelhos.

Ginny segurou as rédeas com força, puxou-as e inclinou-se para trás. Usou o próprio peso para contrabalançar o mergulho e diminuir-lhe a velocidade. O cavalo deslizou nas folhas caí das, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se. Com coragem impressionan te, retomou o galope, disposto a obedecer às ordens de Ginny.

Ela diminuiu a marcha do animal até um trote. Escutou o ribombar de cascos. Olhou por sobre o ombro. O perseguidor não desistira. Harry era um cavaleiro incomparável, mas seu garanhão era grande e pesado demais. Com o peso adicional de Harry, o animal não conseguiria pular o obstáculo. Tentar seria um suicídio.

Ginny puxou as rédeas e virou o cavalo.

— Harry! Não faça isso!

De repente, cavalo e cavaleiro aproximaram-se pela esquer da a grande velocidade, atravessaram os galhos e chocaram-se com ela. Sua perna foi amassada de encontro às costelas da égua. Ginny perdeu o fôlego, sentiu o cheiro de suor e escutou o guincho do animal assustado. Seu braço foi agarrado por dedos de aço que tentavam segurar-lhe as rédeas. Ouviu-se um som de tecido rasgado. Ginny virou-se na sela e gritou.

XXXXX

O perseguidor era um jovem negro e não Harry.

— Solte-me! — Ginny puxou o braço.

A manga rasgou-se do ombro até o pulso. A égua dançou de lado, revirou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça e relinchou, nervosa. O cavalo do rapaz, um ruão magro, mostrou os dentes amare los, mordeu a cernelha da égua e, por pouco, não acerta a coxa de Ginny. A fêmea gritou, saiu de lado e corcoveou.

Ginny puxou as rédeas e firmou-se na sela.

— Agora, chega — falou com o animal. — Esses são modos dignos de uma rainha árabe? Mostre um pouco de dignidade. — Depois de o cavalo acalmar-se, Ginny dirigiu-se ao escravo. — Quem é o senhor e como ousa agredir-me dessa maneira? O homem sorriu, sem se perturbar.

— Ah, sra. Ginny, o sr. Harry estava certo a seu respeito. Nunca vi uma dama cavalgar desse jeito. A senhora poderia ter se machucado.

— O senhor me conhece?

O homem fez uma cortesia sem descer do cavalo.

— Sou Mercury, cavalariço responsável pela estrebaria de Stanton Grove.

Ginny estreitou os olhos. A fisionomia não lhe era estranha. A cor da pele de Mercury sugeria mestiçagem com brancos. O queixo era quadrado e o nariz, afilado. Os cabelos eram mais lisos e sedosos de que os dos outros escravos e estavam presos na nuca, com uma tira de couro, e sugeriam alguma descen dência branca. Usava uma camisa de musselina sem branquea mento, calção H-marinho de tecido grosseiro, meias de lã e sapatos de couro preto com fivelas de latão.

— Nunca ouvi falar do senhor. O sr. Potter nunca men cionou seu nome.

— Eu estava viajando... a serviço.

— Que serviço?

— Hum, ajudando os menos afortunados. — Mercury não tirava os olhos do braço desnudo de Ginny.

O "L" de ladra brilhava. Ginny enrubesceu e ajeitou a manga rasgada sobre a marca.

Mercury sorriu com simpatia.

— O sr. Harry disse que a senhora enfrentou tempos di fíceis. Ele tem atração por pessoas com problemas e que necessitem de ajuda. — Mercury falava devagar, mastigando as palavras. — Foi por isso que ele me contratou.

— O senhor não é escravo?

Mercury adiantou-se e tomou-lhe as rédeas das mãos.

— Vamos, sra. Ginny. Iremos devagar até que a temperatura dos animais baixe. A senhora sabe que não é bom um cavalo suado ficar no frio. Isso pode matá-lo.

Para surpresa de Ginny, a égua acompanhou mansamente o ruão mal-humorado. Mercury montava com elegância que lem brava a de Harry.

Ele era bem jovem, apesar de seu ar de segurança.

Uma idéia horrível passou-lhe na mente. Mercury era mes tiço, bonito, bem-educado e tinha um ar caçoísta. Seria filho de Harry?

Nas cozinhas de Sugarplum e de Stanton Grove, escutara certos comentários, enquanto tentava obter informações a res peito de Mick e Malfoy. Diziam que era comum senhores bran cos se deitarem com as escravas mais atraentes. Muitos faziam isso para gerar trabalho gratuito. Isso era ilegal, mas a lei fazia vistas grossas.

As necessidades sexuais de Harry certamente experimen taram vários escoadouros, antes de se envolver com Parvati. Mercury poderia muito bem ser um filho ilegítimo dele.

— Sou um homem livre, sra. Ginny — Mercury finalmente respondeu, com um sorriso tímido —, graças ao sr. Harry.

Ginny cambaleou para a frente. Não podia suportar mais. Primeiro Parvati, depois uma escrava incógnita. Santo Deus, por que se apaixonara por um homem viciado em mulheres?

Ele era pior de que Dolohov, pois tinha dinheiro para acobertar seus deslizes.

Mercury deteve os cavalos.

— Sra. Ginny, por que está tão pálida? Está se sentindo mal? Ginny endireitou-se.

— De maneira nenhuma. Não sou nenhuma coquete que desmaia depois de uma cavalgada. Estou apenas cansada de ficar presa em Stanton Grove e enojada desse homem de co ração duro para quem o senhor trabalha. Não gosto de ser en ganada. Eu só desejo saber a verdade.

Mercury espantou-se.

— Pois pergunte, sra. Ginny, e eu lhe direi a verdade.

— O senhor é filho de Harry? — O coração de Ginny es tava a ponto de saltar do peito.

Chocado, Mercury levantou as sobrancelhas. Depois garga lhou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ah, a senhora é engraçada e tem uma imaginação pode rosa. Não é à toa que o sr. Harry seja louco pela senhora. Não sou filho do sr. Harry, embora eu me orgulharia muito se fosse. Ele é o melhor homem de todas as colônias. Mas a senhora não está longe da verdade. Meu pai era branco e cha mava-se sr. Uriah Patil.

— O segundo marido de Célia?

— Sim, senhora. Acho que a senhora Célia nunca teve co nhecimento da verdade, mas o sr. Uriah sabia muito bem. Quando eu nasci, ele vendeu minha mãe e a mim para o sr. Draco Malfoy. Ele gostava de divertir-se, mas não queria negrinhos à volta dele para lembrá-lo do que fizera.

Ginny arrancou as rédeas das mãos calosas de Mercury. Os cavalos pararam sob uma nogueira alta e abaixaram a cabeça para descansar.

— O senhor conhece bem Draco Malfoy?

— Ele é o demônio em pessoa. É um mercador de escravos. É como ele conseguiu a maior parte de sua fortuna.

— Malfoy comprou o contrato de meu irmão. Ele poderá fazer-lhe algum mal?

— Difícil dizer. Ele não castiga seus escravos pessoalmente, como muitos fazem. Encarrega seu administrador de vigiar o gado. Vi camaradas em Resolute quase mortos de tanto apa nhar. Um menino teve dois dedos do pé arrancados para que não pudesse fugir. Não, ele nunca batia pessoalmente, mas gos tava de observar.

— Como foi que disse?

— Malfoy sentia prazer de ver as surras. Costumava levar garotas para seu quarto, e nós ouvíamos gritos e choro a noite toda. — Mercury mexeu-se na sela, tocou com os calcanhares no ruão e o pequeno grupo saiu em marcha lenta. — Pela ma nhã as meninas estavam em frangalhos. Não se viam marcas de chicotadas, mas ele as torturava, por assim dizer. Uma delas, Pansy... cortou os pulsos e morreu, depois de ter passado a noite com Malfoy.

— O senhor disse... meninas?

— Sim, senhora. Algumas tinham dez anos. Ele não gostava de mulheres crescidas, brancas ou pretas. Só de meninas.

Ginny ficou sem palavras diante de tanta barbárie. Mercury desconfiou dos temores da sra. Potter.

— Eu nunca soube que o senhor Draco andasse atrás de meninos.

Ginny tentou acalmar-se, mas era terrível imaginar Mick sob o poder de um demônio sádico que se divertia em torturar. Fechou os olhos. O Ás de Espadas dançava em sua mente e brilhava com uma luz malévola antes de transformar-se em Draco Malfoy.

Ginny descerrou as pálpebras e notou a concentração quase cômica de Mercury.

— Quando o sr. Harry veio para cá há dezesseis anos, eu tinha menos valor de que um cão vira-lata. Mamãe e eu já tínhamos sido vendidos para Resolute. Ficamos lá até eu ter uns dez. Eu nunca soube a data de meu aniversário. Um dia mamãe atraiu as atenções do novo administrador, John Veasey. Mamãe gostava de um escravo e não queria saber mais de homens brancos. Veasey forçou-a a deitar-se com ele. Durante dois dias, mamãe não pôde andar.

Mercury tornou-se ainda mais sério.

— Depois disso, nós fugimos no meio da noite e caminha mos em direção a Stanton Grove. Um dos pequenos botes da sra. Célia ficava sempre amarrado no cais. Pensávamos em usá-lo na fuga. Naquela noite aprendi uma triste lição. Não se pode fugir dos problemas nem correr para a liberdade. É pre ciso enfrentar a adversidade e encontrar a libertação dentro de nós mesmos. Só assim ninguém poderá escravizar-nos.

— E como foi que escaparam?

— Não conseguimos fugir. O xerife apanhou-nos com seus cães de caça que atacaram minha mãe de maneira cruel. Fomos apanhados em Stanton Grove — Mercury apontou um casta nheiro enorme na margem de uma clareira. — Foi bem ali. Nunca me esquecerei da cena. Os homens do xerife gritavam, os cães ladravam, sedentos de sangue, rochas queimavam nos galhos das árvores. O xerife agarrou minha mãe e jogou-a por cima do cavalo dele. O sangue escorria pelas pernas dela. Eu estava com tanto medo que fiz... desculpe a expressão... urinei nas calças. Mas, de repente, algo aconteceu naquela noite.

Mercury fitou o castanheiro majestoso. As folhas vermelho-douradas farfalhavam ao vento e caíam em movimentos circu lares e lentos. O crepúsculo lançava um brilho dourado na flo resta. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo som do vento que zunia por entre os pinheiros altos.

Mercury suspirou.

— Algo que deixou meus cabelos arrepiados. Estava muito escuro. Luminosidade, só ao redor das tochas. Os cães latiam e os homens continuavam gritando. Nisso ouvimos um som estranho.

— O que era?

— Um lamento. Baixo e pavoroso, desesperado, como se fosse de uma alma torturada nas profundezas do inferno. Co meçou em tom baixo e parecia vir de trás. Alguns homens pediram silêncio e tentaram localizar o som. Disseram não tra tar-se de uma suçuarana, nem de um lobo ou outro animal selvagem. O som aumentou e pareceu percorrer o rio. Até os cães se assustaram. O xerife tentou reagrupar seus homens, mas todos eram supersticiosos. Um deles lembrou que era Halloween, noite das bruxas, em que demônios e espíritos se apoderam das almas dos homens. Um dos camaradas, mestiço de cherokee, correu e disse que não se recusava a ser arrastado para o James por um demônio do rio. Os homens não sabiam o que fazer, andavam de um lado para o outro como tontos. Alguns atiraram a esmo, mas o lamento espectral continuava.

Ginny escutava, imóvel e pasma.

— Eu estava morto de medo. De repente fui agarrado e jogado para trás daquele castanheiro. Tive certeza de que se tratava do demônio. Tentei gritar, mas ele me sufocou e jogou-me sobre o ombro. O xerife escutou a confusão e atirou. Ouvi o silvo de uma bala passar por mim. O demônio resmungou, tropeçou e quase me deixou cair em cima de uma moita de azevinhos. Em segundos, o meu captor continuou a corrida pela mata. Depois de alguns minutos, senti algo quente e úmido que molhava a minha calça. Dessa vez... era sangue.

Mercury deteve o cavalo e divertiu-se com a expressão con fusa de Ginny.

— O que era? — A imaginação cigana de Ginny aventou mil hipóteses.

— Não imagina?

Ginny montou o cenário. Um carvalho imenso capaz de es conder um elefante, cães, cavalos e homens. Se alguém fugisse da clareira onde todos se encontravam, iria diretamente para a estrebaria de Stanton Grove, um local não propício para demônios fluviais. Levou a mão aos lábios ao entender o que se passara. Um menino de dez anos jogado em cima do ombro de um homem, com a cabeça nas costas do fugitivo. Se uma bala havia passado sobre o traseiro de Mercury, provavelmente raspara a orelha do homem ou a lateral do lábio.

— O demônio era Harry Potter! Foi assim que ele con seguiu aquela cicatriz! — Com uma risada triunfante, Ginny tirou as rédeas das mãos de Mercury e incitou a égua a um trote.

Quando terminaria de surpreender-se com Harry? Ele ar riscara a vida para salvar um escravo!

— Mas o senhor disse que foi apanhado.

— Fomos. Mamãe foi levada de volta para Resolute. O sr. Harry levou-me para a estrebaria de Stanton Grove e disse-me para confiar nele e que tudo terminaria bem. Ora, o xerife era desprezível, mas nenhum tolo. Desconfiou do que aconte cera e veio atrás do sr. Harry. Ele negou tudo, é claro. Mas não era segredo que ele odiava a escravidão e havia a ferida perto do lábio. Os homens fizeram um busca na estrebaria e encontraram as gaitas de fole...

— Gaitas de fole?

Mercury revirou os olhos.

— Harry pedira ao Pete, carpinteiro da fazenda, que se escondesse na floresta e tocasse aquele instrumento danado. Imagine o som da cornamusa nas mãos de um velho bêbado como Pete. Bem, quando o xerife as encontrou, a situação do sr. Harry complicou-se.

— O que fizeram com ele? Ajudar um escravo fugitivo é crime.

— O sr. Harry tinha amigos poderosos, foi o que me dis seram, quando fui levado de volta a Resolute. Fiquei arrasado. Ele consentira que me levassem de volta ao inferno. Eu con fiara nele. Mas, uma semana depois, quando a poeira assentara um pouco, o sr. Harry chegou em Resolute, disposto a com prar-nos, mesmo sem ter um tostão no bolso.

— Como foi que ele fez?

— Estendeu o contrato dele com a sra. Célia. Na época, ele era liberto e trabalhava por salário. Assumiu o compromisso de trabalhar por mais um ano, se ela lhe desse o dinheiro para comprar-nos. A sra. Célia concordou, mas, quando ele chegou em Resolute, mamãe já tinha morrido. Acredito que a surra que levou deve ter-lhe quebrado algumas costelas e rompido o esôfago. Ela morreu por hemorragia interna.

— Que horror — Ginny murmurou.

Eles saíram da floresta. Os campos e os jardins de Stanton Grove estendiam-se, sob as bênçãos douradas do James. O sol se escondera na floresta à direita. O vermelhão imenso ficara por trás de um bosque de cedros. O céu tingia-se de rosa e a atmosfera estava límpida. A névoa da penumbra ainda não atin gira o rio. Ginny inspirou fundo. Nos becos londrinos cobertos de fuligem era impossível inalar um ar tão puro. Lá, podia-se cortar a bruma malcheirosa com uma faca. Em Stanton Grove, podia dizer-se que a atmosfera era cristalina.

Conduziu a égua em direção à estrebaria. Luzes douradas brilhavam pelas portas duplas e abertas, e pela janela da sala de arreios. Mais adiante, em meio a um imenso mar de verde, viam-se candelabros acesos pelas janelas da mansão. Ginny teve uma vontade intensa de permanecer em Stanton Grove e en tendeu a obsessão de Harry pela fazenda. Ali era um mundo à parte, quase um sonho celestial.

Quando era menina, Ginny costumava andar pelas ruas es curas de Londres e olhar pelas janelas dos ricos. Vira mulheres rindo e tocando cravo, homens gordos fumando cachimbo, crianças coradas recebendo beijos de boa noite e sendo levadas para o quarto pelas babás. Aquela segurança a encantava.

Agora tudo isso flutuava diante dela. Segurança, serenidade e talvez... amor. Só precisava estender a mão e agarrar o que estava ao seu alcance. Mercury não dissera que Harry era louco por ela? Talvez a bondade de Harry, na última semana, não fosse tão mal-intencionada. Talvez...

— Estamos quase chegando. Termine sua história.

— O sr. Malfoy ficou muito feliz em conseguir um paga mento três vezes maior de que o meu valor. Para que ele iria querer um negrinho petulante, se podia ficar com algumas li bras a mais? Depois do negócio concluído, o sr. Harry man dou dar uma surra no sr. Malfoy, por ele ter matado minha mãe. A partir daí, tornaram-se inimigos.

Ginny soltou as rédeas. A égua abaixou a cabeça e pastou placidamente.

— Por que disse que não se pode correr para a liberdade?

— Fiquei inconsolável durante muito tempo pelo que acon tecera com a minha mãe. E atormentado porque o sr. Harry não me libertava. Fiquei como escravo dele por mais oito anos. Ele foi muito bondoso e me proporcionou uma educação ex celente, apesar de isso ser contra a lei. E me concedeu o tra balho que eu mais almejava. Trabalhar com seus cavalos pre miados. Assim mesmo eu me afundava em aborrecimento.

Mercury coçou a cabeça, perdido no tempo.

— Há alguns anos, o sr. Harry entrou no estábulo, muito bêbado. Ele começara a cortejar a sra. Parvati, e eles brigavam muito. Ele cambaleou para dentro de uma baia, tirou a garrafa de bebida do bolso, tomou um trago e me contou uma história que fez meus problemas parecerem um piquenique dominguei ro. O sr. Harry não era meu opressor, mas apenas outro escravo como eu. Ele estava acorrentado ao passado e a um so frimento comoventes. Durante todos aqueles anos eu o imagi nei arrogante e orgulhoso. Puro engano. Ele estava muito pior de que eu.

Mercury alisou o pescoço do ruão.

— Para mim, a pior parte era eu ser escravo. Por mais que eu aspirasse, jamais seria livre. Eu achava que o sr. Harry poderia esquecer o passado e recomeçar outra vida. Calculo que ele deseja punir a si mesmo. Decidi então que eu não queria viver naquela amargura. Os livros que o sr. Harry me fez ler ensinaram-me como um homem pode ser livre por dentro. — Mercury mostrou a cabeça e o coração. — Assim eu me libertei. Parei de ser irritadiço e de amaldiçoar o mundo. Apren di a confiar no sr. Harry, como ele me pedira para fazer oito anos antes.

— E como que o senhor se tornou realmente livre?

— Quando achei que meu décimo oitavo aniversário estava próximo, entrei no gabinete do sr. Harry, na casa grande, e pedi-lhe que me libertasse. Disse-lhe que era profundamente grato por tudo o que fizera por mim. Porém não acreditava que ele houvesse me resgatado, comprado e educado para manter-me como escravo. Eu lhe pedi que me deixasse seguir meu caminho.

_E se eu não o libertar? _O sr. Harry perguntou. _Eu não me revoltarei_, respondi. _Mas será uma pena._

— O sr. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e riu. Aquele sorriso velhaco que a senhora conhece. Ele é um tratante de primeira linha — Mercury afirmou, com carinho. — Ele foi até a arca de couro, destrancou-a, tirou um documento e entregou-me.

Era a minha alforria. Eu era um homem livre. — Limpou um dos olhos de maneira disfarçada. — O documento fora datado e assinado há oito anos. No dia em que ele me comprou, eu estivera livre o tempo todo. Era só pedir, e ele me deixaria ir.

— O senhor não ficou com raiva? Poderia ter sido libertado há tanto tempo...

— E de que me teria adiantado isso? Um menino não so brevive sozinho. Nem um homem, a menos que tenha meios de trabalhar. O sr. Harry sabia disso. Por isso ofereceu-me uma educação esmerada e uma profissão decente. Assim, quan do eu quisesse ir, poderia viver dignamente.

— Mas o senhor ainda está aqui.

— Claro que sim. — Mercury sorriu, malicioso. — Havia outro motivo por que o sr. Harry queria que eu ficasse até crescer. O mesmo por que a senhora não me conheceu antes. — O sorriso tornou-se parecido com o de Harry.

— E qual é?

Mercury alisou o pescoço pintado do ruão.

— Nos últimos dez anos, o sr. Harry tem ajudado escravos a escapar para o norte. E sou eu quem os leva para lá.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo XIX**

Ginny instigou a égua, que foi em frente, ansiosa pelo con forto do estábulo e por um balde de grãos. Mercury viera antes, e ela ficara matutando sobre a surpreendente revelação.

Era difícil imaginar que o arrogante Harry Potter arris casse o pescoço e Stanton Grove por um bando de escravos. Mercury pedira-lhe para guardar segredo. Nem adiantaria per guntar nada a Harry. Ele se recusaria a falar sobre o passa do... ou sobre o futuro deles.

O futuro era simples de deduzir. Enganariam a pobre Célia. Harry herdaria a plantação. Ela e Mick, se sua majestade se dignasse a comprar seu irmão, iriam para outro lugar e ficariam no limbo. Seria melhor esquecer o futuro e o que Mercury dissera sobre Harry ser louco por ela.

Não havia mais brisa. O único som era o dos cascos da égua e o ruge-ruge da grama alta na saia longa de Ginny.

Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos e lembrou-se novamente do Ás de Espadas. Se a avaliação de Mercury a respeito de Malfoy estivesse correta, suas previsões se confirmavam. O tempo urgia. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

Arthur Weasley a ensinara a ler o futuro com as cartas que tinham sido da mãe dele, insistindo sempre num aviso: As cartas mostram o futuro. E ele poderá ser modificado, se a pessoa tiver coragem e energia.

Ginny tinha sete séculos de energia cigana nas veias. Haveria de modificar o futuro de Mick e o dela mesma. Só precisaria saber como.

Suspirou fundo e olhou para cima. As estrelas tremeluziam, como diamantes, no céu aveludado. Reconheceu Orion, o Ca çador, com o cinto largo e a espada flutuante. Virou-se na sela e procurou no horizonte pela cadeira de Cassiopeia. Ao encon trar, sentiu um arrepio de satisfação.

Molly Weasley lhe ensinara a enxergar as constelações. Orgulhosa da própria educação, a mãe desvendara para a filha os mitos e a magia da noite celeste.

Sorriu pela lembrança. Muitas vezes, quando não conseguia dormir, a pequena Ginny descia da carroça de madeira pintada dos Weasley e se esgueirava entre os pais que se divertiam em volta da fogueira dos ciganos. A música estava sempre presente.

Uma rabeca, uma guitarra de três cordas e um tambor de couro de vaca que marcava o ritmo primitivo. Havia danças. O flamenco selvagem e proibido. As danças folclóricas simples trazidas pelos ancestrais que haviam viajado pela Hungria, França e Espanha.

Os homens passavam uma garrafa de bebida uns para os outros e riam. Vozes baixas, profundas e sensualmente mas culinas. As moças dançavam e flertavam. As mulheres mais velhas discutiam sobre ervas, filhos e apontavam os homens preguiçosos.

Arthur permitia que a filha ficasse na roda por algum tem po. Depois Molly a tomava nos braços e a levava de novo para a cama. Antes de subir os degraus de madeira do carroção, Molly apontava o céu.

— Está vendo, minha querida? — ela dizia. — Aquele é Taurus, o Boi, grande, resmungão e teimoso como seu pai. — Molly ria, feliz por amar e ser amada. — Ali está Ursa Maior e ali... está vendo?... É a estrela Polar. Ela nunca oscila nem varia. É fixa e imutável como o amor de seu pai. Lembre-se, minha querida. Oriente-se por ela e jamais se perderá.

Tantos anos depois, e em outro mundo, Ginny fixou-se na mesma estrela. Não era a mais brilhante do firmamento, como muitos pensavam. Sua localização era difícil. Era preciso en contrar a cauda da Ursa Maior e contar três estrelas para baixo. Sua mãe estava certa. A estrela Polar nunca desaparecia nem alterava o formato.

Lágrimas toldaram a visão de Ginny. Tinha tanta saudade de sua mãe. Durante muitos anos nutrira raiva contra Molly. Cul pava-a por ser fraca, tola e por apaixonar-se por um desclas sificado como Dolohov. Mas Molly não fora sempre uma mulher frágil. Levava Ginny por longos passeios, nas matas, onde co lhiam braçadas de flores silvestres. Ensinara Ginny a cozinhar e acrescentara doces ingleses à exótica cozinha cigana. Mas eram os momentos sob a imensidão celeste noturna que Ginny mais apreciava.

A égua continuou no trote e logo se aproximou da cavala riça. Ginny fungou, determinada a não chorar. Não chorara pela mãe no dia em que Molly morrera. E nem a prantearia naquela hora. Cuidar do pequeno Mick exigira todas as suas forças. E agora precisava delas, mais do que nunca.

Pensou em Harry, de temperamento tão parecido com o de Arthur. Teimoso, provocativo, orgulhoso e irritadiço. Se Harry fosse uma estrela, seria Sirius, a mais brilhante. Porém Sirius movia-se de acordo com as estações e não era confiável.

Gritos irados vinham da estrebaria. Espantada, Ginny usou o chicote e a égua disparou. As portas duplas estavam abertas, e Ginny abaixou-se ao passar sob o lintel. A égua deu alguns passos no piso de tábuas e Ginny puxou as rédeas com força. O animal empinou-se. Um pouco mais adiante, Parvati estava com o braço erguido, segurando um chicote grosso. Ginny não teve tempo de intervir. Parvati deu uma chicotada violenta nos ombros de Mercury.

— Seu verme preto e estúpido! — Parvati gritou, furiosa. - Eu lhe ensinarei!

Ginny apeou.

— Nunca... — Parvati preparou novo golpe e Ginny correu para frente —...deixe aquela rameira inglesa — o chicote pegou nas costas de Mercury — pegar novamente meu cavalo! — Parvati tornou a levantar o braço.

— Pare com isso! — Ginny segurou-a.

Parvati virou-se, e os cachos loiros voaram para os lados.

— A senhora! — Ela esbugalhou os olhos e duas rodelas vermelhas pintaram-lhe as faces. — Solte-me... inglesa vadia!

Parvati desvencilhou-se e preparou novo ataque. Ginny era magra, delicada e de estatura bem menor de que a outra. Não poderia vencer pela força. O chicote acertou o piso de tábuas, a centímetros dos pés de Ginny. Palha e poeira voaram para todos os lados.

Ginny saiu de lado com extrema ligeireza e rezou para que a saia longa não a atrapalhasse. Abaixou-se, agarrou o chicote de couro cru, torceu-o em volta do pulso, puxou com toda força e arrancou-o das mãos de Parvati. Ginny soltou a tira grossa de couro que fez um arco sobre sua cabeça e caiu longe.

— Eu a matarei, sua desavergonhada! — Parvati pulou para a frente, com os dedos curvos como garras.

Ginny recuou, sem olhar, e bateu em uma trave. Uma lanterna desprendeu-se do gancho e caiu sobre o feno atrás dela. Franziu o nariz por causa do cheiro ruim de óleo de baleia. Em instan tes, percebeu que as chamas começavam a brotar.

Mercury gritou uma advertência, mas Ginny somente sentia a dor do pulso que Parvati conseguira agarrar e então torcia. A manga rasgada soltou-se e acabou na mão de Parvati. Esta, com olhar enfurecido, praguejou e jogou o tecido no chão.

Ofegante, Ginny levantou o braço para defender-se. Mas o golpe não veio.

— Eu estava certa! — Parvati gritou, de olhar fixo no "L" do braço de Ginny. — Eu sabia que a senhora era uma fraude. Prima de Neville Longbotton, ah! Espere até que todos saibam disso! Grande dama! A senhora não passa de uma ladra imunda e mentirosa!

Ginny mexeu-se para o lado. Precisava sair dali. Não suportava a expressão de triunfo de Parvati nem aquela voz prepotente.

Parvati aproximou-se e ficou a poucos centímetros de Ginny.

— Eu pretendia matá-la — ela sibilou em voz baixa para que Mercury não a ouvisse. — Mas agora não terei de sujar minhas mãos. Quando Célia souber que acolheu uma im postora, dará um belo pontapé nesse seu traseiro ridículo! E Harry voltará a ser meu.

— Cuidado! — Mercury tornou a gritar um aviso. Nisso, Harry apareceu na entrada. Arregalou os olhos, endureceu a fisionomia e correu para Ginny que estava sendo empurrada para trás por Parvati. Ginny sentiu o calor através do tecido da saia e caiu sobre o feno em chamas. No primeiro momento, as saias parecerem apagar o fogo. Mas, em segun dos, as labaredas a rodearam. Sentiu cheiro de cabelo quei mado. Centelhas atingiram-lhe o corpete, o colo, a saia. Ginny gritou.

Harry agarrou-a pelos pulsos, levantou-a, tomou-a nos braços e correu para fora. Mercury deu um grito, Parvati pra guejou e um cavalo relinchou.

Ginny se debatia nos braços de Harry, sem levar em conta a própria roupa incandescente.

— Harry, por favor, solte-me. A égua árabe! Preciso salvá-la!

Harry correu para a grama molhada, ajoelhou-se e deitou Ginny de costas. Depois virou-a de bruços e bateu nas chamas da saia com as mãos.

— Ah, _mo cridhe_, não pense que poderá deixar-me. Não permitirei que faça isso.

Ginny tentou reiterar o protesto para salvar o cavalo, mas Harry deitou-se sobre ela para apagar o fogo reticente. O peso de Harry tirou-lhe o fôlego. Gramíneas molhadas voa ram em sua boca aberta. Sentiu na parte de trás das pernas a pressão das coxas de Harry e, nas costas, o peito musculoso.

— Ah, sua tolinha — Harry sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. — Acha mesmo que eu a deixaria ir embora? A senhora é minha. Minha!

Ginny sentiu as batidas fortes do coração de Harry e as mãos que lhe acariciavam os cabelos emaranhados.

— Eu a mataria, se ela a houvesse ferido — Harry res mungou. — Seus cabelos estão chamuscados... Ah, mo cridhe, eu poderia tê-la perdido.

Harry encostou o rosto no de Ginny e estremeceu. Ele... chorando? Certamente não!

Então, passou-lhe as mãos no corpo para assegurar-se de que todas as faíscas tinham sido eliminadas. Ginny fechou os olhos, inconformada. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias aflitivas, o fogo na estrebaria, os cavalos ameaçados de morrer e a ten tativa de Parvati de assassiná-la, seu corpo traiçoeiro reagia diante dos toques de Harry. Era um fogo interior que nem o James inteiro poderia apagar. O amor queimava o coração e o desejo, as entranhas. Às palavras doces ditas em gaélico, Ginny sentia pruridos que se estendiam dos seios à junção das coxas.

Seguiu-se uma profusão de gritos e de pessoas correndo. Ginny escutou relinchos e estrépito de cascos. Desesperada para salvar os cavalos, contorceu-se e praguejou. Certo de que as brasas da roupa tinham sido apagadas, Harry levantou-se, seguido por Ginny.

— Harry, precisamos salvar...

— Sente-se aqui e fique quieta! — ele ordenou, com voz cortante e cortou-lhe a oportunidade de protesto. — Se eu a apanhar dentro da estrebaria eu a chicotearei pessoalmente.

Harry correu, e Ginny nem pensou em obedecer. Apres sou-se atrás de Harry, mas deteve-se, apavorada.

Labaredas envolviam a cavalariça e saíam pela porta dupla. O espetáculo era dantesco. A fumaça erguia-se em espirais em direção ao céu. Escravos gritavam e corriam. As mulheres en fileiravam-se nas margens do James e passavam baldes de água para os homens. Os que estavam mais próximos do galpão jogavam a água em arcos que brilhavam. O incêndio não dava mostras de ceder.

Mercury passou correndo e não lhe deu atenção. Ginny se guiu-o e eles rodearam a estrebaria. Mercury tivera a presença de espírito de não tirar os cavalos pela frente, onde o fogo era mais intenso. Ele e os demais cavalariços haviam conduzido os animais assustados através da pequena sala de arreios que tinha uma saída pela porta lateral.

Ginny fez rapidamente um levantamento dos animais. O ma lhado que Harry lhe destinara, lúgubre como sempre. Os quatro cinzentos do coche de Célia. O pônei castanho que pu xava a carruagem de duas rodas. Os três puro-sangue que sem pre perdiam a corrida para Nimbus, a égua de Neville Longbotton. O ruão mal-humorado de Mercury. O velho capão branco que Célia montara em outras épocas. Três éguas mansas usadas por visitantes. Braw, o garanhão baio puro-sangue de Harry.

Ginny agarrou o braço de Mercury. Ele se virou, olhar esga zeado e suor brotando na testa.

— Onde está a égua árabe? — ela gritou. Mercury sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão no rosto.

— Não adianta, sra. Ginny. Não podemos tirá-la de dentro. Ela ficou presa na baia do meio. Quando a sra. Parvati a em purrou, vi as chamas e só pensei em salvar a senhora. Esque ci-me do animal. Quando o sr. Harry carregou-a para fora, fui atrás dos outros cavalos.

Mercury agachou-se, com as mãos nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa. A camisa molhada colava-se na pele.

— Graças a Deus que os cavalos estavam soltos e ficaram deste lado. Pudemos trazê-los pela sala de arreios e...

— Eu sei. Deveríamos tentar...

Ouviu-se um estrondo que vibrou até sob os pés de Ginny. Uma chuva de fagulhas elevou-se, e as labaredas aumentaram de tamanho.

— Santo Deus! — Ginny gritou. — A estrebaria está desa bando!

Mercury deixou cair os ombros.

— E que Ele nos ajude! O sr. Harry foi atrás daquela égua.

****

Ginny não pensou duas vezes. Correu, enquanto tentava de satar as tiras da saia e da anágua. Os nós não queriam ceder. Ela só conseguiu livrar-se da roupa pesada no instante em que se aproximou da porta lateral. Entrou na estrebaria vestida ape nas com camisa, corpete, meias e botas.

Parou, atônita. O fogo destruíra grande parte do galpão. As chamas ainda queimavam do lado esquerdo. No meio, a pilha de feno era um mar impenetrável de brasas com a viga caída no meio. A fumaça sufocava. Por um instante, uma corrente de ar abaixou as chamas. Ginny pôde ver além do feno que ardia e deu um grito.

Harry estava do outro lado das chamas, dentro da baia onda a égua fora aprisionada. O cavalo aterrorizado havia se enrolado na corda e ele lutava para desamarrá-la.

Ginny apavorou-se. Mesmo que Harry libertasse o animal, não havia jeito de vencerem a parede de chamas. Seriam quei mados em vida.

— Sra. Ginny... — Mercury viera atrás dela.

— Eles estão dentro da baia... vivos... e com a portinhola aberta. O fogo está na frente deles. Harry não consegue de samarrar o animal.

— Droga! — Mercury esmurrou o batente. — Por que ele não trouxe uma faca? Sempre me disse para carregar uma...

As chamas atingiram um rolo de corda que começou a arder em fogo lento. Se as labaredas atingissem as vigas de susten tação, o teto viria abaixo.

Ginny analisou a estrutura de madeira. As travas corriam em paralelo à parede externa e na frente das baias, com reforços em ângulo reto do outro lado da estrebaria. Por enquanto, o lado direito escapara das chamas até o ponto onde o feno blo queava a passagem. Mais adiante, Harry e o cavalo estavam encurralados.

Ginny virou-se e segurou o cinto de Mercury.

— O que está fazendo? — Mercury assustou-se.

— Pegando a sua faca. — Ginny apontou as vigas. — Posso andar por elas até chegar perto de Harry. Assim poderei jogar a faca...

— Perdão, mas a senhora ficou maluca?

— É a única maneira! — Ginny agarrou o braço de Mercury e o fez abaixar o rosto até o dela. — O senhor quer que Harry morra?

Mercury arregalou os olhos que refletiam as línguas de fogo.

— Deixe que eu faço isso, sra. Ginny.

— O senhor é muito alto e já o vi cavalgar. É muito desa jeitado.

— Mas a senhora é uma dama!

— Não sou, não.

Ginny desembainhou a faca e cortou a barra do camisão até a altura dos joelhos. Rasgou o tecido em duas tiras longas. Ensopou uma delas em uma poça de água atirada por algum voluntário sem pontaria. Amarrou o tecido molhado sobre o nariz e a boca. Harry adoraria a semelhança com os saltea dores.

— Como Harry gosta de frisar, sou uma ladra cigana e fui criada em cortiços. Depois da morte de meu pai, subi em tubos de drenagem, escalei muros e telhados para roubar prata e jóias dos ricos. Dolohov precisava de dinheiro para beber, minha mãe, para os remédios e Mick, para comer. Roubei para so breviver. Fui exímia nesse mister. Quando cresci, Dolohov en controu nova forma de ganhar dinheiro à minha custa.

Ginny dobrou o corpo para a frente, torceu os cabelos sobre a cabeça, fez um coque e amarrou-os com a segunda tira. Com cuidado, enfiou a faca no corpete e prendeu-a entre as barba tanas do espartilho. Caminhou até a primeira baia do lado di reito da estrebaria.

— Mas eu nunca me tornei uma meretriz, embora Harry não acredite nisso. — Ginny parou e encarou o fogo. A fumaça densa a fez piscar e engasgar. O Ás de Espadas dançava em meio às chamas. Morte. Destruição. Seria o futuro de Mick ou o dela?

— Ajude-me — Ginny ordenou, arrogante como Harry Potter.

Lágrimas toldaram-lhe a vista. Iria salvar o marido, ou mor reria tentando.

Mercury resmungou, sacudiu a cabeça, mas fez um estribo com as mãos entrelaçadas. Ginny subiu, e Mercury a ergueu. Ginny subiu na viga e arrastou-se rumo à entrada da baia. Che gou à coluna mais próxima e apoiou o pé no ângulo da tesoura. A única opção seria pular até a viga paralela que lhe serviria de passadiço. Se caísse, quebraria uma perna, o pescoço ou a cabeça. Nada de mais.

Conseguiu agachar-se no espaço que formava um "Y". Sua meta estava a menos de trinta centímetros, acima e à esquerda. Mesmo se pulasse, conseguiria erguer-se?

Um novo foco de incêndio irrompeu e a égua guinchou. Ginny inspirou fundo e pulou.

Bateu com o peito na viga e agarrou-se nela, apesar da dor. Não conseguia respirar, o que era uma vantagem no meio da quela fumaça. Enganchou um pé na madeira rústica e conseguiu levar o corpo para cima. Ignorou os gritos de encoraja mento de Mercury. Precisava concentrar-se.

Abaixou-se e observou as chamas. E com um movimento gracioso, levantou-se. Fechou os olhos. Teria de cruzar um espaço de aproximadamente quinze metros, atirar a faca para Harry e voltar. Ergueu o queixo. Venceria mais aquele desafio.

Começou a andar.

O fogo rugia, fagulhas estalavam a seu redor e atingiam seus pés. O calor era insuportável. Sentiu a pele estirada como se fora assada. A máscara de pano secou em instantes. A fumaça penetrava pelas narinas e queimava-lhe a garganta.

Manteve o olhar fixo no final da tora. Já fizera incursões parecidas sobre vigas mestras, dos telhados londrinos tão es treitos como a mente puritana. Sempre com Dolohov esperando na rua, pronto para dar-lhe uma surra, caso ela deixasse cair o saco com o produto do roubo. Em geral, as façanhas eram executadas em dias frios com neblina densa, quando havia poucas pessoas nas ruas. Era quando as telhas ficavam mais escorregadias.

Uma vez Mick fora junto, dera um passo em falso e despencara. Ginny mal tivera tempo de agarrá-lo pela mão, antes que ele se estatelasse no chão. Foi a primeira vez que ousara desafiar Dolohov e jurara nunca mais roubar.

Levara uma surra tão grande que fora parar em uma enfer maria de hospital. Um verdadeiro inferno. O homem da carroça funerária vinha com regularidade. Ainda escutava o barulho das rodas no piso de pedras arredondadas.

Tragam os mortos. Tragam os mortos.

Sua mãe morrera, mas ela, não.

O calor chamuscava-lhe o rosto e as pestanas. Olhou para baixo. Através da fumaça, conseguiu ver Harry acalmando o animal, enquanto tentava desamarrá-lo.

— Harry... — ela chamou em voz baixa.

Ele pensou tratar-se de alucinação.

— Harry! — Ginny insistiu, mais alto.

— Meu Deus, preciso dizer a Ginny...

Ouviu-se outro estalo. A coluna que sustentara a lanterna partiu-se ao meio e veio ao chão. Foi uma explosão que levan tou uma nuvem brilhante de faíscas.

— Harry Potter! Preste atenção. Sou eu, Ginny! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo!

Harry levantou a cabeça. Ginny estava no lado oposto, em cima de uma viga, atrás de uma cortina de fumaça.

— Santo Deus! Volte! Ficou louca? Eu não a salvei para que se queimasse...

— Escute. — Ginny, sentindo a pele empolar, tirou a faca do corpete. — Corte a corda e leve o cavalo para fora daqui. — Jogou a lâmina que caiu em espiral.

Harry apanhou-a em seguida.

— Volte! Eu não darei nenhum passo, enquanto a senhora estiver aí.

Ginny recuou um pouco, virou-se e observou o que ocorria.

Harry cortou a tira de cânhamo retorcida. O cavalo re linchou e empinou-se, revirando os olhos. Os cascos foram em direção à cabeça de Harry.

Ginny não chegou a gritar. Harry esquivou-se e tirou a camisa. Procurou acalmar o animal e amarrou-lhe a camisa suada nos olhos. A égua sacudiu a cabeça, mas permitiu que ele amarrasse a corda no cabresto, improvisando rédeas. Então montou. Ginny temeu que o cavalo, paralisado pelo terror, se recusasse a sair. Harry inclinou-se para a frente, acariciou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou palavras ternas. A fêmea saiu de lado, prensou a perna de Harry contra a parede, voltou para o centro da baia e atravessou a entrada.

Mas parou no corredor, dominada pelo excesso de fumaça. Harry estalou a língua para encorajá-la e afundou os calca nhares nas costelas do animal. Nenhum resultado.

As chamas do feno misturavam-se ao entulho enegrecido e ao carvão incandescente. A pilha de um metro de altura sibilava e lançava camadas de fumaça cada vez que recebia baldes de água. Nenhum cavalo se atreveria a cruzar tal obstáculo.

Ginny engasgou, tossiu e sentiu tontura. Engoliu em seco e congregou toda energia que lhe restava para se equilibrar.

— Harry! — gritou. — Terá de pular!

Harry não conteve uma expressão de desprezo diante de sugestão tão descabida. Ginny não se importou. O cavalo re cuava perigosamente. Seu pai lhe dissera que a fumaça matava mais depressa de que as chamas.

— Harry, ela é árabe! É parente dos ciganos! Tem cora gem e coração! Por favor, escute-me! Segure-a com mão firme e faça com que ela tenha confiança no cavaleiro!

A expressão de teimosia de Harry já era conhecida de Ginny. Assim mesmo deu um grito, usou a ponta da corda como chicote e novamente afundou os calcanhares nas costelas do animal que disparou.

Ginny fechou os olhos e escutou o impacto dos cascos no piso de madeira. E se estivesse errada? Se a égua se recusasse a pular? A velocidade e a força atirariam Harry sobre a ca beça da égua... direto para as chamas.

Ginny escutou uma pancada, um grunhido animal e gritos de alegria dos escravos. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a cauda longa e negra passar pela porta dupla.

Ginny virou-se e voltou pela viga, sem notar a fumaça e as chamas vorazes. Deitou-se de bruços, deslizou para cima da porta da estrebaria e pulou no chão. Correu para a sala de ar reios, direto para os braços de Harry.

Com o choque, ambos caíram na grama molhada.

— Graças a Deus, o senhor está bem — Ginny gritou

— Estou. — Harry rolou por cima dela, segurou-lhe os pulsos e prendeu-os acima da cabeça. — A senhora poderia ter morrido, por sua impertinência.

— Mas não morri. É preciso mais do que algumas labaredas para acabar comigo.

— A senhora é uma jovem terrível — Harry falou, emo cionado.

Ginny sentiu o coração contrair-se. Ah, Deus, como o amava. Gostava da maneira como ele vociferava e pisava duro quando se irritava. Adorava o modo como a fitava, com olhar faiscante. Sentia prazer em escutar a voz profunda, às vezes douta e su perior, às vezes maliciosa, travessa e embriagadora. Amava tudo o que se referisse a ele.

Harry aproximou o rosto coberto de fuligem. Os olhos azuis escureceram e o tremor do canto dos lábios sugeriu um riso sufocado.

— Por Deus, eu deveria dar-lhe uma surra bem merecida.

— Na certa era o que mais lhe agradaria fazer. — Ginny estreitou os olhos e contorceu-se sob ele, sem se importar com as conseqüências. — Diga-me uma coisa. O senhor é sempre tão heróico, ou esse será um truque para ganhar acesso entre minhas pernas?

— A senhora é quem deve explicar-me — Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e pressionou-se ainda mais sobre Ginny. — Estava tentando salvar-me ou matar-me? Não sou um homem rico. A senhora não herdaria grande coisa.

De repente, Ginny fez uma descoberta. Ou melhor, uma de dução que a deixou arrepiada de satisfação.

— O senhor confiou em mim... — ela murmurou, fitando o olhar sincero de Harry.

— É verdade, _mo cridhe_. Imagine só.

Harry beijou-a com toda uma gama de intensidade e sig nificados. Dominância, possessibilidade, provocação e encan tamento. Ginny arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele. Precisava daquele homem. Queria que Harry fizesse parte dela e a completasse, naquele momento.

— Por Deus! O estábulo está pegando fogo e onde encontro meu administrador?

O tom rabugento de Célia perfurou a névoa de paixão da mente de Ginny.

Harry resmungou sua frustração, levantou-se e ajudou Ginny a ficar em pé. Ginny ficou aliviada ao ver que Célia, de camisola branca e envolta em um xale vermelho, não poderia reclamar de seus trajes sumários.

Harry fez uma cortesia e pretendeu desarmar Célia com um de seus sorrisos especiais.

Célia brandiu a bengala, mas não chegou a protestar. — Sra. Célia! — Mercury aproximou-se.

— Já sei! Já vi que a estrebaria pegou fogo...

— Não é isso. Acabaram de avisar que o irmão do sr. Harry está na Virgínia. O sr. Jeremy Potter e sua esposa che garam em Williamsburg.


	10. Chapter Dez

**Capítulo**** X**

Draco Malfoy virou a chave na fechadura, abriu a porta pe sada de ferro e espiou. A luz amarelada da vela pouco ilu minava o corredor sombrio. Inquieto, fechou a maçaneta, subiu até o alto da escada do ático e escutou. Nada de anormal. Sus pirou e desceu devagar os degraus estreitos em caracol.

A viagem a Charleston, metade negócios, metade prazer, deveria ter diminuído a amargura que o perseguia. Mas, como acontecia ultimamente, a viagem fora um grande desperdício. Os lucros do navio negreiro da rota do meio África-Índias Ocidentais tinham ido para liquidar dívidas. Quanto ao prazer, teria sido melhor ficar em casa e pesquisar os arredores. Lem brou-se da bela sra. Ginny Potter.

No segundo pavimento, parou perto de uma janela e passou a mão no caixilho. Uma droga. Pagara uma fortuna para o artífice que lhe prometera fazer janelas exatamente iguais às de Stanton Grove. Mentiroso. A madeira lascava dia após dia. Draco se encarregara de dar-lhe o troco. O carpinteiro não faria mais falsas promessas.

Um som quase imperceptível chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Ge lado, agarrou-se no peitoril.

Seria um pássaro noctívago? Um menino escravo chamando por sua mãe? Ou coisa pior?

Após um longo momento de silêncio, ousou respirar. Le vantou e abaixou os ombros algumas vezes para relaxar a ten são da nuca. Por que teria de ser premiado com tantos proble mas? Por que deveria ser punido pelos pecados que cometera há anos? Tentara endireitar a situação. Comprara até aquele escravo branco, certo de que a presença de Mick não servira para nada. Pelo contrário. Só piorara o problema. Tinha a im pressão de que passara a viver sobre um barril de pólvora. A faísca certa e tudo seria destruído.

Olhou para cima, espantado. Sentia cheiro de fumaça. Fran ziu a testa. O vento vinha de sudeste. Fogo em Stanton Grove?

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, sorriu com gosto. Deus haveria de ajudá-lo para que somente as docas fossem salvas do fogo. Se aquela Célia que se achava dona do mundo e o seu arrogante administrador jacobita ficassem sem nada, pensa riam duas vezes na oferta de Draco Malfoy.

Passou pelo saguão vazio em direção a seu quarto. Chegara de Charleston há menos de uma hora e estava exausto. So mente Marieta estivera acordada para saudá-lo, embora sem mui ta efusão.

Virou a maçaneta de prata cinzelada, importada de Londres e uma réplica exata daquelas do Palácio de St. James, e entrou no quarto. Uma vela iluminava o recinto escuro. Não havia fogo na lareira, nem vinho, nem comida. Ninguém para aque cer-lhe a cama.

Mas que droga! Precisava de uma realização sexual naquela noite. Em geral, as viagens a Charleston lhe proporcionavam amplas oportunidades para satisfazer seu apetite por jovens inexperientes. Mas a casa especializada em menores de treze anos fora fechada por um novo magistrado, íntegro infelizmen te. Draco voltara para casa frustrado física e emocionalmente.

Tirou o casaco, o colete e a camisa. Estava na hora de en carar uma verdade. Precisava de uma esposa. Apesar de suas preferências por meninas, poderia até pensar em uma mulher mais velha, caso fosse necessário. Sentou-se na cadeira de ba lanço, fechou os olhos e pensou em Ginny Potter. Nada mal. A excitação foi imediata.

Mas o excomungado do Harry tivera de encontrá-la pri meiro. Marieta lhe dissera que o sr. e a sra. Potter tinham vindo procurá-lo há poucos dias e que o sr. Potter parecera muito devotado à esposa encantadora. Segundo Marieta, se é que se podia confiar nela, Potter mostrara-se interessado em Mick. Talvez o jacobita se interessasse por jovens... meninos.

Pensou novamente em Ginny Potter, fechou os olhos e entregou-se a um prazer solitário. Era um costume que o acom panhava há muito tempo.

Uma vez, quando o pai desmaiara de tanto beber e a mãe saíra para atender um negro doente, ele vira Emmaline, sua irmã mais nova, sair do banho e brincar com a boneca de pano. O irmão lhe devotava muita afeição e não fora difícil convencê-la a brincar com ele.

Durante os anos que se seguiram, ele sempre tentara recon quistar o primeiro prazer, intenso e incorreto. Usara as mendigas de doze anos das ruas de Norfolk, as prostitutas de dez de Charleston e suas escravas da mesma idade. A idade de Emmie, antes de tudo dar errado. Uma sensação de maldade o fez de sejar ter punido Emmie por tê-lo abandonado. Não. Era ele quem deveria ser castigado.

E fora. Os pais haviam morrido de malária, e ele perdera Emmie. A última vez que tentara aproximar-se dela, Emmie o recebera com uma faca e olhar tresloucado. Mas ele jamais a deixaria ir e também não deixaria ninguém conhecer o segredo deles. Jamais!

De repente ouviu uma altercação e passos na escada. — A senhora não pode entrar — Marieta argumentava. — O sr. Malfoy está dormindo.

Draco levantou-se e ajeitou o calção. A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e Parvati Patil entrou.

Ela se deteve e, com olhar entendido, avaliou a aparência desalinhada em um instante. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu, zombeteira.

— Ora, sr. Malfoy — Parvati ronronou, com o sotaque da pequena burguesia virginense. — Acho que cheguei na hora certa.

Com expressão de mulher acostumada ao comando, tirou o chapéu, mandou Marieta sair e trancou a porta. Aproximou-se a passos lentos e puxou o chicote de montaria. A excitação de Draco quase o fez cair de joelhos.

— Por que um homem rico e poderoso como o senhor se satisfaz sozinho?—Parvati murmurou, corada, e com os olhos brilhantes.

— Não estou entendendo o que a senhora está insinuando. Ela estalou o chicote e depois acariciou-lhe o dorso nu com a ponta do mesmo.

— Não minta. Deixe as mentiras para a sra. Potter. Draco, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Escute, vim fazer-lhe uma proposta. Destruir para sempre Harry Potter.

Draco preferia que ela se calasse e continuasse a brincadeira do chicote.

— A senhora está enciumada...

— Eu? O senhor deve estar caçoando de mim. Ciúme de um escravo liberto e idiota a ponto de casar-se com uma cigana ladra e meretriz? — Parvati chicoteou as pernas de Draco e alegrou-se por vê-lo gemer.

Ele não escondeu o resultado do estímulo.

— Não, senhor. Eu só quero destruir Harry e a vadia com quem ele se casou. E, para isso, preciso do senhor. — Parvati fitou-o com olhar selvagem. — Diga-me, Draco, o senhor não gostaria de ser o dono de Stanton Grove? E também que Harry Potter nunca mais aparecesse na Virgínia?

Draco ajoelhou-se, hipnotizado pela deusa cruel que estava diante dele. Parvati deveria ter mais de vinte anos, mas ela entendia as ambições e os apetites de um homem. Era herdeira de Célia, portanto rica e com posição social invejável. Também ouvira boatos a respeito de Parvati. Ela esconderia alguns se gredos vergonhosos de sua vida. Parvati não se incomodaria com certas preferências e talvez até partilhasse delas. Se des cobrisse a verdade sobre Emmie, não estaria em posição de objetar.

Parvati percebeu a angústia da ansiedade de Draco.

— Posso ajudá-lo com isso — sussurrou —, se o senhor prometer ajudar-me.

Draco anuiu levemente.

Parvati o fez ficar de quatro e chicoteou-o até que ele, gri tando de prazer, atingisse o êxtase. Depois, com o pé calçado, fez com que ele ficasse de bruços.

— Agora é a minha vez. Mas primeiro terá de prometer que fará o que eu ordenar.

Draco fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas.

— Prometo.

****

Ginny contemplava Stanton Grove da janela de seu quarto. Passava do meio-dia. O azul do céu resplandecia naquele mag nífico dia de outubro. As nuvens eram diáfanas, e a vegetação brilhava. A festa em homenagem a Jeremy e Clemency Potter estava para começar.

Estremeceu, animada com a expectativa. No gramado pró ximo da casa grande, via-se uma imensidão de veículos. Gran des coches com escudos de armas nas portinholas, carruagens leves, cabrioles de rodas amarelas, faetontes modernos, tílburis pequenos puxados por pôneis. Um número incontável de pes soas circulava por entre os carros. Damas e cavalheiros das fazendas vizinhas de Williamsburg, e de outras a setenta quilômetros de distância, saudavam-se alegremente, trocavam im pressões e relatavam novidades.

Viu Luna Longbotton aproximar-se de braço com o marido. Trajava um vestido de tafetá cor de laranja sobre anágua castanha e um chapéu de palha de abas largas. A elegância da amiga a fez imaginar que ela resolvera gastar o dinheiro de Neville. Riu e acenou para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Clemency Potter aproximou-se de Ginny. Observou o pa letó de veludo cor de açafrão de Neville e o calção de pelúcia cor de abóbora.

— A vestimenta masculina é sempre mais colorida, não é mesmo? — Clemency comentou. — Aquele não é Neville Longbotton, o dono da famosa Nimbus?

— É, sim. Ele e Harry fizeram uma aposta envolvendo a égua e Harry ganhou, o que foi uma tragédia para Neville. Nimbus é considerado o mais rápido puro-sangue da Virgínia. Harry está certo de que vencerá a corrida de hoje, pois Neville ganhou as anteriores com Nimbus

— Qual foi o motivo da aposta?

— Eu não sei. Harry não me contou.

Ginny virou-se e avaliou o próprio aspecto no espelho de báscula. Clemency fora uma grata surpresa desde sua chegada, há dois dias, da província de Maine, colônia de Massachusetts. Ginny não esperava tanta simpatia de Clemency Alexandra Cameron Potter. Era inglesa, pouco mais velha de que Ginny, e muito bonita. Fora bafejada pela sorte ao nascer. Tinha ca belos negros, pele alabastrina e imensos olhos verdes que pa reciam duas esmeraldas. Diante da graça aristocrática de Cle mency, Ginny sentia-se uma camponesa árabe.

Embora tivesse uma aparência aristocrática, Clemency era tagarela e desprezava as convenções. Ginny a encontrara nas habitações dos escravos, discutindo os méritos das ervas medicinais do sul e os métodos de cura africanos com Royal, Mercury e os outros criados.

Ela fitou a cunhada e sorriu. Encontrara em Clemency uma alma gêmea.

— Do que está rindo?

— Eu estava pensando em como Jeremy e Harry são dife rentes fisicamente. Ninguém diria que são irmãos. I

— Porém são muito parecidos na teimosia, no orgulho es cocês e no espírito travesso.

— Travesso? Harry? Esse nasceu para ser um clérigo ou um douto. A idéia dele de travessura deve ser comer frango frito, em vez de presunto, aos domingos. O pior que ele faz é às vezes beber em excesso ou tocar aquelas melodias insu portáveis, nas gaitas de fole, quando Célia tenta cochilar. Céus, ele pode gostar de música, mas não tem nem um pouco de ouvido.

Clemency achou engraçado e deu uma piscadela.

— Ah, mas eu tenho visto como ele a provoca ou mesmo quando a olha de maneira disfarçada. Parece o Jeremy.

Ginny anuiu, mas continuava a não entender o marido. Per manecia a impressão de que Harry se alegrava em confun di-la. Desde a noite do incêndio, ele se transformara em um pilar de austeridade. Não mais a cortejara com rosas, jóias ou passeios íntimos ao entardecer. Nem tentara seduzi-la com bei jos roubados. Agia como se o casamento deles fosse um con trato de negócios que unira dois estranhos.

Mordeu o lábio. Era uma tolice incomodar-se com a frieza de Harry. Afinal, o enlace fora um arranjo, nada louvável, que terminaria quando a pobre Célia morresse e Stanton Grove passasse para as mãos de Harry.

Teria de terminar? Até a noite do incêndio, Ginny pensara que o sentimento de Harry por ela se restringisse a um apelo carnal. Porém, arriscar a vida por ela a fizera supor que exis tisse um sentimento pela esposa. E ela também se expusera ao fogo para salvá-lo e estremecera em seus braços no chão... na frente de Célia!

Era preciso encarar a verdade. Amava Harry e estava pre parada para assumir as conseqüências. Se ele quisesse, entre gar-lhe-ia com grande alacridade a virtude que tanto protegia. Se Harry lhe pedisse para ficar a seu lado para o resto da vida, ela agradeceria a Deus, de joelhos. E se, após a morte de Célia, Harry resolvesse mandá-la para Maryland, lançaria mão de todos os estratagemas ciganos que conhecia para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Vestiu as luvas. Cansara-se das discussões e de mal-entendidos. Estava na hora de abandonar as regras preestabelecidas e abrir o jogo da verdade. Empinou o queixo, decidida. Falaria com Harry na primeira oportunidade. Confessaria seu amor, diria que aceitaria tornar-se sua esposa de fato e revelaria, na intimidade, quanto o desejava.

Um pequeno pormenor a incomodava. Homens não eram confiáveis. Paciência. Teria de aceitar o fato e contar com um provável sofrimento. Assim sobreviveria, caso ele a abando nasse. Fora onde Molly Weasley errara. Ela empenhara a coragem junto com o coração. Confiara no miserável do Dolohov, entregara-lhe os filhos e a vida. Faltaram-lhe forças para virar as costas e deixá-lo, quando tudo estava arruinado.

Ginny pegou o chapéu de plumas, ajeitou-o sobre o penteado de cachos e completou o conjunto com um alfinete de prata. Tinha de convir que lhe sobrava coragem, força e bom senso para nunca confiar em um homem. Com prazer, daria a posse de seu corpo a Harry. Poderia até conceder-lhe o coração. Porém jamais confiaria nele.

O sino chamou os trabalhadores do campo. I

—É o sinal de que a corrida vai começar — Ginny comentou. Clemency bateu palmas e apressou-se até a porta. — Vamos! Prometi a Jeremy o meu lenço de bolso. Ele o usará como amuleto na corrida, como se fazia antigamente.

Clemency desceu correndo a escadaria, balançando as saias verdes enfunadas. Ginny seguiu-a, com uma ponta de inveja. Harry não lhe pedira para emprestar-lhe um lenço.

No gramado, os convidados se dirigiam ao hipódromo im provisado. O percurso plano de um quilômetro e meio esten dia-se das docas de Stanton Grove até as margens do College Creek, um afluente cheio de peixes que desaguava no James. Mulheres riam, davam gritinhos e afastavam as mutucas que zumbiam em volta da cabeça. Homens esbanjavam pilhérias e faziam apostas. Crianças corriam atrás dos cachorros que per seguiam, ladrando, os pavões brancos de Célia. Ginny fez uma mesura para Alvo Dumbledore que que retribuiu com grande reverên cia e acenou para Tom Jefferson. O rapaz tímido corou até a raiz dos cabelos e correu para juntar-se aos homens, na largada.

— Quantos cavalos correrão? — Clemency perguntou e cumprimentou um grupo de senhoras sentadas que se abana vam a sombra de uma nogueira.

— Oito. — Ginny segurou a barra da saia e seguiu a cunhada até o ponto de partida. Procurou Harry entre os proprie tários ansiosos, os cavalariços agitados e os cavalos que se empinavam.

— Pois eu lhes digo minhas senhoras, somente Sea Hero poderá desbancar Nimbus — Neville Longbotton aproximou-se, ti rou o chapéu e cumprimentou as duas com um floreio ela borado. Satisfeito por ter chamado a atenção, tirou uma peque na caixa de malaquita da manga, pôs uma pitada de rapé no dorso da mão e aspirou. Espirrou três vezes e desculpou-se. — Os Potter são mesmo afortunados. Eles se casaram com as duas mulheres mais adoráveis da face da terra, com exceção de Luna, é claro. E o velhaco do Neville ainda ganhou a in comparável Nimbus.

— Vamos lá, Neville. Confesse — Ginny pediu. — Como foi que Harry conseguiu isso? Na certa, ele agiu de má-fé para conseguir a posse de Nimbus.

— Trata-se de um segredo, sra. Potter, mas devo confes sar que o resultado não me desagradou, apesar da impressão em contrário. — Neville piscou e alisou a barba negra e pontuda. — Permita-me dizer que, por direito, Nimbus pertence à se nhora, e não ao seu pretensioso marido.

Ginny quis maiores esclarecimentos, mas Clemency inter rompeu-a com um grito agudo.

— Veja! Lá está Jeremy montando Braw... e Harry ao seu lado, com Nimbus. — Clemency sacudiu o braço de Ginny e filou o marido com orgulho. — Virgem Santa, onde já se viu dois homens mais bonitos?

Ginny teve de dar razão à cunhada. Jeremy tinha a mesma altura de Harry, os mesmos ombros largos e pernas tão musculosas quanto às do irmão. Jeremy era mais expansivo. Os olhos verdes traduziam vivacidade, e os cabelos claros com tons aver melhados esvoaçavam ao vento. Estava sempre sorrindo.

De repente, escutou a voz de Harry. Baixa, rouca e íntima. Virou-se. Estranhou tê-lo ouvido falar, pois ele estava longe. Harry abaixou-se, alisou a cernelha de Nimbus e saudou Alvo Dumbledore com uma mesura.

Ginny admitia que Harry não poderia ser chamado de ex pansivo. A expressão dele lembrava a de um guerreiro que jurara vingança, ou amor, e que jamais trairia seus votos, mes mo em face da morte. Era um homem austero. O estilo severo dos cabelos negros rebeldes era um contraste com as perucas encaracoladas dos cavalheiros presentes. A severidade também se incluía em sua vontade de ferro.

Estremeceu. Era como se sentisse fraca e indefesa diante da virilidade de Harry. Imaginou-se beijando-lhe as sobrance lhas e os cílios tão espessos que faziam pequenas sombras sob os olhos. Pela milionésima vez desde que o conhecera, desejou passar a língua na pequena depressão do lábio inferior.

Harry levantou o olhar e encarou-a com o calor de mil sóis. Sem se endireitar na sela, nem deixar de falar com o sr. Dumbledore. O coração de Ginny bateu em descompasso ao ver o olhar dele escurecer. Nisso Harry sorriu e foi como se o céu se abrisse, iluminando-lhe a alma.

— Deus me ajude — Neville cochichou. — Parece que Potter tinha um coração de verdade e foi a senhora quem o roubou.

O sino tocou, e Ginny foi empurrada até as cordas que isolavam a pista pela multidão aflita para ver a largada. Harry inclinou a cabeça diante de Dumbledore, virou Nimbus e tomou seu lugar na saída. Os cavalos, impacientes, pisoteavam o solo sem sair do lugar. Jeremy acenou com o lenço para Clemency e teve direito a um coro de suspiros da platéia feminina.

Harry franziu a testa para o irmão e fitou Ginny. Bateu no bolso esquerdo do paletó de casimira e piscou. Isso e mais a imponência de cavaleiro deixou Ginny de pernas moles.

— Minha nossa! — Longbotton levou a mão ao peito e empa lideceu.

— O que houve? — Ginny indagou.

— É Sea Hero.

Ginny seguiu com o olhar a direção indicada e não conteve o espanto. Draco Malfoy montava um grande capão negro, a três cavalos de distância de Harry.

— Sea Hero é o único cavalo, na Virgínia, capaz de derrotar Nimbus.

Malfoy dirigiu a Ginny um sorriso falso e segurou as rédeas, com mais força. Harry ainda não notara a presença do ini migo ou fingia não tê-lo visto.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, sem saber qual atitude tomar. Harry a proibira de falar com Malfoy. Ele lhe assegurara que, no momento em que Draco voltasse de Charleston, iria falar com ele sobre Mick. Ela protestara e sugerira que o marido entrasse a força em Resolute e resgatasse Mick. Com mais charme do que lógica, Harry a convencera a esperar.

Harry saberia que Draco voltara da viagem? Ou teria esperança de que Ginny não descobrisse o fato?

— Eu não entendo — Clemency disse. — Por que toda essa confusão?

Neville revirou os olhos, diante da ignorância da amiga sobre as intrigas sociais da Virgínia.

— Sea Hero pertence à Draco Malfoy, dono da fazenda vizinha. Malfoy e Harry são arquiinimigos, embora Harry sempre tenha tentado manter uma aparente cordialidade.

Ginny agarrou o braço de Neville.

— Harry sabia que Malfoy estava de volta?

Se isso fosse verdade, ela quebraria o pescoço do marido e iria pessoalmente buscar o irmão. Pensou em pegar as jóias que Célia guardava trancadas a chave em uma pequena caixa que ficava em seus aposentos. Porém duvidou que conseguisse o intento. Mas talvez o broche de esmeraldas que estava em seu poder cobriria o resgate de Mick.

— Claro que sim, minha querida. Hoje, pela manhã, ele até cancelou o convite de Draco para a nossa festa. Não foi muito cavalheiresco, mas Harry foi provocado.

— Como assim?

— Potter mandou chamá-lo com urgência. Eu não sei o que houve, mas depois de uma conferência em altos brados, Malfoy foi embora, furioso. Potter saiu do gabinete momen tos depois, lívido, rugindo como um leão escocês que, na ver dade, é. Imagine, nem mesmo quis falar comigo. — Neville mostrou-se ofendido e afofou os punhos de renda.

Luna chegou, corada e com os olhos brilhantes.

— Eles já vão começar? — Virou-se para observar os gi netes alinhados.

Alvo Dumbledore cumprimentou Harry, com um gesto de cabeça, e levantou a pistola acima da cabeça.

O tiro ecoou e Ginny tapou os ouvidos. Os cavalos dispara ram, cada cavaleiro agachado sobre o pescoço de sua montaria. Luna deu um pequeno grito, Clemency e Neville bateram pal mas. A multidão gritava como um bando de selvagens.

— Vá, Nimbus! Apostei duzentos barris na sua raça!

— Corra, idiota!

— Sea Hero na frente! Vá, menino, vá!

Ginny não conseguiu localizar Harry entre os jóqueis. Eles passaram como uma mancha ribombante com esporas que bri lhavam e chicotes que estalavam. Agarrou o leque de marfim com força e, para variar, quebrou uma das varetas.

Harry fizera uma oferta e fora recusado? Ou nem mesmo cogitara em tentar?

A multidão gritou e correu para a linha de chegada, como o populacho, em Tyburn, em dia de enforcamento. Neville se gurou Luna e Ginny pela cintura. Os três, acompanhados por Clemency, foram impelidos para a frente. A poeira subia da pista, misturada com o cheiro de couro, esterco e suor, enquan to os brados se sucediam.

— Nimbus está ganhando!

— Pescoço a pescoço!

— Vamos, Sea Hero! Mova essa carcaça!

— Por que eu amarrei o espartilho com tanta força? — Cle mency lamentou-se.

Ginny convencera-se de que não poderia confiar em Harry. Então, por que lhe doía tanto duvidar dele? Por que esperava estar errada, mesmo sabendo que estava certa? Harry se importava mais com a fazenda de que com ela, Mick e todos os escravos juntos. Ele nunca arriscaria Stanton Grove. E muito menos por um menino das sarjetas de Londres e de sua irmã, uma ladra cigana.

— Um homem morreu! — O clamor foi uníssono.

Deus permita que não seja Harry!

Ginny foi empurrada com violência. Uma mulher gritou, his térica. Ginny fechou os olhos e agarrou-se no cânhamo que fazia o isolamento da pista. No mesmo instante ouviu um baque e um guincho horrível. Abriu os olhos.

O cavalo estava deitado a uns trinta metros, encolhido na grama empoeirada. Os olhos revirados, as narinas alargadas e a respiração pesada. Uma das pernas estava dobrada sob o cor po suado e trêmulo do animal.

Ginny observou, horrorizada, a força que o cavalo fazia para se erguer. Ele grunhiu e caiu de novo no chão.

As pessoas fizeram silêncio. Ginny passou por baixo da cor da, com as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelas faces.

Oh, Deus, não permita que ele morra.

Sea Hero parou de se contorcer. Olhou para frente, onde Malfoy estava estirado de costas na grama. O grupo gritou uma advertência, e Ginny levantou o olhar.

Os outros cavalos continuavam a corrida. Os cavaleiros não tinham conseguido impedir a queda de Malfoy, mas haviam se desviado do perigo. Um dos ginetes estava de volta.

Harry.

Apesar do alívio, Ginny não parava de tremer. Harry des montou e verificou o pulso de Malfoy. O falatório recomeçou e invadiu a pista.

— Eu vi o que aconteceu! — Alvo Dumbledore gritou, che gando esbaforido. — Malfoy tentou cortar Nimbus, quando Harry se aproximou. O patife desequilibrou-se e caiu.

— Foi isso mesmo! — Tom Jefferson concordou. Outros homens também assentiram, com irritação. Um com portamento intolerável que deveria ser punido.

Harry ergueu-se.

— Ele não vai morrer. Está apenas desmaiado.

O rosto sem cor de Harry estava suado e sujo. Sua ex pressão era severa e, ao fitar, Ginny, o fez com olhar suplicante.

Pedindo o quê?

Ginny ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sea Hero. O cavalo arfava. Ela acariciou-lhe o pescoço suado.

— Afaste-se! — Harry gritou. — Ele está sofrendo muito. Poderá dar-lhe um coice!

Harry segurou-a pelo braço e levantou-a. Por um instante, apertou-a de encontro ao peito. Ginny sentiu o calor através da camisa encharcada e as batidas do coração sob os músculos bem definidos. O cheiro de couro, tabaco e almíscar a inebria va, como de costume e apesar das circunstâncias. Desejou que o barulho, as pessoas e o remorso sumissem. Assim poderia ficar para sempre nos braços dele.

Harry soltou-a e pediu a pistola de Alvo Dumbledore.

— Terei de sacrificar este animal.

— Não faça isso! Eu não permitirei! — Chorando convulsivamente, Ginny adiantou-se e bateu no peito do marido com os punhos fechados. — É isso que o senhor vem fazendo aqui em Virgínia? Livrar-se das coisas quando não lhe servem mais?

Harry tornou a afastá-la e segurou a arma. Desesperada, Ginny tentou tornar-lhe a pistola.

— Por favor, não faça isso! Clemency poderá salvá-lo! Ela é curandeira!

— Sinto muito, _mo cridhe_ — Harry murmurou. — Não tenho escolha. Ele não sofrerá mais, eu lhe prometo.

— Promessas! — Ginny engasgou. — Estou cansada delas. O senhor não tem coração. É um homem cruel. Eu odeio...

— Por favor. — O olhar de Harry não poderia ser mais duro. — Sinto muito, mas é só o que se pode fazer. Nem sempre podemos satisfazer nossas vontades, _mo cridhe._ Se fosse pos sível, eu o salvaria, mas isso está além de meu poder. Teremos de aceitar o fato.

Harry virou-se e caminhou em direção ao animal ferido. Alvo Dumbledore aproximou-se e segurou o cotovelo de Ginny.

— Venha comigo, minha querida — ele sussurrou gentil. — Seu marido está certo. É o melhor para aquele pobre animal. — Ele a afastou da aglomeração, para o lado oposto do hipó dromo improvisado. — Posso garantir-lhe que ninguém ama mais os cavalos do que Harry. Ele criou e treinou uma equipe de puros-sangues. Os melhores, mais bonitos e mais inteligen tes. Trata deles como se fossem seus filhos. Sea Hero perten ceu-lhe. Foi vendido para Malfoy, em troca de um escravo fugido de dez anos.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça e acariciou-lhe a mão gelada.

— Muitos pensam que Harry Potter é um homem in sensível. Estão muito errados. O coração dele ficou aleijado pelos horrores que sofreu. Minha querida, o que Harry fizer, sempre será por um bom motivo. Se o uma, como eu desconfio que seja, deve aprender a confiar nele... e a perdoá-lo.

Ginny escutou o barulho metálico da pistola sendo engati lhada. Virou-se devagar.

Pálido, com o rosto que parecia esculpido em pedra, Harry ajoelhou-se e assim permaneceu por alguns instantes.

**Nota: Uhu! Bati meu recorde. Quero mandar um beijo pra Nany Potter, Marininha Potter e Pedro Freitas e a todo que acompanham a minha fic. Bjão.**

**Até a próxima atualização. Juh.**


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo** XI

- Ginny? — Clemency abriu a porta do quarto da cunhada e entrou. — Ginny, minha querida, o baile está começando e a Sra. Patil pediu-me para chamá-la. Não es cutou as carruagens? — Foi até a janela e afastou, com gestos largos, a cortina de damasco. O chocalhar dos arreios e o som das ferraduras dos cavalos misturavam-se ao parolar animado dos que chegavam.

— O que houve minha querida? — Clemency espantou-se e foi até a cama de baldaquino onde Ginny estava deitada.

Ginny, abstraída, estava com o olhar fixo nas brasas da la reira. Mesmo sabendo que teria de receber os convidados ao lado de Célia e Harry, não tivera coragem de terminar de se vestir. Dispensara Royal e se jogara sobre o acolchoado de plumas.

Clemency sentou-se a seu lado, tirou uma das luvas longas e apalpou a testa de Ginny.

— A temperatura está normal. Não está se sentindo bem? Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, sem vontade de falar. Nos últimos dias correra de um lado a outro, preocupara-se com Mick, com os sentimentos de Harry e se ela estaria conseguindo enga nar Célia.

— Não estou doente — murmurou, depois de algum tempo. — Estou exausta.

— Seu marido tem alguma responsabilidade no episódio? — Diante da falta de resposta, Clemency ficou em pé. — Va mos lá. Levante-se. Eu a ajudarei a vestir-se.

Ginny obedeceu, como um boneco sem vontade. Clemency pegou a anágua verde-esmeralda, vestiu-a pela cabeça de Ginny e ajeitou-a nos quadris.

— Sei que ficou aborrecida com o que aconteceu na corrida. Todos nós ficamos, Harry, mais do que todos. Jeremy me contou que Harry se trancou no gabinete e ficou bebendo a tarde toda...

Ginny fez pouco caso.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo entre o belo casal, mas não há dúvida de que ele a ama.

— Amar? Harry Potter não sabe o significado dessa palavra. — Ginny atravessou o aposento e estendeu as mãos trêmulas diante do fogo.

— Por acaso sabe o que se passou com Harry na Escócia?

Desde que ela havia se casado, várias pessoas haviam men cionado o passado de Harry como um acontecimento terrí vel. Talvez Clemency pudesse esclarecer-lhe alguma coisa.

— Na verdade, sei muito pouco sobre Harry. — Ginny sorriu, ingênua. - Nosso... isto é, a corte foi muito rápida. — Pestanejou, coquete. — Como deve saber, os homens são muito teimosos. Acham que falar dos próprios problemas é uma demonstração de fraqueza. — Fitou a cunhada com olhar súplice e segurou-lhe a mão. — Por favor, não poderia me contar?

— Agora vejo por que Harry casou-se tão depressa. A minha cunhada sabe ser persuasiva. — Clemency ajudou Ginny a vestir a sobressaia azul-pavão, pensando se deveria falar. — Sabia que Harry e Jeremy têm um irmão mais velho?

— Por Deus, não! — Ginny foi até a penteadeira. — Aquele cabeça dura nem isso me contou! — Irritada, pegou um pé de coelho, encostou na caixa de pó-de-arroz e empoou o rosto.

Clemency aproximou-se por trás e arrumou os cachos des penteados de Ginny.

— Não fique zangada. Eu só soube disso alguns dias depois do nascimento de meu filho. Eles rejeitaram o irmão.

— Que horror! — Ginny largou o pé do coelho. — Nunca ouvi nada mais escabroso.

Até onde iria a vileza de Harry? Ele se recusara a resgatar Mick, atirara em um cavalo que poderia ser salvo e ainda por cima renegara o próprio irmão!

— Isso é uma desumanidade — Ginny insistiu, sem recorrer ao rosário costumeiro de imprecações ciganas, em respeito à cunhada.

Clemency torceu os lábios.

— Para nós duas, talvez. Jeremy e Harry vêem o caso de modo diferente. Parece que Lachlan, lorde de Mull e irmão deles, traiu não só os dois, mas todo o clã. — Clemency usou algumas penas de pavão para executar um arranjo artístico no penteado de Ginny.

— Conte-me tudo!

Clemency afastou-se e pediu para Ginny levantar-se.

— Eu não conheço detalhes. Só sei que algo terrível acon teceu entre Harry e Lachlan no período do Levante. A fa mília deles foi destruída e todo o clã, destroçado.

Ginny agarrou o pulso de Clemency.

— O que está me dizendo?

Clemency cobriu a mão de Ginny com a sua.

— Ginny, minha querida, sei que ama Harry, não é ver dade?

Ginny recuou. As duas eram praticamente estranhas e Cle mency tocara em assuntos íntimos. Por outro lado, Clemency lhe parecia a primeira pessoa confiável em muitos anos. Afinal, a cunhada entrosava-se com os escravos e estava fora dos pa drões de decoro virginense. Além do mais, ela e Jeremy se ama vam muito.

O que Clemency diria se soubesse de seu passado? Ficaria horrorizada ao saber que ela era cigana? Contaria para Célia que o casamento fora uma farsa? Ginny não acreditava nisso. O mais provável era que Clemency lhe pediria para ler a sorte e se interessaria para saber quais as ervas mais usadas pelos _rom._

— É, sim — Ginny virou-se para que a outra não lhe visse corar —, eu o amo.

— Então eu lhe contarei um pequeno segredo. Amar um homem é a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Ainda mais quando se trata de homens obstinados e orgulhosos como os Potter. O Levante marcou-os para sempre, e eles têm segredos que carregarão para o túmulo. O truque é amá-los e esquecer o passado. Amá-los mesmo quando não se entende o que eles fazem ou o que fizeram.

Clemency sorriu, conspiradora.

— Nós, mulheres, somos fortes. Compete-nos perdoar-lhes as faltas. — Olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira. — Vamos. — As duas saíram do quarto. — Verá que Harry lhe contará tudo. Nesse dia, terá certeza de que ele a ama.

(...)

Stanton Grove não tinha salão de baile. Richard Stanton, o primeiro marido de Célia, grande apreciador de zanga e bacará, mandara construir um salão de jogos. Era onde entretinha os amigos com festas famosas, na Virgínia, pelas bebedeiras e apostas elevadas. Célia chamava aquele recinto, em estilo Tudor de Sala das Recusas. Fora onde rejeitara cinco preten dentes, depois da morte de Richard. Recebera o último pre tendente, Uriah Patil, seu segundo marido, no jardim. Uriah era um homem rico, embora com pouco senso prático, e se apaixonara pela beleza e inteligência de Célia, e não pela vasta propriedade deixada pelo falecido.

Ginny desceu a escadaria, desanimada. Harry parecia-lhe mais distante do que no dia em que o conhecera. Enganara-se ao pensar que havia conseguido abrir uma brecha naquele co ração de pedra. As atenções que lhe dedicara tinham sido fin gidas e se destinavam a apoderar-se de sua virtude. Na verdade, ele parecia mais cigano de que ela.

Torceu a saia entre os dedos, sem se incomodar em amas sá-la. O verdadeiro ladrão era Harry Potter. Ele lhe rou bara a independência, o amor-próprio e a perspectiva de salvar Mick. E, ainda por cima, lhe roubara o coração. Para isso bas tara usar a voz sedutora, a lisonja, o charme e a elegância. Ela fora fisgada.

O vestíbulo estava vazio. Célia e Harry deviam ter se cansado de esperá-la. Elas chegaram ao degrau inferior e Cle mency empurrou Ginny rumo à Sala das Recusas.

— Coragem — a outra murmurou e sorriu.

Quantas vezes Ginny insultara a mãe pela falta de coragem? Até no dia da morte de Molly Weasley!

_Como a senhora pôde confiar-nos para Dolohov?, _ela gritara. _Como ousou deixar seus filhos aos cuidados de um desclassi ficado bêbado que bate em nós até nos deixar roxos? Jamais a perdoarei!_

Ginny parou na porta do salão de jogos lotado. O cheiro de fumo pairava no ar. Risos ecoavam por todos os lados. Em um dos cantos, os músicos afinavam os instrumentos. Velas de cera de abelhas tremeluziam nos candelabros de prata. Os con vidados flutuavam em um mar de tecidos rosa e escarlate, azul e amarelo, âmbar e verde. As lágrimas borraram a visão de Ginny.

Como pudera dizer aquelas barbaridades para a própria mãe? Desde a morte de Molly, jurara não seguir um exemplo tão triste e confiar apenas em si mesma. Era mesmo uma grande ironia! Confiara cegamente em Harry. Achara que ele res gataria Mick, mesmo quando os fatos provavam o contrário. Acreditara na decisão que selara o destino de Sea Hero. Logo ela estaria confiando no demônio!

Clemency empurrou-a para a frente e Ginny entrou no salão, de olhos baixos.

— Boa noite, minha senhora. Poderá perdoar-me se eu lhe disser que está muito bonita esta noite?

Nas primeiras sílabas, o sotaque escocês animou-a. Em seguida, veio a decepção. Era Jeremy. Ginny levantou a vista. Harry estava ao lado do irmão.

— Obrigada por sua lisonja, senhor — murmurou.

— Espero, senhora — Harry demonstrou altivez e frieza —, que a adulação termine em amizade.

Harry e Jeremy eram da mesma altura, bem acima da média dos convidados. Jeremy vestia-se de maneira discreta, embora sem deixar dúvida quanto ao custo do traje e ao sucesso da trajetória como mercador da Nova Inglaterra. Harry, sempre austero, tinha a aparência de um verdadeiro lorde.

Harry adiantou-se. O _kilt,_ em lã quadriculada azul e verde, ondulou levemente na altura dos joelhos. O traje escocês era amarrado nos quadris com uma tira de couro preta. Diante do saiote, na altura das coxas, uma bolsa de couro coberta de pele. O punho bordado com pedrarias, _sgian dhu_, brilhava no alto de uma das meias brancas. Os sapatos pretos de salto eram adornados com fivela de prata. Uma manta, presa no ombro com um broche de prata redondo trabalhado, cruzava o peito e caía em pregas nos joelhos. A jaqueta de veludo negro acen tuava os ombros largos. Uma cascata de rendas enfeitava a camisa branca. Os cabelos brilhantes da cor do ébano estavam rebeldes. Um guerreiro primitivo das Terras Altas.

Ginny abriu a boca, sem conseguir respirar. Harry brin dou-a com um sorriso lânguido. Inclinou-se para frente e, com a ponta de um dedo, empurrou-lhe o queixo para cima.

— Cuidado, _mo cridhe_. Não vai querer que entrem moscas em sua boca, não é?

Ginny continuou estupefata e assustou-se quando a orquestra vibrou os primeiros acordes de um _reel_, a animada contradança norte-americana.

— Está deixando sua esposa perturbada — Jeremy falou para Harry e fez uma cortesia para Ginny. — Sra. Potter, não dê confiança a meu irmão. Ele gosta de provocar e de mostrar-se.

Clemency riu.

— Ora, Jeremy, quem é o senhor para chamar Harry de provocador e exibido?

Jeremy fingiu-se de ofendido.

— Ah, a senhora feriu-me profundamente, _mo druidh_, mi nha feiticeira. — Fez a tradução para Ginny. — E por isso pe direi à minha cunhada a honra da primeira dança.

Sem esperar resposta, Jeremy arrastou Ginny para o meio do salão. Os músicos tocavam Roger de Coverley, a favorita na Virgínia. A melodia animada, os passos rápidos e a mudança freqüente de parceiros não permitia muita conversa. Assim mesmo, Ginny aproveitou a primeira oportunidade.

— Jeremy, _mo cridhe _é um termo gaélico?

- Sim. Era como meu _athair_, meu pai, sempre chamava minha mãe — ele explicou com ternura. — E é como me dirijo a Clemency.

— E qual o significado?

— Acho que deveria ter perguntado a seu marido — Jeremy piscou. — _Mo cridhe _significa meu coração.

Roger de Coverley terminou com um floreio de rabecas e um redemoinho de saias. Os convidados aplaudiram, e Ginny pressionou a mão no peito, sem fôlego. Quer sentar-se? — Jeremy perguntou.

Ginny sorriu, envergonhada, receosa de desmaiar. Não sabia se pelas barbatanas apertadas ou se pela tradução de Jeremy.

Tentou recompor-se e teve a intuição de que a observavam. Virou-se. Parvati encarou-a com olhar venenoso, pendurou-se no braço de Harry e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

Dessa vez, Ginny achou que perderia os sentidos. Enjôo, ton tura e ciúme era uma mistura explosiva.

Jeremy segurou-lhe o cotovelo.

— Está tudo bem?

Por que todos sempre perguntavam se ela estava bem?

— Estou ótima, obrigada. — Ginny fez o melhor que pôde para sorrir, mas o tom de voz alto fez alguns convidados se voltarem para ela.

Viu o marido empalidecer diante do que Parvati dissera, antes de Célia acenar com a bengala e chamar Harry.

Harry desvencilhou-se de Parvati, fez uma cortesia e afastou-se para atender a sra. Patil. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos. Em seguida, Harry conduziu-a até o tablado ocupado pelos músicos e pediu silêncio.

— Queridos amigos e vizinhos, peço-lhes perdão por inter romper as festividades, mas a sra. Patil quer fazer um importante pronunciamento.

Harry foi para o lado, e Célia sorriu, triunfante. Apoiou-se na bengala e começou a falar com voz estridente.

—Meus amigos, quero agradecer-lhes por terem prestigiado nossa festa nesta bela noite de outono. Como todos sabem, meu eficiente administrador está comigo há dezesseis anos. — Ba teu no braço musculoso de Harry e deu uma risada marota. — E, para despeito de muitos, nós dois transformamos Stanton Grove na fazenda mais produtiva da Virgínia.

Seguiram-se aplausos e alguns gritos festivos. Ginny disse a si mesma que nunca vira Célia tão feliz.

— Porém o sucesso não substitui uma família. A despeito do trabalho devotado do sr. Potter, minha vida tem sido so litária.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Solitária, sem contar os dois maridos ricos e dominados, e a presença máscula e eficiente de um administrador que seria o sonho de qualquer viúva.

Célia fez um sinal impaciente. Royal, a governanta grande e gorda, resplandecente na roupa de chintz preto e turbante branco imaculado, aproximou-se com uma bandeja. Trazia ta ças de cristal com uma bebida amarelada. Os outros criados da casa ofereciam taças semelhantes aos convidados.

— Por isso tenho tanto prazer em receber a todos em minha casa. Agora os convido a brindar à chegada do irmão de meu administrador, sr. James Potter, da província de Maine, e de Clemency, sua adorável esposa.

Harry e Célia ergueram os brindes.

— Aos Potter! — os convidados entoaram.

Ginny pegou uma taça da bandeja de um dos escravos que passavam e tomou um gole.

— Hum... — olhou para Jeremy, deliciada —, isso é divino.

— Não posso dizer nada. Seria como brindar a mim mesmo. Célia brandiu a bengala e restaurou o silêncio.

— O que tenho para dizer é muito penoso. — Fungou e levou um lenço aos olhos úmidos. — Dr. Walker assegurou que meu coração está fraco e que talvez eu não veja a próxima primavera. — Ergueram-se murmúrios de desalento e Célia apoiou-se no braço de Harry, que fitou a senhoria com pro funda afeição.

Será que alguma vez veria a mesma afeição no olhar de Harry? Ginny sentiu o coração apertado.

Célia pediu para Harry abaixar-se e murmurou-lhe algu mas palavras no ouvido. Harry ficou tenso e pálido, e fez uma pergunta a Célia. Célia franziu a testa, sacudiu a cabeça e apontou a bengala na direção de Ginny. Harry desceu da plataforma e abriu caminho entre os presentes que murmura vam palavras de espanto. Fitou Ginny com olhar incandescente e expressão impenetrável.

Santo Deus, o pior acontecera! Célia descobrira tudo e pla nejara denunciá-los diante da pequena burguesia da Virgínia. Ginny virou-se, procurando uma rota de fuga. A fraude era con siderada crime nas colônias? Seria novamente atirada na pri são, marcada com ferro em brasa e enforcada?

Harry segurou-a pelo braço e impediu-a de escapar. Ginny virou-se e tropeçou, caindo de encontro ao peito largo. As ren das da camisa de Harry roçaram-lhe o rosto. Ginny fechou os olhos, vencida. Sentiu o palpitar forte do coração masculi no, o cheiro de fumo e uísque, e a fragrância particular dele. Embriagador.

Lágrimas deslizaram por sua face. Não queria perder Harry. Não suportaria se ele a abandonasse. Tarde demais. Ginny perdera todos a quem amava. Sua mãe, seu pai e Mick. Estrelas menores. Ela precisava da estrela Polar.

Harry afastou-a com firmeza. Ginny piscou, tentando não chorar. Harry mirou-a sem ódio nem severidade. A expressão era de espanto, descrédito... ou do quê? Tornou a segurá-la pelo cotovelo e levou-a em direção de Célia. Ginny parou diante do tablado.

— Muitos dos senhores já tiveram o prazer de conhecer a esposa de Harry. — Célia sorriu com malícia. — A sra. Potter é londrina, assim como eu era antes de chegar na Virgínia. E como eu, ela provou ser talentosa, confiável e in teligente. — A ênfase foi notória e ela fitou Ginny com enten dimento.

Santo Deus, como pudera imaginar que enganaria aquela raposa velha? Célia soubera que ela não passava de uma farsa desde o primeiro dia. Estava apenas aguardando a hora de pren dê-la na teia, para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

— A presença da sra. Potter ao lado de Harry em Stanton Grove forçou-me a tomar uma decisão. — Célia fixou o olhar astuto em Ginny. — Stanton Grove não pode passar para mãos não confiáveis...

— Espere!

Os convidados se viraram, para ver a causadora da interrupção. Parvati, corada e arfando, aproximou-se a cotoveladas, na direção de Ginny.

— Tenho algo a dizer sobre a sra. Potter!

Parvati parou diante de Ginny, com o olhar faiscante de triunfo.

— Ela não é quem diz ser. Não é prima de Neville Longbotton. Não passa de uma meretriz cigana, uma proscrita que veio para cá punida por roubo.

Parvati agarrou o alto da manga de Ginny. Ginny sufocou um grito e recuou. A seda delgada rasgou-se do ombro ao cotovelo. A platéia deu um grito.

— Aí está! — Parvati gritou mais alto. — Ela é uma ladra marcada com ferro em brasa!

Ginny mordeu a língua para não soluçar e sentiu gosto de sangue na boca. Cobriu o braço desnudo com a outra mão e correu.

— Ginny! — Harry gritou, mas Ginny conseguiu passar por entre os presentes espantados que lhe abriam caminho.

— Alguém ajude a sra. Patil! — Jeremy pediu em altos brados.

Ninguém atendeu ao pedido. Todos se aglomeram de volta ao redor da plataforma. O orgulho impediu Ginny de olhar para trás, para ver se Harry a seguia. Foi até o vestíbulo, agar rou-se no corrimão da escadaria e parou para respirar, rezando para que Harry surgisse, a abraçasse e a levasse embora de Stanton Grove para sempre.

Harry não veio.

Ginny irrompeu em soluços, segurou as saias e subiu os de graus de dois em dois. Precisava fugir dali e de Harry. Mick era tudo o que lhe importava. Jamais deveria ter adormecido no navio!

Chegou ao segundo pavimento e calculou o que poderia le var. O broche de esmeralda, um alfinete de ouro, os brincos de rubi, um bracelete de diamantes e um colar de pérolas na turais. Exceto o broche, as demais peças estavam trancadas na caixa de jóias nos aposentos de Célia. Ginny disse a si mesma que já enfrentara prêmios mais difíceis. Endireitou os ombros. O último roubo. Antes da fuga para a liberdade

— Eu a conheço de nome. Mercury contou-me tudo a seu respeito e disse que a senhora é uma pessoa de bem.

— Então eu posso entrar? — Ginny implorou à bela e jovem escrava que lhe bloqueava a passagem.

A noite estava fria e a cavalgada pela floresta úmida con gelara-lhe as mãos. O vestido estava muito longe de servir-lhe de agasalho.

A serva recuou e Ginny apressou-se para dentro da cozinha escura e aquecida de Resolute.

— Eu sou Sally — a moça apresentou-se, tímida. — Mer cury e eu fomos criados juntos.

Ginny deu um sorriso largo e segurou a mão calosa da es crava.

— Por favor, Sally, tem de ajudar-me. O seu senhor tem um menino cativo aqui dentro? Ele é inglês, branco e foi trazido como escravo.

— Não posso falar sobre isso. — Sally acautelou-se.

— Por favor, Sally. Ele é meu irmão. Eu o amo muito. Vim para levá-lo daqui. Assim nós dois ficaremos livres.

A criada torceu o avental grosseiro entre as mãos e olhou para todos os lados, nervosa.

— Eu a ajudarei por que a senhora é casada com o Sr. Potter. Ele é um cavalheiro e ficarei feliz em servir sua esposa. — Sally fez sinal para que Ginny a seguisse para o interior da casa.

Ginny não estava com vontade de escutar elogios dirigidos ao canalha de coração empedernido a quem estava acorrentada. Harry se casara com ela por puro egoísmo e nada mais. Nem mesmo por desejo, pois ele até desistira de insistir para dormirem juntos. Rangeu os dentes. Se gostasse dela, teria vindo procurá-la. A encenação de Parvati servira para revelar, além do "L", o verdadeiro caráter de Potter.

Elas passaram pela copa e pela sala de jantar. Fizeram a volta e, pé ante pé, chegaram até o poço da escada. Os degraus de madeira elevavam-se na escuridão. Ginny estremeceu. Te merosa.

Um leve grito ressoou a uma certa distância. Ginny prendeu a respiração.

— Não faça o menor ruído — Sally advertiu-a em um fio de voz. — O sr. Malfoy está dormindo em seu gabinete. Se ele descobrir o que estou fazendo, meu destino será Barbados.

- E o meu também, ainda mais se encontrassem as jóias que roubara de Stanton Grove.

Sally precedeu Ginny. Elas subiram a escada com cuidado e chegaram ao segundo pavimento. Sally olhou para trás, preo cupada. Em seguida caminhou depressa pelo corredor ilumi nado e parou diante de uma escada estreita em caracol. Ginny só pôde ver os primeiros quatro degraus.

Sally tirou do bolso do avental uma chave antiga de ferro.

— Tome. Aquele quarto está sempre trancado.

Um raio de luar penetrava pela janela no final do corredor. Sally estendeu o artefato, com o rosto contraído pelo terror. Ginny sentiu o coração disparar, ao segurar a chave.

— Tire seu irmão daqui e tranque a porta. Se tiver sorte, ela estará dormindo.

— Ela, quem?

— Não importa. Vá. — Sally empurrou Ginny até o primeiro degrau e voltou pelo corredor.

Ginny inspirou fundo e subiu às cegas, apalpando a parede de madeira para encontrar o rumo certo. Na primeira curva pronunciada, deu uma topada. Mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor. Nova virada e Ginny perguntou a si mesma o que en contraria em cima? Mercury lhe dissera que Malfoy apreciava escravas jovens. Seria o ático uma câmara secreta de torturas?

Era preciso acalmar-se. A imaginação excessiva era uma herança cigana que servia para tirar dinheiro dos incautos. E, no momento, ela precisava de cabeça fria.

Tropeçou na última volta e retesou-se. Uma linha de luz amarela apareceu diante de seu rosto. Prendeu a respiração e escutou. Silêncio. Depois de alguns instantes, percebeu o som de algo que se arrastava do outro lado da porta. Inclinou-se para frente, apoiou as mãos na madeira gasta e espiou pela fresta. Recuou depressa. A luz desapareceu. Do outro lado es taria uma criatura malévola, esperando para que entrasse?

Nisso, outro ruído. Ginny sentiu um frio na espinha. Alguém respirava. Era uma respiração difícil, entrecortada. Seria a de um doente?

Aterrorizou-se e levou a mão ao peito. Se ela ouvia, apesar da porta fechada, a outra pessoa também poderia escutá-la. Nisso, outro rumor deixou-a ainda mais amedrontada. O des conhecido arranhava a porta.

Seria um animal? Absurdo! Sally lhe teria avisado, se hou vesse um.

Em seguida, a maçaneta da porta foi sacudida com violência. O preso tentava romper a jaula. Ginny tateou para recuar e des cer a escada em caracol. Porém, uma voz de dentro do quarto a deteve.

— Em... o que houve? Tem alguém aí?

Era a voz de Mick!

Virou-se depressa, voltou e apalpou a madeira escura até encontrar a maçaneta que não girou. Alguém a segurava. Achou o buraco da fechadura, mas não conseguiu enfiar a cha ve que foi empurrada de volta. Tentou outra vez, sem resultado.

— Mick! — gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Sou eu, Ginny! Deixe-me entrar!

— Ginny! — O grito de alegria foi seguido por um tapa e um gemido de dor.

Ginny tornou a colocar a chave no buraco, girou-a, empurrou a porta com o ombro e cambaleou para dentro do quarto.

A luz intensa cegou-a por um instante. Muitas velas de sebo estavam acesas. Ginny equilibrou-se, arfando. O quarto era mi núsculo, do tamanho de uma das baias de Stanton Grove e parcamente mobiliado. Um catre, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Uma bacia e um jarro sobre uma penteadeira sem espelho. Em uma tentativa patética de decoração, uma tapeçaria velha e cor roída pelas traças pendurada do lado direito da pequena janela fechada. No ar, um cheiro forte de sebo derretido, repolho cozido e urinol cheio. Ginny já vira coisas piores. Pelos padrões dos cortiços londrinos, o quarto lembrava o Palácio de St. James.

Ginny virou-se e levou um susto. Uma pessoa estava agacha da em um dos cantos, agarrada em Mick. Ginny estendeu os braços para o irmão. O agressor voltou-se, rosnou como um animal ferido e Ginny viu-lhe o rosto.

Tratava-se de uma mulher. Jovem, pálida e quase bonita. Usava um vestido preto e solto, e um xale azul surrado na cabeça, em uma imitação bizarra do manto da Madona. Cabe los castanhos e longos, rosto atormentado. Os lábios finos abri ram-se em uma careta de fúria que deixava os dentes à mostra. Olhos enevoados que iam de Mick para Ginny e vice-versa.

Nisso, a mulher abraçou com força o pescoço de Mick. Ginny abriu a boca para gritar, mas a moça puxou-o de encontro a ela e envolveu-o, protegendo a presa.

— Ginny, vá para trás — Mick pediu. — Não a assuste. Ela não vai me machucar.

— Mick...

— Eu a conheço. — Mick, sem gestos bruscos, soltou-se do braço magro da moça que, para surpresa de Ginny, não rea giu. — Ela gosta de mim. Não chegue perto, e ela nada fará.

Ginny não conseguiu sair do lugar. Como não chegar perto? Ir embora? E deixar Mick exposto àquele monstro? O remorso atingiu-a. Se houvesse tentado encontrá-lo com maior empe nho, ele não teria sofrido tanto. Tudo acontecera por sua culpa!

Mick estava esquelético e sujo, mas os olhos azuis travessos ainda brilhavam. Quando sorriu, apareceu a falha dos dentes.

— Confie em mim, Ginny.

Por que sempre se chegava a essa palavra?

Confiar.

Tremendo, nervosa, Ginny recuou. No mesmo instante, a lou ca soltou Mick e arrastou-se até o catre. Sentou-se de cabeça baixa e começou a balançar-se de trás para diante, emitindo lamentos agudos.

Atônita, Ginny testemunhou Mick sentar-se ao lado da moça e bater-lhe no ombro afetuosamente.

— Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo. Ela é minha irmã e também é órfã, como nós.

A rapariga levantou a cabeça e fitou Ginny com desconfiança.

— Não vou deixar que leve meu bebê — resmungou, com voz roufenha. — Ele é meu e ninguém vai machucá-lo!

Ginny não atinou com o que responder.

— Ela é Emmaline Malfoy. Ficou doente... — Mick revirou os olhos e rodou um dedo perto da orelha... — e o nenê dela morreu.

Passos ecoaram na escada e Draco Malfoy irrompeu no quarto. Ainda estava com o olho roxo por causa da queda do cavalo. Corado em excesso e com a gravata aberta no pescoço, parou, sem entender e depois fixou-se no busto de Ginny.

— Sra. Potter, que surpresa... agradável... feita em não muito boa hora. — As palavras arrastadas e o olhar malévolo não deixavam dúvidas. Um bêbado capaz de cometer qualquer violência. — Eu contava que nós nos conhecêssemos melhor, mas agora... — soluçou — estamos com um problema.

Ginny saiu da frente de Malfoy e avaliou as possibilidades de agarrar Mick e fugir. Malfoy segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Oh, não pense que poderá escapar, minha bela. Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la espalhar meu pequeno segredo pela comunidade?

Ele olhou para Emmaline.

— É a minha irmã mais nova. É bonita, não é mesmo? Eu queria que morássemos juntos, mas ela perdeu o juízo. — Um sorriso de pesar passou pelo rosto marcado — Está aqui há anos. No começo, não era violenta e limitava-se a falar asnei ras. Dizia coisas horríveis, inventava barbaridades a meu respeito... Bem, eu não podia expô-la aos olhares curiosos de nos sa sociedade, não acha?

Malfoy franziu a testa e olhou Ginny como se procurasse uma aprovação.

— Ela parou de comer e só não morreu por que Moses descobriu como fazê-la engolir um pouco de alimento. Acal mou-se por um tempo. Depois começou a flagelar-se. — Es piou por sobre o ombro. — Mostre-lhe, Emmie.

Emmaline deu um pulo. Devagar, com dedos trêmulos, le vantou a manga puída. Ginny estremeceu. O antebraço da moça estava cheio de cicatrizes.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça, pesaroso.

— Fiz o melhor que pude por ela. Tentei ser um irmão ca rinhoso... — A angústia em seu olhar não era fingida... — e eu só queria que ela me amasse. Ah, maldição! — Inespera damente, ele agarrou o queixo de Ginny e fez com que o enca rasse. — Emmie só se importava com o filho que morreu há nove anos. — Emmaline começou a soluçar e Malfoy retesou-se. — Por isso, comprei seu irmão e o trouxe para cá. Pensei apenas em fazê-la feliz. E veja como me enganei. Emmie só vem piorando a cada dia que passa. O que faremos? Não posso deixar que meus vizinhos presumidos e poderosos fiquem sa bendo que minha irmã é louca.

O queixo de Ginny doía, mas ela nada disse. Estava acostumada com valentões. Enfrentara Dolohov. Malfoy não seria problema.

— Largue-me imediatamente — ela ordenou.

- Ora, vejam. Não adianta dar-se ares de grande dama londrina e esposa de Potter. Eu sei que a senhora não passa de uma ladra, de uma meretriz e de uma escrava.

— Não sei de onde o senhor tirou essa informação, mas eu não sou escrava.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada.

— É sim. Se a minha querida Parvati fez um bom trabalho, toda a colônia também já sabe disso.

Irada, Ginny recuou e desvencilhou-se.

— Eu não me incomodo se aquela águia pintada resolveu jogar meu nome na lama. Fui uma ladra. Que importância tem isso? O senhor é um mentiroso que mantém sua irmã trancada em um ático. Santo Deus! Este mundo está mesmo lotado de patifes!

Aproximou-se de Mick, sem incomodar-se com as conseqüências. Dolohov matara Molly, Harry quebrara as promes sas, Malfoy levara a irmã à loucura. Homens eram todos iguais, e idiota daquela que confiasse neles.

— Pare! Mais um passo e estrangulo o pescoço desse garoto como o de um frango de domingo. E ainda a farei presenciar.

Ginny teve certeza de que ele não brincava. Exausta, sentou-se no catre ao lado de Emmaline. A jovem macilenta parou de chorar e fitou-a com olhar baço.

Mick, que ficara paralisado com a chegada de Malfoy, le vantou-se e tocou no ombro da irmã.

— Não se preocupe Ginny — ele sussurrou. — Fique comi go. Aqui não é tão ruim quanto a vida com Dolohov e teremos um ao outro. Será melhor do que trabalharmos como escravos.

Querido Mick, tão corajoso e leal. Ginny segurou-lhe a mão pequenina e sorriu, comovida. Lembrou-se da noite em que o navio aportara na Virgínia, a noite em que haviam amarrado os pulsos e juraram nunca se separar. Lágrimas vieram copio sas. Ela o deixara partir. Não mantivera a promessa. Era tão má quanto Harry.

Pior ainda. Era tão má quanto a mãe.

— A senhora quer que Mick seja libertado, não é?

— Sim, sim!

— Então, acredito que poderemos chegar a um acordo. Talvez não fosse tarde demais. Ela estava com as jóias que furtara de Stanton Grove. Malfoy fazia questão de manter se gredo sobre as condições de Emmaline. Se ela jurasse silenciar sobre o caso...

Ginny sentiu uma pontada na consciência. Não se tratava de deixar Emmaline entregue à própria sorte. Não havia escolha. Não abandonaria Mick novamente.

Anuiu para Malfoy.

— Ótimo — Malfoy alegrou-se e agarrou o braço fino de Mick. — Seu irmão será libertado em uma questão de dias.

— Não! — Emmie levantou-se, correu para bater em Ginny. — A senhora não vai levá-lo! Ele é meu!

— Pare com isso! — Malfoy ordenou, ao ver Ginny erguer o braço, para defender-se do golpe, e empurrou Emmie de volta para o catre. — Vá.

Ginny hesitou por alguns segundos, segurou na mão de Mick e voltou para a escuridão. Tropeçando na escada sinuosa, um só pensamento lhe ocorria. Emmaline era louca. Por mais que tivesse piedade da moça, não poderia deixar Mick com ela.

Malfoy veio logo atrás e, sem a fitar, arrastou-os até uma porta no final do corredor. Ao entrar, Ginny percebeu que se tratava de um quarto de dormir.

— Não seria melhor discutirmos o assunto em seu gabinete? — Ginny ponderou, temerosa.

Malfoy tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre a mesa e sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço.

— Não se faça de ingênua. Falsa inocência não combina com uma ladra.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Só há uma coisa que eu quero em troca da liberdade de seu irmão. E eu prefiro que o acordo seja feito na cama e não no meu escritório.

Malfoy atirou o colete no chão e tirou as meias. Ginny cerrou as pálpebras. Aquilo não poderia estar aconte cendo de novo. Por que

Harry e Malfoy ficavam tão ansiosos por sua virgindade?

Claro que não era por isso. A maioria dos homens babava por uma donzela, mas Harry e Malfoy acreditavam que ela era uma rameira. Eles nem mesmo sabiam o que poderiam ganhar. Ah, que todos os homens fossem para o inferno!

— Tenho uma proposta melhor para o senhor. — Ginny es treitou os olhos e apelou para os encantos ciganos. Ilusionismo, mistificação e sorte. Era um terreno conhecido.

Com olhar matreiro e muita graça, tirou o broche de esme raldas do bolso escondido por dentro da saia. Deu um suspiro e passou a jóia sob o nariz de Malfoy.

— Um prêmio de grande valor, sr. Malfoy. Não sou uma _expert_ — Ginny examinou a jóia sob a luz de um castiçal —, mas eu diria que isto vale no mínimo trezentas libras.

— E para que eu quero jóias roubadas?

— Por que o senhor está precisando de dinheiro. Se ficar com isso, poderá comprar o uso do cais de Stanton Grove e levar a melhor sobre Harry. — Ginny saboreou o olhar es pantado de Malfoy. — O senhor deveria passar mais tempo perto dos escravos. Foi como fiquei sabendo que o senhor qua se faliu porque Harry recusou-se a deixá-lo embarcar o fumo nas docas de Célia. O senhor teve de levar seu carregamento por meio de navios mercantis, o que lhe custou uma fortuna. E o pior — Ginny pestanejou, coquete — é que o senhor não pode usar o cais de Célia para desembarcar seus escravos afri canos ilegais.

Se as condições do _Eillen Snape _eram ruins, o que dizer dos navios negreiros? Mercury lhe contara que a mãe dele fora arrancada da família, acorrentada com uma moribunda e de pois empilhada com outros, em um porão infestado de ratos e dejetos.

Ginny estremeceu. Por pior que Harry fosse, ele cometera um ato de humanidade. Proibira Malfoy de importar seres hu manos como se fossem barris de tabaco.

Nisso um pensamento terrível ocorreu-lhe e Ginny deixou cair o broche no chão. Não poderia negociar aquela jóia, pois não queria fazer parte do tráfego de escravos. Se Malfoy com prasse o uso do cais, as tentativas de Harry de ajudar os escravos teria sido inútil.

Abaixou a cabeça, confusa. Mick correu para apanhar a es meralda e ficou de prontidão a seu lado, como um guerreiro. Com os cabelos encardidos formando um topete, Mick levan tou o queixo e franziu a boca.

— Ah, meu coração.

_Mo cridhe_.

Ginny mordeu o lábio. Amava muito os dois. Não importava o que Harry fizera, não deixaria de amá-lo. Jamais confiaria nele, jamais o perdoaria, jamais esqueceria o sofrimento cau sado por ele, mas ela o amava. Quase tanto quanto amava Mick.

— Admiro suas tentativas de comerciar, mas serão inúteis. Nada nesse mundo fará com que Potter me venda o uso do cais.

Ginny tirou a jóia das mãos de Mick e escondeu-a no bolso.

— Como é que o senhor sabe?

— Potter chamou-me esta manhã para fazer uma transa ção a respeito do contrato de Mick. — Malfoy cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, espichou as pernas e recostou-se no espaldar.

— Acho que a senhora conseguiu romper uma fenda naquela montanha escocesa de granito. Potter fez ofertas generosas pelo menino, inclusive uma de quinhentas libras esterlinas.

Mick arregalou os olhos. Ginny sentiu as pernas amolecerem e largou-se no chão, ao lado da cama.

— Por que está tão pálida, minha bela? Quem poderia ima ginar que aquele desalmado seria tão generoso? Eu sempre soube que os escoceses eram muito avaros. De qualquer forma, não chegamos a um bom termo.

— Por que não?

— Meu único pedido era ter acesso ao ancoradouro de Stanton Grove. Até me ofereci para alugá-lo, como eu fazia antes de Potter vir para cá. Ele recusou de modo definitivo.

— Pare, não quero ouvir mais nada. — Perdida em emoções, Ginny fitou a cobertura de crochê da cama.

Ele tirou a gravata e desabotoou o colarinho, sem tirar os olhos do busto de Ginny.

Ginny tentou raciocinar. Que cigana mais falsificada ela era. Abrira o jogo e deixara o inimigo adivinhar-lhe os sentimentos. Mas o que funcionaria com Malfoy? Ilusionismo, mistificação ou sorte?

— Não se esqueça de Emmie. — Mick aproximou-se e co chichou.

Ginny inspirou fundo.

— O governador Fudge estava no baile esta noite. Antes das palavras lisonjeiras de Parvati, eu e ele conversamos a seu respeito. Ele está muito interessado em ver o dono de Resolute na Assembléia Legislativa colonial da Virgínia.

Malfoy levantou-se.

— Isso é verdade, ou tudo não passa de mais uma de seus truques sujos?

Ginny fingiu-se ofendida.

— Eu não uso truques, sr. Malfoy. Deixo isso ao encargo de meu marido. — Levantou-se e andou pelo aposento, com uma confiança displicente digna da rainha Charlotte.

— O governador afirmou que está mais do que na hora do senhor ocupar o lugar que lhe pertence na colônia. — Ginny fitou-o com estudada inocência. — Uma bela fazenda e uma extensa plantação de fumo são ótimos, mas nada melhor de que o poder político para assegurar a aceitação nos mais altos círculos sociais, o senhor não acha?

Intrigado, Malfoy cruzou os braços.

— Por que estou pressentindo uma segunda parte nessa his tória?

— Sr. Malfoy, não há necessidade de tanto cinismo. Eu iria apenas sugerir-lhe que pensasse em sua pobre irmã doente e naquele cárcere infeliz em que ela vive. Isso seria muito pre judicial à sua carreira de deputado. — Ginny parou na frente dele, com um sorriso cativante. — O senhor sabe que me tornei favorita do governador. Uma palavra minha e o senhor estará na Assembléia antes do Natal. Ou não.

— Não estou aqui para ser chantageado! — Malfoy gritou, agarrou-a pelo braço e sacudiu-a. — A senhora não está em condições de barganhar nada. Parece ter esquecido que metade da Virgínia viu a marca em seu braço. A senhora é uma ladra condenada e deve ter perdido toda a consideração aos olhos do governador.

Malfoy segurou-lhe os cachos e puxou-lhe levemente a ca beça para trás.

— Pode ter certeza, minha senhora. Até Potter pensará em livrar-se da senhora o mais depressa possível, assim que souber que experimentei seus encantos. Apesar de seu passado, não se pode negar que é bastante graciosa.

Ginny não teve dúvida. Esbofeteou o rosto de Malfoy com toda a força.

— Maldita! — Malfoy ficou lívido.

— Não pertenço a ninguém e jamais pertencerei ao senhor! — Ginny afastou os cabelos dos olhos e deu meia volta, com intenção de segurar Mick e fugir dali.

Malfoy alcançou Mick primeiro.

— A senhora gosta de violência, não é? — Tirou de trás da mesa de cabeceira um objeto que não encontrou a utilidade. Um chicote de nove tiras.

Era um instrumento brutal de tortura empregado contra tra balhadores revoltosos. Algumas chicotadas deixariam um ho mem à beira da morte. Se fosse usado em Mick...

— Não! — Ginny jogou-se para frente e tentou arrancar o açoite das mãos de Malfoy.

O canalha recuou e girou o chicote sobre a cabeça. As tiras de couro zuniram, com um ruído aterrador, e Ginny sentiu o vento passar em seu rosto.

— Espere! Não faça isso! Farei o que me pede. Não ma chuque meu irmão.

Malfoy agarrou-a e jogou-a na cama. Ginny teve tempo de ver o rosto pálido do irmão. O olhar azul arregalado dizia-lhe o que ela já sabia. Aquele homem não era Dolohov nem seria facilmente enganado.

— Espere — Ginny tornou a pedir. — Deixe Mick do lado de fora.

Malfoy encostou o chicote perto da cama e deitou-se.

— Talvez ainda precisemos disto. Um pouco de dor aumenta o divertimento, não é? Quanto a seu irmão... acho que poderemos fazer uma bela recreação, nós três. O que acha?

Como proteger a si mesma e a Mick? O único recurso seria gritar.

O grito de Ginny atravessou pela vidraça com poder para acordar não só os escravos, mas também os mortos. Malfoy reagiu de imediato, com um tapa na boca de Ginny que se en colheu de medo.

— Corra, fuja! — ela ordenou a Mick, agachado junto à cabeceira.

Ele obedeceu, mas a porta estava trancada.

Ginny rezou com fervor. Pediu a Deus por um milagre.

Ouviu gritos e passos na escada. A porta do quarto foi ar rombada e lascas de madeira voaram para todos os lados. Mick gritou. Malfoy recuou, arranhando a pele de Ginny.

— Seu verme imundo! Canalha pervertido!

Ginny perdeu as forças. Era Harry e viera salvá-la.

**Nota: Ueba!! Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem. No próximo capítulo, um pouco de H/G apimentado. Eu disse um pouco, hehehe**

**Bjo me liga.**

**Juh.**


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

Harry cruzou o quarto com dois passos. Agarrou Malfoy pelo colarinho da camisa e, com um movimento abrupto, largou-o de pé no chão. O tecido rasgou-se e Malfoy ergueu os punhos fechados, pronto para começar a luta. Mas logo o canalha acovardou-se e abaixou os braços.

Toda a austeridade de Harry fora apagada. Os olhos, que em geral eram frios como o gelo, queimavam com o brilho do ódio. O rubor das faces e o espumar da boca distorciam as feições bonitas.

— Como é que o senhor ousa? — Harry gritou e avançou contra Malfoy com o furor de um tigre. — O senhor é pior do que um animal. É um patife desprezível! E estúpido ainda por cima. Ginny é minha esposa!

Sally entrou na ponta dos pés e caiu de joelhos.

— Não o mate, sr. Potter! — suplicou.

Harry agarrou Malfoy pelo pescoço e jogou-o de encon tro à parede da lareira. Malfoy deu um grito agudo de dor. Seus olhos pareciam saltar das órbitas e iam de um lado a outro.

— Não... por favor — gemia, agarrado nos punhos de aço de Harry.

Ginny levantou-se e ajeitou o corpete.

— Pare, Harry. Não o mate! Ele não vale isso!

Harry nada escutava. Rompera-se o verniz de impassibi lidade que cobria a alma escocesa do guerreiro selvagem. Aper tou ainda mais o pescoço de Malfoy e arrastou-o pela parede, cada vez mais próximo do fogo. Sally gritava e soluçava. Mick pegou no braço de Ginny e puxou-a para a saída.

— Vamos, Ginny — implorou. — É a nossa oportunidade.

Ginny ficou indecisa. Em instantes, eles poderiam deixar o quarto e descer a escada. Dali até o estábulo onde deixara o cavalo amarrado, alguns minutos. Estava em poder das jóias. Se cavalgassem com a rapidez digna dos príncipes ciganos, chegariam ao porto de Norfolk, pela madrugada. Ali, com au xílio da velha dama da sorte, poderiam comprar passagem para a colônia de Maryland e para a liberdade.

Liberdade.

Mirou o rosto do marido. Viu-o de perfil, curvado sobre Malfoy. Era a imagem de um anjo vingador ou... de um demônio enfurecido. Mick puxava-a, quase histérico para esca par. Harry, com um sorriso diabólico, aproximou ainda mais Malfoy das chamas.

Ginny sentiu cheiro de fumaça. Precipitou-se para a frente e agarrou o braço de Harry.

— Pare, o senhor o está queimando!

— Oh, sr. Potter!

O grito de Sally foi ensurdecedor. Ginny olhou por sobre o ombro. A escrava estava encolhida na poria, torcendo o avental rústico com mãos trêmulas. Confusão, desespero e pavor mis turavam-se em sua fisionomia.

— Fogo! — Sally gritou. — Não é o sr. Malfoy que está queimando. O cheiro vem de cima.

Ginny inspirou. O odor de fumaça tornara-se mais forte. Uma pancada surda repercutiu no teto. Malfoy parou de se contorcer e olhou para o alto. Um entendimento horrível cruzou-lhe a face suada.

— Emmie — murmurou e começou a se debater, sem medo da ira de Harry.

Ginny virou-se.

— Mick, suba com Sally. Emmie está trancada. Se o fogo... Mick não esperou o término da frase. Disparou para a frente, com Sally em seu encalço.  
Ginny sacudiu o braço de Harry.

— A irmã de Malfoy está trancada lá em cima! Ela é de mente e violenta. O quarto está cheio de castiçais com velas. Temos de ajudá-la.

Harry encarou-a e apertou com mais força o pescoço de Malfoy. Era evidente que não acreditava nela.

— Santo Deus, Harry. O senhor é mesmo arrogante e teimoso! Posso ser uma ladra criada nas ruas, mas eu nunca lhe menti. Se quiser fazer pouco caso e continuar dando pata das, vá em frente. Estrangule esse imprestável e com minhas bênçãos. Depois vá para o inferno. Eu vou ajudar a moça.

Ginny disparou para o corredor, rumo à escada escondida. Por causa da pressa, escorregou no chão encerado. Sem con seguir equilibrar-se, caiu e bateu o quadril. Sentindo forte dor, disse uma imprecação em romani.

— Estou chocado, madame. Isso é linguagem apropriada para a senhora de Stanton Grove? — A voz aristocrática foi uma bênção para os ouvidos de Ginny.

Harry segurou-a pelos ombros e pernas e deixou-a em pé. Abaixou-se e beijou-lhe a boca aberta.

— Não se machucou, minha querida?

Ginny negou, com um gesto de cabeça, e tratou de endireitar as pernas bambas.

Harry fitou-a, entre divertido e raivoso.

— Então, minha senhora, conversaremos mais tarde. — Ele se virou e subiu a escada.

— Espere! — Ginny gritou, levantou as saias e seguiu-o.

Tropeçou mais duas vezes, nas curvas pronunciadas dos de graus escuros e enfumaçados. Na última virada, bateu nas cos tas de Harry. Ele pôs uma mão para trás e a deteve, apoian do-a com firmeza.

— Onde está a chave? — Harry perguntou a Sally.

— Eu já lhe disse. Eu a entreguei para a sra. Ginny.

Ginny entrou em pânico. Tentou rememorar os fatos. Abrira a porta, entrara no quarto... e depois?

A fumaça sufocava e, pelas frestas da portas, enxergavam-se as chamas. Nenhum ruído, além de madeira estalando. E se Emmie já houvesse morrido?

— Não estou com ela — Ginny murmurou, com sentimento de culpa. Por um instante, encostou o rosto no casaco de veludo de Harry. — Deve estar com Malfoy. Vou descer e...

—Não! — Harry comandou, autoritário. — Mick e Sally, saiam de perto da entrada e fiquem ao lado de Ginny. Arrom barei a porta.

Harry esperou que se afastassem, inspirou fundo e inves tiu. A madeira rachou, com o impacto, e Ginny estremeceu com o gemido de dor dele. Ele se jogou mais duas vezes contra o obstáculo que finalmente se soltou das dobradiças. Harry pisou na madeira rachada e saltou para dentro do quarto.

Ginny teve a impressão de que abriram a antecâmara do in ferno. O fogo estava por toda parte. Na mesa, no chão e nos pés do catre. Os castiçais haviam caído e sebo derretido forrava o piso. As cortinas de algodão balançaram com o deslocamento de ar da porta e pegaram fogo ao passar pela penteadeira em chamas. Faíscas voaram e atingiram a tapeçaria da parede. A lã velha foi incinerada. A fumaça espessa fez arder os olhos de Ginny. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, e um acesso de tosse ameaçou tirar-lhe o fôlego.

Emmaline estava a um canto, de cócoras, chupando um dedo. Olhava, sem emoção aparente, o perigo que a ameaçava. Harry adiantou-se e Emmie rosnou como um animal.

— Espere! — Mick gritou. — Deixe-me tentar.

Ao ver o menino, o rosto de Emmie iluminou-se. Jogou-se de joelhos, estendeu os braços. A expressão vazia transformou-se no mais puro amor. Mick tentou rodear Harry, mas foi por ele agarrado.

— Vá até ela — Harry falou em voz baixa — e procure distraí-la. Assim que ela não estiver olhando, eu a tirarei daí. — Viu a expressão horrorizada de Ginny e piscou para Mick, conspirador. — Faça o favor de seguir-me, rápido como um raio. Se algo lhe acontecer, será impossível conviver com sua irmã.

Mick olhou, receoso, a tapeçaria em chamas. Correu por entre os castiçais e caiu nos braços de Emmie. Ouviram-se pas sos na escada. Ginny não teve tempo para adverti-los. Malfoy empurrou-a, rodeou Harry e correu para Emmie. Ao ver o irmão, ela gritou.

Malfoy se deteve. Ele vestia apenas o camisão de linho que se colara no corpo suado. Pouca coisa sobrava para a imagi nação. Tentou acalmá-la com um sorriso, mas o reflexo das chamas deu um aspecto diabólico a seu rosto.

Emmie arregalou os olhos, ficou ainda mais pálida e come çou a tremer.

— Não — ela choramingou, e rastejou para trás, levando Mick.

Malfoy estendeu os braços.

— Tudo vai dar certo — ele falou, com entonação musical. — Não vou machucá-la. Dê-me sua mão...

— Monstro! Nunca mais toque em mim!

Emmie levantou-se, hesitou por um momento, a poucos cen tímetros da alcatifa que ardia. Depois, como quem se libertava de um pesadelo, beijou o rosto de Mick, abraçou-o pelos om bros, sorriu com beatitude e pulou para trás. O tapete rompeu-se das amarras e, envolto em chamas, caiu sobre eles.

Harry! Oh, Jesus! Harry, salve meu irmão!

Ginny não chegou a verbalizar o desespero. Harry lançou-se para a frente e Ginny enterrou as unhas no rosto, aterrorizada. Era a sina do Ás de Espadas: separação, destruição e morte pelo fogo.

Harry arrancou a tapeçaria de cima deles e segurou o bra ço de Mick. Fagulhas foram para todos os lados e novas línguas de fogo se acenderam. Por um instante, a fumaça obscureceu a visão de Ginny. Harry gritou, a plenos pulmões, um grito de batalha gaélico e arrancou Mick dos braços de Emmie. Cam baleou para trás, segurando Mick de encontro ao peito, como se faz com um bebê.

— Sally, vá buscar ajuda! — Ginny gritou.

A escrava correu e Ginny puxou Harry para trás com toda força. Naquele momento, ouviram um grito de agonia. A alca tifa caíra novamente sobre Emmie.  
Harry jogou Mick nos braços de Ginny e, junto com Malfoy, lançou-se em direção do corpo em chamas. Duas vezes o fogo impediu o salvamento. Harry abaixou-se e, a poucos centímetros das chamas, tirou o tecido ignescente de cima de Emmie.

Tarde demais.

Malfoy caiu de joelhos. As lágrimas misturavam-se ao suor e lavaram-lhe o rosto marcado. Harry arrastou-o para trás no momento em que Moses chegava com um balde. O africano enorme jogou água sobre as chamas, seguido por outros escra vos que o imitaram aos gritos.

Ginny não saberia dizer como chegou ao patamar inferior, com Mick abraçado nela. Ajoelhou-se e cobriu o rosto amado com beijos. As lágrimas dela deixaram uma listra mais clara na sujeira acumulada nas faces do menino.

— Graças a Deus, nada de mau lhe aconteceu.

— Meu destino trágico foi interrompido, Ginny, por ter me salvado a vida. — Mick sorriu.

Ginny cerrou os olhos. O mérito não fora somente dela. Es cutou passos leves descendo a escada. Levantou-se e abriu os olhos.

Fagulhas ardiam, a fogo lento, no casaco de Harry. As mãos estavam escuras e cheias de bolhas. As chamas haviam queimado os cílios espessos. A dor, o pesar e a exaustão haviam endurecido a fisionomia severa. Mas ele ensaiou uma pequena curvatura e um sorriso triste no rosto coberto de fuligem. Os dentes brancos brilharam.

— Minha senhora... — Harry tossiu. — Por duas vezes tive de enfrentar as chamas por sua causa... Por isso peço-lhe um grande obséquio. Pare de roubar meus objetos de valor e de fugir.

As pálpebras de Harry estremeceram e se fecharam. As pernas se dobraram e ele caiu, desfalecido.

XXXXX

Um relógio de parede soou em algum lugar da residência. Ginny fixou-se, na janela alta, e estreitou os olhos para anteci par o longínquo raiar da aurora. O vidro escuro apenas refletiu a sua imagem. Suspirou, levantou-se da cadeira de balanço e foi até a cama. Harry dormia há horas. Segundo Clemency, uma reação normal do organismo diante de queimaduras gra ves. Estava ansiosa para que ele despertasse. Queria agradecer e pedir-lhe perdão.

Observou as mãos enfaixadas de Harry e sentiu um nó na garganta. Apertou o tecido fino da camisola entre os dedos. Como ele conseguira cavalgar de volta para Stanton Grove com ferimentos tão dolorosos? Pura obstinação. E muita ener gia. Odiava admitir que adorava a determinação e a teimosia de Harry. Na verdade, passara a depender disso, como Célia dependera de Harry durante tantos anos.

Ginny lamentou a pobre senhora. Quando voltaram de Resolute, Clemency viera ao encontro deles com péssimas notícias. O coração de Célia estava falhando. A rabugenta velha dama desfalecera no baile, logo depois de Parvati ter denunciado Ginny. Envergonhada, Ginny entendera por que Harry não vie ra imediatamente procurá-la. Ele carregara Célia para a cama e esperara o diagnóstico do dr. Walker.

O cirurgião estivera esperançoso quanto ao restabelecimen to de Célia. E não fora o que acontecera. A morte se aproxi mava. Stanton Grove não passaria para as mãos competentes de Harry, por culpa de Ginny. E, na certa, ele jamais a per doaria, mesmo que lhe implorasse. O que ela certamente não faria.

Cuidadosa, Ginny acariciou o rosto bem delineado de Harry. Há poucas horas, enquanto Clemency limpara e fizera curativos nas mãos feridas, Ginny limpara-lhe a fuligem do rosto com uma esponja. Harry resmungara o tempo todo, mas afi nal esboçara um sorriso.

Ginny riu baixinho e passou o dedo nas sobrancelhas quei madas.

— Está se divertindo?

Ginny tirou a mão, depressa.

— Harry, quer me matar de susto?

Uma risada matreira sacudiu o peito desnudo e ele entreabriu os olhos.

— Por que está rindo, minha senhora?

Aliviada, Ginny concluiu que, pelo tom de brincadeira, Harry não deveria estar tão mal, nem muito irritado.

— O senhor está parecendo um leão mimado.

— Ora, o rei da floresta. Nada mau para um começo, não é? — Harry sorriu.

Ginny ansiava para passar a língua na pequenina depressão do lábio inferior.

— E no que mais estava pensando?

— Uma lástima que tenha perdido seus cílios.

— Como foi que disse?

Ginny congregou sua coragem, subiu na cama e estendeu-se ao lado dele. Sentiu o calor de seu corpo e o inebriante cheiro de sua pele. Prendeu a respiração e beijou levemente as rugas minúsculas do canto dos olhos.

— Quero dizer, milorde, que tenho ciúme de seus cílios. Não deveria ser permitido que um homem atraente como o senhor ostentasse cílios daquele tamanho e espessura.

— Não brinque comigo. Diga a verdade! — A voz pareceu uma chicotada.

— Eu não... Bem... — Ginny recostou-se nos travesseiros, bufou e cruzou os braços ha altura do peito. — Harry James Potter, não precisa morder. Eu somente queria lhe agradecer. Nem imagina quanto. O senhor arriscou sua vida por Mick. E também... — com um olhar de viés, notou a ex pressão fria e impenetrável dele —... eu queria desculpar-me por ter arruinado sua chance de herdar Stanton Grove.

— O quê?

— O senhor escutou muito bem. Não é inacreditável que uma jovem das ruas como eu tenha a decência de se desculpar? Depois do que aconteceu esta noite — Ginny mirou a marca de seu braço, visível sob o tecido fino da camisola —, Célia jamais me aceitaria e nem aprovaria nosso casamento. Ela deve ter descoberto que o enlace não passou de um arranjo para permitir que o senhor se apoderasse da fazenda. Eu arruinei tudo e quero que saiba que sinto muito por isso.

Harry ficou em silêncio, e Ginny fixou-se no alvorecer pe la janela. Havia clareado de maneira imperceptível.

De repente, Harry segurou o braço de Ginny com a mão enfaixada. Com um gemido de dor, jogou a mão para trás.

— O senhor está bem? — Ginny ajoelhou-se, preocupada.

— Estou. Sente-se, _mo cridhe_. Não me deixe envergonhado. Um guerreiro das Terras Altas não pode admitir que alguém o veja sofrer.

— Por que... o senhor me tocou?

Harry revirou os olhos, fingindo-se exasperado.

— Será que ainda não percebeu? A senhora é a jovem mais linda que eu já vi. Está deitada a meu lado na cama. Usa uma camisola tão transparente que eu poderia ler o Virgínia Gazette através dela. Não há sofrimento no mundo que me impediria de tocá-la.

— Ah...

Harry olhou para cima e apreciou o brocado azul do dossel.

— Não há do que desculpar-se. Humildade não combina com a senhora, _mo cridhe_. Além do mais, não escutou eu cha má-la de senhora de Stanton Grove?

— Não.

— Bem, a senhora nunca me escuta. Não houve falhas, _mo cridhe_. — Harry sorriu diante do espanto de Ginny e sentou-se — Pelo contrário, o sucesso ultrapassou minhas expectativas.

— O quê?

— Célia me disse antes de fazer o brinde a Jeremy. Afirmou que nunca pretendera deixar Stanton Grove para Parvati e como eu estava muito bem casado — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha —, decidiu deixar tudo para mim.

— Harry! Maravilhoso! — Ginny abraçou-lhe o pescoço e jogou-se de volta aos travesseiros.

— Não precisa estrangular-me. — apertou-a com os braços de encontro ao peito, quando Ginny fez menção de afastar-se. — Será capaz de manter um segredo?

— Eu já não provei isso? Não enganei Célia?

— Eu nunca afirmei isso. Pelo contrário, desde o primeiro dia, Célia reconheceu na senhora... bem, afinidade de espírito.

— O que significa isso? Fale logo!

—Nem a inteligência cigana a faz desconfiar de nada? Bem, aí vai nosso segredo. Célia Stanton Lee, a grande dama da sociedade da Virgínia, veio para esta colônia há quase sessenta anos... como uma degredada.

Ginny ficou de queixo caído e custou um pouco para se re cuperar do choque.

— Quer dizer que ela também foi uma condenada?

— Sim... por prostituição.

Ginny deu um grito e bateu palmas.

— Célia Stanton Lee, uma meretriz?

Harry piscou, astuto.

— E como acha que ela conseguiu dois maridos ricos? Ginny aninhou-se no ombro largo de Harry.

— Quer dizer que estou ao lado do futuro senhor de Stanton Grove?

— É verdade — Harry afirmou, com pesar sincero. — Acho que, em todo nosso plano, nunca cheguei a pensar seriamente na morte de Célia. Ela sempre foi a alma de Stanton Grove. Forte, indomável, orgulhosa. Nós discutíamos, e ela amava minhas provocações. Me lembra de _mo cridhe_.

— Eu nunca disse gostar de suas provocações, Harry!

Ah, mas amava aquele homem.

Ginny não titubeou mais. Fez o que há muito ansiava fazer. Inclinou-se para a frente, mordiscou e beijou a pequena fissura labial de Harry.

Ele inspirou fundo e a cor de seus olhos escureceu.

— Está brincando com fogo, _mo cridhe_. Já não enfrentou fagulhas suficientes por hoje?

Em instantes, algumas imagens passaram pela mente de Ginny.

Harry, furioso, a afastara do amável Tom Jefferson. Ter no, beijara as mãos trêmulas de Célia. Piscara para Jeremy e fizera um gracejo em gaélico. O sofrimento, quando encostara a pistola na cabeça de Sea Horse. Enfrentando o fogo para salvar Mick.

— Eu comecei apenas juntar alguns gravetos, milorde. — Ginny acariciou-lhe a nuca e tornou a beijar-lhe o lábio fendido.

Harry gemeu e retribuiu o beijo com intensidade. Com a língua, provocou-lhe o interior da boca. Ginny poderia jurar que seus ossos amoleciam com o fogo que a consumia inte riormente. O corpo quente de Harry queimava através da camisola fina.

Ginny estendeu-se ao lado dele e pôs uma perna sobre ele. Sentiu a sensualidade crescer e tomar forma de uma emoção jamais experimentada. Harry continuou a movimentar a lín gua em um ritmo intenso. Arrepiada, roçou o seio no ombro de Harry. Gemendo, ele aumentou a velocidade da dança lingual e foi recompensado com a ânsia de Ginny.

— Ah, _mo cridhe_ — Harry sussurrou —, liberte-me de minha promessa. Quero que seja minha esposa em todos os sentidos.

Ginny delirou de alegria. Jamais fizera amor. Somente Harry lhe desvendara a alma, seduzira seu corpo e roubara seu coração.

— Sou toda sua, meu amor, e eu o desejo.

Harry ergueu-se e tentou abraçá-la, mas deu um grito de dor.

— Ah, essas queimaduras malditas!

Os olhos azuis cintilavam, os lábios úmidos sugeriam paixão e a fisionomia denotava inconformismo. Ginny deu uma risada marota.

— O que há de tão engraçado?

Com cuidado, deitou-o de novo.

—Quando eu finalmente cedi aos seus encantos masculinos, o senhor não pode tocar-me.

— Isso não quer dizer que não possamos prosseguir, não é?

— Claro que não, milorde — Ginny anuiu, maliciosa e es tendeu-se sobre ele. — Sem mãos, não se esqueça. — Endireitou-se, confusa.

— O que foi, _mo cridhe_?

— Eu... não sei o que fazer.

A experiência de Harry foi suficiente para Ginny intuir as etapas do relacionamento amoroso, passo a passo. Mesmo imersa na maré da paixão, teve o cuidado de manter os braços dele para cima. Tirou a camisola e Harry sentou-se para admirá-la.

— Meus Deus... Como eu ansiava acariciar essa beleza que eu supunha existir! Droga de mãos inúteis!

Ginny reconheceu que a beleza máscula de Harry a fasci nava. Ombros largos. Músculos bem delineados e rijos por incontáveis horas de batalha. A perfeição esculpida do abdômen reto. A masculinidade pujante.

— Pode acariciar-me, _mo cridhe_. Não vê como estou ansioso?

As carícias inocentes de Ginny fermentaram e se transfor maram em provocações dignas de muita experiência. Arden do pela realização, não sabia que atitude tomar diante da pró pria donzelice. Harry sentou-se, ainda diante das portas do paraíso.

— Abrace-me com as pernas, _mo cridhe_.

Ginny obedeceu e, pressionada nele, balançou-se, alucinada. Esquecido das mãos em chagas, Harry virou-a de costas.

— Desculpe-me, _mo cridhe_, não posso esperar mais.

Harry beijou-a, e Ginny deu um grito com a invasão.

— _Mo cridhe_, eu a feri?

— Continue... por favor.

Cega pela paixão, Ginny nem mesmo se lembrava da dor. A loucura do desejo atingiu níveis incontroláveis. Harry des lizava com intensidade cada vez maior até que Ginny imergiu em uma nuvem de êxtase que explodiu em milhares de minús culos fragmentos luminosos.

Harry deteve sua ânsia quanto pôde para seguir Ginny, certo de que jamais fora abençoado com tanto prazer.

— Minha adorada — murmurou, e descansou as mãos fe ridas no busto de Ginny.

XXXXX

O sol invadiu os aposentos de Harry. Não era para menos.

Ninguém se lembrara de fechar as cortinas!, Harry con cluiu, sorridente. Deitou-se de lado e encostou o corpo desnudo em Ginny adormecida. A exuberância matinal combinava com ela. Analisou, sonhador, a linha suave do pescoço, a perfeição do rosto e a pele trigueira. Ele gostaria de ser a luz que dava brilho àquele corpo esguio. Queria aquecê-la com beijos e acor dá-la com o raiar de um novo dia.

Apoiou o braço na cintura de Ginny e puxou-a para mais perto. O calor de sua esposa era inebriante e despertou-lhe nova onda de desejo. Admirou-se de seus anseios, depois de uma noite tão exaustiva. Roçou o queixo com a barba por fazer na pele aveludada do rosto de Ginny e sorriu com ternura. Sua rainha cigana podia ser a pessoa mais orgulhosa, mais forte e mais inteligente do mundo. Mas ele era o mais feliz dos mortais.

Na verdade, jamais poderia supor o tesouro que havia com prado do capitão Pratt há apenas seis semanas. Ginny era tudo o que ele sempre desejara em uma mulher e que nunca encon trara. Com um suspiro de satisfação, recordou os prazeres da noite.

Conteve uma ponta de remorso. Como pudera ser tão vil? Ginny fora condenada por roubo. Por isso supusera que fosse uma mulher de vida fácil. Ginny não se cansara de negar e, mesmo assim, o presumido Harry Potter não acreditara. Em vez disso, a usara para alcançar objetivos nem tão honrados e, sobretudo, a desrespeitara por não acreditar na verdade.

Acorrentado nos sonhos para o futuro e fugindo dos pesadelos do passado, assumira uma postura arrogante de imaginar que somente uma mulher com herança aristocrática valeria a pena ser amada.

Ah, como pudera cometer tantos erros e ser tão idiota?

Ginny espreguiçou-se, e Harry sentiu nova onda de culpa. Ela deveria estar cansada, pois haviam se amado várias vezes, até caírem em sono profundo.

Admitiu que deveria se chicoteado. Quando Ginny o beijara, ficara em tal estado de ansiedade, que na verdade o torturara desde a noite do casamento, que nem cogitara na possibilidade de sua esposa ser uma donzela.

Ginny murmurou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, e Harry desejou que ela acordasse. Para dizer-lhe o quê? Gostaria muito de nada dizer e reiniciar o maravilhoso jogo do amor que os incendiara. Ginny correspondera com tal intensidade que ele se entusiasmara com técnicas que nunca experimentara com ou tras mulheres.

Com uma das mãos enfaixadas, procurou tirar um cacho da testa dela. O que lhe diria? O que poderia dizer? Não se en contrava em posição de expor o coração.

Construíra para si mesmo uma bela armadilha. Deixara claro para Ginny que o casamento deles não passaria de um acordo e não lhe oferecera nenhum motivo de confiança. Não poderia culpá-la, se o abandonasse no momento em que abrisse os olhos. Não lhe atendera o único pedido. Manter a promessa de comprar e de libertar Mick.

Lembrou-se do menino esquelético e de olhos azuis que res gatara do fogo. Tinha pela clara e sardas. Não se parecia muito com Ginny fisionomicamente. Mas a coragem e o olhar mali cioso garantiam o parentesco. Harry sorriu. O garoto sucum bira ao cansaço quando haviam chegado a Stanton Grove na noite anterior. Harry carregara Mick para a cama. Ainda sentia os braços magros do garoto agarrados em seu pescoço.

Tornou a suspirar, afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama. Gos taria de acordar sua tentadora esposa com beijos e carícias, mas não poderia encarar de frente o rosto belo e sincero.

Não até que tomasse a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

**Nota: Mais um capítulo. Obrigada pelos comentários e paciência. Bjos e até mais. Juh.**


	13. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

- Ginny! Ginny, acorde!

Ginny abriu um olho e gemeu por causa da luz do sol que lhe ofuscou a visão. Alguém sacudia-lhe o braço.

— Eu vi ovos, biscoitos e presunto da Virgínia para o des jejum. Ande logo. Estou com fome.

Ginny abriu os olhos, sentou-se e abraçou o irmão.

— Oh, Mick, afinal não se tratava de um sonho! — Ginny beijou-lhe o topete e apertou o braço magro. — Mal posso acreditar que estamos juntos.

Mick desvencilhou-se, pulou para fora da cama e correu até a penteadeira.

— Vamos ver se vai demorar para se aprontar. — O garoto pegou a escova de cabo de prata e encostou no rosto a parte cinzelada, antes de jogar o objeto para Ginny.

— Seus cabelos estão horríveis.

Ginny franziu o nariz, mostrou a língua e começou a escovar as madeixas embaraçadas. Satisfeita, pensou no responsável pela desordem. De repente, olhou ao redor e sentiu um frio na espinha. Por que Harry não estava ali? As botas de couro de cano alto haviam sumido. Não viu as roupas dele na cadeira de balanço. Nem o calção jogado no chão.

— Mick, por acaso, viu o sr. Potter?

Mick descobrira a navalha de Harry e imitava os movi mentos de barbear.

— Aquele que me salvou ontem à noite? Ah, sim. Eu o vi, hoje pela manhã, montando um cavalo muito bonito. Estava carrancudo. O homem, não o cavalo. Ginny, foi esse que a com prou e a fez ficar tão elegante?

Ginny notou que Mick falara com um certo rancor. Vestiu o penhoar, constrangida. Na certa Mick imaginava que ela se tornara uma meretriz como a mãe deles.

— Ele é meu marido.

Mick esbugalhou os olhos.

— Minha nossa! Marido de verdade?

Ginny sentou-se na banqueta da penteadeira com a pose de grande dama.

— Ele me comprou no mesmo dia em que Malfoy ficou com o seu contrato. E me libertou.

— Assim, do nada?

— É.

Ginny sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho. Os olhos brilhavam, os lábios estavam intumescidos e com pequenas equimoses, o rosto denotava rubor. Mick apareceu atrás dela.

— Como é que um homem tão importante casou-se com alguém da sua... isto é, da nossa laia?

Ginny franziu a testa. O comentário de Mick não a agradou. Seu irmão era amadurecido demais para a idade que tinha. Mas era preciso desculpá-lo. Mick observara a mãe procurando fregueses nos becos fétidos do cais a qualquer hora da noite. Ou vira gemidos e arquejos através da cortina rasgada que sepa rava o leito de Dolohov e de Molly dos olhares curiosos. Para Mick, o interesse dos homens pelas mulheres começava na cama e ali terminava.

— Talvez tenha se ofuscado com a minha beleza — Ginny ironizou.

— Se fosse uma beldade, vá lá — Mick caçoou.

Ginny amarrou os cabelos com uma tira de veludo e foi até o guarda-roupa. Abriu as portas e Mick espantou-se com as roupas coloridas e caras de seda.

— Ele lhe deu tudo isso? E ainda a libertou?

— Isso mesmo.

—Minha nossa! Eu gostaria que ele houvesse me comprado.

Ginny preocupou-se. Harry não dissera uma só palavra so bre comprar e libertar seu irmão. Na verdade, nada dissera além das palavras licenciosas de paixão.

Na noite passada, na intimidade de seus abraços, tivera cer teza do amor dele. Naquela altura, em plena luz do dia e diante da expressão céptica de Mick, começava a duvidar de sua con clusão apressada. Nem uma vez seu marido pronunciara a pa lavra amor.

Sempre ocupado com Stanton Grove, não tivera tempo para sentimentos ternos, para pensar no futuro deles e muito menos no de Mick.

Fechou as portas com violência e foi até a janela. Depois de ter se entregado a seu marido, ele perdera o interesse. Harry nunca acreditara em sua virgindade e sempre deixara claro o desprezo por mulheres perdidas. O receio de perdê-lo corroeu-lhe as entranhas. Admoestou-se pela tolice. Nenhum homem faria amor da maneira como ele fizera, se não estivesse apaixonado.

Contudo, nada provava que ele a amava. Tratava-se apenas de uma máscara para esconder um desejo egoísta e vil.

Ginny apoiou a testa na vidraça fria e contemplou Stanton Grove. Como pudera esquecer que seu amado amava aquela fazenda, e não uma simples cigana. Stanton Grove era a vida dele, tudo o que sempre desejara. Logo conseguiria o objetivo e escolheria para esposa uma donzela aristocrática que lhe daria filhos e o ajudaria a administrar a herança.

O coração de Ginny contraiu-se. Como pudera acreditar por um só minuto que um lorde escocês pudesse amar uma ladra condenada? Mirou as docas e as águas azuis do James. Harry valorizava mais aquelas pranchas podres de madeira do que a liberdade de Mick. Nem mesmo entendia como ele evitara que o menino morresse queimado.

Após ter conseguido o que tanto queria, voltaria a procurá-la?

XXXXX

Ginny parou do lado de fora dos aposentos palacianos de Célia situados no térreo. O dr. Walker proibira sua mais rica paciente de subir escadas. O aroma tentador de presunto frito inundava o hall. Abriu a porta, segurando a pequena bolsa com as jóias roubadas. Se tivesse sorte, poderia devolvê-las, antes que Célia acordasse.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Ginny virou-se.

— Eu não esperava encontrá-la, Parvati.

Parvati passou pela porta da sala de jantar e aproximou-se, sorrindo, afetada.

— Tenho certeza disso. O que tem nas mãos?

Com a perícia habitual, Ginny escondeu as jóias no bolso interno da saia e estendeu as mãos com as palmas para cima.

— Nada. — O sorriso não poderia ser mais inocente. — Talvez a senhora esteja precisando de óculos por causa da ida de. — Fechou a porta e impediu a passagem de Parvati. — Se está procurando por Harry, sinto dizer-lhe que ele saiu para uma cavalgada matinal.

— Como a senhora é tola. Harry saiu de Stanton Grove, até que possamos ver-nos livres de Ginny Weasley. Só então ele poderá herdar a fazenda.

A fúria seguiu o medo inicial.

— Como ousa dizer isso para mim? Sou a esposa dele!

— Esposa, ah! Esse enlace vergonhoso não passou de um embuste para enganar minha tia e fazer de Harry seu her deiro. A senhora está com os dias contados aqui dentro.

A mente de Ginny era um redemoinho que a deixava zonza. Aquilo lhe parecia impossível. No entanto, Parvati mostrava-se triunfante e muito segura de si.

— Por que esse súbito interesse para que Harry fique com Stanton Grove? — Ginny procurou manter um tom casual. — Não era a senhora que herdaria a fazenda?

Parvati fitou-a com desprezo.

— E Harry ainda afirmou que a senhora era inteligente! Acho que já percebeu como Célia é vingativa. Já a ouviu aren gar sobre a inutilidade de meu pai, sempre bêbado. E também fazer uma lista de minhas faltas. — Parvati fingiu-se de cor cunda, ameaçou-a com uma bengala invisível e imitou Célia com uma teatralização que teria feito Arthur Weasley delirar. — Parvati é uma mentirosa, Parvati é uma rameira, Parvati é uma perdulária. — endireitou-se. — Acha mesmo que Célia deixaria a fazenda para mim? Ora, que absurdo. Ela quer que eu me case com Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que o condado inteiro saiba que Harry e eu fomos amantes, persiste em jogar-me para aquele nojento. Célia jamais teria permitido que eu me casasse com seu adorado administrador. Sob aquela cas ca grossa, habita uma romântica incurável. Acalenta a ilusão de que Harry pudesse ser feliz em um matrimônio, antes de ela morrer. Simplesmente não suportaria a união dele comigo...

— A senhora a enganou com uma gravidez falsa. Por isso Célia queria que Harry se casasse com a senhora.

— E quem disse que era falsa?

Ginny teve vontade de vomitar.

— Quer dizer que...

— Exatamente o que está pensando. Perdi um bebê. — Parvati deu uma gargalhada e Ginny sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. — Quando fiquei grávida, pensamos ter achado a solução do problema. Eu contei e Célia ficou lívida. Jamais aceitaria a idéia de ver o nome da família Patil enlameado. Aqui, na Virgínia, ninguém se apavora com um pouco de libertina gem discreta. Mas nem pensar em um bastardo filho de um proscrito! Por isso, Célia ordenou a Harry para casar-se co migo! Obviamente ele teve de mostrar-se relutante para minha tia não desconfiar que tramamos tudo.

— Então por que não se casaram logo e ficaram com a fazenda?

— Ora, que falta de raciocínio. Célia me odeia. E, apesar de adorar Harry, não suportaria a idéia de eu ser a senhora de Stanton Grove. Por isso alterou o testamento. Depois da morte dela, a fazenda deveria ser vendida para Malfoy. Harry herdaria metade dos lucros, com a condição de deixarmos Stanton Grove para sempre. O saldo do dinheiro seria doado ao Colégio William and Mary.

Ginny nada comentou, sem saber se poderia acreditar na his tória mirabolante.

— Harry descobriu isso por acidente. Estava bebendo e jogando na Taverna Raleigh, quando o auxiliar do advogado deixou escapar a história. Harry entendeu que deveria tomar medidas drásticas sem demora. Caso contrário, perderia a fa zenda e a fortuna de Célia. Aí a senhora apareceu e ele teve a brilhante idéia. Se casaria com uma dama inglesa, para dar a impressão que se livrara de minhas garras. Quando a velha morresse, a senhora retornaria para a Inglaterra. Todos pensa riam que a senhora morrera na viagem. Depois de um período conveniente de luto, eu e Harry nos casaríamos.

Os joelhos de Ginny não paravam de tremer.

— No Palácio do Governador, a senhora estava enciumada e furiosa...

— Claro que estava. Harry concretizara essa parte do pla no sem me consultar. Fiquei tão alterada que no dia seguinte perdi nosso bebê. — Parvati pareceu convincente. — Harry explicou-me tudo no dia em que eu apareci para jantar. Afir mou que só poderia livrar-se da senhora, depois da morte de Célia. Admito que tive ciúme, mesmo depois de ele jurar que nunca lhe tocara. Mas não demorei a entender que ele jamais se interessaria por uma magricela, depois de me conhecer.

Ginny fitou o busto de Parvati e depois a expressão maliciosa e triunfante.

— Não acredito na senhora. — E nem poderia, depois de seu marido apossar-se de sua virgindade e de seu coração. Parvati mentia. O honorável Alvo Dumbledore não lhe dissera para confiar em Harry? — Harry seria incapaz de fazer tal coisa.

Parvati tirou do bolso da saia de chintz florido um papel dobrado.

— Pelo contrário, sua tola. Seu marido enganou-a com todas as letras. — Parvati estendeu o documento.

Ginny pegou-o depressa, desdobrou-o e leu.

A mansão estava em silêncio, a não ser pelos risos abafados de Royal que vinham da cozinha. No ar, recendia aroma de pão fresco e de maçãs fritas. Apesar disso, Ginny teve a sensação de que fora encerrada em uma tumba. Não podia chorar, gritar, nem fugir. A revelação de Parvati fora... real demais.

O documento era uma cópia pública do contrato de prestação de serviços em um país colonial a favor do escudeiro Harry James Potter e datado de 25 de setembro de 1763. Ali dizia claramente que ele comprara do capitão Severus Snape e segundo as leis do país, Ginny Weasley, uma escrava branca, para servi-lo até 25 de setembro de 1770.

— Ele nunca a libertou — Parvati continuou a lançar ve neno. — Esse é o único documento legal que existe no arquivo. Harry forjou o outro para que confiasse nele.

— Um vigário oficiou a cerimônia — Ginny protestou, com voz esganiçada. — Ele jamais teria feito isso, se eu não fosse livre. O casamento de escravos é ilegal.

Parvati deu de ombros

— Harry enganou-o também. Mas a senhora pode ter cer teza de que nunca esteve legalmente casada.

Ginny virou-se e correu para fora do hall. Não viu o rosto espantado de Royal, que viera até a sala de jantar, nem a voz fraca de Célia, que a chamava do quarto. Levantou a saia e subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Sentiu uma batida na coxa. Aos poucos, formou um pensamento coerente. Ainda estava com as jóias de Célia.

Rodeou o balaústre do alto da escada, apressou-se pelo cor redor e entrou em seu quarto. Apesar da intensa dor no coração, conteve uma torrente de lágrimas. Como fora idiota ao imagi nar que Harry poderia apaixonar-se por ela. O pior de tudo era ser uma descerebrada que traíra os próprios princípios! Caí ra vítima da sedução do primeiro patife que aparecera em seu caminho e a tratara com ternura.

Fora arrebatada pela glória da paixão que supusera compar tilhada. Entregara sua virgindade com um grito de alegria. Al cançara os píncaros do prazer sob a orientação da experiência de Harry e encorajara-o a praticar atos jamais imaginados. Tornara-se esposa de Harry com todas as letras!

Ginny beliscou-se para ver se acordava daquele pesadelo. Pensar que estivesse legalmente casada! Comportar-se como uma meretriz e acabar descobrindo que o canalha a enganara o tempo todo. Não conteve um soluço.

— Ginny... o que houve? — Mick entrou.

Ginny tentou responder, mas só conseguia esmurrar o traves seiro. Não queria que seu irmão a visse chorando e bancando a vítima, como a mãe deles fizera constantemente.

Sentou-se e inspirou fundo. Mick arregalou os olhos e fran ziu a testa.

— Ele lhe bateu?

— Quem?

— O sr. Potter.

— Eu preferia que tivesse sido isso. Ele me enganou, me atraiçoou e mentiu para mim! Confiei nele, e ele me fez de boba!

— Então para que lamuriar-se? — Mick fitou-a como se fosse o mais velho dos dois.

— Um biltre desses não merece o menor lamento.

Ginny limpou o nariz com o avesso da manga e deu uma risada áspera.

— Tem razão, meu amor. Ele não é melhor de que Dolohov. Os dois haverão de arder no fogo do inferno! — Levantou-se de um pulo. — Mick, o que acha de Maryland?

— Nunca ouvi falar.

— Fica ao norte daqui e tem um som agradável. Ma... ry... land. Poderemos ir para lá e começar nova vida, conforme eu lhe prometi.

— Eu não posso ir a nenhum lugar — afirmou o garoto. — Um escravo não pode viajar sem documentos.

— Mas eu serei uma grande dama. — Ginny fungou e apon tou o guarda-roupa lotado de trajes elegantes. — Bem vestida e com isto — tirou do bolso as jóias, envoltas por um invólucro — ninguém impedirá nossa viagem. Serei a sra. Potter, que pretende visitar parentes em Maryland, acompanhada de seu escravo.

XXXXX

Harry deteve Braw na margem da floresta e contemplou Stanton Grove. As folhas vermelhas espalhadas no chão brilhavam como jóias em meio à poeira. O sol da tarde fazia o pelame do cavalo brilhar como âmbar líquido.

As maravilhas da natureza sempre o inspiravam. Pensou em Ginny e na vontade de ter filhos. Nunca ousara gerar um bebê com uma mulher que não amava. Com Ginny, a idéia tornava-se tentadora. Imaginou uma filha com a beleza exótica da mãe.

Estremeceu de felicidade e receou que a mesma se dissol vesse na atmosfera cristalina. Ginny era honesta e virtuosa. Ja mais o desapontaria. Enganara-se completamente em suas su posições a respeito de sua esposa. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não se envergonhava de admitir um erro. Bem, talvez ficasse embaraçado por ser um tolo orgulhoso e de cabeça dura. Estivera tão obcecado com o passado que ignorara o futuro promissor que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Instigou Braw para a frente. Chegara a hora de contar a verdade a Ginny. Qual seria sua reação ao tomar conhecimento dos atos abomináveis que cometera na Escócia? Ela o abando naria? Harry cerrou os dentes. Era um risco que teria de correr, mas não poderia enganá-la por mais tempo.

Por que não lhe dissera a noite passada quanto a amava? Ou quanto se deliciava com sua espontaneidade, suas respostas prontas e seu orgulho desmedido?

Imaginou a alegria de Ginny quando lhe entregasse os docu mentos de libertação de Mick. Na certa se jogaria em seus braços com gritos de alegria e depois lhe acertaria a canela por ele ter demorado tanto para se decidir a fazê-lo.

Afastou uma mosca varejeira do pescoço de Braw e pensou se diria o que havia barganhado pela liberdade de Mick. Nada poderia revelar. Jeremy o acusaria de cooperar com o tráfico de escravos, por ter concedido o uso das docas a Malfoy. Certo de que Malfoy se comprometera, por escrito, nunca usar o cais para o comércio hediondo. Mas Harry tinha razões para des confiar das promessas daquele louco.

Ficara atônito naquela manhã, ao sentir piedade por Malfoy. A morte horrível de Emmie partira ao meio o coração do de salmado. Harry perguntara a si mesmo se a condição trágica de Emmie não contribuíra para o comportamento perverso de Malfoy durante tantos anos. Deteve Braw, diante da mansão, e apagou todos os vestígios de simpatia. Nada poderia descul par o tratamento vil que Malfoy dispensara à irmã ou a tenta tiva odiosa de aproveitar-se de Ginny.

Não chegou a subir as escadas. A porta da frente foi aberta e Jeremy veio ao seu encontro.

— Ah, ainda bem que chegou. Estávamos formando uma patrulha para procurá-lo.

— O que houve? — Harry franziu a testa.

— Sinto dizer-lhe, Harry, mas a sra. Patil faleceu.

Harry apoiou-se no batente da porta. Pobre Célia, tão de terminada e orgulhosa. Durante dezesseis anos, ela fora sua crítica mais mordaz, mas também sua maior aliada. Ela o pro vocava, irada, mas também ria quando o lograva. Comandava e obedecia. Dera-lhe uma razão para viver, quando ele só de sejava a morte. Sempre visara aos interesses dele, mesmo quan do a teimosia não lhe permitia enxergar isso.

Fechou os olhos e fez uma prece por sua alma. Tinham sido dezesseis anos espinhosos, suavizados por rosas ocasionais. Sempre a rotulara como egoísta e mimada, mas Célia aceitara de bom grado o que ele amava mais do que a própria vida. Ginny.

— Jeremy, onde está minha mulher?

— Ela não está aqui. — Jeremy baixou o olhar.

— Aquela ladra maldita matou Célia e fugiu! — Parvati chegou, afobada. — Descobri tudo esta manhã! Eu a vi sair dos aposentos de tia Célia com uma pequena bolsa na mão. Mandei que parasse, mas ela subiu a escada correndo. Entrei no quarto de tia Célia, para ver como estava passando. — Parvati levou um lenço aos olhos e Harry teve tempo de notar que a cambraia rendada estava seca.

— Ah, foi terrível... Minha tia estava morta, com um travesseiro sobre o rosto. Aquela miserável sufocou-a! — Parvati rompeu em soluços histéricos.

— Isso é um absurdo! — Harry retrucou. — Ginny não tinha motivos para matar Célia. Gostava dela.

— Seu idiota! — Parvati gritou. — Aquela rameira plane jou tudo para ficar com o dinheiro de Célia. Quando eu a des mascarei, Ginny decidiu salvar-se a tempo e fugir. E não foi de mãos vazias, não.

— Do que está falando?

Parvati virou-se e entrou. Harry e Jeremy a seguiram e pararam diante da porta dos aposentos de Célia.

As cortinas tinham sido fechadas e o ambiente estava escuro. Clemency estava ao lado da cama de baldaquino e passava um pano molhado no rosto enrugado. Harry entrou e tocou a mão fria e rígida de Célia. Engoliu as lágrimas e um grito de amargura. Já tocara em defuntos antes, mas nunca com aquela sensação de vazio.

Parvati segurou-lhe o braço e mostrou-lhe a caixa de jóias vazia.

— Eis aqui a prova. Sua esposa roubou as jóias da família Patil. Tia Célia deve ter acordado e visto a ladra com a mão na massa. Por isso foi morta. — Parvati deu uma gargalhada cruel. — Por que está tão apavorado? Certamente um homem tão inteligente como o senhor não poderia confiar em uma ci gana condenada. Ora, mas o senhor já foi enganado antes, não foi? Pelo menos desta vez, tia Célia foi a única vítima.

Harry acordou, fungou e fez uma careta. Estava atraves sado na cama de dossel, sozinho. Amaldiçoou os traidores e o cheiro de bebida azeda. Sentou-se com dificuldade e olhou ao redor. O quarto parecia ter sediado uma orgia romana. O casaco e as botas estavam ao lado de um monte de garrafas de uísque que, espalhadas pelo chão, literalmente fediam.

Curvou-se para pegar uma das botas empoeiradas. Comba teu a vontade de vomitar. Estava ficando velho. Algumas doses a mais o haviam derrubado.

Lutou para calçar as botas, foi até a janela e afastou as cor tinas. As estrelas perdiam o brilho. Ao longe, além das águas do James cobertas pelo nevoeiro, a aurora começava a apare cer. Soltou o tecido drapeado e largou-se na cadeira de balanço. Há quanto tempo estava trancado ali? Lembrou-se de Royal ter-se afastado depois do grito com que a mandara embora. Jeremy, com ar desaprovativo, lhe trouxera mais uma garrafa de uísque. Clemency...

Um pensamento cristalizou-se em sua mente nublada. Ginny, sua esposa, bela, inteligente e espirituosa, poderia ter matado Célia e fugido com uma fortuna em jóias? Com muita dor no coração, teve de admitir que a resposta era positiva.

Levantou-se e pôs-se a andar pelo quarto, afastando, com as pontas das botas, as garrafas do caminho.

Certo que Ginny fora condenada por roubo, mas ela nunca se envergonhara do passado. Conhecera sua ira quando não lhe dera atenção ao pedido de resgatar Mick. Ginny fora capaz de desafiar o fogo para conseguir o que desejava.

Cerrou os dentes, antes de desfiar um rosário de impreca ções. Ignorou o fato de que Ginny enfrentara as chamas para salvá-lo. Não importava. O essencial era que Ginny não media esforços para vencer desafios. Na farsa da noite de núpcias, admirou-lhe a firmeza e a determinação. Uma verdade era cla ra. Ginny era uma mulher ardilosa e calculista capaz de criar as mais cruéis artimanhas para alcançar suas metas.

Fechou os olhos com as mãos, mas as imagens dela não lhe saíam da mente. O rosto exótico flutuava diante dele e, quando falou, foi com a voz de Cho.

— O senhor é um tolo. Nunca o amei. Amei o que o senhor poderia fazer por mim. Agora que consegui o que queria, o senhor que se arrume como puder.

Harry levou as mãos às têmporas que estalavam de dor. Por que insistiam em bater na porta?

— Harry, abra! — Jeremy pediu. — Já está trancado aí por muito tempo. Clemency precisa de sua ajuda para planejar o enterro de Célia. Parvati acaba de dar uma chicotada em Royal, porque a coitada quebrou uma travessa de porcelana.

Maldita Parvati! Se não fosse por Parvati, jamais teria conhecido Ginny nem teria sido enganado. Foi até a porta, girou a chave e abriu a porta.

Jeremy entrou, seguido por Royal.

— Virgem Santa! Isto aqui parece uma taverna depois de uma briga. — Jeremy bateu a mão no ombro do irmão. — Como está, Harry? Consegue ficar em pé?

— Não está vendo que sim?

— Royal, mande preparar-lhe um banho — Jeremy ordenou. — O sr. Potter precisa trocar-se.

Royal fez uma mesura antes de sair, e Jeremy fechou a porta.

— Ainda está de mau humor?

— Modere essa sua língua, Jeremy. Sou mais velho e mais esperto. E não estou de mau humor. Estou aborrecido com a morte de Célia.

— Mais velho, sim, mas não mais esperto. Sei que gostava de Célia e ofereço-lhe minhas condolências. Mas o senhor não pode continuar trancado aí, fugindo da verdade.

— Qual delas? Que me casei com uma assassina, uma ladra mentirosa? — Harry acertou o ombro de Jeremy com o punho fechado. — Que amei e confiei em uma mulher que me traiu? — Outro soco. — Que mais uma vez deixei meu amor arruinar minha família?

Jeremy agarrou o braço de Harry.

— Nada disso. E se me der mais um soco, quebro esse seu pescoço! Escute, Harry. Nós já enfrentamos o inferno. Nun ca lhe menti nem o enganei.

— Como fez Lachlan.

— Não é sobre ele que desejo falar. É sobre Harry Potter! Durante anos eu o tenho visto remoer-se com amargura, remorso e vergonha. Tem-se culpado amargamente por atitu des que tomamos juntos.

Harry apoiou-se no consolo de mármore, inclinou a ca beça e apoiou-a entre os braços. Algum dia haveria de escapar do passado e ser livre?

— Jeremy, como sabe o que estou sentindo? Fui eu quem traiu nosso clã e meus irmãos. Fui eu quem disse a Cho...

— Isso tudo acabou, pertence ao passado.

— Não posso esquecer. — Harry foi até a janela. — Venha ver.

Harry abriu as cortinas. Apontou os jardins e o rio cau daloso. O sol transformara a superfície da água em um espelho e o gramado em um tapete forrado por milhares de diamantes.

— Passei dezesseis anos dando a vida por este lugar. Menti e enganei uma pobre velha que me amava, só para ficar com a fazenda. Agora tudo isto é meu. E por mais que isso me beneficie...

Harry interrompeu-se, emocionado, antes de continuar.

— Jeremy, fiz isso por que desejava libertar os escravos.

— O quê?

— Pensei que isso pudesse recuperar o passado. Pensei que haveria de perdoar-me se eu...

— Perdoá-lo? Não há nada para perdoar. Eu nunca o culpei de nada.

—Nós perdemos Taig Samhraidh. Perdemos nossos primos, amigos e... tio Alexander. — Harry escondeu o rosto, en vergonhado.

— Harry, eu já lhe disse como conheci Clemency?

— O que Clemency tem a ver com isso?

— Tudo. — Jeremy pôs a mão no ombro tenso do irmão. — Qualquer dia eu lhe direi quem ela é. Por enquanto é suficiente dizer que eu era um lixo até encontrá-la. Eu me corroía com amargura e ódio. Eu só vivia para a vingança.

Harry sentiu o gosto de bílis misturado com rancor. Ginny o fizera de tolo. Mentira, roubara e matara. Ele fechou as mãos em punhos. Vingança era a palavra certa.

— Eu nunca os perdoarei! — Harry resmungou. — Nem Cho, nem Lachlan, nem aquela cigana!

— O senhor não precisa perdoá-los. Terá de perdoar a si mesmo!

Harry não chegou a mandar o irmão para fora a gritos.

— Jeremy? — Clemency bateu na porta. — Diga a Harry para apressar-se. Parvati ameaça falar com o xerife. Disse que se nós não acusarmos Ginny por assassinato, ela o fará.

Jeremy e Harry se entreolharam.

— Ginny é sua esposa, Harry, e sabe muito bem que ela o ama. Se Ginny fugiu, motivos não devem ter lhe faltado. Tire esses pés teimosos do lugar e vá atrás dela.

— Ficou maluco? Ir atrás de Ginny? — Furioso, afastou-se, tropeçou em uma garrafa, apanhou-a com raiva e jogou-a con tra a parede. Os cacos espalharam-se pelo chão.

— Eu vou atrás, mas é do xerife!

**Nota: Eu sei que vcs querem matar a Parvati (assim com eu), mas calma! A fic tá entrando em reta final (eba!). Será que Harry e Ginny ficarão juntos? Aguardem. Bjos.**

**PS: Nany Potter, bjos.**


	14. Capítulo Catorze

**AVISO: **_Eu tinha dito que a fic tinha entrado na reta final no capítulo anterior, lembram? Pois bem, eu me enganei. Esse, meus leitores, é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Sim! Obrigada a todos. Enjoy it!_

**Capitulo Catorze**

Os raios de luar atravessavam as barras de ferro da janela e formavam um tabuleiro de xadrez distorcido no piso úmido do cárcere. Com frio, Ginny encolheu-se em um canto do colchão imundo. Apesar das paredes cobertas de limo, o local era melhor do que Newgate.

A prisão situava-se em uma rua lateral de Williamsburg. Ginny achara até agradável o aspecto da edificação, quando ali chegara. Algemada, escoltada pelo xerife e acompanhada por uma multidão silenciosa. O carcereiro a trancara na cela baixa e malcheirosa, entregara-lhe uma vasilha com água, um pedaço de pão amanhecido, saíra sem falar e trancara a porta.

Desde aquele momento, Ginny não se cansara de amaldiçoar a sorte que a abandonara. Mais uma vez não podia acreditar no que lhe acontecera. O beleguim a acusara não apenas de roubar as jóias de Célia e de fugir com um escravo. Ele a culpara de assassinato.

Inconformada, jogou-se de costas. Uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se do colchão e Ginny espirrou. Contara com a esperte za e a sorte para chegar a Maryland, sem problemas maiores.

Ah, como fora tola!

Esmurrou o colchão, recusando-se a chorar. Não somente era uma idiota, mas um fracasso completo. Jurara proteger Mick, e ele lhe fora arrancado das mãos mais uma vez. Na certa ficara sob a tutela do sr. Malfoy. Ela fizera o possível para tornar-se uma grande dama. Todos, na colônia, ficaram sabendo que Ginny Weasley era uma condenada e possível as sassina. Prometera a si mesma manter a virtude. Naquela al tura, bem poderia estar grávida de um canalha mentiroso que a enganara.

O que mais lhe doía era o coração em frangalhos. Muito mais de que qualquer surra aplicada por Dolohov.

Não conseguiu impedir por mais tempo o desespero, e as lágrimas vieram quentes, aos borbotões. Jurara que seria livre algum dia. E o que acontecera? Jazia em um buraco imundo, acorrentada como um trabalhador braçal criminoso. O mais grave. Independentemente do mal que Harry lhe causara, ainda o amava.

Os raios de luar tingiam de prateado o catre e os tornozelos nus. Devia ser por volta da meia noite. Faltavam menos de doze horas para enfrentar seus inimigos e... talvez a morte. Sentiu a boca seca. Teriam coragem de enforcá-la? Oh, Deus, não queria morrer!

A exaustão venceu-a. Sonolenta, deitou-se de bruços e es condeu a cabeça entre os braços. Sempre fora capaz de ludibriar uma má fase, mas não havia como escapar da morte.

XXXXX

Seria um pesadelo? Ginny implorou a Deus para que fosse. Sentia muito frio. Sob os pés descalços, pedras escorregadias.

Inalou o cheiro fétido do fog que cobria o rio Tamisa. Começou a correr e não parou.

Nisso, escutou o som ritmado dos cascos de um cavalo. O guinchar das rodas e o chocalhar dos arreios. O ruído era in confundível. Tratava-se do Carregador dos Mortos.

Ginny correu ainda mais. Precisava escapar dele. Virou a esquina. Os prédios escuros recuavam, recuavam.

— Tragam os mortos. Tragam os mortos.

Tarde demais. Uma mortalha cinzenta. Uma mão rígida.

A corrida continuou.

Volte, volte.

A névoa tornou-se mais intensa, e o frio aumentou. As pe dras transformaram-se em uma grama espectral.

Buraco negro. Fetidez. Corpos em decomposição empilha dos. Esperanças vãs.

Viu a mãe caindo, rolando, encolhida, nua, fria e morta.

Tarde demais.

— Dê-me outra chance!

Molly abriu os olhos, e o sonho desvaneceu-se.

XXXXX

Ginny ficou em pé e tampou a boca. Gritara? Por que sonhara com a mãe? Durante anos a imagem ficara enterrada na me mória. Seria um sinal? Como o Ás de Espadas de Mick?

Sentou-se no catre, encolheu os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre os braços. Poderia não ser melhor de que Molly, mas pelo menos descobrira que nem sempre o amor enfraquecia uma mulher. Submetera-se a Harry porque o amava. E o amor a fortalecera.

Aos poucos, ergueu o queixo. Sempre imaginara que a prisão seria seu fim. Mas não antevira a morte em um cárcere colonial. Gostaria apenas de ter a oportunidade de dizer à mãe que a perdoara.

Ouviu o grito de uma raposa. Mirou através das barras de ferro. A lua se escondera, e as estrelas apareceram. Deu um sorriso débil. A estrela Polar brilhava. Sua luz era pura e res plandecente.

XXXXX

— Atenção, atenção! A sessão trimestral do Tribunal de Justiça da Colônia Real da Virgínia está aberta. Todos em pé para receber o magistrado Patil. — O beleguim bateu no chão o cassetete e todos se ergueram. Ginny empinou o nariz. Con seguiria livrar-se daquela situação difícil?

Barnabas Patil sentou-se no cubículo do juiz. Ginny avaliou que Parvati não herdara a beleza do pai. Barnabas era baixo e levemente corcunda. Mesmo sob a toga negra, imaginava-se a existência de pernas finas e peito largo. A peruca encaraco lada era feita para intimidar, mas os olhos pequenos e o nariz vermelho eram ridículos.

Patil bateu o martelo e inspirou várias vezes. O pai de Parvati, cunhado de Célia, não poderia ser sugestionado como acontecera com o juiz londrino.

— Meirinho! — O olhar malévolo foi inconteste. — Leia as acusações.

O funcionário levantou-se e desenrolou um documento.

— Ginny Weasley Potter, a senhora é acusada dos seguintes crimes, aqui aceitos e apresentados.

O que lhe importavam as acusações? Ginny apoiou-se em um pé, ora no outro. Eles a haviam declarado culpada no momento em que Parvati lhe rasgara a manga e revelara o "L", em seu braço. Na verdade, ser uma criminosa deportada nem era tão grave. Muitas das melhores famílias da Virgínia haviam se formado daquela maneira. Os Patil eram um belo exemplo. O que revoltara seus antigos simpatizantes fora a consternação de terem sido ludibriados por uma cigana criada nas sarjetas londrinas. A nata da sociedade virginense acreditara que Ginny Weasley fosse uma dama inglesa.

— Sra. Potter. — O juiz Patil irritou-se com a falta de atenção da ré. — A senhora foi acusada de furto e pelo he diondo crime de assassinato. Ambos são passíveis de punição pela morte. O que a senhora tem a dizer?

Ginny pigarreou.

— Senhor, sou inocente.

Patil fitou-a com repugnância e Ginny apavorou-se. Não havia possibilidade de degredo, nem de navios que a conduzissem a uma nova vida, como acontecera há menos de seis meses, quan do fora içada a bordo do Eillen Snape. Piscou, atenta a um de talhe. Não havia acusação de quebra de contrato nem de fuga.

As portas do tribunal se abriram. Jeremy e Clemency Potter chegaram e se detiveram na entrada. Ginny sorriu-lhe com tris teza e sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver Harry surgir atrás deles. Ele a olhou como quem observava um objeto inanimado e desviou a vista. A fisionomia mantinha-se dura, fria, impe netrável. Distante.

Harry passou pelo irmão e pela cunhada e falou antes de chegar ao boxe do juiz.

— Magistrado Patil, preciso falar-lhe em particular. Tenho informações cruciais para a decisão deste caso.

Ginny estremeceu. Nunca escutara uma voz tão destituída de emoção.

A audiência mexeu-se, irrequieta. O juiz Patil, aborrecido, bateu o martelo, pedindo silêncio.

— As acusações me parecem muito claras e bem apavoran tes, sr. Potter. Há evidências e uma testemunha. O que pode fazer diferença em circunstâncias tão dolorosas?

Harry passou por Ginny, sem a olhar, e parou diante da autoridade judicial. Os ombros largos demonstravam a grande tensão que a fisionomia ocultava. Harry estava a ponto de explodir.

— O que tenho para lhe dizer, Excelência, é apenas a ver dade. Esta senhora é inocente.

XXXXX

— Suba logo, sra. Potter! Será melhor apressar-se, a me nos que prefira ser pisoteada por mendigos ansiosos por alguns centavos. — Neville Longbotton jogou-a para dentro da carruagem e subiu. Jeremy e Clemency subiram em seguida.

Ginny fitou, espantada, o rosto corado e o olhar brilhante dos amigos.

— O que houve? Os senhores parecem ébrios soltos em uma taverna!

O coche deu um salto para frente e Ginny espiou as edifica ções que eram deixadas para trás. Por que aquela mudança súbita nos acontecimentos? Onde estaria Harry? E o que isso lhe interessava? Mesmo que ele houvesse conseguido sua sol tura, o fizera por motivos egoístas. Jamais por cavalheirismo ou por sentimentos ternos.

Recordou o que presenciara. Assim que a galeria fez silêncio, Harry sumira junto com o magistrado. Conferenciaram por quinze minutos que lhe pareceram horas. Quando voltaram, Patil evitou olhar para Ginny e, vermelho como um pimentão, bateu novamente o martelo.

— Ordem no recinto! — Outra pancada. — Ordem, eu já disse! Bem... parece que houve um ligeiro... mal-entendido... nas acusações contra a sra. Potter. Novas... evidências fize ram-me dispensar o caso. A sra. Potter está livre. — O mar telo caiu pela última vez.

Antes que Ginny voltasse a raciocinar, Jeremy e Clemency a arrebanharam do Tribunal e levaram-na até o coche de Neville.

Neville fitou-a com malícia através do monóculo de ouro.

— Minha querida, nem parece animada com a súbita mu dança de sorte!

— A sorte abandonou-me há algum tempo, Neville. - Clemency apertou-lhe a mão fria.

— Minha avó Amais costumava dizer que somos respon sáveis por nossa sorte. Seu lema era: Coração fraco não vence a batalha.

— Toda cartomante acredita nisso, mas tenho um pressen timento de que os três deram um empurrão no destino.

— Não fomos nós — Clemency afirmou. — Foi Harry.

Ginny deu uma risada zombeteira.

— Harry ergueu um de seus dedos aristocráticos para ajudar uma ladra cigana? Ora, com a minha morte, ele poderia casar-se com Parvati. Afinal, ele a ama há muito tempo.

— De onde a senhora tirou essa idéia maluca? — Clemency trocou olhares entendidos com o marido e com Neville. — Es pere um pouco. Foi Parvati quem lhe disse isso, não foi? Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus! Os problemas com aquela bruxa nunca haverão de terminar!

— Calma, _mo cridhe_. — Jeremy bateu carinhosamente nos joelhos da esposa. — A verdade já veio à tona.

— Mas ela acusou Ginny...

— E Harry consertou tudo...

— Parem, os dois! — Ginny tampou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos. — Estão me deixando louca. Alguém pode ter a genti leza de explicar o que está acontecendo e o que foi feito com Mick? Por favor, digam-me que não o levaram de volta para Malfoy.

— Com prazer, senhora. — Neville fez uma pequena mesura. — Seu irmão está bem e em segurança. Está em minha casa, convencendo Luna a oferecer-lhe doces. Harry insistiu com o xerife para que deixasse o menino entregue a nossos cuida dos. Benza a Deus! Quem poderia imaginar que esse escocês de alma de aço fosse apaixonar-se? — Neville ergueu as mãos em um gesto dramático. — Quando fizemos a aposta a respeito de Ginny, ele só pensava em escapar de Parvati e herdar a fazenda. Bem, também havia Nimbus...

— Sobre o que está falando, Neville Longbotton?

— Minha querida, Potter não lhe contou nada? Então eu contarei. Potter casou-se por causa de uma aposta que fize mos. Eu o desafiei a transformá-la em uma dama com classe suficiente para enganar Célia Stanton Patil. Se ele conseguisse, ficaria com Nimbus...

Ginny não escutou mais nada. As maquinações de Harry nunca teriam fim? Maldição! Ele se casara com ela por causa de uma aposta ou como parte de um plano vil elaborado com Parvati?

Escondeu as mãos entrelaçadas em uma dobra da saia e tor ceu os dedos, nervosa. Esforçou-se para esquecer a lista de imprecações ciganas e para não chorar. Harry mentira, a envolvera em uma armadilha, a seduzira e a abandonara. Harry ficara com a virtude de uma donzela, com Stanton Grove e... maldição, com Nimbus. E ela não ficara com nada, nem mesmo com a liberdade.

Sentiu que a seguravam pelo braço. Jeremy, tão parecido com Harry, fitou-a com ternura e tirou um documento do bolso.

— Harry pediu-me para entregar-lhe isto. Não dê atenção às arengas de Harry. Escute seu coração.

Ginny desdobrou o papel, leu e ficou atônita. Leu mais duas vezes, devagar, soletrando como uma criança.

— Jeremy... isto é alguma brincadeira?

— Não, Ginny, não é. Preste atenção à data, minha querida. Ginny sentiu-se mal. Com vontade de vomitar.

O documento era a sua alforria. Assinado pelo escudeiro Harry James Potter. Compareciam como testemu nhas o capitão Severus Snape e um juiz de paz. Ali estava escrito claramente que a sra. Ginny Weasley era uma mulher livre. Era datado de 25 de setembro de 1763. O dia do casamento!

— Sra. Potter, está passando mal? — Neville segurou-lhe as mãos e friccionou-as.

— Parvati mostrou-me um papel igual a esse — Ginny mur murou —, onde dizia que eu ainda era uma escrava e que per tencia a Harry.

— Tudo forjado — Clemency explicou. — Aquela bruxa convenceu Malfoy a subornar o capitão Snape por um docu mento falso. O capitão Snape está pronto para jurar que o papel não tem valor. — Clemency levantou as sobrancelhas, ma treira. — Claro que o meu querido esposo usou de seu poder de persuasão para conseguir a verdade.

— Quer dizer que Harry e eu somos casados de verdade?

— Sim, senhora — Jeremy respondeu. — Tão bem unidos quanto Clemency e eu.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, insegura. A névoa, em sua mente, girava sem cessar. Mas como duvidar de seus amigos? E se Parvati lhe mostrara um documento falso, a história inteira fora inventada?

Jeremy adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos.

— Minha querida, não sei o que Parvati lhe disse, mas eu apostei com Harry que não deveria haver uma só verdade nas palavras dela.

— Parvati e Harry eram amantes...

— Todos os homens cometem erros. — Jeremy deu uma piscadela. — Conheço alguma coisa sobre mulheres proble máticas...

— Pelo menos, Lydia nunca me culpou de assassinato — Clemency interveio. Ginny virou-se.

— Quer dizer que Parvati me acusou de ter matado Célia?

— A senhora não sabia? — Jeremy surpreendeu-se.

— Claro que não! O meirinho irrompeu no estábulo de Har ry e arrastou-me de lá sem nem pedir permissão. Disse apenas que Célia tinha morrido e que eu era a culpada por várias coisas. Tentei explicar, mas, quando ele viu as jóias... — Ginny sentiu o rosto em fogo — Eu não era mesmo muito confiável. — Fechou as mãos em punhos. — Ah, mas quando eu puser as mãos naquela...

Jeremy deu uma risada.

— Alegre-se pelo fato de Harry não ter acreditado nela.

— Não acreditou? — Ginny quedou-se boquiaberta.

— Não. Na verdade, ele bebeu um pouco e ficou desnor teado por um tempo. O orgulho ferido pode cegar um homem. Afinal, a senhora o abandonou. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por imaginar coisas. Mas, quando eu consegui fazer com que o cabeça dura me escutasse, Harry compreendeu que o orgulho o impedira de enxergar a verdade. Entendeu que a senhora não fora a culpada.

O sorriso bondoso de Jeremy comoveu Ginny.

— Então por que aquele maldito meirinho me prendeu?

— Parvati acusou-a, antes que Harry pudesse intervir — Clemency explicou. — Ela disse que testemunhara tudo e Harry precisava de evidências para provar a sua inocência.

— Clemency sorriu com cinismo. — Mas a poderosa Parvati encontrou o castigo merecido. Houve uma testemunha auricular que a escutou discutir com Parvati e fugir.

— Quem foi?

— Royal. Ela estava servindo o desjejum na sala de jantar, diante do corredor onde ficavam os aposentos de Célia. Depois de sua fuga, ela escutou Parvati falando com Célia. A pobre senhora estava viva e bem. Ela e Parvati se engalfinhavam em uma contenda.

— Parvati não sabia que Célia já alterara o testamento e deixara Stanton Grove para Harry. — Jeremy prosseguiu com o relato. — Em sua mente doentia, achava que Célia deserdaria Harry, por ele ter se casado com... — Jeremy sorriu, descul pando-se —...uma ladra condenada.

A carruagem entrou em uma rodeira e os passageiros se seguraram no assento estofado de seda.

— A luta foi um esforço excessivo para o coração fraco de Célia — Clemency interveio. — Royal contou que Célia parou de falar de repente. Parvati chamou pela tia em voz baixa algumas vezes. Depois saiu do quarto pedindo ajuda. Os servos demoraram até nos encontrar.

— Bem... — Jeremy atalhou —... nós dormimos até um pouco mais tarde...

—... e quando chegamos ao quarto de Célia, Parvati já tinha resolvido culpá-la pela morte da tia. — Clemency franziu a testa. — Na certa antevira uma maneira de se ver livre da rival para sempre. Talvez tivesse esperança de reatar com Harry ou apenas quisesse vingar-se. Quem é que sabe?

— Parvati confessou?

— Não. — Foi a vez de Jeremy responder. — Não. Royal resolveu falar. Parvati chicoteou-a por haver estragado o des jejum da manhã seguinte, o que foi a gota d'água que faltava. Disse que sempre tratara Parvati com bondade, mas que a outra era pior de que uma cobra.

— Mas eu não entendi uma coisa. Se Parvati não se des mentiu, por que o pai dela me libertou?

Neville pareceu divertir-se.

— Ah, minha querida. Barnabas Patil pode ser a lei do con dado, mas é também um ébrio endividado. Sobreviveu durante anos, graças ao parentesco com Célia, e com a esperança de que a filha fizesse um casamento milionário. Se corresse o boato que ela fora a responsável, mesmo que indireta, pela morte de Célia...

— O senhor quer dizer que...

— Isso mesmo. — Neville, presumido, ajeitou as rendas do punho. — Seu marido apresentou ao nosso bom magistrado uma alternativa. Ou Patil retirava as acusações contra a senhora ou Harry acusaria Parvati de assassinato. — Bem... — Neville acenou com os dedos de unhas esmaltadas — Sabemos que Parvati nunca seria presa ou condenada pela palavra de uma escrava. Porém os mexericos haveriam de arruinar-lhe qualquer chance de desposar um rico fazendeiro e acabariam com o cré dito de Barnabas junto a alguns mercadores generosos.

— Isso me soa como chantagem. — Ginny estava de olhos arregalados.

Neville levou a mão ao peito e, dramático, recostou-se no assento.

— Minha querida, não empreguemos termos tão drásticos. Talvez fosse melhor referir-se a uma pequena dose de influên cia e poder.

— E persuasão. Os escoceses são ótimos para tirar algum proveito das situações. — Jeremy trocou olhares conspiradores com Neville.

Ginny cutucou Neville.

— Do que estão falando?

— Minha querida. O seu talentoso marido conseguiu uma grande vitória em prol da liberdade. Um consentimento legal para libertar duzentos escravos.

A carruagem parou diante da residência de Longbotton. Neville desceu e ajudou Clemency a apear. Jeremy seguiu-os e estendeu a mão para Ginny.

— Parece surpresa, minha querida.

— Estou — Ginny confessou. — Ainda não pude absorver toda a história. Está orgulhoso pelo que Harry conseguiu?

— Sem dúvida, foi um grande passo digno de um homem honrado. E a senhora, orgulha-se de seu marido?

Ginny não pôde responder. Durante todo o trajeto uma ânsia dolorosa palpitava em seu corpo e em sua alma. O sentimento aumentara de tal maneira que mal conseguia respirar. Imagens de Harry sucediam-se velozmente. Tão reais como se ele estivesse a seu lado. O rosto de traços fortes, a pequena de pressão no lábio inferior. Envolvida por um amor luminoso, perdia-se na mutação do olhar dele. Ora azul brilhante das águas quentes do Caribe, ora o frio jade do mar do Norte. O nariz reto e aristocrático. O sorriso irresistível e as covinhas cativantes.

De repente o sol desapareceu atrás de nuvens tempestuosas. A esperança cedeu lugar ao desalento.

— Ginny, por que está tão pálida?

Ginny escutou uma voz profunda e ressonante como a dos profetas do Velho Testamento. Mágica e inebriante como uísque escocês. Provocativa e sardônica como a de um anjo mau.

— Ginny, escute — Jeremy conseguiu fazer Ginny voltar à terra. — Dentro de alguns dias, Clemency e eu voltaremos a Maine. Harry pediu-me para entregar-lhe algumas coisas an tes de partirmos.

Jeremy enfiou a mão no bolso de seu casaco elegante. Tirou de dentro uma carteira e mais um documento.

Espantada, Ginny pôs a carteira debaixo do braço e desdo brou o papel. Era a libertação de Mick, com data anterior de dois dias.

— Por que esse espanto, Ginny? — Jeremy sorriu. — Harry deu a Malfoy a permissão para usar o cais de Stanton Grove, em troca da liberdade de Mick. Na manhã em que Célia morreu, ele fora tratar desse assunto com o juiz Patil. Preencher formu lários, essas coisas...

Ginny não conseguia respirar. A dor e a ansiedade eram su focantes. Abriu a carteira com mãos trêmulas. Estava recheada com moedas de ouro.

Ginny cambaleou e teve de ser amparada por Jeremy.

— Calma, minha querida. Foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu em tão pouco tempo. Mas ele queria que tivesse o suficiente para vir até Maine comigo e com Clemency. Será que foi mes mo isso o que ele disse?

— Não foi bem assim. — Clemency havia se aproximado deles. — Disse que pretendia dar-lhe o suficiente para começar uma nova vida em Maryland, conforme o sonho de Ginny — Clemency caprichou no sotaque britânico erudito do cunhado.

Ginny, de braço com Jeremy, largou-se nos degraus da entrada e rompeu em soluços. Neville estalou a língua e saiu à procura de Luna. Clemency ajoelhou-se ao lado da cunhada e procurou acalmá-la. Jeremy andava de um lado a outro, preocupado.

Depois de desesperar-se por alguns minutos, Ginny olhou para os cunhados e inspirou fundo.

— Maldito coração empedernido! Que vá para o inferno!

Jeremy se deteve, espantado e Clemency começou a rir.

— Não ouse dar risada! — Ginny limpou o nariz na manga e soluçou mais alto. — Eu... o... odeio.

Clemency esforçou-se para ficar séria.

— Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus. Se eu duvidava de seu amor por Harry, todas as dúvidas se esvaíram.

Ginny fulminou a cunhada com o olhar e apontou a carteira que deixara cair.

— Aquele desclassificado quer mesmo ver-se livre de mim, não é? — Lembrou-se de Thomas Jefferson ter-lhe dito que o divórcio era ilegal na Virgínia. — Ele não pode divorciar-se...

— É nisso que a senhora está pensando? — Jeremy gritou, com as mãos na cintura.

Ginny e Clemency fitaram, espantadas, a fúria do escocês de caráter tão parecido com Harry.

— Pela Virgem Santíssima! Meu irmão está loucamente apaixonado pela senhora. Quase morreu quando a senhora fu giu. Ele não suporta a idéia de perdê-la!

— Mas... mas... ele nunca disse que me amava...

— Oh, Deus, ajude-me a fazê-la entender! Eu só vi Harry perturbado dessa maneira uma vez. Quando o nosso clã foi dizimado. Nem mesmo Cho, maldita seja sua alma trai çoeira, o fez sofrer tanto.

Ginny fungou de novo.

— O que aconteceu na Escócia? Sei que foi algo terrível, mas ninguém me conta nada...

— Isso não importa. Meu irmão terá de revelar o que houve, isso se os dois cabeçudos algum dia pararem de discutir. — Jeremy segurou as mãos de Ginny. — Acredite em mim. Se Harry nunca lhe disse que a ama, é porque seu orgulho e sua teimosia não permitem que ele admita o que rotula como fraqueza.

Clemency inclinou-se para a frente e beijou o rosto corado do marido. Jeremy piscou e ambos se entreolharam com amor.

— Esse é um traço familiar — Clemency confessou e man dou o marido afastar-se. — Deixe o caso comigo, James Ian Potter. Não sei por que os homens só pioram as coisas.

Jeremy, sem graça, postou-se ao lado do cocheiro que não continha as risadas.

— Sei como se sente, minha querida — Clemency sussur rou, acariciando a mão de Ginny. Já tentei fugir de Jeremy uma vez — suspirou. — Mas foi como tentar fugir de mim mesma. Aprendi então que não se pode encontrar a felicidade, ou a libertação, através da fuga. Sabe por quê? — Acariciou o rosto de Ginny. — Por que a felicidade não nos é dada por ninguém. Nós a conquistamos.

— Como assim?

— Temos de perdoar e confiar em nosso coração.

As duas ficaram sentadas no degrau por alguns minutos. Sombras alternavam-se na rua quieta, e o sol do poente doura va o verde da aldeia como sempre acontecia no entardecer do outono.

— Faça isso, minha querida, e estará concedendo a si mes ma uma segunda chance de viver.

Ginny levantou-se, endireitou os ombros e sorriu para Cle mency.

— Clemency, por favor, tome conta de Mick até eu mandar buscá-lo.

Ginny segurou a barra da saia e correu até o coche.

XXXXX

Os passos de Ginny ecoaram no saguão fronteiriço de Stanton Grove. Ela se dirigia ao gabinete de Harry. Abriu o trinco com cuidado, empurrou um pouco a porta e espiou. Conteve um grito e, por um instante, teve a sensação terrível de que chegara tarde demais.

O escritório encontrava-se revirado. Livros tinham sido re tirados das prateleiras e outros espalhavam-se pelo chão. No centro da sala, três caixotes fechados e uma arca de couro. A cadeira de balanço fora empurrada para muito perto da lareira, com o encosto virado para a porta. Os papéis da escrivaninha tinham sido revirados.

A porta rangeu em um lamento, e Ginny entrou no caos. Uma das janelas altas estava aberta. A brisa da tarde soprou entre os papéis dispersos e fechou a porta com um estrondo. Ginny assustou-se.

—Harry? — Ginny adiantou-se, trêmula de frio e de medo.

O sol já se escondera e o recinto estava mergulhado nas sombras. A enorme escrivaninha de carvalho ficava em frente de uma das janelas altas. Mesmo com a pouca luz, Ginny repa rou numa folha por cima da balbúrdia de outras soltas. A grafia era elegante, oblíqua e Firme. Uma mancha de tinta apagara a assinatura.

— Harry? — Ginny tornou a chamar, e o documento cha mou-lhe a atenção. Leu-o rapidamente.

Sufocou um grito e largou-se de encontro à mesa, com o papel apertado nas mãos.

— Impossível! — Ginny gritou. — Não posso acreditar! De pois de tudo o que enfrentamos! O sem-vergonha teve coragem! — Sem refletir, pegou o tinteiro e jogou-o na lareira. O objeto explodiu em uma chuva de cacos de vidro escuros.

Ouviu-se um longo assobio. Vinha da cadeira de balanço.

— Calma, Ginny. Modere seu temperamento. Lembre-se da dignidade cigana que corre em suas veias.

Harry levantou-se aos poucos e apareceu por trás do es paldar alto. O rosto austero lembrava o de um monge. Os lábios estreitados aumentavam a seriedade do semblante. As sobrancelhas levemente erguidas e o brilho dos olhos traíam-lhe a emoção.

Ginny procurou controlar-se. Deu um passo e depois saiu correndo.

— O que é isto? — Ginny acenou o documento sob o nariz aristocrático. — Por que o senhor me fez passar por tantas experiências aflitivas? Para depois desfazer-se de Stanton Grove? Será que está ficando louco, Harry Potter?

Ele saiu de trás da cadeira, rodeou Ginny, foi até a janela e contemplou a floresta escura.

— Com o que está preocupada, Ginevra? — Sereno, Harry expressou-se com a superioridade de um nobre. — A senhora deixou claro que não desejava permanecer em Stanton Grove a meu lado. A senhora conseguiu Mick, a liberdade e dinheiro para recomeçar a nova vida com que tanto sonhava. — virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar faiscante. — Por isso torno a perguntar-lhe. Por que importar-se com isso agora?

— O senhor está certo. Estou farta de Stanton Grove e de suas maquinações, Harry Potter!

Ginny jogou o papel no chão e cutucou-lhe o peito com um dedo em riste. Ele vestia calção apertado e botas altas de montaria. A camisa de linho estava aberta até quase na cintura. Os pêlos escuros e encaracolados que cobriam os músculos bem definidos acabaram por distrair-lhe a atenção. Ginny admoes tou-se pela fraqueza, levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry. Um desafio rude e viril brilhava no verde profundo daquele olhar. Ginny relutou. Ah, maldito orgulho. Mas recuperou o equilíbrio emocional e a determinação.

— Mas eu me importo, sim! E me importo porque o amo, seu patife arrogante e teimoso. Eu me importo porque passei as últimas sete semanas esforçando-me para transformar-me em uma grande dama. Fazendo cortesias, sorrindo com afetação e comendo ostras! Tudo para o senhor deitar as patas na sua maldita fazenda! E agora o senhor doa tudo para Jeremy!

Ginny recuou e largou-se na cadeira de balanço.

— Senhor Todo-Poderoso! Por que fez uma coisa dessas?

Harry encarou-a. A fisionomia impenetrável e o olhar sem expressão enervaram-na mais do que qualquer imprecação gaélica inadmissível. Sem desfitá-la, sentou-se no chão, de costas para a lareira. Devagar, sem emoção aparente, esticou as pernas longas e musculosas.

— A senhora disse que me ama e isso pode ser verdade. — Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, irônico. — Mesmo assim me perdoe por duvidar da veracidade de suas palavras. Eu fico a imaginar se a senhora ainda diria que me ama, depois de escutar o que houve no passado. Poderia amar-me depois de ficar sabendo o que eu fiz a meu clã? — Harry falava sem tom monocórdio, como se não se dirigisse a ninguém em par ticular. Ou melhor, como se estivesse debatendo um ponto de vista teórico com outro erudito.

Ele opôs os dedos das mãos, imitando um campanário.

— Eu era muito novo, morava na ilha de Mull e apaixonei-me por uma bela mulher. Eu era um jovem sonhador e vivia enfronhado em meus livros. Imaginava realizações heróicas, amores eternos e donzelas sinceras. E, claro, eu era sempre o cavaleiro galante — riu, sem vontade, e suspirou. — Quando conheci Cho, acreditei que meus sonhos haviam se tornado realidade.

Ginny mexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortável.

— Nunca se viu mulher mais bela de que Cho Camp bell. Deus fora generoso com ela. Cho assemelhava-se à dama que alimentava o unicórnio nas tapeçarias antigas. Tinha cabelos muito escuros, olhos cor de opala, pele alabrastina e sem máculas, e uma voz que lembrava o murmúrio do oceano. Para um jovem inocente como eu, ela parecia um anjo. Mas Cho estava muito longe disso.—Harry retesou o queixo e seu olhar escureceu. — Ela era a mulher de meu irmão mais velho Lachlan.

Harry ficou em silêncio, e Ginny mal ousou respirar. Do lado de fora das janelas, o vento amainara e as sombras ha viam-se estendido.

— Ela era uma Campbell — Harry continuou, depois de algum tempo. — E os Campbell sempre foram aliados dos ingleses. No levante de 1715, a família de Cho lutou ao lado dos britânicos. Eles não queriam um católico no comando do reino, embora Jaime Stuart fosse o soberano legítimo. Lach lan deve ter-se esquecido disso, mas suponho que estivesse muito apaixonado. — Harry ficou alguns minutos em silên cio, perdido em lembranças. — Depois do casamento, passei a odiar meu irmão. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de ele deitar-se com a mulher que eu amava. Sem nem poder alimentar a es perança de um dia poder tocá-la. A união deles não foi bem-sucedida e logo começaram a brigar. Nesse meio tempo, sou bemos que o príncipe Carlos Eduardo retornaria às Terras Altas da Escócia para organizar um exército e retomar o trono. Dun can, irmão de Cho, apoiava Jorge, de origem germânica, conhecido como Jorge II. Duncan juntou-se à armada britânica liderada pelo duque de Cumberland e insistiu para Lachlan imitá-lo. De início, meu irmão recusou a imposição. Foi quan do Cho voltou-se para mim.

Uma crise de ciúme, tão afiada como uma adaga e duas vezes mais letal, obscureceu a mente de Ginny. Teve vontade de gritar para Harry interromper o relato. Não queria escutar mais nada. Mas ele precisava desabafar e competia a ela ouvir calada.

— Fui um grande estúpido e comportei-me como tal. Sen ti-me nas alturas. Lisonjeado por imaginar que a adorada Cho finalmente descobrira seu amor por mim. O começo foi inocente como o amor de duas crianças. Flertávamos e procu rávamos ficar a sós. Mas não demorou muito e nos tornamos amantes. Cho foi a primeira mulher de minha vida e do minava-me com sua paixão. Fiquei obcecado com a idéia de agradá-la. — abaixou a cabeça e massageou as têmporas. — Naquela época, Jeremy e eu já havíamos declarado nosso apoio a Carlos Eduardo Stuart, embora Lachlan ainda não houvesse decidido de que lado ficaria. Zombei muito de sua indecisão. Nenhum homem que se preze deixaria um cunhado guiar seus passos. Tio Alexander cerrara fileiras com o chefe do clã. Jeremy e eu estávamos atentos aos menores movimentos do príncipe. E eu, inocente e tolo, passava as informações para Cho, toda vez que fazíamos amor. Ela era uma espiã, e eu só soube disso, quando o mal já fora feito.

Harry levantou a cabeça. Ginny teve certeza de que nunca vira tanto sofrimento no olhar de uma pessoa.

— Jeremy e eu havíamos chegado ao exército do príncipe na noite anterior à batalha de Culloden. Era o aniversário do duque de Cumberland. O príncipe pensou em um ataque de surpresa, aproveitando a bebedeira usual nessas ocasiões. Jeremy acom panhou nosso clã para a luta e eu... fiquei com Cho... pela última vez. Eu imaginava a mim mesmo como um herói, um conquistador que recebia o último beijo da amada antes da batalha. Santo Deus, quanta estupidez!

Harry escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— No mesmo instante em que saí para juntar-me ao exército do príncipe, Cho mandou uma mensagem a seu irmão. Ele cavalgou pela neve daquela noite de abril e informou os planos do príncipe ao duque de Cumberland. Carlos Eduardo acabou mudando de idéia e segurou o ataque até a madrugada. Mas de nada adiantou. O exército britânico do duque estava à nossa espera perto de Inverness. Fomos dominados desde o início. Eles estavam em muito maior número. Talvez uns quatro mil homens a mais do que nós. Foi uma carnificina. Jeremy e eu fomos feridos. Dois mil escoceses morreram naquele dia, in clusive meu tio Alexander e a maior parte de nosso clã. Oh, Deus, e tudo por minha culpa!

Ginny levantou-se da cadeira e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry.

— Você não sabia! E nem poderia saber que Cho era uma espia.

Harry levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

— Mas ela era a mulher de meu irmão! Eu cometi adultério, além de trair meus parentes...

— Quem traiu o clã foi ela. Você não passava de um jovem inocente e já pagou muito caro por seus pecados involuntários. Foi ferido, preso, condenado e banido. Passou dezesseis anos ajudando escravos a fugir. Isso não é o suficiente?

— Jeremy perdeu seus direitos por minha causa.

De repente, Ginny entendeu a atitude de Harry. Inclinou-se para trás e pegou o documento de doação.

— Por isso quer deixar Stanton Grove para Jeremy?

— Sim. Jurei que haveria de minorar o mal que eu causei. Só encontrei duas maneiras de tentar reparar meus erros. Li bertar os escravos e dar a eles a oportunidade de trabalhar, repartindo a colheita e os lucros com o dono das terras. Dar a Jeremy uma propriedade para compensar o que ele perdeu.

Ginny sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e observou Harry. A expressão angustiada cedera lugar à severidade costumeira. Mas o brilho do olhar não escondia a ansiedade. Procurando um sinal, um indício de que ela ainda amava o marido que tinha as mãos sujas de sangue. Fitou-o com calma, embora perturbada por um sem-número de emoções.

Há dias, ou melhor, há horas, teria visto com desprezo a confissão de Harry. Teria encarado o relato como uma pro va de que somente os fracos e tolos seguiam os apelos do coração. Afinal de contas, era o que Molly fizera e bastava recordar seu triste fim. Ginny cerrou as pálpebras e procurou reviver a lembrança da mãe morta sendo jogada em uma vala comum e pútrida. Mas a imagem perdia a força, abrandava-se. Cedeu lugar à visão do céu noturno, aveludado e infinito, sal picado com milhões de estrelas brilhantes e as doze conste lações zodiacais.

De repente, Ginny teve a sensação exata de ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

_Veja, Ginevra, é a estrela Polar. Ela nunca oscila e nem varia. É fixa e imutável, como o amor de seu pai. Lembre-se, minha querida. Oriente-se por ela e jamais se perderá._

Ginny franziu o cenho. Recordou-se de ter visto a estrela Polar, muitos anos depois, e ali na Virgínia. A mãe lhe dissera uma verdade. Mesmo sem ser a mais brilhante, como muitos pensavam que fosse e difícil de ser localizada, não mudava de lugar e nem desaparecia.

Abriu os olhos. Harry ainda a mirava, carrancudo, com as sobrancelhas quase encostadas. Mordeu a língua para não rir. Harry lembrou-lhe um touro bravio pronto para o ataque.

— O que aconteceu com Lachlan? — Ginny resolveu per guntar.

Ginny admirou-se de que a expressão de Harry pudesse ficar ainda mais soturna. Mas foi o que aconteceu.

— Esqueça Lachlan! Ele não é mais meu irmão, e a senho ra nunca mais me ouvirá falar dele.

Ginny não entendia a própria perversidade. Como poderia adorar tanto o marido, mesmo quando ele estava tão mal-humorado?

— Está supondo que eu ficarei a seu lado para ouvi-lo falar de outras coisas? — Ginny indagou com rispidez.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e ensaiou um sorriso que, de qualquer modo, acentuou-lhe as covinhas.

— Bem, a senhora ainda não roubou meu cavalo nem fugiu para Maryland...

Ginny ergueu o queixo.

— Se acha que poderá livrar-se de mim com um punhado de ouro...

Harry riu, dessa vez com vontade.

— Claro que não. Sei que será necessário muito mais do que isso.

— Então por que mandou me entregar uma algibeira cheia de moedas?

— Dinheiro nada significa para mim. — Harry fitou-a com frieza. Por um instante, um raio de vulnerabilidade pas sou-lhe pelo olhar e sumiu. — Stanton Grove nada significa para mim.

Ginny acenou o documento, irritada.

— Santo Deus, quer levar-me à loucura? — gritou. — O senhor era obcecado por Stanton Grove. Devotou dezesseis anos de sua vida à fazenda. Transformou-a na propriedade mais lucrativa da colônia. Fez mil planos e maquinações, além de uma aposta imbecil — Ginny rangeu os dentes ao ver o olhar surpreso dele — para ficar com a fazenda. Ela é a sua vida...

Harry apanhou o papel, jogou no chão e puxou-a de en contro ao peito. Ginny sentiu, através do corpete, o calor da pele nua. O hálito quente e com odor de uísque acariciou-lhe o rosto, seguido por lábios ansiosos, famintos.

— A senhora afirma que Stanton Grove é a minha vida. Mas de que adiantará uma vida sem o coração?

Harry curvou-se sobre o braço e fez uma trilha de beijos ao redor do queixo e do pescoço de Ginny. Mordiscou-lhe a pele sensível, atrás da orelha, e ficou feliz com os gemidos que ouviu.

— Ah, eu a amo, _mo cridhe_ — Harry murmurou —, e não posso viver sem a minha cigana adorada. Quando me dei xou, fiquei louco de dor. Quis encontrá-la de qualquer maneira, trazê-la de volta e destruí-la. Depois pensei que deveria implo rar-lhe para ficar.

Harry encarou-a e Ginny espantou-se. O amor que viu na profundidade dos olhos verdes era maior do que seus próprios sentimentos pelo marido.

— Eu lhe ofereci dinheiro e liberdade, pois eu não suportaria mantê-la acorrentada a mim se... se não me amasse.

Ginny selou-lhe os lábios sensuais com a ponta do indicador. Desvencilhou-se dele e sentou-se. Harry franziu a testa, mas Ginny tirou um papel dobrado de dentro do corpete, antes que o marido se enfurecesse de verdade.

— O que é isso? — Harry resmungou. Ginny rasgou o papel no meio.

— Meu... documento... de alforria. — Ginny entremeou as palavras com rasgos no papel cujos pedaços foram atirados ao ar com euforia e caíram sobre eles como flocos de neve.

Harry apertou-a junto ao peito e beijou-lhe os lábios. Com um grito abafado de alegria, Ginny retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Teve a impressão de que coração levantava vôo. Pensou em como seria perder a própria pele e fundir-se com Harry. As sim poderiam formar um único ser, livre de qualquer compro misso com o mundo. Gostaria também que Harry partilhasse desses sentimentos. Assim nada mais poderia separá-los.

Harry tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a de costa no piso de tábuas. Os três caixotes, três monólitos silenciosos, formaram uma barreira. Antes de Harry procurar-lhe o interior da boca com muita paixão, Ginny ainda teve tempo de reparar na arca velha de couro.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, sonhadora, enquanto Harry se ocupava com os amarrilhos do corpete.

— Por favor, _mo cridhe_, não fale em demasia. — As tiras se soltaram e ele abaixou o corpete até a cintura.

Extasiado com a beleza do busto de Ginny, beijou-lhe os seios com reverência. Mas logo a urgência tomou conta de ambos e afastou o raciocínio lógico. Ginny ainda tentou balbu ciar, mas foi calada com um beijo selvagem.

XXXXX

— Diga que jamais me deixará, _mo cridhe_.

— Acha mesmo que eu iria abandoná-lo? — Ginny arfava. — Seu louco...

Lágrimas de alegria deslizavam pelo rosto de Ginny. Acari ciou o queixo de Harry e inspirou o aroma almiscarado da pele bronzeada. Beijou-lhe o ombro suado e sentiu o gosto de sal. Teve certeza de que encontrara seu rumo, seu destino, sua estrela Polar. Dali para a frente, nortearia por ela a sua vida.

XXXXX

Ginny acordou e sentiu um frio de puro pânico. O gabinete estava às escuras. Lembrou-se de ter adormecido no chão, aconchegada nos braços musculosos do marido, e ele não se encontrava a seu lado. Sentou-se. Os quadris e os ombros es tavam doloridos. Não conseguia mexer o pescoço. Fez massa gem nos músculos tensos e perscrutou o ambiente, com ouvi dos atentos.

A porta rangeu e foi aberta. Ginny assustou-se e procurou no escuro suas roupas que foram jogadas sobre um dos caixotes. Um facho de luz iluminou a entrada e Harry entrou, segu rando um castiçal.

O pavor de Ginny devia ser visível até no escuro, pois ele fitou-a com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Achou que eu a abandonei, _mo cridhe'_? Ah, já sei! A senhora planejava roubar minhas colheres de prata! — A ironia veio eivada de afeição.

Ginny vestiu a camisa pela cabeça.

— Bom Deus, o senhor assustou-me. Pensei que fosse um dos servos entrando. Iria encontrar-me despida.

Harry estava vestido com a mesma elegância impecável de sempre. Ele se aproximou, curvou-se e beijou-a. Terno, ex periente e sedutor. De novo, Ginny sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

— Me assustei de verdade — confessou. Deu um passo atrás e mostrou os caixotes. — Isso faz parte de uma mudança, por isso...

Harry anuiu com um gesto pausado de cabeça.

— Estou empacotando tudo. Quando você fugiu, decidi fa zer o mesmo. Se pretendia começar uma nova vida em Maryland... Bem, eu refleti e decidi desaparecer nas montanhas do Kentucky.

Ginny engoliu em seco.

— Quer que eu vá junto? Não conheço muita coisa sobre Kentucky e também não conheço nenhuma região montanhosa.

Harry sorriu, deixou o castiçal sobre um caixote e pôs um dedo nos lábios de Ginny.

— Eu já não lhe disse para não falar demais? Claro que eu gostaria que fosse comigo. Aquela imensidão selvagem seria muito monótona sem a sua presença.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

— Gostaria? Não quer mais?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça com desalento.

— Receio que não possa ir. — Seguiu-se um momento tenso de suspense, seguido por um sorriso encantador. — Eu também não irei. O cabeçudo de meu irmão recusou-se terminantemen te a ficar com Stanton Grove. Afirmou que está mais do que satisfeito com uma frota de barcos, a melhor serraria e o maior depósito de madeira da província de Maine. Ele afirma que o dono de Stanton Grove sou eu.

Harry segurou as mãos de Ginny, girou-a e a fez dançar com ele uma ciranda. Depois fez uma grande reverência.

— Sra. Potter, conceda-me a honra de congratular-me com a sua boa sorte. A senhora acabou de tornar-se proprietária da maior plantação de tabaco da Virgínia. Agora é uma grande dama e, como tal, deverá ser respeitada. — Harry curvou-se para beijar-lhe a mão, com fisionomia solene. — Aliás, isso a senhora sempre foi.

Os olhos de Ginny encheram-se de lágrimas. Abanou-se e sorriu, trêmula de emoção. Santo Deus, como o amava. Se Harry lhe pedisse, iria com ele até o fim do mundo para viver em meio a bandos selvagens. Abraçou-o pela cintura. Mas graças à sua boa e velha sorte, ele não lhe pediria isso!

Harry afastou-se e foi até a arca. Curvou-se e abriu a tampa. Procurou dentro e tirou um pequeno objeto que esfregou na camisa como se o polisse.

— O que é isso? — Ginny ficou curiosa. Quando Harry ergueu a mão, viu o brilho da prata cinzelada. Era um broche redondo. — Eu já o vi antes, não é? Já sei! Foi na noite do baile. Você o usava para prender aquela faixa xadrez no peito.

— Manta e não faixa. — Harry divertiu-se. Em seguida prendeu o broche no tecido diáfano da camisa de Ginny. — Pronto. Agora a senhora é uma Potter de verdade. — Ab sorto, passou o dedo na inscrição.

— O que diz aí? — Ginny tentou enxergar sob a luz da vela.

— Virtude é a minha honra — Harry pronunciou com voz grave. — Eu não poderia pensar em nada melhor para descrevê-la, _mo cridhe_.

Ginny piscou várias vezes, disposta a não chorar. Porém não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Harry abraçou-a e alisou-lhe as madeixas revoltas.

— Ah, querida de meu coração. Jamais poderá imaginar quanto eu a amo.

Eles permaneceram abraçados até Ginny parar de chorar, le vantar a cabeça e fitar Harry com ceticismo.

— Diga-me a verdade, Harry James Potter. Mas a verdadeira, nada de invencionice. Nós estamos realmente casados?

— Sim, Ginny. Estamos. E sabe do que mais? O divórcio é ilegal na Virgínia.

Ginny sorriu e fingiu surpresa.

— É mesmo?

— É sim — Harry confirmou solene e virou a cabeça. — Está ouvindo?

Ginny prestou atenção e escutou o toque de um tambor que lembrava o ritmo proibido do flamenco.

— O que é isso?

— Vista-se e eu lhe mostrarei. — ele entregou-lhe a saia e o corpete.

De braço dado, desceram correndo os degraus da frente da mansão. As estrelas iluminavam a noite escura. A música tor nou-se mais forte, e Ginny estremeceu. Desde sua infância, não escutava um som tão primitivo e quente. Atravessaram a cam pina úmida, rodearam a estrebaria e entraram no bosque de carvalhos. Iam em direção à habitação dos escravos. Viram uma luz por entre as árvores e chegaram em uma clareira. Ginny parou.

Uma fogueira enorme crepitava no centro. Cerca de cento e cinqüenta escravos libertos de Stanton Grove faziam um cír culo em volta da fogueira. Atrás deles, árvores enormes pro tegiam as cabanas de madeira enfileiradas. Os africanos viram Ginny e Harry. Soou um grito coletivo e os que estavam mais próximos do fogo iniciaram uma dança tribal.

Ginny observou, encantada, homens e mulheres descalços bater os pés no chão, pular e girar. O rufar do tambor intensi ficou-se. A comunidade de ex-escravos entoou uma melodia lenta e rítmica que a deixou arrepiada. As chamas brilhavam nas peles suadas e refletiam-se nas árvores.

Mercury deixou a fila dos dançarinos e aproximou-se de Ginny e Harry. Sorridente, fez uma mesura.

— Sr. Harry, sra. Ginny. Está tudo pronto. Nós só deseja mos agradecer-lhe, sr. Harry. Ninguém, neste mundo, seria capaz de fazer o que o senhor fez por nós. Libertou-nos e deu-nos a oportunidade de ganhar a vida com dignidade e orgulho. — Mercury interrompeu-se, espantado com o próprio improviso. — É isso. Todos lhe somos muito gratos e, por favor, queria aceitar nossos melhores votos de felicidade para seu enlace.

— Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que estávamos casados! — Ginny cochichou, irritada.

Harry abraçou-a pela cintura.

— E estamos. Mas, por sua ansiedade, decidi fazer-lhe uma pequena surpresa.

Os africanos batiam palmas e cantavam, jubilosos. As mu lheres sorriam e piscavam para Ginny. Os homens reviravam os olhos e riam. Crianças alegres gritavam, encantadas pelas chamas, pela música e pela excitação que reinava no ar. Dois trabalhadores abaixaram os ramos de giesta que seguravam no ar até meio metro do chão.

— Estamos prontos, sr. Harry — Mercury avisou.

— Santo Deus, Harry, pode explicar-me o que está acon tecendo?

Ele riu, abaixou-se e beijou-a intensamente. Os africanos aplaudiram e gritaram de alegria.

— Nós vamos pular a giesta, _mo cridhe_. Esta é a cerimônia matrimonial dos escravos. Eles não podem casar-se, por isso recorrem a esse ritual baseado em antigas tradições africanas. Conheço seu pendor por danças proibidas — os olhos azuis brilharam como águas-marinhas na luz das chamas — e achei que iria gostar disso.

Ginny fitou a fogueira que crepitava, a dança africana, as crianças que riam. A brisa noturna acariciou-lhe os cabelos e Ginny escutou o gemido dos ramos que balançavam. A ani mação percorreu-lhe as veias, livre e selvagem. Correu até o monte de lenha que se consumia em labaredas, levantou as mãos acima da cabeça e girou.

— Gostar? Adorei. Adorei!

Harry riu e aproximou-se da esposa. Segurou-lhe a mão e os dois se viraram de frente para a giesta.

— Os pulos têm de ser altos, Ginevra.

— Um teste muito fácil.

— Última chance para a liberdade, minha rainha.

— Sou livre, milorde.

Eles se entreolharam. Harry anuiu e eles correram. Ginny teve a impressão de que voava, pelo ar, pelo espaço e pelo tempo, nas asas da alegria. Então ela pulou. Sentiu que se ele voava sob a força do amor e da paixão.

Os dois aterraram a centímetros do fogo, rindo como duas crianças. Harry tomou-a nos braços, levantou-a e girou-a no ar. Os africanos gritaram e aplaudiram. Harry beijou-a longamente.

- Agora, sra. Ginevra Weasley Potter — ele sussurrou —, podemos começar aquela nova vida... juntos.

**~Fim~**

**Nota: Ehhhh, terminei, terminei! Nossa, muito obrigada pela paciência e dedicação. Desculpem a demora e por algum erro de digitação. Especialmente a Marininha Potter, Nany Potter e Pedro Henrique, pelos comentários. Um bjo pra todo e até a próxima. Juh.**


End file.
